


A Salvation Called Love

by ShirotaGirl88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 100,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirotaGirl88/pseuds/ShirotaGirl88
Summary: Mr. Gold, the Dark One, is living in modern day New York and boy is he filthy rich and still deceptive and sly. Annabelle is the physical reincarnation of Belle, but without any of her memories and feelings. Can salvation for Rumple happen through love?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A Salvation Called Love is influenced by Rumple and Belle's love/episode/story. But it won't follow the Storybrooke flow. I'm making it happen in New York and there isn't a curse. There is still the Dark One a.k.a Rumple a.k.a Mr. Dominic Alexander Gold [I'm giving him a first name and a middle name by the way]. There is still Belle a.k.a Annabelle Lilliet Amatheon. There is still the Queen a.k.a Regina Mills and the rival of Mr. Gold. There is also briefly, Henry Mills, and Emma Swan. Annabelle isn't Belle though. She's just a physical reincarnation. No memories. No feelings. But soon enough there will be. Hopefully ~_^.

"Yah, well, I'm a difficult man to love." Those words now rang true as I slammed the door shut on the girl I'd fallen in love with. I'd told her that once a little while after I brought her to the Dark Castle. She had tricked me. Deceived me and tried to take my powers away from me.

"Rumple! Rumple, why can't you just believe me! You can't just lock me up in here again after we kissed like that!" Belle slammed her fists against the door but I just leaned back against the wall and stared at the locked door.

I heard her kick the door and I called out to her. "I knew this whole thing was a trick. I knew you could never care for me. I'm the Beast, remember?"

"You're not a Beast, Rumple! I'm not lying to you. I'm not tricking you. I love you!"

I couldn't help but snort at that. "No one could ever love me!" I quickly ran up the stairs away from the dungeon that I'd locked Belle in and silently cursed myself for falling for that girl. When I stepped into the dining hall I picked up an empty candelabra and walked over to my glass cabinet that held all of my antiques and trinkets that I'd collected over the many years I'd been the Dark One. I slammed the metal against the glass and screamed my rage and hurt as the glass broke and the wood splintered. I tore into the cabinet trying to get rid of this hurt and this anger. When there wasn't any glass and wood to break I dropped the candelabra and walked over to the table where Belle had left the tea set. I picked up one of the beautiful small cups and threw it at the wall with all of my might, imagining my broken heart being thrown with it. I proceeded to do the same with the rest. The last tea cup that I came to made me stop. It was the one that had become precious to me ever since Belle's arrival. It was the chipped cup. I stared at it for a long time before I gently placed it down on top of the table. I was done destroying things. I had to get out of the castle. I quickly pulled on one of my jackets and made my way out of the castle, disappeared into the woods surrounding it. I had to find a way to get rid of her. I couldn't keep her in my castle any longer. True love? There is no such thing as true love.

* * *

 

**[The Next Morning]**

As I walked down the stairs and stopped in front of the dungeon holding Belle it felt like my heart was breaking, like it was killing me. I should never have brought her here. I waved my hand and the door flew open, revealing Belle asleep on the stone bed. Her eyes flew open at the sound of the door opening and quickly scooted upwards into a sitting position. "So, what are you going to do to me?"

I stared at her for a long silent moment before pointing behind me. "Go."

She frowned at me and scooted around until her feet touched the cold stone floor. "Go?"

"I don't want you anymore, Dearie." My heart clinched painfully at those words. Inside my head was screaming at me, telling me not to do it.

She stood up and stared at me in disbelief for a few seconds before brushing past me and moving towards the door. Just outside the dungeon she turned and quickly moved back towards me until she was standing in front of me. "You were freeing yourself. You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you." She paused and shook her head. A tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped at it angrily. "But you couldn't take the chance."

I sneered down at her. "That's a lie."

She shook her head, her curls bouncing lifelessly against her stained blue dress, and she stabbed her finger into the center of my chest. I rocked back on my feet but otherwise didn't move. I just blinked down at her as she continued. "You're a coward, Rumplestiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change."

She was right but I didn't want her to be. I didn't want her to know that she'd hit right on the mark. I might be powerful and I might be evil, but I had fallen in love with her and I was afraid to love her. Afraid that I would be helpless without my powers like I was before I became the Dark One. I would never again be that weak. I stepped towards her, towering over her, and spit out my words. "I'm not a coward, Dearie. It's quite simple really." I leaned forward until we were eye to eye and spoke roughly. "My power means more to me than you."

I moved back away from her and silently watched the tears begin to pour down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away this time. She glared up at me and her voice broke when she attempted to speak again. "No." She shook her head sharply. "No it doesn't. You just don't think I can love you." She stepped forward and slowly stood on tip-toe, pressing a gentle kiss against my cold cheek. Pulling away again she stared up at me with tears glittering at the corner of her beautiful sky blue eyes. "Now you've made your choice and you're going to regret it..." She paused and took a step towards the door. "... Forever." When she was just outside the door again she slowly wiped at her tears as they ran freely. "All you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup."

* * *

 

**[A Month Later]**

I was sitting at my wheel spinning straw when my doors slammed open, startling me. The person who strode in startled me even more. It was the Queen. "Flimsy locks." She laughed lightly as she walked closer. "I have a deal to discuss. A certain... mermaid."

I just glared at her as she gently touched my silver tea set before turning back to my spinning. "I'm not dealing today."

"Are you angry with me?" She poured herself a cup of tea. "What is it this time?"

"You're little deception failed. You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, Dearie, but you're never gonna beat me." I glared at her over my shoulder as she turned to watch me.

"Is this about that girl I met on the road? Hmm?" She gave a soft snicker before turning back to her tea. "What was her name? Margie? Verna?"

Anger boiled up inside of me but I slowly kept spinning. "Belle."

"Right." She sounded quite... sarcastic. "Well, you can rest assured that I had nothing to do with that tragedy."

I swallowed my heart as it jumped into my throat and I slowly turned towards her and stood up. "What tragedy?"

She grinned and cocked her head to the side, licking her spoon she'd just used to stir her tea. "You don't know?" She gave that small snicker again. "Wow. After she had gone home her fiancé had gone missing." She sashayed past me holding her tea and her evil smirk grew into a grin. "And after her stay here... her association with you, no one would want her of course. Her father shunned her. Cut her off, shut her out."

My heart beat rapidly against my chest at her words and all I wanted to do was bring Belle back. I eagerly stepped forward, hoping I could. "So she needs a... home?"

A dreadful feeling encompassed me when the Queen only laughed loudly, propping herself up against the table. "He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with whips." She shrugged. "After a while she threw herself off the tower. She died."

My knees nearly buckled at her words but I couldn't believe them. "You're lying."

She arched one of her dark brows at me. "Am I?"

Cold anger replaced the hurt in me at her words. She didn't care. She'd come here to tease me about my love and to rub it in that Belle's death was caused by me. I narrowed my eyes and started backing away, shaking a finger at her. "We're done."

I walked towards the doors and pointed the way out for her. She gave a small sigh and put down her cup of tea. "Fine. I have other calls to make." She walked towards me with a satisfied smile on her face and she slowly trailed her fingers along the table as she came. When she reached the end she held her fingers up for me to see. "The place is looking dusty Rumple." She slowly wiped the dust on a hanky that suddenly appeared in her hands. "You should get a new girl."

I growled at her and slammed the door behind her once she was out. "Damn witch. I hope you rot." I couldn't believe that Belle was dead. I hadn't really wanted to hurt her. I hadn't wanted to drive her away, but my fear had been too much. I had been a coward after all and now Belle's death was on my hands. I slowly walked over to my repaired cabinet and opened it. I stood there staring at the only thing I had left of her, that small chipped cup, just like she'd said. As I reached up into the cabinet and gently lifted the cup out and held it in my hands I felt a cool tear slide down my cheek. I absently wiped at it and stared at the drop that appeared on the tip of my finger. This was the first tear I'd cried since I took the power as the Dark One. I placed the tiny drop against the lip of the chipped tea cup and watched it slide to the bottom. I would never love again. I walked over to a small pillar where I stored one of my treasures and tossed it to the side in order to gently place Belle's cup in its place. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against the chipped edge. "Goodbye, Belle." I turned and walked away, leaving the castle to go find a deal I could make. Anything to get my mind off of the fact that I would never see Belle's beautiful smile again or hear her laughter echo through the halls. It was just too painful, but I wasn't planning on letting it eat at me. I was the Dark One after all. I had no weakness anymore. No love. Nothing but my hate and my power. I am Rumplestiltskin.


	2. Chapter 1

_Gold Corporation was a very big, busy company and at the head of it stood a man that was one of the hardest to deal with, Mr. Gold. He was rough and unforgiving, but sly as a fox. He was also one of the most powerful men in the world, had been for more years than he ever wanted to think about. And right now he was staring out the window at the city laid out before him. New York City, it was busy and full of people who loved to make 'deals' with him. He had started out poor in his life until he became the Dark one, and now he was basically the richest man in the world. Mr. Gold had stepped out of the old ages and into the new one, building up Gold Corporation from the ground to be one of the most successful businesses out there. And he'd earned millions. Aside from the people coming to make 'deals' with him, he'd broke out and merged with other companies in trading and stocks. Money and magic: two things that would make almost any man happy. But was he really happy?_

* * *

 

"Mr. Gold."

I turned slowly at my name being called and frowned at my secretary as she hid partially behind my office door. Most of my employees were afraid of me. "What is it, Margret?"

"Uhm..." Margret fidgeted and didn't want to look at me. "There is a... a woman outside saying she wants to speak with you."

I arched a brow. "Well, let her in then, Dearie. That's what your job is, right?"

Margret's face flushed as she nodded and quickly disappeared. I slowly walked over to my desk and propped my cane against it as I sat down, stretching my bummed leg. Taking on the human characteristics of the man I was before I became the Dark one when I decided to become a part of this new world had put me at a disadvantage physically. The bummed leg was an illusion of course, but sometimes an inconvenient one. I'd made it feel and appear as accurate as possible, to the point that it was almost real. So much annoyance for a little acknowledgement in this world.

"What a fragile creature you have there, Mr. Gold."

I looked up as my rival in all things walked through my office door. Regina Mills. She'd been the Evil Queen during the time in my life where I went by my first name on this earth, Rumplestiltskin. We'd both taken on new names when we'd stepped into the new world. "Well if it isn't the snake from across the way."

Regina laughed and walked over to where I kept my scotch and poured herself a glass. She arched a brow at me and held the glass out. "Want me to pour you some?"

I shook my head and slowly stood up, taking my cane with me. "What do you want, Dearie. I'm a busy man."

She turned and smiled evilly at me. "Come now, Rumplestiltskin. Relax a little. It wouldn't kill you."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't go by that name anymore and you damn well know it. Now I won't ask again, Regina. What is it that brought you here?"

She gave a small sigh and tossed back the rest of the scotch in her glass before slamming it down onto my antique table. "I just wanted to come bring you some proof that you have someone stealing from you. I know you've suspected something because of the change of your employees over the past few months."

"That's none of your business."

She sauntered forward and reached up to place one of her well-manicured hands against the front of my silk business suit. "Oh honey, sure it is. I'm just looking out for an old friend."

I stared down at her for a long moment before shrugging her hand off of me. I walked around her and headed towards my office door. I held it open for her. "I know who it is."

She grinned. "Oh? You do?"

She was beginning to piss me off, which was probably her goal from the start. Ever since she'd killed someone I'd come to care about I'd stopped dealing with her. Now we were company rivals in this new age. "I also know that you hired him to spy on me for you alongside stealing from my company. He's the only one who has access to a few of my accounts and my books. His name is Bill Amatheon."

"My, my, aren't you the smart one." She slowly sank into one of my office chairs and crossed one of her legs across her knee. "How long have you known?"

"For half a year."

She gave me a surprised look. "And you haven't fired him yet? What is this? Have you changed into a soft man, Rumplestiltskin?"

I pushed my door closed and walked over to her, slamming the golden handle of my cane down beside her on the arm of the chair roughly. "I told you nicely, Regina. I don't go by that name anymore and if I hear it slip from those pretty lips of yours again I'll ensure that your company mysteriously goes bankrupt." I leaned forward until we were eye to eye and I could smell her plum lipstick she always wore. "I haven't fired him yet because I was waiting for you to come knocking on my door. And now that you have, I'm going to get back every penny he stole. I'm going to ruin him. Blacklist him from ever working in another company. The only place he'll be able to work at is a measly gas station out in the middle of nowhere."

I stood up and moved away from her, walking back around my desk to sit. I watched as she slowly stood and straightened her skirt. It seems I could still shake her golden cage. "You know he has a daughter he's putting through college, right?" She turned and grinned at me as if my previous words had no effect on her.

It didn't matter who he was putting through college. He'd stole from me on the behalf of this vile woman and I wasn't the forgiving type. "His daughter is of no concern to me. As soon as you leave I'm going to call him up here to my office and fire him."

Her grin grew and I narrowed my eyes at her. She was taking this awfully well. "Good. That's as it should be. I'll be taking my leave then."

I quickly stood up as she moved towards my office door and I called out to her. "What are you up to, Regina?"

She refused to answer and slipped out the door without another word. I felt like there was something that I should be catching onto but I just didn't get it. I gave a small sigh and leaned back into my leather chair, my eyes slowly making their way across the room to where my most prized possession temporarily sat for the day. A small, very old chipped tea cup. Every time I saw it I could see her beautiful face. Her voice echoed in my mind as I closed my eyes and remembered her. All you'll have left is an empty heart and a chipped cup. "I'm sorry." A small tear slipped down my cheek.

* * *

 

**[Regina]**

Stepping into the elevator I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Mr. Amatheon's cell number. He picked up after the third ring. "Mrs. Mills, to what do I owe this honour?"

I rolled my eyes. "He knows it was you who stole from him. Drop everything and run."

Mr. Amatheon's voice hitched over the phone. "But you told me that I wouldn't get found out. I only wanted to be able to put my daughter through college. You told me I'd be safe!"

I grinned and put a little of my magic into my voice, a compulsion spell. "Run, Bill Amatheon. He'll kill you." I quickly hung up and stepped out of the elevator as it opened to the first floor. I gave a small laugh and tucked my phone into my purse as I walked out the doors and into the crowd of people traveling to and fro. My plan to ruin Rumplestiltskin was working. He'd never have the chance at happiness again. Not when he was about to destroy the only remaining thing in this world that could bring it to him. She would be his downfall.


	3. Chapter 2

_Annabelle Amatheon is a strong girl. She's always had to be ever since her mother passed away when she was five. At twenty-four her dreams were coming true and she was in her senior year of college. She was bound and determined to make her father proud. He was the one putting her through college with his hard work, so she was going to work just as hard to repay him. But will she get the chance to make those dreams come true? Can she remain strong?_

* * *

 

**[Annabelle – The Following Day]**

With a heavy sigh I finally stepped out of the dark music hall into the warm, bright sun. This semester was finally over and summer about to begin and I was now a senior. By the end of next year I was going to be graduating and moving on to the business world. I stretched and laughed as I ran across the lawn of the university towards the dorms. I had everything packed and stuffed in the car so all I had to do now was grab my fish tank, buckle it into the front seat of my Jeep and leave. I had a fifteen hour drive back up to New York from here. I knew Jacksonville, Florida was a long ways away from home, but the university here was just amazing.

I was just pulling out of the parking lot of the dorms when my phone rang. The ringtone was my father's. I quickly grabbed it from the cup-holder beside me and pushed the button to talk. "Hi, Papa! I'm on my way now."

"Baby, don't come back!" My dad sounded out of breath and I heard things being slammed around. "It's not safe right now and I won't be here."

I slammed on my breaks and pulled off to the side of the road. "What? What's going on, Papa?"

"I can't tell you right now, baby, but when I find a new house and its safe I'll call you and you can come."

"What are you talking about? Is someone after you, Papa?"

There was a loud sigh and I waited as I heard my dad sit down somewhere in the house. "Listen, baby-doll. I did some things that I'm not proud of in order for you to be where you are right now and it seems that those things are coming back to bite me in the backside. I just don't want you to get wrapped up in my problems. Stay down there with one of your friends. Please?"

I leaned forward and placed my forehead against the steering wheel. "I can't do that, Papa. I don't know what trouble you're in, but you can't run away from it. And you can't keep me away."

He sighed again. "Please, just listen to me this once."

I shook my head and straightened, checking the traffic before pulling back onto the road. "No. I'm coming. Don't do anything until I get there. It will take me about 15 hours and then we can decide on what to do about what you did. There has to be some way around all of this."

My dad was just about to respond when there was a lot of loud crashing and she listened as her father cursed and called out into the phone. "DON'T COME BACK!"

The phone clicked off and I stared out at the road in complete shock. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was going on. I pulled off to the side of the road again and this time put my Jeep in park. I unbuckled my seat-belt and shifted around in my seat, dialing my dad's number. It started to ring and my heart started to race. "Come on, Papa. Pick up, pick up, pick up."

When no one picked up I dialed again and leaned back against my door, praying that he would pick up. It rang for a long time again and just when I thought no one would answer it clicked on. "You're very persistent, Dearie." A heavily accented voice spoke, sending shivers down my body.

I frowned at my phone. That wasn't my dad. "Who are you?"

There was a small bout of silence before the man gave a small chuckle. "If you want to find that out, I've left you a little note on your dining room table."

I gave a small growl. "Where's my dad? I want you to let him go or when I find you I'll make you hurt." I wasn't lying either. I'd taken quite a few martial arts classes and learned how to fight with knives. It had been something that caught my attention for a while. Now I wanted to put it to good use. "I won't give you another warning."

The man on the phone chuckled again. "Now, now, Dearie. That isn't a nice way to talk to the man who's got your father, now is it?" This time he laughed outright. It sounded evil and gleeful all at the same time.

"What do you want with him?"

There was a rustle of fabric over the phone and I heard some mumbling noises close by. "Ah. Well, Dearie, he ran from me. I want him to pay for stealing from me and then thinking he could escape. I'm not a very forgiving man, never have been."

I have a small sigh and slumped forward. "And this gives you the right to hurt him?"

"It gives me every right."

"What do you want? What can I give you so that you won't hurt him?"

The silence stretched for a little while again before he spoke lightly. "Nothing you could offer would help him. I'm a very rich man after all. I have the world at my fingertips."

"There has to be something."

The man stayed silent again and then there was a loud thunk and a muffled scream from my father. He spoke coldly into the phone this time. "The only thing that could have saved this man died a long, long time ago." The phone went dead seconds later and I felt tears burning at the corners of my eyes.

I dropped my phone and slammed the palms of my hands down against my steering wheel over and over again. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I quickly straightened back into my seat and buckled myself in. I put my Jeep into drive and checked to make sure it was clear for me to get back onto the highway. I pushed the speed limit as I headed home, wanting to get there as fast as possible. I didn't want to leave my father at that man's mercy. He sounded evil and hateful. His words echoed back at me over and over again as I continued to drive. The only think that could have saved this man died a long, long time ago. "FUCK!"


	4. Chapter 3

_Bill Amatheon only had his daughter left after his wife of eight years passed away after a car accident. He was forced to raise their only child on his own. He worked hard and in the end had only wanted his daughter to be happy. When he'd lost his job after sending her off to college and started looking for a new job he'd found a woman willing to help him. She offered him money to get a job at a huge company. Then she wanted him to steal and ruin the owner's life. He'd wanted to fight her because he knew it was wrong, but for some reason he couldn't. He felt compelled to follow her every word. Was he right in what he did? Can he ever be forgiven and keep his daughter safe and happy?_

* * *

 

Slumping against the cool wall, I couldn't believe that my boss had turned out to be such a fearful man. Currently I was sitting in what I supposed was a basement because it was very cool, but I couldn't tell because I had a blindfold on. My hands were also chained above me to the wall. I couldn't move. I also think that one or two of my ribs were broken after the kick Mr. Gold landed a few hours ago. He wasn't as fragile as he portrayed.

Footsteps accompanied by a cane echoing in the basement, or whatever it was, drew my attention from my thoughts. They stopped in front of me and I was blinded by the light when Mr. Gold jerked the blindfold away. I had to blink a few times in order for my eyes to adjust to the light change. When I was able to look around I found that I wasn't in a basement. It was a cell. A modern day dungeon. Mr. Gold grinned down at me from where he was standing. "How do you like your new accommodations, Mr. Amatheon? Lovely aren't they?" I tried to say something but I still had tape covering my mouth. Mr. Gold gave a mischievous chuckle and leaned down, slowly pulling it away from my mouth. I cried out in pain as it pulled hairs from my beard. "Oops, sorry. I forgot you couldn't speak."

After the stinging died down, I quickly spoke up. "Listen, Mr. Gold. I'm sorry that I stole from you. It wasn't me. Someone set me up!"

Mr. Gold's cane slashed through the air and pressed roughly against my throat, cutting off my words and my air. He hissed down at me. "I know who set you up. I also knew you were stealing from me. What I don't get is why would you do what that woman told you?"

He removed his cane from my throat and I sucked in a deep breath, choking on the attempt to breathe as fast as I could. "I don't know. She asked me and paid me and I couldn't say no. I couldn't stop my actions. It wasn't me, I swear."

"I swear. I swear. I swear. It wasn't me. People always say that when they don't want to take responsibility," Mr. Gold mocked sarcastically.

"Please, I have a daughter. Can't you just let me go?"

I shivered in fear when Mr. Gold turned and glared down at me. "Let you go? I'm afraid I can't. Not until I get my money back."

"I don't have it. I don't have your money! I never kept it!" I pulled roughly against the cuffs holding me.

Mr. Gold knelt down in front of me and pushed his cane against my broken ribs while he spoke. "Then why did you steal from me if you didn't intend to keep my money? Did you give it to Regina?"

The pain from Mr. Gold grinding his cane into my broken ribs was almost too much. I groaned and slumped back against the wall trying to escape it. "No... no I never gave her anything. She said I could keep it for myself."

"What else did she say?"

"She said she wanted me to ruin your company. That's why she made me steal from you. But I only took what I needed. I swear!"

He stopped grinding his cane against me and I slumped down, the cuffs cutting into my wrists. "Where is my money, Mr. Amatheon?"

"I... I used it so that I could finish putting my daughter through college."

Mr. Gold stared at me for a long moment in silence. I couldn't help but stare back. It felt like he was peering deep into me, trying to find everything I knew. I couldn't help but be scared of him. He abruptly stood. "It seems you speak the truth."

I felt my hopes of being released soar. "Does that mean..."

I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say because Mr. Gold's cane slashed through the air again and smacked against the side of my head. The world began to swim black and I slumped forward, swallowed by unconsciousness. He stared down at me in disgust. "No. It doesn't mean I'm going to let you go."

Slowly Mr. Gold exited the cell and locked the door behind him. He made his way up the stairs and locked the door leading down into his modern day dungeon. He wasn't about to forgive the man for stealing from him. Pulling his cellphone from his pocket he quickly dialed one of the security guards at Gold Corporations. The man picked up on the second ring. "Mr. Gold."

Mr. Gold talked quickly as he made his way into his kitchen to grab something to drink. "Merius, I want you to keep an eye out for a young lady that might come in asking for me. Her last name will be Amatheon. Please give her my cell number and tell her to call me. It's very important, do you understand?"

The man said yes and then hung up. Mr. Gold grinned and stared out his window as he thought of a way to get his money back using Mr. Amatheon's daughter. It was good to finally let out his evil side.

* * *

 

_\- She was a sweet, pretty thing, and he would have walked the world over to get her a blade of grass that she wanted. When she died it made him worse than ever. -_


	5. Chapter 4

Pulling into the driveway of the house it was still dark. I'd driven all day and all night in order to get back home as fast as I could. I quickly turned off my Jeep and unbuckled myself.

The house was dark and silent, the only sound right now was my racing heart and the wind blowing through the leaves of the oak trees surround the house. Oaks had always been my mother's favourite tree, that's why my father had bought and planted so many of them before I was born. Now they seemed foreboding and dark, offering no comfort as I stepped out of my Jeep. I closed the door quietly and walked along the pathway towards the house.

The door was hanging open, the lock broken as if someone had kicked it violently. Which someone had indeed done; someone had broken into my father's house and kidnapped him. I pushed open the splintered door and stepped into the foyer. I set my keys down on the table close by and picked up the bat that my father had always kept by the door. I didn't think anyone was still here but I wasn't about to take the risk of being wrong. I moved down the dark hallway leading into the living room and slowly peeked around the corner. It was too dark to see anything. I reached around the same corner I was peeking around and flicked on the overhead light. The fan whirled to life along with the light and gave me a small fright. I clutched the bat tighter to my chest as I walked into the deserted, almost packed living room. My father had been packing everything in order to run. When I stopped in the middle of the room I slowly bent down and picked up my father's crushed phone. It was the only thing wrong about this room.

I turned, clutching both the bat and phone to my chest and walked towards the dining room. If you want to find that out, I've left you a little note on your dining room table. I remembered that accented voice telling me that. I quickly flipped the light on above the dining table and scanned the room. It was empty. I walked closer to the table and found a small white envelope with gold, scrolling handwriting on the front. It was my name written out.

I gently put the bat and my father's phone on the table and picked up the envelope. It was soft and I knew it had to be expensive. Who was this man, to leave something like this behind? I turned it over and slowly opened it. The smell of perfumed parchment wafted up to me as I pulled the letter out. The same gold, scrolling handwriting from the envelope was present inside.

_Miss Amatheon, if you wish to know the circumstances of your father search for Mr. Gold. It shouldn't be very hard for someone such as yourself. Also as a fair warning, if you mention any of this to the police you forfeit your father's life._

_-Gold-_

I slowly slumped into the nearest chair and stared at the letter. I couldn't believe what my father had gotten himself into. I slowly tucked the letter back into the envelope and laid it back down on the table. I knew if this man said it wouldn't be hard to find him then it wouldn't. Maybe I could find this Mr. Gold online.

I slowly got up, leaving the bat on the table and walked back out to my Jeep. I dug around in the backseat for my laptop and hauled it into the house when I found it. I quickly booted it up and logged on to the internet. Pulling up Google I typed in Mr. Gold and clicked search. It took a few seconds before the subject of my search popped up. I scrolled down and looked for anything that would stand out. Halfway down the page I found the name of the company that my father was working for along with Mr. Gold's name. I hovered over it for a few seconds, trying to figure out if it was what I was looking for, and then clicked on it.

The company page for Gold Corporation popped up along with a picture of the building. Just below the extravagant header was a link for the owner and head of Gold Corporation. I clicked it and waited for the page to open. I sucked in a deep, sharp breath when the name that popped up was that of a Mr. Gold.

Somehow I knew this was the Mr. Gold that I was searching for. Who else would leave such an expensive letter on the dining table. From the looks of it, this man was wealthy beyond wealthy. Scrolling down to the bottom I stopped at the picture of the owner. He was a sharp looking man. He was wearing a beautiful, expensive suit with a black silk shirt and a crimson coloured tie. His bio said that he was forty years old, but the touch of grey on the sides of his hair made him look older. I glared at his picture. "So you're the one who's causing all this trouble, huh? Bastard."

I scrolled all the way down to the bottom where the address for the building was and went to find a pen and a piece of paper to write the address down. I was going to go there tomorrow and demand to see this man. I wasn't just going to let my father be bullied by this man, even if my father did steal from him. Why didn't he just fire him? It would have been the easier thing. I shut my computer off again and walked out to my car, hauling in my fish tank. Everything else could stay in there for now. It's not like it was going to grow legs and walk away. I needed sleep because it would be morning soon.

* * *

 

**[Noon]**

Finding a parking spot anywhere in New York City was extremely hard but it seemed that a little luck was on my side when I spied a black car pulling out of a parking space just in front of Gold Corporation. I quickly pulled in, cutting off another car from getting it and smiled when they blared their horn at me. I always loved pissing people off that way. That side of me came from my mom, or so my dad kept telling me. I turned my Jeep off and got out, locking the door. I didn't want any of my stuff to get stolen because everything I'd brought back from school was still packed in the back. Waiting for a break in the rush of people in front of the building I made my way towards the doors and stopped when a young man opened one of the glass doors for me. I smiled and thanked him. At least someone could be nice, even if he was getting paid. Once I was inside I couldn't help but stop and stare in awe at the beauty of the place. Everything was black marble and gold trimmings.

I was just about to step towards the front desk to ask what floor Mr. Gold was on when a tall young man in uniform stepped in front of me and stopped me. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

I glared up at him and shook my head. "Nope. I'm just here to see Mr. Gold. He's expecting me."

I went to step around the security guard but he stopped me again. "Would your last name happen to be Amatheon?"

I stopped trying to get around him and just stared at him. I arched a brow. "Who wants to know?"

"Please, if you would so kindly step over this way I have a message for you from Mr. Gold." He motioned towards the seating area a little ways to the side.

No one was sitting there though and I didn't feel like I could trust him. "Just tell me here."

The security guard frowned and stepped forward, trying to intimidate me or something. "What I have to say is meant for your ears only, so please indulge me and move to the seating area. Mr. Gold doesn't like to be kept waiting."

When he grabbed me by the arm I tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. I finally gave a grumbling yes and walked over with him following beside me still holding my arm. When we got to the seating area he pushed me down into a chair. I huffed and was so tempted to flip him off or something. "Does Mr. Gold have you always treat his guests like this?"

The security guard gave a smirk and pulled out a gold etched card. "Only to those he tells me to. Now, here is Mr. Gold's number. He told me that when you came in looking for him I was to give you this and to have you call him once you leave the building. He'd tell you what to do once you called."

I slowly took the card from him and traced my fingers across the lettering. I looked up at the security guard and nodded. "Thank you, I guess."

The security guard tipped an invisible hat at me and walked off leaving me to call Mr. Gold. I hurried out of the lobby and unlocked my Jeep, sliding in. I grabbed my phone from the cup-holder and dialed the number printed on the card. It rang for a few moments before it picked up and the heavily accented voice answered again. "Dearie, I didn't think you'd work this quickly."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the seat. "Just get on with it, Mr. Gold."

He gave a soft chuckle. "Patience, Dearie. I'll get to it. First, where are you right now?"

"Outside your company."

"Good."

I sighed. "Why is that good? What do you want me to do? I don't have all day."

Mr. Gold's voice darkened a little with annoyance. "You'll wait all day if I wish you to wait all day. Understand, Dearie?"

I growled at him but shut my mouth and fought not to say anything else. "Fine."

He giggled gleefully. "Good! I want you to head out of town. Do you know how to get to Northville from where you are?"

"Northville? Really?"

I could almost hear him grinning over the phone. "I do love my privacy, Dearie. Makes it easier to tie up men who steal from me."

I gave a loud sigh and started my Jeep. "Fine, whatever. I'll drive there."

"When you get close to town I want you to stop just outside the city limits. I'll be waiting. Don't disappoint me."

"Whatever." I hung up without letting him say anything else. I had an almost four hour drive ahead of me and I didn't want to waste a minute of it sitting about idly. "Bastard."


	6. Chapter 5

The weather this evening was beautiful. I was currently leaning against the hood of my car waiting for Miss Amatheon to arrive. I was in high spirits today, probably because I was letting lose my evil side for once. It had been a long time since I acted like my old self and it felt good. Leaning back and closing my eyes I rivaled in the feel of the cool wind. It wasn't much longer that I heard a vehicle slow down and the gravel on the side of the road crunch as it pulled to the side and parked. I checked my watch and grinned. I heard the vehicle door open and close and Miss Amatheon's steps draw closer. "Mr. Gold?"

"Well done, Dearie. You know how to be punctual." I slowly moved away from my car and turned to look at the young woman that was standing a few feet back from me. I was about to say something else when I stumbled on the gravel and blinked in surprise.

"Where's my father?"

I couldn't breathe. She was there, the one who haunted my heart and dreams. She was standing right there in front of me. Her face was exactly as I remembered it. Her bright blue eyes sparkling in evening light. I took a small step forward without thinking and held my hand out to her. "B... Belle... Belle, is that really you?"

The young woman just stared at me in confusion. "How do you know my name?"

It couldn't be her. She was dead. I quickly moved forward forgetting that this young woman was the daughter of the man who stole from me and tried to run. "What are you doing here, Belle? I thought... I thought you were..." My heart squeezed in pain as I stopped in front of her and stared down into her confused eyes.

"Uhmm..." She took a step back away from me. "I don't know who this Belle person is you're talking about but I'm not her. My name is Annabelle Amatheon and you kidnapped my father."

I frowned. She wasn't Belle? "Annabelle... Amatheon..."

She was really giving me a weirded out look now. "Mr. Gold. I don't know if you're doing drugs or something but can we get down to business? My father, you have him. Where is he? What do you want in order for you to release him?"

"Your father..." I shook my head and turned away for a few moments. Right now I could only hear the Queen's words echoing in my mind over and over again. After a while she threw herself off the tower. She died... died... died... died... died... I growled at myself and shook my head again. "That's right. You couldn't be her, could you?"

"Excuse me?"

I took a deep steady voice and ran my hand through my hair, resisting the urge to pull it and scream in rage. So this is what Regina wanted. She knew Bill Amatheon's daughter looked like my beloved Belle. I wouldn't fall to temptation. That evil, vile woman wouldn't win. I turned slowly and cracked a devious grin. "Annabelle Amatheon. What a... pleasure to meet you after experiencing the company of your father."

I gave a small, light chuckle when she narrowed her eyes at me. "What did you do to him?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much, Dearie. Just locked him up and roughed him up a little."

Her breath caught and I knew she was trying to hold back her anger. A feisty one this would be. "Why all of this over a little money being stolen? You're a man who is extremely rich, what's the harm in losing a little?"

I slowly walked forward until I could feel the warmth from her body. I ignored my jackhammering heart. "It's not that he stole from me, per se, but was hired by a woman who desires to run my company to the ground. Then he had the balls to try and run. You see, Dearie, I don't normally let people get away."

"They why not call the police? Or if it was so much of a hassle, just fire him!" She threw her hands up in the air and walked away from me. She walked off to the side of the ditch and stopped in front of a tall tree. Her fist flew out quicker than I could figure out what she was doing and she punched the trunk of the tree over and over until her knuckles were bleeding. "DAMN IT!"

I frowned and made my way over to her, holding out my free hand in the attempt to stop her. "Stop, Dearie. You'll end up breaking your hand."

The second my hand touched her shoulder she whirled around, her blue eyes flashing angrily and she shoved me back a little. I stumbled but kept upright. "Damn it! Don't touch me. And what do you care anyways?"

I cocked my head to the side and propped both my hands up on my cane as I stared at her, frowning. She was nothing like my timid Belle. She had never been this... fiery... never so tempered. "I might be a mean, ruthless bastard but that doesn't mean I want to see a young lady such as yourself break her hand."

She gave a very unladylike snort and brushed past me in order to walk to her Jeep. She threw open the passenger side door and dug around for a few moments before pulling back and closing it. She was holding a small handkerchief against her knuckles. The blood was already seeping through. "Can we go see my father now?"

I shrugged and reached up to the breast pocket of my suit and pulled out my own handkerchief. I walked forward and held it out to her. "As soon as you are calm we can."

She glared at me and yanked the silky square of fabric from my hand. She arched her brows. "Is this silk?" I nodded and watched as a gleeful smile spread across her lips. She quickly replaced the one she'd been holding against her knuckles with mine, tucking hers into her pocket. "I'll enjoy ruining it."

I figured she would say something like that so I only shrugged again. "I can always buy another one."

"I bet you could." She put a lot of hate into her words.

I was used to it. I'd been hated and loathed and detested the entire time since becoming the Dark One. "Shall we go then?" She nodded and trudged back to the driver's side, getting in and slamming the door closed.

I slowly walked over to my car and got in, buckling up and checking to make sure no traffic was coming. I pulled out and watched my rearview mirror to make sure the girl was following. I reached forward and turned on the radio, settling back against my seat as my favourite classical music station started playing. I was going to enjoy breaking Bill Amatheon's daughter.

* * *

 

**[Annabelle – Mr. Gold's Mansion]**

My right hand was hurting really bad as I followed behind Mr. Gold's Lincoln town car. I ignored the pain as much as I could and snickered at the idea that Mr. Gold enjoyed having everything he owned gold coloured. It was ridiculous. When we ended up driving through town without stopping I frowned and reached for my phone. It rang before I was able to dial Mr. Gold's number and surprise, surprise it was the man... or beast himself. I pushed the answer button and held the phone up to my ear. "I suppose you're wondering why we didn't stop in town?" His heavy accent sent shivers down my body again. Then it suddenly clicked, probably because I'd stood and talked to him face to face, but he was from Scotland.

The question slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "Are you from Scotland?"

I held my breath as I heard him hum at me across the phone. "You're full of surprises today aren't you, Dearie? Yes... yes, I'm a lowlander. Why do you ask?"

I narrowed my eyes and imagined kicking him in the leg. "Just curious." His chuckle across the phone sent more shivers down my body. I gave a small cough and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "So why didn't we stop in town?"

He chuckled again and I had to slam on my breaks when he turned on his turn signal and turned left down a small, paved road that was only big enough for one vehicle to drive on. "Because I don't live directly in town. More like deep in the woods where people won't bother me."

He hung up on me and I slowly put my phone back into the cup holder. I paid attention to the land around me and the road ahead of me. It was really beautiful, if I had to say anything about it. There were a lot of trees and it was hilly. About three miles down the road I braked behind Mr. Gold as he stopped in front of a tall, black fence. I looked to both sides of it as it swung open for him after he reached out and punched in a code and I found that it stretched on and on until it disappeared into the trees. I continued to follow Mr. Gold as he drove around the circle court and parked in front of an impressively large mansion. It reminded me of the modern castles you could find out in the countryside in England. I didn't bother to lock my Jeep when I got out, the gates would keep any thieves away.

Mr. Gold was standing at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the front door. "This is your house?"

A full, ear to ear grin split across his face as he gave a mocking bow. "Welcome to my humble home. Enter at your own risk."

I forgot myself for a second and found myself giving a loud laugh and rolling my eyes. I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth and shook my head. Damn it, I wasn't here to laugh. "Take me to my father."

He sighed. "Always in a rush to get down to business." He motioned for me to climb the stairs before him. "Ladies first, Dearie." I did as he requested and before I got to the top the door slowly opened. I stepped inside expecting to see someone holding the door but there wasn't anyone. I felt Mr. Gold step up behind me and I turned to stare at him. He just smiled.

He pointed to a small hallway that lead back into the mansion. "That way." It felt weird having him follow me but I squared up and walked on, taking the directions he gave me until we stopped in front of a thick silver door.

I turned again and arched a brow at him. "What's this?"

He slowly touched my arm and pushed me to the side. He pulled out a set of keys and quickly flicked through them until he found the one he was looking for. He then unlocked the massive door and there was a hissing noise as it slid open on its own. He motioned inside. "Your father's downstairs."

Without waiting I shoved my way around him and quickly ran down the steps leading down into what I thought would be the basement. He called out to me to be careful but I ignored him. Stumbling off the stairs I was immediately blinded by the bright lights that flicked on when I reached the bottom. I blindly called out to my father as I waited for my eyes to adjust. "Papa? Papa, where are you?"

"Belle?"

I turned towards the raspy voice and found that my eyes had adjusted. To the left of me was a barred cell where my father was cuffed to the wall. I ran over and slid to my knees as I reached through the bars to him. "Papa, it's me. It's Belle."

"Would you like me to open the door for you, Dearie?"

The sound of Mr. Gold's footsteps and cane clicking across the floor made me turn to him and glare. I lowered my voice to a threatening tone. "I want you to let him go."

"I won't."

I slowly stood up and took a few steps toward Mr. Gold, my anger making my thoughts irrational. "You will. Stealing doesn't deserve this kind of punishment."

He arched a brow at me and I saw a challenging glint in his dark brown eyes. "And what are you going to do if I refuse? Make me?"

I nodded and clenched my fists. "Yes, if I have to."

"Hnnn." He gave a small chuckle and I watched as he beckoned me forward with one of his long fingers. "I want to see that spirit. I want to know how hard I have to work to break it."

"Belle..." I turned as my father called weakly out to me. "Don't. Just go. I'll be fine."

His attempt at a smile is what made my anger flare completely. I turned towards Mr. Gold and stalked forward. He just stood there grinning like it was Christmas. "I'm going to wipe that annoying smirk off your face."

I moved to punch Mr. Gold in the face but I was amazed when he just sidestepped me. I turned to attempt a roundhouse kick, in order to knock him out and grab the keys, but he just grabbed my ankle and jerked forwards. His grip and pull was stronger than I would have though. I could feel the deadly strength straining in his hold as I lost my balance and tumbled to the concrete floor. He took that moment to quickly straddle my waist and roughly press the length of his cane along my throat, choking off anything I was going to attempt to say. He leaned forward and whispered against my ear. His brogue was thicker and his breath was hot against my skin. "You'll have to move faster than that, Dearie. I'm not as crippled and old as I seem."

He slowly removed the pressure of his cane from my neck and I gave a few deep coughs when I was able to breathe again. His strength was what made me think twice about attempting to fight anymore. "Let me up."

He shook his head and I watched the light play in the silver that interlaced with the dark brown of his hair. "Let's make a deal, Dearie."

I bucked upwards against him, but his weight stopped me from moving too much. He skillfully pressed his knees in against my waist and secured his seat. "Why should I make a deal?" I tried again to remove him from me but he just leaned forward, dropping his cane to the side and grabbed my wrists. His palms were rough, something I didn't expect. He pressed my wrists securely against the concrete and stared at me from inches away. Up close his eyes were lighter than they really were. Almost a dark honey colour. I growled up at him and shoved against his hands. "Bastard."

He gave a tiny shrug and continued to stare at me. "There's an old saying that goes like this; when two people want something the other has, a deal can always be struck." His grin grew until I could see the glint of gold covering one of his teeth. "How about a deal then?"

"I thought you said that I didn't have anything to offer that would save my father?"

He arched a brow and sat back up, tucking his hair back behind his ear. "Did I? Seems like I was mistaken, Dearie. You do have something worth offering."

I frowned for a few seconds before his words sank in and I thought I got his meaning. A blush stole across my cheeks and I turned my face away, hiding my eyes. "I won't give you my body, you sick bastard."

He laughed outright this time and the deep sound of it echoed in the basement. "I don't want your body, Dearie. Is that all you think you can offer?"

I slowly turned my head to peer up at him, confused. "If you don't want... What do you mean then? I don't have money and by the looks of things you don't need anymore. I don't have anything."

He didn't say anything right away as he slowly stood up, picking up his cane and moving to stand a few feet away. His eyes were glittering with evil glee. "Currently I'm looking for a... caretaker for my rather large estate."

I sat up and narrowed my eyes. "Then why don't you hire a maid? I'm sure there is someone out there willing to suffer through your cruelness."

"That would involve me paying for those services. With you, you'd be working to pay off your father's debt to me. Does that sound fair?" He moved forward and offered me one of his hands.

I looked at it for a few seconds before slipping my hand into his. It shocked me again to feel the roughness of it. I was expecting it to be smooth since he seemed to enjoy pampering himself. When I was standing I quickly removed my hand from his and took a step away. I wiped my palm against my pant leg and frowned at him. "If I stay here and work for you, taking care of this huge place you'll let my father go?"

My father's words broke in between the conversation I was having with Mr. Gold. "Belle, you can't work for this man. I forbid it. I'll pay my own dept."

I moved to step closer to my father but Mr. Gold stepped in front of me, blocking my way. I growled but looked over my shoulder at my father. "Papa, you can't forbid me from doing anything. I'm a grown woman and I make my own choices." Without waiting for his replay I turned back to Mr. Gold. "Me for my father. That's the deal."

Mr. Gold gently clapped his hands together happily and nodded. "It's for a long time, Dearie. Are you alright with that? You won't be able to see your father or your friends. You won't be able to leave the mansion."

"Belle! Don't, please, I beg you. I can pay my own debt!"

I glared at my father over Mr. Gold's shoulder again and snapped at him. "Shut up. I'm making this decision, not you." I stepped forward and offered Mr. Gold my hand. "I'll agree to all of that if you promise to let my father go. I won't talk to him, my friends, or leave until his debt is paid. I'll stay here with you until it's complete."

Mr. Gold hesitated for a few seconds as he stared at me intently. When his hand reached forward and wrapped around my own, my future was sealed and he gave a sharp laugh. "Deal!" He quickly pulled me forward and grabbed both of my wrists in one of his while he dug out his keys. I was confused as he shoved me towards one of the cells and quickly unlocked it. He pushed me inside and slammed the door closed, locking it securely behind him.

I ran forward and grabbed the bars, calling out to him as he backed away. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to free my father if I worked for you?"

"Oh, I intend to keep my side of the deal. Have no worries."

"Then why did you lock me up in here?" I shook the door and glared at him. "Let me out!"

He grinned and moved over to my father's cell, unlocking it and stepping in. "Not just yet, Dearie. I have to go drop your father back at home. Until I decide otherwise, you're stuck in there."

I silently cursed and watched as he unlocked the cuffs holding my father up against the wall. I thought Mr. Gold would have a little trouble getting my father to his feet but despite my father's heavy build, Mr. Gold picked him up as if he weights nothing. I couldn't do anything but watch as Mr. Gold half dragged, half helped my father cross the room and start up the stops. Just before they disappeared I called out. "Mr. Gold!"

Mr. Gold turned and looked back at me with a questioning arch of his brow. "Yes, Dearie?"

"You better make sure my father doesn't die."

He just grinned and disappeared up the stairs. I heard the echo of the door closing and locking and then silence. I sighed and moved to the back of the cell where a small, metal framed bed was. I gently lay down and curled up in the corner, pressing back against the cool wall. It wasn't too long before the lights automatically turned off. I was left to ponder my thoughts in the dark... alone. It wasn't too long when the stress of the past couple of days wore on me and my mind shut off as sleep took over. Before I was completely asleep I whispered into the dark. "You're such a bastard, Mr. Gold."


	7. Chapter 6

It didn't take me too long to take Annabelle's father home after we'd made the deal. I'd gotten back around midnight and knowing that I couldn't just leave her down in my dungeon permanently I busied myself in preparing a suitable room for her. I also transported all of her belongings that she had packed in her Jeep to her room magically. I'd even acquired her fish tank from her house after her father told me she would be lonely without it.

I didn't necessarily want to be nice to Annabelle, she wasn't my Belle after all, but I wasn't going to be unnecessarily cruel either. She wasn't the one who'd wronged me, it was her father, and now she was willing to pay his debt. That there reminded me of what Belle had done for her own family, for her kingdom. And then her father had turned his back on her after all she'd sacrificed. I hated the direction my thoughts were flowing right now.

I made sure everything was in place in the room before I made my way out into the hall. I was going to leave her in her cell for the night but come morning she'd be up here working and I'd show her where her room is.

I was unbelievably tired so I decided to head up to my room. I took a quick shower and then made my way over to the bed where I curled up and waited for sleep to come. The last thoughts I had before sleep claimed me as that Annabelle's actions had reflected what Belle had done herself back when she was alive. A small smile formed as I snuggled further into my feather mattress. That's when the dream started.

"Why did you want me here, Rumplestiltskin?"

I gave a small shrug and watched as Belle scooted up onto the table. "The place was filthy."

Belle gave a small chuckle and shook her head, her beautiful auburn curls bouncing with the movement. "I think you were lonely." I just looked at her. She continued on with a smile. "I mean, any man would be lonely in such a massive place."

I sighed and took a sip of the lovely tea Belle had made me a short while ago. "I'm not a man."

Belle shook her head again. "You were a man once. That much I believe."

It had been true, but not anymore. "You're probably the only one to believe that."

"Won't you let me get to know you, Rumplestiltskin? Surely you hate being lonely, right?"

"Loneliness is a comfort to me. It doesn't burden me with troubles and it doesn't make demands of me. I'm a happy man that way. The only other happiness I have is when I'm making deals or spinning at the wheel." It was the truth, or partly the truth. For the most part I liked my loneliness because it helped me not remember the time that I was a man, the time I had a wife and a son. Now I just had myself... and it seems I had Belle as well.

"If I'm never going to know another person in my whole life, can't I at least know you?"

I stood up and turned to look down at the beauty that was sitting before me. I gave a small shrug. "Perhaps... perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses."

She narrowed her eyes playfully at me. "You're not a monster."

"I am." I moved towards my chair and slowly lowered myself into it, sitting the chipped tea cup down on the table in front of me. "You had a life before you came here, Belle. Why give it up? Why come here with me?"

She shrugged and wiggled her way along the table until she was sitting directly in front of me. She gently moved the tea cup to the side to make room for her. She smiled down at me. "Heroism. Sacrifice. There aren't very many opportunities for women in this land to show what they can do. To see the world, to be heroes. Soo..." She leaned forward, kicking her feet gently back and forth until they touched the bottom edge of my chair. "When you arrived that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured, 'do the brave thing and bravery would follow.'"

I stared up at her and felt my heart flutter as she watched me. "And is it everything you hoped?"

She giggled and shook her head. I couldn't stop watching as her curls bounced. My fingers itched to touch them and feel their silky texture. I swallowed and gripped the arms of my chair. "I didn't get the chance to see the world, but... I did save my village."

"Aye, you did. And it was a brave thing."

Her smile was almost blinding as she scooted forward, the edge of her dress brushing against my leather pants. "Are you happy that I'm here?"

I nodded before leaning forward and reaching around Belle to pick up my cup of tea. I could feel her knees brushing against my chest and I fought not to touch her any more than that. "I'm not unhappy." I sat back in my chair and the both of us stared at each other for a long period of time. Her stare was piercing and direct. I'd never met a woman such as her and it killed me to admit this, but I couldn't keep such a pure-hearted young woman. "I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal." I stood and moved away from the table, offering Belle my hand to help her down. "Go to town and fetch me some straw. And when you return I'll share my tale."

I walked with her to the door as she stared at me slightly confused. "Town?" She turned to face me completely and cocked her head to the side while I reached over to the chair holding her cape and picked it up. "You'd trust me to come back?"

I gently draped her cape around her shoulders and fastened the tie that held it in place. I reached around her, my face so close to hers, and pulled the hood up to settle on her beautiful hair. I allowed myself to trail a hand across her cheek. She leaned into it as she stared at me. "Oh no, I expect I'll never see you again."

* * *

 

**[Morning]**

Jerking awake, I nearly tumbled out of bed. I hated that I was plagued by these ghostly memories every time I closed my eyes. I turned my head and looked at the bedside clock. It read 5:30 in the morning. I groaned and was glad that I didn't have to go into work today. It was Sunday.

Slowly slipping out from beneath the cover I set my feet on the cool floor and stood, stretching. My bones popped and it felt good as I walked over to the chair where my robe was and grabbed it. I grabbed my cane as I left my room and made my way downstairs, bypassing the kitchen for something to eat and stopping in front of the door that held Annabelle behind it.

I unlocked it and quietly made my way downstairs, flicking a switch near the bottom to stop the lights from coming on. I made my way over to the girl in her cell and stared down at her sleeping form. I flicked my hand and the cell door opened quietly, I stepped in and stopped beside the bed. She was shivering. I flicked my hand again and a blanket formed in it, I laid it gently over her. I expected she would sleep for a little while longer until I came and got her again.

Staring down at her I could see she'd let her hair down after I'd left. It was now curled over the edge of the bed, peeking out from beneath the blanket. I leaned down and gently picked up one of the soft curls. It was as soft as silk as I gently rolled it beneath my thumb.

The movement must have woke the girl up because she jerked awake and turned, throwing herself at me. We both tumbled backwards with her riding me down. The landing was rough and I couldn't breathe for a few moments as she posed above me with a fist raised, waiting to strike. But she didn't. She stopped as she stared down at me, sleep leaving her eyes. "Mr. Gold?"

I stared up at Annabelle as she straddled my waist and even in the darkness of the room she was beautiful. For a moment I forgot that this wasn't my Belle. Her hair was longer and darker, the curls gently pooling against my now-bare chest. This tussle having undone the simple knot tying my robe closed. "Belle." I whispered the name and slowly raised my right hand, attempting to cup her cheek.

Annabelle grabbed my wrist and pressed it back against the cool ground. Her face was inches away from me and as she peered down at me in confusion. She used her free hand to gently tap the side of my face to catch my attention. "Mr. Gold, I'm not this Belle you keep calling me."

I frowned and pulled my wrist away from her. My thoughts were coming back to me and sure enough this wasn't my Belle. I growled and sat up quickly, Annabelle still straddling me but scooted down to my legs. I frowned at her as my pulsed jumped in my throat at the feel of her body still pressed against me.

"Why are you straddling me, Dearie? You're very capable of getting up anytime." Then I thought of something that would embarrass her. I cracked a small, mischievous grin and arched one of my brows. "Unless you wanted a quick romp before work?"

We were almost face to face now, with me sitting up and I watched the blush spread like fire across her cheeks. "NO!" She hid her face behind her hair and quickly scooted off my lap, kneeling down beside me. "Sorry... I... didn't mean to spazz out like that."

I slowly stood up and dusted off my pajama bottoms before reaching down and picking up my cane. I turned to stare down at her. "Do you always react that way when someone is trying to put a blanket on you?" A small lie to cover up for the fact that I'd touched her hair while she was sleeping.

She gently tucked her hair back behind her ears and looked up at me. "Not normally. I guess I did because I was locked up all night." She moved to slowly stand and brushed her pants off as well. Standing she came up to my chin which made her have to tip her head back to look me in the eyes. She motioned towards my robe that was still open. "Do you normally check up on girls in your robe and pajamas?"

I grinned as she blushed again. I grabbed the edges of my robe and held it out, giving her a better view of my body. I couldn't help but give a small, deep chuckle. "Like what you see?" I gave a small twirl and stepped closer to her as she shook her head rapidly, hiding her eyes again. "No." I bent downwards until I could peer through her hair at her. "No, I don't normally come down here in my pajamas. But I was up early and thought I'd see if you were still alive."

She frowned and moved to shove me back. "Of course I would be still alive. It's not that cold down here."

I shrugged, quickly tying my robe closed again and started walking out of the cell. "Good. Since you're very much alive you can start getting ready for work." I looked back at her to see if she was following. She was just standing there. "Well?"

She quickly moved up behind me and followed me as I made my way up the stairs. "Why did you want me here, Mr. Gold?"

I froze on the second to last step from the top. I gripped the handle of my cane as I remembered dreaming about that exact question. I refused to look at her as I softly spoke, hoping she would hear me. "Don't ask such stupid questions. You're here to work, not to talk." I heard her mumble something but I ignored her and opened the door. I took the same path I had a little while ago and made my way upstairs. I'd given her a room on the second floor in the west wing of the manor. Stopping in front of her door I pulled a small gold key out of thin air, ensuring she didn't see my play of magic, and opened it for her. "Your room for the rest of your stay."

She stopped just outside the door and peered in at the dark room. "I thought..." She turned, frowning up at me again. "I thought I was going to be staying down in the cell?"

I gave a small shrug and moved to close the bedroom door with a huge grin. "Well if you'd prefer that I'm sure I can accommodate you."

She grabbed my wrist and stopped the door from closing completely. "No. No, that's not what I meant. I was just... expecting to be treated like a prisoner."

"Like your father?" She nodded. I rolled my eyes and began to pry her fingers from the death grip they had on my wrist. "I'm not such a cruel beast as to lock you up like that. You are the caretaker and it wouldn't benefit your work if you were locked up all the time."

She slowly released my wrist and blinked up at me, a huge mix of emotions I didn't care to decipher flashing through her eyes. She finally nodded and brushed past me. "I suppose that even though you're a greedy, evil bastard... I should thank you for this at least."

I turned away with a laugh but stopped and grabbed the edge of the door before it closed all the way. Annabelle peered at me questioningly. "I'll allow you two hours to get cleaned up and ready to work. Then I expect you to have breakfast ready for me soon after. Understand?"

She slowly nodded. "I have a question first."

"Yes?"

"Where is the kitchen? And where is the dining room?"

I chuckled and pointed over to the massive bed in the middle of the room. "I was kind enough to leave you a map outlining the entire mansion. It also lists the places you aren't allowed to go. Understand?" She nodded quickly this time and I gave her a small smile. "Good. Then off you go, Dearie."

I allowed her to close the door and headed back down the hall. I needed to get dressed. I hadn't meant to scare the poor girl by flashing some skin, but what happened had happened. I grinned as I played back the image of her flushed face after my comment. It was going to be adventurous having her around now, I could be my old mischievous self again it would seem. The day was looking up.


	8. Chapter 7 - Turn of Events

**[Annabelle – Monday]**

Sunday hadn't been a bad day after I'd cleaned myself up and changed into something presentable. I'd been able to make Mr. Gold's breakfast reasonably quick and got a lot of cleaning done downstairs. I'd done the laundry, with a little embarrassment on my part because I had to touch the man's boxers, but it wasn't that bad. I'd done my father's laundry till the day I left for college. Boxers were just another piece of clothing for me. Dinner had been uneventful as well. He'd thanked me though, which surprised me. Now it was morning again and I'd gotten up earlier than I normally would to get Mr. Gold's breakfast ready. I didn't want him to think I was slacking off and not paying off my father's debt.

Currently I was humming to myself as I put the finishing touches on Mr. Gold's breakfast and I didn't hear him as he came through the door. "Morning, Dearie."

I startled and turned, almost tripping over my feet. "Mr. Gold!" He was standing almost directly behind me, his usual grin in place. Today he was wearing another expensive looking suit. The jacket and pants were black like usual, but his shirt was a deep sapphire colour and his tie was another red one. This time there were tiny oriental birds on it. All of it complimented him well. Not that I was saying of course but he knew how to dress better than any man I'd met or seen before.

"Sorry, did I give you a fright?" I quickly nodded and rightened myself, quickly walling over and pulling out Mr. Gold's chair. He slowly sat down and scooted himself forward. He looked at the breakfast selection before him and nodded his appreciation. "I must say, Dearie, you do know how to cook."

I blushed and gave a small nod of my head. "Thanks. My father didn't know how to cook and because my mother was..." I couldn't say it. She was dead and I still grieved her lose.

"Gone?" Mr. Gold asked lightly as if knowing how sensitive the subject was.

I nodded again. "Gone... She was gone. I had to learn how to cook for the both of us. I guess that's why I'm good."

He nodded slowly and watched as I poured him a glass of orange juice. He hummed his approval as he took a small bite of his omelet. "Very good." He sat his fork down and moved his chair out away from the table a little bit in order to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a small, gold bracelet which he held out to me. "Put this on."

I frowned and just looked at him, refusing to take it. "Why?"

He gave a small shrug. "I'm going to be at work all day today, and all this week, and the weeks after that. This is to ensure you don't try to..." He waved his hand in the air as if it helped him search for the word he wanted. "Run away."

"What is it?"

He turned his wrist a little and looked down at the delicate looking bracelet. It was a solid band, but thin and it curled around and around. "It's a bracelet."

I snorted and propped on of my hands on my hip. "I know that, but what purpose will it serve? If it's going to shock me I'm not putting that thing on."

He grinned, flashing his gold capped tooth. "It won't shock you, Dearie. It'll just prevent you from leaving the property."

He stood up and walked over to me but I backed up quickly. "Can't you just trust me?"

I stopped backing up when I bumped into the far wall. He shook his head and reached down to gently grab my arm. He propped his cane up against his thigh while he fastened the bracelet. "There." He looked down at it and smiled. "It looks nice, doesn't it?"

"No." I glared at him, unable to move. "Gold doesn't look good on me."

He gave a small laugh and moved back towards the table. "Only from your view it doesn't."

I slowly followed behind him as he sat back down and started eating again. "Do you know what time you'll get back tonight? So I can have something ready?"

He took a small sip of his orange juice and just stared at me with his dark brown eyes. Well, they were dark when you weren't staring at them from inches away. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze which only made him grin again. "I'll be at work until 5 tonight and I'll probably get back around 9:30?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Give or take a little."

I moved back as he stood and tipped back the last of his orange juice and wiped at the corner of his mouth with his napkin. I followed him as he made his way to the door and grabbed his briefcase. "Even though I don't like you... I hope you have a good day at work."

He arched a brow at me, "I hope so too, Dearie. I have a lot of 'deals' to make." He chuckled and opened to door. I stood in the doorway as I watched him walk down to his car and get in. When he was through the gate I headed back in to clean up breakfast and start cleaning again. I would most definitely keep my part of the deal.

* * *

 

**[Mr. Gold]**

Stepping out of the elevator I walked up to my secretary's desk and stopped, staring until she noticed me. "Margret."

Margret quickly turned in her chair and stared at me with wide, frightened eyes. "Mr. Gold, g... good... good morning."

"Morning. Any messages for me?" She nodded and reached over to the little basket she had on the corner of her desk and pulled out a pile of pink sticky notes. She handed them to me and I took them. "When my first client gets here, buzz me and let her in."

I brushed past her desk and headed into my office. The first thing I saw was the cityscape of New York City glittering like jewels in the sun. I walked over to my desk and dropped the pile of sticky notes on it and then gently set my briefcase down. I slowly opened it and reached in, pulling out the tiny blue and white tea cup with the small chip in the lip. I gently held it in my hand and stared down at it with fondness. I moved as if in a trance over to the glass case I'd had specifically made for this treasure and opened the small door, placing it down as gently as possible. A daily ritual I'd done since the day I'd found out Belle was forever lost to me.

I startled from my thoughts when my intercom buzzed and Margret's voice called out to me. "Lizabeth Weller is here for her appointment, Mr. Gold."

I quickly walked over to the door and opened it, waiting until Mrs. Weller was inside. "Well, Mrs. Weller, what can I do for you today?"

"I..." She walked over to one of my chairs and promptly plopped down in it. "I need to make a 'deal' with you."

"What kind of 'deal', Dearie?"

She pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to me. I walked over and took it from her grasp. I took my time to open it and look at the document that was inside. It said something along the lines that this woman wasn't fertile. I arched a brow and looked down at her. She fidgeted in the chair and refused to look at me. "I'll give you however much you want if you'll just help me. I heard from one of my close friends who came in here for something similar that you... you're able to do things like this."

I walked around to my side of the desk and sat down, dropping the manila folder on top of it. "I can."

She leaned forward and she finally looked at me. "Oh, please will you? I'll give you anything, everything I have. Please."

I turned my chair around and opened one of my desk's many drawers and pulled out a tiny bottle and stopper. Next I grabbed a tiny chain of gold that I'd personally spun. I stood up and walked back around to her, stopping only when I was standing behind her. "Everything has its price, Dearie. Are you sure you're willing to pay it?"

She stood up and turned around, facing me. She reached out and grabbed the arm that was holding my cane tightly. If I was anyone else besides the Dark One, I would have been bruised. I merely stared down at her waiting on her answer. "Yes. Name your price. Anything. Anything for a child of my own."

I grinned and held the bottle up for her to see. I opened it and dropped the chain of gold inside before reaching out. "If I may." I plucked a strand of her hair and dropped it into the bottle as well, put the stopper in and gave it a tiny shake. The gold melted into a golden liquid and the hair disappeared into it. Mrs. Weller's expression as she watched the process was amusing. I held the bottle out to her. She reached out to take it from me and when her hand was inches away from it I moved it just out of reach. "I'll come to you when it's time for me to collect my payment. Until then..." I allowed her to take it with her greedy hands. "Enjoy the happiness."

She frowned down at the tiny bottle in her hand and then looked back up at me. "What do you mean when it's time to collect your price? I thought you'd want payment right away."

I gave a shrug and just grinned at her. "I like to wait a little... to ensure the 'deal' works."

"Oh." She gave a small sigh and nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Mr. Gold. I'll be sure to spread the word to anyone I know who needs your type of assistance."

I walked her to the door and held it open for her as she moved through. "Thank you, Dearie."

When she was gone I closed the door behind me and moved back over to my desk. I pulled my briefcase over to me and pulled out a bunch of files, most of them of clients. It would be another hour until my next client.

* * *

 

**[4:15 p.m.]**

My last appointment had just ended and I still had half an hour until I got off work. I was now sitting at my desk going through the last file I had on my desk. It wasn't for one of my clients though. It was Annabelle's school file. I'd pulled it last night in the hopes of getting to know who it was that I had living and working in my home now. It had been a rash thing to do, but because Regina had wanted me to destroy her family, and in a sense destroy again one of the only things I had left of Belle, I'd decided to do the opposite of what Regina would like to see me do. I'd taken in yet another girl, for the same reasons; to work in my home. It was crazy. And now all I could think about for the past couple of days since Annabelle came to me was about her and Belle.

Opening the folder I stared down at the black and white picture of Annabelle where it was paper clipped to the first page of the file. I slowly pulled it out from beneath the paper clip and laid it to the side, face down. I began to flip through the file slowly. She was a senior now and she was majoring in classical composition and performance. Aside from that she was a straight A student with only a few problems from the teachers. Her attitude had caused her to get in trouble quite a few times. I chuckled to myself as I remembered just how troublesome she was. She'd attacked me the first day she'd met me and then knocked me back on my backside later that night. She was most definitely the opposite of my Belle.

"Why did you come into my life, Annabelle? For what purpose?" I reached out and picked her picture back up, staring at it for a long time. "Who are you, Dearie?"

I growled and shoved the file and picture back into the folder. I dropped it into one of my drawers before tucking everything back into my briefcase and walking over to gently grab Belle's tea cup. I had to find out who this girl was and why Regina wanted to use her. I was going to go crazy with everything that was whirling around in my head. Belle. Annabelle. Belle. Annabelle. Ages of grief were becoming too much for me. Why now? Why her? I stormed out of my office and left without leaving any instruction for my secretary about closing up. She'd figure it out.

* * *

 

**[Annabelle]**

It was finally 5 o'clock and Mr. Gold would be getting off work right about now. Currently I was cleaning the last part of the first floor, finally, and was glad I was almost done with it. I wasn't looking forward to cleaning the three remaining floors because the place was just so huge. If I didn't have the map that Mr. Gold had supplied for me I'd have been lost by now.

The last room that I had to clean was the huge study/library and the second I stepped through the doors I was awestruck at how many books there were on the shelves, and at how dusty it was. Laying all across the floor and up on the stairs and balconies that ran along the floor to ceiling bookcases were more books. I'd never seen this many books in my entire life. But the most special thing that I found was sitting in the middle of the room. It was a beautiful yet dusty grand piano.

I dropped everything I was carrying beside the doorway and slowly walked towards it. I'd only ever seen on in the concert hall at my college. I bent down and slowly pulled out the bench, the cushion made from crushed velvet. As I sat down I tentatively touched the black and white keys, afraid to really touch them. After a few moments of just staring at it I gave the keys a test run, going up and down in octaves, major and minor chords. The rich sound echoed around the room and goosebumps spread across my skin. It was beautiful.

The first song that came to me as I sat there was one that I'd fallen in love with about a year ago. It was called ‘The Waiting's Over’ by Raised by Swans. It was a beautiful, sorrowful piece.

_No more oceans left, reserves have all been tapped and spent._

_So raise the floodlights._

_Shipwrecks on the snow, they seem so small against the glow._

_We struck the night blind._

_Now open wide and robbed for pearls._

_There were signs, but we stormed the doors._

_Where once slept a sinking continent now there is nothing more._

_I would wait for you, but something tells me that won't do._

_The waiting's over, start again. Start again._

_Drown out all light._

_The love this day would desecrate, lost in time._

As the last note from the piano and my voice disappeared into the room I leaned forward and laid my head against the top of the piano. It felt good to play the piano.

"Did you choose that song for any particular reason, Dearie?"

My heart jumped into my throat and I stood up quickly, knocking back the piano bench. "Mr. Gold!" I turned and picked up the bench before giving Mr. Gold my attention again. "I thought you said you wouldn't be back until around 9."

He slowly walked out of the shadows. It had gotten darker as I'd played the piano and the room was almost completely dark, probably because the heavy curtains were almost all the way closed. When he was a few feet away he stopped and stared down at me. "You didn't answer my question."

I swallowed nervously. "I didn't pick it for any particular reason. It was just the first song that popped into my head because I'd been transcribing piano music for it."

He moved closer to me until I could feel his jacket brushing against my clasped hands. "I came back early because you were in my thoughts."

I frowned. "Pardon?"

"Why do you look like her?"

I was really confused now. "What are you talking about, Mr. Gold? Who is this girl you keep thinking I am?"

There was a small silence while Mr. Gold continued to stare at me. I could see pain flashing behind his eyes even though he struggled to hide it. Finally he just moved forward and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me up against him. I put my hands up and pressed against his chest, trying to stop the forward movement, but he was much stronger than I was and I ended up where he wanted me. "Are you going to haunt me until my last breath on this earth?" His voice was low and full of pain, just like his eyes.

I turned my face away from him so that I didn't have to look into his eyes anymore. His pain was too much for me to handle. It was too raw. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gold, if I look like the girl you loved, but I'm not her. Don't take your anger out on me. Don't drag me into this. I just want to pay off my father's debt and leave."

He growled down at me and shook me roughly. He dropped his cane and reached up with his free hand to grab a handful of my hair, wrapping it tightly in his fist. "Look at me, Annabelle." I still refused to look at him and he used my hair as an anchor, pulling it so that I would look at him.

I glared up at him, trying to ignore the shivers that trailed down my body at the feel of his hands fisted into my hair, pulling tight. I'd always had one guilty pleasure in college. Pain was my forte, my language. I was very much a submissive when there was a man who was aggressive enough. Looks like I'd met my match, accidentally of course. When I spoke my voice was a little shaky and I had a little trouble breathing. "What do you want, Mr. Gold. I can't be this Belle that you seek after. I'm..."

I wasn't able to finish what I was going to say because Mr. Gold's lips came crashing down onto mine, the force cutting my bottom lip against my teeth. He released his hold on my shirt and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me tighter against him. I didn't know what was going on. He'd snapped; lost his mind.

He attempted to devour me like I was the last thing on the earth and even though I tried to shove away from him at first my body began to betray me. I began to kiss back and instead of pushing him away I grabbed a handful of his jacket and let my other hand slip into it, sliding along the silk sapphire shirt. All reasoning left me.

Both his large, rough hands moved away from my waist and hair and gently spread out against my cheeks to cup them as he pulled back. "I'm sorry, Annabelle." His demeanor had changed completely towards me now. I don't know why though.

I drew an extremely shaky breath and tried to stand on my own but my knees gave out and if Mr. Gold hadn't quickly scooped me up into his arms and pressed me up against his chest I would have tumbled to the floor in a very undignified manner. "What... what was that for?"

He turned with me still in his arms and walked towards the door, leaving the room and moving out into the hallway. He didn't even bother to go back for his cane. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me back there, Dearie. I really don't."

I knew that I still hated him for doing what he did to my father but right now I didn't care. I laid my head sideways against Mr. Gold's shoulder and stared up at him as he continued to walk. "You loved her a lot, didn't you?"

I watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed roughly. He nodded, avoiding eye contact as he turned down another hallway that lead to the stairwell. "In a way I did, as much as I could at least."

I never expected to get this much information from Mr. Gold, but I decided to see how far I could get before he told me to shut up and mind my business. "What happened to her?" His grip tightened against me as he took the first step onto the stairs and started climbing as if I weighed nothing. I could also see the tenseness of his jaw. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to answer me."

He slowly looked down at me and that's when I saw the tears that he was fighting as the glittered on the edge of his dark lashes. "I pushed her away, rejected her and in the end I killed her." A small sob shook inside of his chest and rumbled against me where I lay pressed against him. "Now here I am. For the first time I'm willing to admit to myself and to a you that I was too much of a coward to save her."

"No..."

"Yes!" He snapped down at me and his tears turned to a glare but the pain was still there. "Yes I was." We were on the second floor now and he stopped just outside of my bedroom. I thought he was going to let me down but he didn't, instead he held me tightly with one arm while he waved his other one and the door flew open.

I blinked in confusion at what I just saw but before I could ask what exactly I did see, he started speaking again. "Now you've come into my life, against my will. Regina thought I'd tear you down and crush you like I did Belle the first time. But I can't. The pain I suffered from knowing I killed her is what's saving you."

He gently laid me down on the bed. I thought he was going to just run out of my room. Again I was wrong. He scooted up onto the bed and lay down facing me, curled on his side. I reached out and touched his arm. "I'm sorry that I look like her. I didn't mean to intentionally hurt you, Mr. Gold."

He gave a weak smile. "Call me Dominic when I'm home, I'll allow that one kindness." He reached out and gently ran his calloused thumb against my lower lip. "And just for tonight I'll let you see my grief."

I'd never seen such a heartbroken man since my own father. I scooted myself up until I was leaning against the headboard and patted the space next to me. He slowly wiggled himself upwards and turned until he was facing away from me. I slowly spooned myself against his warm back and wrapped one of my arms around him. "I'll let you grieve tonight, Mr..." I stopped and remembered what he'd told me just seconds ago. "Dominic." I spoke his name gently into his soft hair as I buried my face against it.

Tonight had taken a huge turn and I didn't know how to process it all. Tonight was just the beginning of my third night here and now this happens. I most definitely wouldn't have predicted something like this, but now that Mr. Gold had broken down I couldn't just ignore him and continue to hate him. I was one of the reasons for the break down after all.

I shoved my thoughts off to the back of my mind and gave a long sigh. Snuggling tighter against the man who I thought I'd always hate felt wonderful. And in the end, sleep didn't evade the both of us for long.


	9. Chapter 8 - YOU WON'T WIN

**[Annabelle]**

Some soft noise was what woke me from my sleep sometime early the following morning. I could feel Mr. Gold's body shaking and tiny cries were buried into his arm. I pulled away, still keeping my arm in a comforting hold. I used my other hand to gently push back his hair to peer into his sleeping face. He was dreaming and I don't think it was a good dream.

Scooting back against him I gently ran my fingers through his hair and started to murmur gentle-nothings, trying to chase back what was troubling him. After a few minutes he slowly calmed down and snuggled further into the mattress.

I could help but smile. I never expected to be taking care of a man like him. He wasn't as mean and cruel as he portrayed to everyone... and I wasn't heartless myself. I felt the desire to find a way to help him. How would I help him?

That I had no clue of but as I lay there staring down at his sleeping form spooned back against me I knew I wasn't going to give up. My hate for being forced here was slowly disappearing into something I didn't understand. Two days and three nights was a short amount of time for me experience this change of heart but I didn't mind.

I gave a small sigh and shoved all thoughts of this problem out of my head as I curled back up against Mr. Gold's back. He was warm and smelled of something woodsy, something relaxing. I didn't know if it was naturally him or if it was some cologne he bought but it was comforting. Sleep didn't take long to find me again and I was slowly pulled into gentle darkness, my arm wrapped tightly around the man who had just changed from my boss to something more.

* * *

 

**[Regina]**

Striding into my bedroom I didn't waste time pulling the cloth off of my mirror. I gently ran my hand along the frame of it and called to my man in the mirror. He smiled gently down at me. He'd been my companion for more years than I cared to think about, too many hundreds to care to count. "Sidney, how are you today?"

His voice echoed like he was in a massive room. "I'm good, your Majesty. How can I help you today?"

"Can you give me access to Mr. Gold's house mirrors?"

He gave a huge grin. "I can do anything for you, your Majesty. Give me a second."

I nodded and walked over to my loft window. It looked out over Central Park and even though the sun was barely peeking over the horizon it was a beautiful sight. I preferred winter, but the beginning of summer was a wonder. It was Henry's favourite season so I tolerated it. There was a small chime from my mirror and I turned back to it to find the inside of Mr. Gold's house reflecting back at me.

I grinned. "Thank you, Sidney. Can you go through all the rooms that have mirrors? I want to see what that sly bastard is up to and how he's faring after crushing that girl, Annabelle. I so enjoyed setting up that small incident." I again reached up and stroked the frame of the mirror. "And thanks to you, Sidney, I was able to find the girl. Who would have thought that the reincarnation of Belle would be in New York?"

"You're welcome, your Majesty." Then his face disappeared and he began to show me the rooms with mirrors in them.

Going from room to room took a while because his house was massive but just as I was expecting to find nothing a scene that I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't seen it popped up. Sidney almost passed it up but I grabbed the mirror and stopped him. "There! That's what I want to see, Sidney." He began to magnify the room, aiming towards the bed where two sleeping figures were curled up. It was Mr. Gold and that damn Annabelle.

"Dammit!" I slammed my fist against the wall beside the mirror and glared at the image. "You're supposed to destroy her, Rumplestiltskin! Hate her for looking like your Belle!"

There was a small rustling sound from the mirror as one of the figures on the bed moved. It was Mr. Gold and he was staring straight at me through the mirror. His eyes lit with glee and he grinned, his voice taunting as he quietly called out to me. "You're little plan failed, Regina. I won't destroy anything. I still don't think I can love again, but I won't let you win; ever again." He waved his hand and the mirror went blank.

I was angry now. How dare he make a fool of me. I growled out into the room and walked over to my purse, pulling out my phone. I dialed a number I never really wanted to dial willingly. The phone rang for a couple seconds before it picked up. "This is Emma Swan. How can I help you, Regina?"

I sat down on the bed and refrained from yelling at the woman who was fighting me for the rights to my son. Sure she was his birth mother, but he was mine. That's why I didn't want to rely on Emma. "Miss Swan. I have proof that one of my old associates kidnapped and is holding a girl against her will."

Her sharp intake of breath made me happy. "How do you know this?"

"No need to know how, I just need you to take action. Will you help me save that poor girl?"

I heard her grabbing some paper and a pen and then she was speaking to me quickly. "Name and address. If what you say is true then I need to get there as fast as I can and arrest him."

Chuckling, I told her Mr. Gold's address and the girl's name. If Mr. Gold wasn't going to go along with my plans then I was going to do something myself. Now that he had an attachment to the girl I could destroy him anyways.

I hung up and dropped my phone. I lay back on my bed and smiled up at the ceiling. Never send a girl to do a woman's job.

* * *

 

**[Mr. Gold]**

Half an hour after the mirror had gone blank I sighed and slowly wiggled my way out from beneath Annabelle's arm. I couldn't stay in bed any longer.

I turned and stared down at Annabelle and a small smile appeared on my lips as I remembered her comforting me last night. She was still deeply asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. I wasn't going to leave her just yet but I had to go to the bathroom and I wanted to take a quick shower before she woke up.

I looked down at my suit and grimaced. I'd slept in it and now it was wrinkled. I silently padded over to her bathroom and turned on the light, closing the door behind me. I slowly started undressing myself, folding and laying my suit on the counter next to the sink.

After relieving myself I moved over to the shower and turned it on, waiting for the water to get hot. I tucked a towel into the rack beside the shower and stepped in, closing the frosted glass door. While I moved to stand under the hot spray I looked back on what had happened a little bit ago. Regina had been spying on me and Annabelle. I knew she hadn't known I'd made a deal with Annabelle but I didn't expect her to spy on us in my own house. I needed to put up precautions to prevent her from doing that again. I was the Dark One, no one spies on me.

Looking at the selection of shampoo and bodywash that Annabelle had I didn't want to use any of it. It was all flowery and girly. It smelled good on her, or it did when I'd kissed her last night and slept with her, but I was a man after all.

I waved my hand and my selection of shampoos and bodywash appeared beside hers. While I lathered myself up my mind wandered back to Regina. I knew she was going to retaliate but I didn't know how. Something drastic I'm sure, but whatever she threw at me I would overcome. She'd wanted to be more powerful than me ever since she'd become the Evil Queen a long time ago. Never going to happen.

I finished cleaning myself up and stood under the spray a little longer before I felt much better. I turned the shower off and reached out to grab the towel I'd put beside the shower door, wrapping it tightly around my waist and stepping out. I walked over to the other towel rack and grabbed another fluffy towel in order to dry my hair. I also waved my hand and a pair of my boxers and pajama bottoms appeared beside the sink. I didn't want to frighten Annabelle when she woke up so I'd at least dress in my pajamas. I wasn't planning on going into work today.

With that thought I took one last look in the mirror, combing my fingers through my hair to untangle is and then I left the bathroom. While I walked over to Annabelle's dresser where her phone was sitting I saw that she had moved over to the spot where I had been laying and was cuddling the pillow I'd slept on. I felt a small joy swell inside of me.

Dialing the office I waited until Margret answered. "Hello, Gold Corporation. How can I help you this morning?"

I rolled my eyes. "Margret, it's me."

"Mr. Gold? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Margret. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm not coming in to the office today. I have some things going on that need to be taken care of. Can you handle everything today?"

I heard her mumble a few things to herself before she spoke up. "Yes sir, Mr. Gold. I'll reschedule your appointments and move them to other days this week. I hope everything gets settled."

I thanked her and hung up. I laid Annabelle's phone back on the dresser and padded back towards the bed. There was a cushioned chair close to the bed so I grabbed it and pulled it up beside the bed so that I could sit and watch her sleeping. She looked absolutely peaceful.

Now that I thought about this, this would be the first time I'd sat and watched a woman sleep since before my wife died hundreds of years ago. I slowly scooted my chair closer to the bed and turned it slightly so that I could gently pick up Annabelle's hand and lay it against my leg, holding it there.

I didn't think that there would be any problem just sitting here holding her hand and watching her sleep for a few more hours. I gently ran my thumb in circles against her skin and lay back to relax, allowing myself an ounce of happiness.

"I don't know how this all will turn out but I promise to attempt to be nice. Just be patient." My heart fluttered as she snuggled further against my pillow and a small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

* * *

 

**[Annabelle – Three hours later]**

"Annabelle."

I groaned and turned away from whom ever was calling my name. I'd been having a good dream. An insistent banging on the door downstairs was also another problem when it came to me wanting to sleep. "Go away." I mumbled it into my pillow.

I felt the bed dip just as I was about to slip back into sleep and a big, warm hand cupped my shoulder and turned be back over. "Annabelle. I need you to go answer the door."

I grumbled and blinked myself awake until I was staring up at a beautiful pair of dark honey brown eyes. "Dominic." I gave a tiny stretch and smiled up at him. "What time is it?"

"Close to afternoon."

I grumbled some more and threw the blanket off of me, which was something I don't remember covering myself with and sat up. That's when I noticed two things. The first was that Mr. Gold was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and his chest was bare for the world to see... or more like my eyes to see. I'd only seen it once before, a few nights ago, but that was in the dark. Now my room was light from the incoming sunshine and I could see it clearly.

I blinked at him as I stared shamelessly. I couldn't believe that a 40 year old like him was hiding such a beautiful body under those suits.

The second thing I noticed as I threw the covers back was that I wasn't dressed in the clothes I'd worn to bed. I was dressed in a black and gold lacy nightgown. Of which was showing an unreasonable amount of skin.

I blushed and grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself as best as I could. "Damn, Mr. Gold. Why the hell are you half naked and sitting on my bed like a piece of succulent fruit ripe for the picking? And why the hell am I wearing this nightgown... no scratch that. How the hell did I get into this nightgown?"

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at me. "Maybe the beast is tempted to ravish the beauty."

I glared at him and was fixing to say something smart back at him when there was another loud bout of banging on the front door. I looked up at Mr. Gold expectantly. "Who is that?"

He shrugged and reached forward to grab the edge of the blanket to pull it away from me. I held on with a death grip. "It's two police officers. I think they were sent by the same woman who hired your father. Probably something along the line of me kidnapping you and holding you here against your will." He finally successfully jerked the blanket away from me, leaving me back in sight with that damn scandalous nightgown on.

I glared at him and pointed a finger. "Did you put this on me?"

He grinned. "It's all for the show we have to put on."

"What show?"

His grin grew. "That I haven't kidnapped you and I'm not holding you here against your will."

"But you are."

He tsked at me and shook his finger. "No, we made a deal, remember? So you're working for me. And now I'm going to add to that story by making it look like we're sleeping together."

I gasped as he chuckled happily and I shook my head. "Like hell we are! You damn pervert!"

"Do you want to break your part of the deal then?" His smile was suddenly gone.

His sudden change in attitude made me swallow nervously and shake my head. "No.'

His grin was back full blown. "Good. Then I need you to come downstairs with me." He stood up and then pointed down at me. "With that on of course."

I blanched and my cheeks flushed as he stared at me intently. "Hell no."

"Come, Dearie. It won't hurt to put on a tiny show for the lovely police. I won't ravish you... well not at least in front of them anyways."

I gasped again and reached behind me to grab a pillow and throw it at him with all the strength I could muster. It just smacked him in the chest and he laughed. "I hate you, Mr. Gold. I swear after I do this I'm going to make you miserable!"

That only caused him to laugh harder and he backed away as I stood up and glared at him. "Anything you say, Dearie." He turned and offered me his arm. "Now shall we go greet our guests?"

I gave a huge sigh and finally walked over to him. Before I took his arm I reached up and tried to finger comb my hair. Surely it looked like a mess. When I was satisfied I didn't look like we'd just had sex I took his arm. "You own me, Mr. Gold."

"It's Dominic, Dearie. Don't forget that."

"Whatever." He laughed and we both trudged down the stairs.

By the time we got to the door, the pounding hadn't stopped for almost a minute. Mr. Gold gave me a little push towards the door and lagged behind a few steps. I glared at him but walked to the door and unlocked it. I slowly opened it and peered out at the two officers standing on the front steps.

The sun was almost too bright to really see them right away. "Officers, sorry about the wait. I had to..." I felt Mr. Gold walk up behind me and put his arm around my waist. I tried not to blush as I continued on. "I had to put something on."

The tall female officer frowned at the both of us and slowly took off her shades. She was absolutely beautiful. She tucked the glasses up into her wavy blonde hair and crossed her arms. "Are you Mr. Gold?"

Mr. Gold grinned and tucked me in against his chest. "I am, Sheriff Swan. How can I help you?"

Sheriff Swan continued to frown. "And how do you know me, Mr. Gold?"

"It's my business to know who protects the great city of New York." He waved his free hand around expressfully. "I'm a leading businessman after all."

The male officer stepped forward and held his hand out to me. "I'm Deputy Graham." I just stared at his hand until he withdrew it. He gave a small cough before speaking again. "Can I ask you your name, ma'am?"

"Annabelle. Can I ask what this is about?"

Graham coughed lightly again and moved back. He expected Sheriff Swan to explain. "Would you please come with us, Annabelle?"

I narrowed my eyes and actually moved myself in front of Mr. Gold in order to wrap both of his arms around me. I didn't like that request and I said as much. "I'm sorry, Sheriff Swan but I don't want to leave. Why would you want me to leave?"

She frowned again. "Well... we were given a tip that Mr. Gold here has been holding you against your will after kidnapping you."

I tried to hold back my laughter at the absurdity of that statement but I failed. Even though I was here because of a 'deal' and because I very much disliked Mr. Gold at the moment didn't make this any less funnier. "Haha! That's absurd, Sheriff. Who would come up with such a stupid thing?"

"So... Mr. Gold didn't kidnap you?"

I leaned my head back against Mr. Gold's bare chest and grinned. He really was warm and comfortable to lean against. "No, Sheriff. Dominic happens to be my boyfriend." I was lying through my teeth but I was really good at it.

Deputy Graham stepped forward to catch my attention. "May I ask how old you are, Miss Annabelle?"

I arched my brow at that but it was Mr. Gold who answered for me. "She's twenty-four." He didn't sound too happy with that question.

Graham held his hands up and gave a small shake of his head. "Sorry. No offense meant. It's part of my job to ask."

I felt Mr. Gold's body tense against me and I knew he was struggling with his temper. I'm sure it was almost as bad as my own. "Well, as you can see, me and my legal girlfriend are very much happy together so if both of you are finished we'd like to get back to the rather exciting..." He paused and grinned as his fingers played against my ribs making me shiver. "... activities we were doing before you so rudely knocked on my door."

After Sheriff Swan and Deputy Graham offered their apologies and left, I moved away from Mr. Gold and closed the door. I followed as he walked back towards the stairs but he stopped when he got to them and turned to watch me walk towards him. "Now that they're gone... shall we proceed where we left off, with the beast fixing to ravish the beauty?"

I walked up to him with a sharp glare and smacked him hard on the chest. "Hell no, you bloody pervert. I'm going to change out of this damn thing you put me in and burn it!" I brushed past him and started moving up the stairs mumbling to myself. "First you're cruel and arrogant and such a bastard. Now you're being a freakin' perv. I can't handle these drastic emotional changes!"

Mr. Gold quickly followed behind me and caught up to me right as I got to my bedroom. Before I could open it he grabbed my arm and spun me around, slamming me back against the door. I reached up to smack him against the chest again, angry at him, but he just grabbed my wrist before I could strike him and pressed it back against the door. He did the same with the opposite hand. "Stop."

I glared at him and tried to pull away. "Do you hate me, Mr. Gold? Or do you just enjoy toying with me? I can't tell. After that kiss last night and you crying in my arms I'm pretty confused as to what you want with me."

"Just shut up, Dearie."

"Don't Dearie me, Dominic Gold! Tell me. Do you want me here as a caretaker or as something more? I've only been here three days now and it's gotten this confusing."

He growled and roughly pressed his lips against mine again, reminding me of how strong he was. I didn't fight back this time, instead I kissed him back, using my anger as fuel. He pulled back and stared down at me from inches away. His deep, dark honey brown eyes were almost drowning me as I stared up into them. "I don't know, Annabelle." He started kissing me again and pressed me harder against the door until it felt like he was trying to push his way through me. I groaned against his mouth. He pulled back again. "For so long I've had steel control. I've been a ruthless bastard. I thought I was free from confusing feelings like these. Then you came along and turned my world upside down. I demand that you take responsibility."

I swallowed loudly and wiggled one of my wrists free of his hold in order to reach up and thread my fingers through his hair. It was so soft. I grabbed a tight handful, much like he'd done last night, and spoke lightly. "I don't know how. I can't replace her, Mr. Gold."

"Dominic."

I leaned forward and whispered it against his lips, feeling the light bristle of his unshaven morning stubble. It felt good. I'd never kissed an older man before last night. I'd also never kissed anyone with any resemblance of facial hair. "Dominic."

He slowly released my wrist and trailed his hand down my arm, causing a trail of goosebumps to form beneath his rough fingertips. "I don't think I want you to replace her, Dearie. But... if you can be patience with this old man, then I believe we can both figure out what's going on between us." He gently nipped at my lips and my knees almost gave out. He chuckled. "Can you do that?"

I could barely breathe as my heart raced and my blood felt like it was boiling. "I thought you didn't want my body? I thought you just wanted me as your caretaker?"

He grinned and shook his head. I tightened my grip in his hair and kept him pressed against me, his face inches away from mine. "I lied."

It was my turn to grin. "If you say so." I pulled him forward and kissed him again, this time being the aggressor. He opened his mouth for me and I slowly slipped my tongue between his lips until I could gently play against his. He tasted absolutely divine; he tasted like a mix between clover and honey. Smooth. Addicting. He growled against me and I grinned as I shoved him back, making him stumble. "I have to go shower and get dressed in order to have lunch ready at a reasonable time."

He just stood there and watched me open my door as if he was in a drunken stupor. I knew he wasn't but it was cute. I gave him one last smile before I disappeared behind my door and closed it. I practically fell against it after it was closed and locked and I buried my face in my hands. "Damn." I groaned at myself. "I'm screwed six ways to Sunday." I was confused as to what I was feeling. I shook myself out of my thoughts and moved to do what I told Mr. Gold I was going to do. Just before I slipped into the bathroom I looked back and glared at my bedroom door. "Damn you, Mr. Gold. Damn you."


	10. Chapter 9 - Breaking Away at Your Walls, Pt. 1

**[Mr. Gold – A Few Weeks Later]**

It's been two and a half weeks since I'd made a 'deal' with Annabelle and at the moment this was the happiest I'd been for a really long time. I found myself not biting back at people when they annoyed me at the office. Sure I was still mean, it's a part of me, but I didn't let it consume me. Something else was consuming me... again. An almost exact situation to the one hundreds of years ago with Belle. The only difference was that I'd actually kissed Annabelle many, many times. Not just once. I gave a loud sigh and sank further into the day couch I was reclining on as I watched Annabelle cleaning the library.

She looked down from one of the balconies I had attached to my floor to ceiling bookcases and smiled down at me. "What are you thinking about so hard down there, Mr. Gold?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She still hadn't gotten the hang of calling me by my first name. It was slightly annoying but all I could do was bear with it. "Nothing that should concern you, Dearie." I'd taken to calling her by her name but when she asked me too many questions or annoyed me insistently I fell back on calling her "Dearie".

She leaned over the top of the balcony and huffed at me. "You're always thinking like that. Is work going alright?"

She was beautiful as she stared down at me. She was almost completely covered in a layer of dust from the books she'd been trying to sort and dust off. She had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail and it was swinging in the air currently. I sighed again as I noticed quite a few things about her that resembled Belle. I still couldn't grasp how she didn't have Belle's memories if she was something along the lines of her reincarnation. "Work is fine, Dearie."

Maybe I could attempt to create a potion or something along that line that could help her regain those memories. Only one thing stopped me from attempting that though. My new attempting-to-be-good conscience didn't want me to take away the memories that were Annabelle's. She was a whole different person from Belle. Belle had been Belle and now Annabelle was Annabelle in Belle's body.

I sighed deeply again and moved to lean my head back against the top of the day couch but it bumped into something softer. I frowned before realizing by her perfume that it was Annabelle. "What are you thinking about so hard, Dominic? It looks like it's driving you crazy." I leaned my head back to peer up at her just in time to catch her smirk. "Not that you weren't crazy already."

I gave a small chuckle and closed my eyes as her soft, long pianist fingers gently sank into my hair and rubbed circles against my scalp. I enjoyed when she touched my hair. It's one of the things she did more willingly that others. I'd noticed her getting a bolder in her actions, but she was still a little shy towards me. I had a feeling she wasn't as experienced with men as I was with women. I'd had a couple centuries to perfect that art. I reached up and grabbed one of her hands, dragging it down towards my lips to press a kiss against her skin. "It's nothing, Dearie, nothing you should worry about."

She leaned down and wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her forehead against the top of my head. I played my fingers up and down her arms, watching the effect my touch had started having on her. She shivered and goosebumps formed beneath my fingertips. "You keep saying that but one of these days you're going to have to tell me what goes on in your mind."

I made a soft huffing noise. "I'm afraid you'd run away frightened for the rest of your life if you saw what was inside my head." I opened my eyes and stared out at the books surrounding us. "I'm a monster."

She tensed behind me and slowly pulled away from me before walking around the small couch. She knelt in front of me, sitting back against her heels and crossed her arms over my knees, laying her chin on top of them. She didn't look exactly happy with me. "I don't see a monster in front of me."

I reached out and ran my thumb against her lips. I watched her pupil dilate and felt her breath hitch. "Then what do you see, Annabelle?"

She caught my hand as I pulling it away and cupped it against her cheek as she continued to stare up at me. "On the outside?" She gave a small shrug. "I see a tough, cruel, unhappy business man who's angry at the world. But on the inside I see an old soul. Someone who's seen too much of the world, too much death and hurt. Someone who tries to hide that they're afraid to be weak and powerless. Someone who desperately wants to cry out for help." She smiled now up at me. "You're a kind person, Mr. Gold. That's what I think. I don't care what image you hide behind or how many walls you put up to block people out, I'm not fooled."

Her words just blew me away. I'd been a cowardly man long, long ago. So cowardly that when I was fixing to lose my son I needed power to protect him. I killed for that power, stole it. Then I allowed it to consume me for years as everyone I knew or met feared me, hated me, detested the sight of me unless they needed what I could offer them. I became so consumed with darkness and hate I became cruel. Then one day, when I was called to protect a village from Ogres, I found some light in the world. As the months passed after I'd made a 'deal' for her, her presence wasn't unwanted anymore. The Dark Castle became a place I wanted to be at. I was happy. Then when it was almost too much to believe in I ended up pushing away the one person who'd accepted me, darkness and all. Now in a sense she was back in Annabelle. I leaned forward and stared down at her, trying to see deep into her soul. "Is that what you really see?"

She moved upwards until she was raised on her knees and caught my face in between her hands. Her blue, blue eyes were piercing as they stared unwavering. "Yes."

"I'm a bad man, Annabelle. There are things I hope you never find out about me. Don't say something that isn't true."

She snorted. "Sure you're a bad man... as Mr. Gold you're a bad man. As Dominic Gold you're not. And everyone hides things about themselves that they don't want people to find out about. So what? You think I'm going to judge you because of that? Do you think I can't see behind all of that that there is a good man?"

She was completely unbelievable. I was the Dark One. I had been known by all as Rumplestiltskin the 'deal' maker. And here she sat in front of me not caring about any of that. "I really am a bad man, if I'm a man at all anymore, Annabelle."

She frowned up at me. "Of course you're a man."

I shook my head and pulled away from her, standing and walking over to one of the bookcases to stare at the millions of books I'd acquired. "I was, once... a long time ago."

She followed behind me and tried to pull me around to face her. "Explain, Dominic. Otherwise I can't understand why you keep calling yourself a monster and not a man. If you're not a man, then what are you? Do you think I'll run away if I find out?"

I leaned forward and gripped one of the shelves tightly. "I know you'll run away. Everyone runs away from the Dark One." My sentence ended in a whisper.

"I won't." She slide around me and ducked under my arms until she could stand in front of me. "I won't run away."

I wanted to believe her words. I'd lived for hundreds of years not trusting and believing people. They were frail things. I gave her a sad smile and leaned forward, gently pressing a kiss against her warm, soft lips. "I wish I could believe those words."

I slowly pushed away from the bookcase and left her standing there, her eyes begging me to believe her. I'd been jaded one too many times. I turned away from her and quickly walked out of the library. I had to get out, get away. I had to stop all the thoughts that were bound to swallow me. I grabbed my cane beside the door, grabbed my jacket and keys and left. I didn't know where I was going to go but a drive sounded good. I knew I was just running away but at this point I didn't care.


	11. Chapter 10 - Breaking Away at Your Walls, Pt. 2

**[Annabelle]**

I silently watched him walk away. When the library door closed and I was left by myself I walked over to the huge window that faced out into the half dead rose garden. "Why do you always have to push people away, Mr. Gold?" I clutched the window frame and sighed, staring at my reflection. "I can't keep calling you Mr. Gold."

I pushed away from the window and slowly made my way out of the library. I walked to the backdoor and out into the cool evening. It smelled like it would rain later. The gardens weren't that far from the back door so I made my way towards them, wanting to walk through the roses. I had an inkling that they were Dominic's favourite flower.

When I got to a patch of live ones that were being strangled by the dead twisting vines I gave a tiny sigh and reached into the tangle, not caring that I didn't have gloves or that I would get cut up. I was angry and confused. I was sad. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't know why Dominic wouldn't talk to me.

I pulled at the dead vines and snapped them off where I could, throwing them back behind me on the pathway. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

Tears were staining my cheeks by the time I'd pulled the last ugly, twisted, dead vine out of the live, red roses. My hands and arms were cut up pretty badly from the thorns and tiny drops of blood stained the petals and the pathway beneath me as I reached out to gently touch the soft flowers.

They were absolutely beautiful in the fading light and their scent was intoxicating. I smiled. Maybe Dominic would like some in his room. I ignored the stinging pain from my cut up hands and broke off four of the beautiful roses, cradling them in my arms as I stepped around the pile of dead vines.

Making my way inside and heading upstairs I silently stroked the petals of the roses, my mind completely consumed by what I needed to do to make him understand that I wouldn't leave him. When I made it to the third floor of the east wing I walked all the way down to the last door on the right.

I'd finally found Dominic's room a couple days ago after following him one night after we'd kissed goodnight. Now I had the opportunity to go inside. I knew he'd told me I wasn't allowed down this wing but he wasn't here and he had made me angry... or confused... or whatever this emotion I was feeling was.

I tested the door only to find it locked. I grinned and gently laid the roses down on the floor before kneeling down to look at the lock. It shouldn't be too hard to pick.

I reached up into my hair and pulled out two of the bobby pins that I'd started keeping in my hair, specifically for times like this where I found a locked door. I slipped both of them in and closed my eyes, holding my breath as I felt around with the bobby pins for the locking mechanism. If I pushed just right and moved the bobby pins correctly I could pop almost any lock.

It took about two minutes to find the right position but I grinned when I finally heard the lock click open. I tested the handle and bent down to pick up the roses as the door opened.

Stepping inside I couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. I turned and felt along the wall until I found the tiny light switch. I flicked it on, letting my eyes adjust to the dimness of the lights. His room was absolutely massive. Along the walls were more floor to ceiling bookcases holding books and bottles and little treasures. The huge four post bed with a black canopy sat in the middle of the room, piled high with gold throw pillows. Near the curtained windows was a very large dark chestnut coloured desk. There was even a laptop sitting open on it.

I slowly made my way over to one of the bookshelves where I spied an empty vase and slide the stems of the roses into it. I looked around until I found the door that led into the bathroom and I quickly filled up the vase with water. I walked over to the chest that sat at the foot of his bed and gently laid the vase down on it, adjusting the roses so that they looked amazing. "You should be able to find them there."

I smiled and turned, facing the desk. I was curious as to what he worked on in here.

Sitting down at his desk I touched the mouse-pad on his laptop and watched as the screensaver flicked to life. I blinked, surprised when I saw as they transitioned from one picture to another that they were of me. I was smiling in a few of them, cleaning in others, playing the piano in even more of them.

He spied on me while I was working. I was flattered and embarrassed all at the same time. I couldn't wrap my mind around why he was just so damn confusing. "Why push me away then, Dominic?"

I touched the mouse-pad again to open up the window. I didn't really look at what the documents were but there were quite a few of them cascading one over the other. Looks like company business. I smiled, knowing that he worked hard.

Sitting back in his leather chair I looked out over his room, trying to catch a glimpse of the person he really was. A glint of gold caught my attention as I glanced past the large coffee table opposite his desk. I got up and walked over. I frowned down at the tiny gold covered book that sat on it. It looked like it was real gold. I sat down and reached out to touch it, to pick it up. If it was real gold then it was probably hammered gold, made paper thin. It was beautiful.

I opened it up to see if it was a book and was surprised to find a name written in beautiful scrolling handwriting on the first page. Rumplestiltskin. I frowned, the name sounded familiar. I shrugged and turned to the next page. I found the same exact scrolling handwriting on this page except it was in a different language. I couldn't read it. I began to flip through the pages. They were all the same and I came to realize it was a journal.

A little over halfway through the tiny book I finally found where it began to be written in English. I looked at the date I found there and then flipped to the page where the foreign language ended. There was a 300 year difference, as if whoever wrote this lived a long time and just stopped writing for a long while before picking it up or it had been passed down in the family. I gave a small shrug and ran my fingers along the writing, feeling the curves of the ink used. It was beautiful.

The slamming of the front door echoing throughout the house made me jump and I flipped the tiny book closed and put it back on the table quickly. I had to get out of Dominic's room before he found me. He would be angry if I was here.

I ran out, turning off the light and closing the door behind me. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could until I got to the stairs and then I practically leapt down them five at a time. I made it to my floor by the time I could hear Dominic's feet hitting the stairs.

I checked myself to ensure that I didn't have anything out of place, aside from my cut up hands, and started walking down the stairs to meet him.

He stopped when he saw me standing above him. "Annabelle."

I smiled and slowly walked down the remaining stairs towards him. "Hi."

He gave a tiny, weak smile up at me. "Hi."

I frowned and reached up to touch his jaw but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me. "Are you ok?"

His grip tightened around my wrist and I grimaced as his fingers pushed against the cuts. He stopped when he saw my expression and quickly looked down at my arm. "What..." He frowned and grabbed my other arm, bringing it up to look at both of them. "What is this?"

I swallowed nervously and tried to pull my arms away from him. "Nothing."

He glared and tightened his hold on both of my arms, making me squeak in pain this time. "This doesn't look like nothing. Explain, now."

I looked down at the floor, trying to hold back my temper. First he refused to answer my questions and now he wanted me to answer his. "I was pulling out the dead vines from the rose garden."

"The rose garden."

I nodded and glared up at him. "Yes, the rose garden."

He sighed and surprised me when he pulled me forward. I tripped down the last step and stumbled against him, grabbing his shoulders to steady myself. Our faces were inches away. "I'm sorry, Dearie." He gently laid a kiss against my cheek, almost chastely.

I frowned. "For earlier?"

He nodded. "And for just now." He slowly rightened me and the moved to walk past me when I was steady enough. "I won't be coming to dinner so don't worry about making me anything. I have a lot of work to do."

I turned and watched him walk away. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know how to just call out to him. When he disappeared onto the next set of stairs leading to the third floor I slowly walked down the stairs, heading towards the back door. The rose garden sounded like a nice place to be right now.

By the time I got to the door it had started raining lightly. I went out anyways and stepped into the warm rain. It smelled like fresh dirt. I'd always loved the smell of rain. I slowly trudged through the puddles until I was standing in the middle of the roses and I stared up into the dark sky, rain dripping against my face. "Dominic, you're being such a cowardly confusing bastard."

I felt tears sting my eyes but they were hidden by the downpour of rain. I sighed in frustration as I dropped to my knees, water soaking into my pants as I sat there. My thoughts wandered to what had happened earlier and what had happened again just a few minutes ago. I wanted to be angry with him. I didn't know what I could do to make him know I wasn't going to judge him. "What am I going to do?"

I put my face in my hands and started crying harder, allowing the warm rain to soak through my clothes and onto my skin. There were just too many things to think about right now and I didn't know what to do. It was just too much... too much.


	12. Chapter 11 - Breaking Away at Your Walls, Pt. 3

**[Mr. Gold – Midnight]**

Currently I was sitting at my desk staring out the window as the rain continued to fall heavily. It had been about six hours since I'd come to my room. When I'd gotten back from my drive I hadn't been ready to face Annabelle just yet, but there she was, waiting for me on the stairs. I'd acted badly, I know. I'd just left her standing there without an explanation. What I'd found when I got to my room was a pretty good shock.

My door had been unlocked when I opened it and the room smelled like orchid perfume. There had been a present for me on the chest at the foot of my bed, a vase of roses. She had been telling me the truth when she said she'd been to the rose garden.

At first I'd been angry that she'd come into my room, but then I wasn't. I knew she'd just been trying to make me happy. That's what I was debating about right now, whether or not I should go thank her for the roses and apologize for my rude behavior or just leave it as it is.

I twirled one of my pens around and around in my fingers for a few more minutes until I sighed and pushed my chair back, standing. I'd go apologize. I didn't want her to be angry with me. I knew that one of these days, if I was serious about letting these feelings we were experiencing grow, I'd need to tell her about myself.

Silently making my way down the hallway and stairs I found myself standing in front of Annabelle's room staring at the door. I didn't know if I should knock or just walk in. I pressed my ear against her door and listened for any noises to see if she was awake. All I heard was the faint sound of music.

I finally decided to walk in. I very quietly turned the handle and opened the door. It swung open and I stepped in. The room was dark except for the light of Annabelle's computer which was playing music quietly and was sitting on her bed, which was empty. I frowned and looked around the room, searching for the shadow of her body but the room was empty.

I left her room, closing the door behind me and made my way slowly downstairs. I had a guess at where she was. As I made my way down the hallway leading to the library I could hear her voice and the piano as she sang.

_Don't try to explain your mind._

_I know what's happening here._

_One minute it's love,_

_And suddenly it's like a battlefield._

_One word turns into a war._

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't._

_I'm not here without a shield._

_Can't go back now._

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing._

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again._

_Why we gotta fall for it now._

I slowly opened the door and just stood there watching her as she sat at the piano. The only light was a tiny candle that she'd lit and sat on top of the piano. The song she was singing was beautiful, though I don't think I'd ever heard it before. I wasn't much for music.

_I never meant to start a war._

_You know I never wanna hurt you._

_Don't even know what we're fighting for._

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?_

_A battlefield, a battlefield?_

The words rocked me back on my heels as I listened. It's like she knew that I was there and was singing it for me. We'd just had a weird, stupid fight for nothing. I closed my eyes and reached up to run my hands against my face. Why was this so frustrating?

_Can't swallow our pride._

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag._

_If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose._

_What we had, oh no._

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing._

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again._

_I don't wanna fall for it now._

I gave a heavy sigh and started walking across the room to her. She still hadn't seen me yet. I walked up behind her and ever so slowly wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pressing her back against my chest. "I'm sorry, Annabelle."

She startled for a second but when she leaned her head back to see that it was me she relaxed. "Mr. Gold." Her voice sound rough and scratchy, like she'd been singing for a long time.

"It's Dominic, dear-heart." I gave a small smile and leaned down, kissing her soft lips. I pulled back when I tasted the saltiness on them. I frowned down at her. "Have you been crying?"

She nodded slowly and I sighed. It had been my fault. I leaned back down and kissed her again, deeply. I wanted her to feel that I was really sorry, that I hadn't meant to make her cry. She kissed me back gently. I had to pull back for a second as she moved to turn around to face me and then I was kissing her again, running my hands up and down her arms as they grabbed my shirt, fisting tightly as if I would disappear. Her skin was cool and her clothes were damp, like she'd been in the rain for a long while. When I pulled back she rocked back a little, dazed. "Dominic."

I knelt down in front of her, wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my head against her tummy. "It was cowardly of me to run like that, Annabelle. I didn't intentionally hurt you."

Her hands gently ran themselves through my hair over and over. Her words were soft, just a little louder than a whisper. "I forgive you, just this once."

I smiled and pulled away from her until I could look up at her. Behind her the candlelight flickered, creating a small halo above her head and reflecting off of her dark auburn hair. I reached out and gently picked up one of her curls where it sat on the piano bench. It was always so soft. I laid a gentle kiss on it before looking back up at her, watching her watch me. My heart started to flutter in my chest as she very slowly lowered her face towards mine but she didn't kiss my lips. Instead she laid a gentle kiss on the bridge of my nose and her voice whispered against my skin. "Do you know that I love your nose?"

I pulled back and arched a brow. "My nose, dear-heart?"

She smiled and traced her fingers along the top of it. "It shows how strong you are." She moved her fingers upwards to trace along the edge of my eyes. I closed them for her and she traced lightly against them, slowly moving up to brush against my eyebrows. "And your eyes."

I slowly opened them only to see her face mere inches away so that I could see just how beautifully blue they were. I spoke in a whisper. "What about them?"

"If I could drown in their dark honey depths I would. They show your wisdom and show your true self. They're beautiful."

Her hands sank back into my hair and pulled tight making my heart jump and my body tingle as she pulled me forward. She laid gentle kisses against my lips, never lingering for more than a second. I growled at her and reached up to wrap a handful of her curls around my hand, pressing her lips roughly against mine. She moved forward, sliding off of the bench and knocking it backwards in order to sit on my lap. I leaned back to take her weight and to allow her more room to sit. I broke this kiss first and buried my face against the hollow of her neck as I forced myself to stop and calm down. I had to keep control. I kissed along her skin and felt her shiver as she held on to me.

 "Tha thu bóidheach, dear-heart." This was the first time I'd spoken to her in my native tongue and it slipped free easily, my brogue thickening with the words.

When she pushed me backwards in order to look at me I didn't hide what I wanted her to see. I had growing feelings for her and even though I was afraid, I was willing to try. "What does that mean?"

I smiled and gave a small shrug. "I said that you're beautiful."

She blushed in the candlelight and hid her face behind her hair. "Do you always complement the pretty girls like that?"

I chuckled and with a sigh I slowly stood up, pulling her with me until we were both standing pressed against each other. "You're the first in a very long time that I've spoken my native tongue to."

"I feel honoured then, for such a complement."

With another chuckle I slowly moved around her and picked up the piano bench. When it was upright I reached out and picked up the candle-holder. I turned and offered Annabelle my arm. "Shall I walk you to your room?"

She gave me a small pouty face but took my arm. "I suppose we've done enough tonight. And I did get an apology in the end."

I gave a sharp laugh and pulled her along with me as we left the library and headed towards our rooms. When we stopped outside of Annabelle's room I let her arm go and slowly pushed her up against her door, dipping down to kiss her goodnight. Her hands fisted in my shirt again and pulled me up against her as she kissed me back. I loved the eagerness of her kisses, they were so addicting. Finally with a growl I pulled away and stepped back, putting a little distance between us. "Goodnight, Annabelle. I hope you have a better night and I will see you in the morning." It was getting harder and harder to think and control myself around her anymore. I had to be careful.

She watched me silently as I walked backwards down the hallway away from her. She gave me a tiny smile and waved before opening her door. "Goodnight... Dominic." I watched her disappear behind her door before turning and walking up the stairs to my floor. I was glad that I'd apologized to her and set things right. When I got to my room I quickly changed into my pajama bottoms and slid in beneath my heavy covers, shoving around my massive amount of pillows until I was either half buried under them or cushioned by them. I smiled and remembered her beautiful smile as sleep stole over me. It was a good night.


	13. Chapter 12 - Breaking Away at Your Walls, Pt. 4

**[Annabelle – The Month Marker]**

I sat at my window seat in the library and stared out at the rose garden as the afternoon waned on. Dominic had gone to work early this morning after we'd shared breakfast so I was alone. I'd cleaned more of the second floor, mostly bedrooms, and right now I was taking a well-deserved break. I'd brought my computer down to the library with me and was playing around on the internet while listening to my playlist on random. Right now Staind's song ‘Something to Remind You’ was playing. It had become one of my favourite songs after having found it on YouTube.

But, I wasn't just randomly playing on the internet for the most part. Ever since the night I'd found that journal in Dominic's bedroom I'd been trying to find something on this Rumplestiltskin person. Most of what I got about him was based around fairytale stuff. I wasn't sure I believed it, but I kept reading hoping I could find something. Most of the stories told of a creepy man who spun gold from straw and in some it included that he made deals with people for their most precious things. But that's all I could find.

I startled from my thoughts when my phone rang loudly. I struggled to pull it out of my pants pocket in time to catch the caller. When I looked down at the screen it said Dominic Gold. A smile spread across my face and I quickly pressed the answer button. "Mr. Gold."

He chuckled over the phone. "Annabelle."

I turned around until my feet touched the floor and I got up to sit my computer down on one of the many tables spread out across the room. "Is everything ok?"

I heard him shuffle some papers before answering. "It is."

I grinned. "Did you need something then?"

"Just to hear your voice."

I sat down at the piano and spread my free hand across the keys, happy that Dominic had called me. "Were you afraid I ran away?"

He hummed at me before answering. "That's usually at the back of my thoughts. Then I come back from work and you're still there to greet me. Makes me happy."

"Ahh. At least you're honest." I laughed at him as he huffed at me. "Is there anything else you needed?"

He was silent for a long while that I thought he'd never answer. Then there was some sounds on the other end and the sound of a door closing. A few seconds later he spoke again. "I have a question."

I frowned. "Ok." He was silent again for long enough that I worried he was mad at me. "You there?"

He sighed, letting me know he was. "Would you..."

"Would I what?"

He gave a small chuckled. "You're not making this easy."

I grinned. "Just say it, Mr. Gold."

"Dominic, Dearie."

"Mr. Gold."

I giggled when he growled at me. The sound of it vibrated against my ear through the phone and I shivered. "Don't make me punish you, Dearie. I have no qualms about doing that."

I was finding it hard to breathe as I thought about what he'd do. I giggled, knowing I was a slight pervert. "I might like that, Mr. Gold."

"Hnnn." I could practically see him rolling his eyes at me and I couldn't stop laughing. "Fine, find, Dearie. I'll ask the question, are you happy?"

I smothered my giggles with my hand and spoke even though it was slightly muffled. "Yep."

"If you get done with your work on time, would you be willing to have dinner with me?"

"I thought I was already going to have dinner with you tonight?"

He groaned. "At a restaurant."

I stopped moving completely and forgot to breathe for a few seconds. "A restaurant?"

"A restaurant."

I couldn't believe he was asking me to go out into public with him. "You would trust me to go with you and not run away?

He was silent again. "I'll be truthful. I'll be afraid that will happen tonight, but I'm willing to... to trust in you. I'm trying to trust in what you told me when you said you wouldn't run away."

I felt like I needed to cry after hearing him speak those words. "You really are trying, aren't you?"

"I'm trying, dear-heart. Even though I'm not a trustful person by nature."

I smiled and began to play my fingers along the piano keys again. "It takes small steps and I'll be as patient as you need." I paused in my movements and thought of one problem about tonight. "Will it be alright for you to be seen with me in public?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

I stood up and walked over to the window facing out to the rose garden. "You're an older, rich businessman and I'm a young college student. Wouldn't that affect your business image?"

He snorted. "I'm known for not caring what other people think about me. If it affects my business then it affects it. Having you on my arm tonight is worth the scandalous headlines that might pop up by tomorrow."

"Scandalous headlines? As in newspapers? As in pictures?"

He sounded like he was smiling. "Yes, all the above. Are you scared to go into public with me now?"

"No." I was lying. "Yes." I shouldn't admit that. "Maybe."

He chuckled loudly, making it last for almost a whole minute. That was the longest I'd heard him laugh and it was a warm sound that I thoroughly enjoyed. "It's not as scary as it seems, dear-heart. You'll have to get used to it if you plan on staying with me."

Scandalous headlines weren't the only thing I had a problem with. "I don't have anything nice to wear."

"Nothing?"

I shook my head before I realized he couldn't see me. "Nope. Well at least nothing that wouldn't shame you."

He tsked me. "You could never shame me.'

I rolled my eyes. "I could and probably will."

"I refuse to believe that."

I cracked a grin. "Believe what you like then, but it's the truth."

He gave a sharp laugh and I heard him moving more papers around. "I'll have a dress for you after I get off work. Just be sure to be ready. I'll be changing as well." There was a loud knock over the phone and I heard him pull the phone away from his ear and speak to someone. "I'll be just a second and then you can send him in." .... "Tell him to either wait or he can just reschedule."... "Thank you, Margret." There was more rusting and then he was back on the phone. "Sorry about that, dear-heart. I have to go, my next appointment is here."

"It's ok." I smiled into the phone. "I'll be seeing you tonight after all."

"You bet, Dearie. Bye." He hung up and I was left by myself again with my music and these books as my company until later. I couldn't believe he'd asked me to dinner... dinner at a restaurant. I was half happy and half scared. I squee'ed with happiness and quickly shut down my computer and lugged it upstairs so that I could finish my chores and then get ready for my date. Was it a date? I shrugged and figured I'd call it that.


	14. Chapter 13 - Breaking Away at Your Walls, Pt. 5: Dinner and Paparazzi

**[Mr. Gold]**

I left work early in order to head home. Instead of leaving at 5 I left at 1 in order to beat the rush of traffic. It would take four hours to get there and four back in time to make our reservation at 10. I'd rented the restaurant for the night so they'd said they would keep it open for an extra hour, giving me and Annabelle 2 hours to dine. I had also secured a pianist and a cellist for the music tonight. Also, I didn't need to buy a dress for Annabelle because I'd already had one made for her about a week and a half ago. Or I should say, I made it. It was absolutely beautiful and I knew that when Annabelle wore it no one would look more stunning tonight than her. The dress was a dark sapphire blue and was silk. It had an empire waistline and fell to the floor in a gentle bellow of pleated fabric. I was excited to see her in it.

When I pulled up to the house I quickly got out and walked to the passenger side to pull out Annabelle's dress. I'd kept it with me so that she would think that I'd bought it instead of used magic to make it. I grinned, anticipating her expression when she saw it. I quickly walked up the front stairs and swung the door open with a wave of my hand. I almost expected Annabelle to be waiting for me on the staircase but she wasn't. I knew where she was. I dropped my cane and sat my briefcase down on the foyer table and even though I was tempted to run up the stairs I simply walked quickly.

Knocking gently on her bedroom door I waited for her to answer. She called out to me. "Come in, it's unlocked."

I slowly opened to door and walked in, shutting it behind me. When I turned I didn't find her in the room. There were sounds in the bathroom so I knew she was there. I walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down. "Annabelle."

It was a few seconds before she walked out of the bathroom. My heart must have stopped a million times over as she walked towards me, unbelievably in a matching pair of blue, lacy undergarments. I'd guessed right when I'd picked blue as her favourite colour. I was having trouble breathing as I watched her. Her skin was beautiful and glowing. It was smooth and alabaster. Her hair fell like an auburn halo around her body as she stopped in front of me. She was too perfect. "Tha thu bóidheach." I could barely speak.

She gave a small smile as she blushed. She reached out and gently ran her fingers through my hair as she stood in front of me. "I wanted to see that look on your face, my handsome Mr. Gold."

I swallowed nervously and slowly reached up to wrap my fingers around her waist, pressing them in against her soft skin. I slowly stood and stared down into her now seductive blue eyes. "I think you just secretly wanted to give this old man a heart attack."

Her smile grew and she moved to stand on the tips of her toes, pressing her warm lips against mine gently before pulling away. "Were you able to get me a dress?"

I slowly nodded and backed away from her, bumping against the chair in the haste to prevent myself from touching her any more than needed right now. Otherwise I didn't know if I could stop myself from ravishing her. "Here." I slowly unzipped the bag that held the dress I'd made for her and slowly pulled it out to reveal its beauty. A beauty that couldn't rival her own. I held it out to her so that she could take it.

I closed my eyes when her soft fingers touched mine as they took the dress from me. "Oh." She stared at it and I almost thought I could see tears at the corners of her eyes. "Dominic..." She looked up at me and the look on her face was raw. Raw love, raw desire. I felt goosebumps break out along my skin and felt silly but happy all at the same time.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded quickly and turned away from me, but she wasn't fast enough and I saw a tear slip down her cheek. "It's.... It's so amazingly beautiful."

I felt my heart begin to flutter with happiness and a smile spread across my lips. "I'm glad then."

I watched as she unzipped it and slowly stepped into it, pulling it up so that she could drape the shoulder straps against her beautiful shoulders. She peered back at me over her shoulder and gave that tiny smile again. "Would you zip me up?"

I stood there for a second wondering if it was a good idea to do as she asked. I took a deep breath and walked forward until I could touch her. I reached down and slowly began to pull the zipper up. Just before I got to the top I leaned down quickly and pressed a kiss in between her shoulder blades, making her giggle. I stepped away quickly when I was finished and watched as she turned around to face me. It fit her perfectly and complimented both her skin tone and her soft auburn curls. "I think you're going to put everyone to shame tonight, Dearie."

She blushed again and hid behind her hair. I took that moment to quickly wave my hand, letting a small brooch I'd designed for her fall into my palm. It was gold with a thumb size sapphire in the middle surrounded by a diamond of black pearls. "Annabelle."

She peered up at me through her hair. "Yes?"

I slowly crooked a finger at her, beckoning her forward. "Come here for a second. I have something else for you."

She glided over to me and smiled up at me, waiting. I reached up and quickly unpinned the back of the brooch and slid it into the folds of the fabric that sat just below her bosom. I touched the sapphire gently after I pinned it closed and then looked into her eyes again. She reached up and ran her fingers along the pearls, brushing against mine. "It's beautiful."

I smiled and reached up to cup her cheek. "I'm glad you like this gift as well." I moved away from her reluctantly and walked backwards to the door as she watched. "You should finish getting ready. I still have to change before we leave."

She nodded. "Come get me when you're done."

I left, closing the door behind me and this time I didn't hold back as I practically flew down the hallway and up the stairs. I didn't have time to waste.

* * *

 

**[Annabelle - One If By Land, Two If By Sea]**

The car ride into town was very silent, full of nervousness and tension. I sat in the passenger side, wrapped up in a cute little white lacy jacket and watched as the sky began to darken and the cars pass by us. But the only thing on my mind was the man sitting beside me. When he'd come to pick me up from my room he had blown my mind probably just as much as I'd done to him when I walked out of the bathroom in my bra and panties. He was wearing a white three piece suit with gold pinstripes skillfully woven into the fabric. His shirt was silk and black. His tie was a shiny sapphire colour. It made him extremely handsome, extremely sexy. When we'd left he'd grabbed a cane that wasn't his usual. It was white as well with a gold handle. There were tiny blue swirls here and there on the body of the cane. I'd asked if he always enjoyed matching everything. He'd laughed and said he did.

"Where are we going?"

Dominic flashed me a smile, watching me for a second before looking back at the road. "It's a quaint little place. It's called One If By Land, Two If By Sea. I've been there a few times."

I reached across the space between the seats and slid my hand on top of his where it rested on the automatic gear stick. "Thank you."

He flashed me another smile but kept his eyes on the road this time. He turned his hand upside down and laced our fingers together. "No need to thank me, dear-heart."

The rest of the ride progressed in silence as we held hands and I had no problem with that. I was still trying to get over the fact that I was fixing to be thrown into the public light of the media world on the arm of Mr. Gold, probably one of the richest men in the world. He'd kindly informed me that photographer's liked to stake out fancy restaurants in New York City to see who they could catch. They didn't have respect for privacy really, but Dominic told me not to worry too much so I figured I'd believe him... or at least try to.

"Dear-heart, we're here." His thumb slowly ran circles against my skin.

I slowly looked at the window as I peered down the beautiful street that the restaurant sat on. There were tall trees leaning out over the road, like a canopy of green, and there were flowerboxes lining the sidewalk. From what I could see of the entry way it was beautiful. There were white blocks surrounding the doors. There were two small ones and a set of double doors, the wood used just as beautiful as the stone. We hadn't parked in front of the restaurant so I'd get a better chance to see the street and building as we walked the short distance to the doors. I waited as Dominic walked around the car and opened my door for me, leaning on his cane as he held his hand out to me. I smiled and took it as I slid out of the seat. The heels that I was wearing put me almost eye to eye when I was finally standing and I grinned at him. "Thank you."

We both didn't get the chance to say anymore as three guys swarmed towards us. Flashes from their cameras blinded me and I rocked back in my heels as Dominic wrapped his arm around my waist. "Mr. Gold!" "Mr. Gold, who is the woman with you?" "What's your name?" "Are you sleeping with him?" "Is he your boyfriend? Lover?"

I looked at Dominic pleadingly and his hand just tightened around my waist, pulling me in against him. He just stared at the photographers as they flashed their cameras and asked their questions. "We're here on a date, gentlemen, so if you would excuse us we'd like to get to the restaurant before it closes."

He shoved past them and walked with me up onto the sidewalk. They followed, persistent. "How long have you two been together?" "Come on, Mr. Gold, don't just leave us hanging! We've been hounding you for juicy tidbits into your private life for a long time!"

He paused just in front of the doors and turned us to face the three men. He smiled and I followed suit. Wouldn't want to be seen frowning. "Miss Annabelle and I have been together for a long while and we'd appreciate privacy for our date tonight." I sucked in a sharp breath as Dominic practically glared at them. "And my private life is my private life for a reason. I'm a man who has the luxury of keeping it that way. If I find you still waiting outside when we leave I'll make sure to ruin your careers."

With that we turned and Dominic held the door open for me as I walked in. I was amazed at how smoothly he'd handled those guys, even if it was a little mean to threaten them. "Do you do that regularly with women?"

He grinned at me as he slid his arm around my waist again and shook his head. "You're the only one, Dearie."

A finely dressed young man walked up to us and smiled. "Welcome. We have your table ready, Mr. Gold. If you'll follow me?" We both did and we walked through the very beautiful restaurant. It was warm and cozy and very romantic. The chandeliers were absolutely beautiful as well. When we got to the far side, the waiter pulled out a chair at a small round table that was facing towards the big windows that faced out towards a garden that had been lit with lanterns. "Ma'am."

I smiled at him and let go of Dominic to walk over to the chair and sit. The young man did the same with my date who was handsomely smiling over at me. The young man offered us both menus and left us to decide. I peeked over the top, unable to stop smiling. "Well, Mr. Gold. What are you planning on having?"

He gave me a tiny smile before he snapped his fingers. I jumped, confused at the action until I heard a piano start to play softly. It was followed by the haunting sound of a cello. I turned, following the music, and found the piano occupied by a pretty young lady and a cellist who was wearing a fedora. "I thought we'd have something soothing played tonight."

I turned back to stare at him opened mouthed. "Have you been planning this for a while?"

He nodded. "And now I have you here, having dinner with me and listening to beautiful music." I just continued to stare at him. "And I already know what I'm going to get so you should find something, anything, that you'd desire to try. But of course, it has to be three things because I want us both to enjoy the three course Prix Fixe."

I slowly nodded. "Aren't you just full of surprises... Mr. Gold."

"Dominic."

"Mr. Gold." I laughed as he sighed.

"Fine, Mr. Gold then." He sighed. "Even though I enjoy hearing my name being called by you, dear-heart."

I blushed and hid behind my menu. "Dominic." I smiled to myself as I heard him chuckle and then focused on the menu, trying to find something that sound good.

When I decided I peeked over my menu and found that the young waiter had returned and was posed with a pad and pen. "What can I get for the both of you?"

Dominic waved his hand at me and smiled. "Ladies first."

I gave him a fake glare and then looked over at the waiter as he smiled, waiting. "I think I'd like to try the Maine Lobster Bisque as the appetizer then. And the Buttermilk Poached Chicken as the entrée." I gave the dessert menu a last glance over before settling for something that sounded absolutely divine. "And for dessert I would really love to try the Coconut Bavaroise."

The young man smiled and wrote everything down. He looked up after a few seconds of writing. "Can I get you anything to drink, ma'am?

"Oh." I grabbed up the menu again and looked for the drink options. Beside each one it described what was in each of them. I found one that sounded just as divine as the dessert I'd ordered. "The Coupe D'Amour."

"A very fine choice, ma'am." After taking my menu he turned to Dominic and took his as well. "The usual, Mr. Gold?" Dominic nodded and left to give the chef our orders.

I crossed my arms on top of the table and leaned forward to watch Dominic watch me. "Why do you come here so often?"

He shrugged. "Business meetings mostly. Other than that I just like the place."

"Sounds just like you."

His hand slowly snaked forward and tugged one of my hands towards him. He gently played his fingers across the top. "Tell me about yourself, Annabelle, why we wait for our food."

I frowned at him. "Why?"

He shrugged, not looking at me. "I don't know how to do this... dinner thing very well."

I laughed and moved my hand upside down so that our hands were pressed against each other. "There isn't much to talk about really. Most of what you know about me is all there is to know about me." He stared up at me finally. He just watched me as I sat back but kept my hand against his. "I'll tell you what. Let's make a deal."

A grin spread across his face. "A deal? You sure know how to catch my attention, dear-heart."

"If you promise to tell me about yourself... ALL about yourself, then I'll do the same. Even if there isn't much."

He was silent for a long moment as he stared at me intently. "Why do you want to know about me?"

I blinked at him and arched a brow. "If I'm going to be staying with you for a long time, can't I at least get to know you?"

He slowly pulled away from me and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "It's not that interesting."

I sighed. "Let me be the one to decide that."

I watched as his thoughts flashed across his eyes and he slowly flicked out his tongue to wet his lips. I'm sure it was an unconscious gesture because I'd seen it before when he thought, but it was very sexy. He finally gave a small nod. "I guess I can divulge a little information about myself. What do you want to know?"

I gave him a small smile and leaned forward again. "Well... this first thing has been on my mind a lot lately, but I've been wondering why you never settled down and had a family. Surely the business didn't stop you, did it?"

He tensed during the question and I watched his fingers tighten against the sleeves of his suit. "Why such a question, Dearie?"

I'd touched sensitive ground. "It's just... well... you're not as bad of a man as you want others to think and I know that you loved that Belle, why not marry her? Or get married after? Surely you wanted a family didn't you?"

We stopped talking as the waiter came and gently put out drinks down in front of us. Neither of us touched them as the waiter left.

Dominic closed his eyes and swallowed loudly before he answered. "I was married before I met Belle."

My eyes widened in disbelief at his words. "Really? Like really, really?"

He gave a sharp nod. "But it was a really long time ago."

"What... what happened?"

"She... died." His answer was just louder than a whisper.

"I'm sorry." I slowly played with the tablecloth as the silence built.

He was the one to break the silence this time. "I also had a son... Baelfire. He was my joy in life after my wife had died."

"Do you get to see him?"

His shoulders slumped downwards and he gently shook his head. "He died too, a long time ago."

I fought back the lump in my throat as I tried not to cry. He sounded so alone, consumed by pain. I stood up and quickly scooted my chair over until it bumped his and then I sat down, sliding my arm through his and laid my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to bring up memories that would hurt you."

He looked down at me and gave a weak smile, shaking his head. "Don't worry, dear-heart. If we're bound to be together then you'd have to find out sometime."

I smiled and ran my free hand up and down the sleeve of his jacket, feeling the smooth texture. "When I was five my mother passed away. She'd been driving to one of my piano recitals and her car stalled at a four-way. A drunk driver wasn't paying attention and broad-sided her. After that it was just me and my father and I had to take care of him most of the time." I smiled as I remembered the fun times I'd had with my father. "There was this one time that he tried to cook for me. I think I was 12 at the time. He ended up almost burning the place down and I was dying with laughter. He never tried to cook again after that. I still tease him about it... or I did, until I left for college."

Dominic's hand gently reached up and stroked against my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him. He smelled so wonderful. His voice rumbled through his body as he spoke and I felt it tickle against my skin. "Why did you choose Florida?"

I shrugged. "They had an amazing music program."

"Was that all?"

I shook my head and moved to reach across the table to get my drink. I took a sip of it and hummed my approval. I could taste the candied rose petals and it was like a smooth explosion in my mouth. "I also wanted to travel the world, see the sights. I wanted to be a grown woman on my own."

He chuckled. "And now you're stuck with this old man."

I pushed myself away from him and smacked his arm hard. "Mr. Gold! How dare you call yourself old!"

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "I'm old enough to be your father, Dearie. Why else would I call myself old?"

I gave a small laugh and took another sip of my drink just as the food arrived. The waiter didn't mind that I'd moved my chair over to sit next to my date. When everything was settled and ready to eat he asked if we needed anything else and when we declined he nodded and left. I leaned over my food, staring at it in awe. It looked almost too good to eat. "This is just amazing!"

Dominic laughed and picked up his fork to dig into one of the two plates that sat in front of him. It didn't look that appetizing to me. I didn't even want to speculate as to what it was but Dominic didn't miss my disgusted look and grinned. "It's a sea urchin, Dearie."

I stuck my tongue out in disgust and gave a fake shiver of grossness. "It's gross!"

His grin grew and held a forkful out to me. "How do you know if you haven't tried it?"

I blanched and attempted to scoot away from him. "Never!"

He dropped his fork and grabbed my arm, pulling me into a hug as he laughed, his whole body shaking with it. When he could take a breath and talk again he patted me on the arm and allowed me to sit up. "I won't force you, dear-heart. To each their own."

I stuck my tongue out again and picked up m spoon in order to dig into my own appetizer. The Maine Lobster Bisque was so smooth and rich I wanted to squee with happiness. I held out a spoonful of it to Dominic and gave him puppy eyes. "Would you like to try my not-gross-looking appetizer, Mr. Gold?"

He put his fork down and reached up to gently wrap his hand around mine, dragging it upwards to his mouth. I watch intently as his lips closed around the spoon and he slowly pulled it out with both of our hands. I was breathing a little heavier as I watch him lick his lips, his dark pink tongue darting out to catch any remaining soup. I didn't object when he took the spoon from me and sat it down on one of the napkins before reaching back up to pull me forward. His lips were gentle as they pressed against mine and I could still taste the smooth taste of lobster bisque there. I gave a small groan as allowed him to deepen the kiss. He only stopped when we absolutely had to take a breath.

"Delicious." His Scottish brogue was thick like honey and rumbled against my lips making my heart beat so fast that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

I swallowed roughly around the pulse in my throat and sat back unsteadily in my chair. I couldn't believe the effect he had on me every time he kissed me. I was becoming addicted to his kisses. "I agree."

He gave a hearty laugh and picked up his fork again. "You best finish your food before it gets cold."

I nodded and reached for my spoon so that I could finish the soup. I closed my eyes at the taste of it and all I could picture was his lips pressing against mine and his tongue playing inside of my mouth as if he'd eat me alive.

* * *

 

**[Mr. Gold - An Hour Later]**

Tonight had been the best night I think I've had in hundreds of years. Dinner was regrettably over but it wouldn't be leaving my memory for a very long time.

Currently we were on the way back home after finishing up. In fact we were almost there. We'd laughed and joked around the entire time, feeding each other from our plates and Annabelle had drank three of the Coupe D'Amour's. She'd made it back to the car perfectly fine, leaning on me in order not to trip over her high heels and now she was asleep in the seat next to me.

When we'd gotten onto the highway leading back home I'd taken her hand in mine and held it as I drove. She was so beautiful when she slept. As we passed through Northville the lights bounced off of her hair and again it looked like she had a halo surrounding her. She was like my guardian angel. Or saving angel. Something along that line.

Even if she didn't know it herself she was slowly changing me for the better. I smiled and pulled her hand up towards me in order to press a kiss against it. I gently laid it back against her leg as I turned on to the road leading up to the house. When we got to the gate I waited for it to open and then drove through. I parked and turned the car off, getting out in order to walk around the car to get Annabelle out of the car.

Sliding my arms underneath her back and legs I quickly picked her up and tucked her in against my chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at me, the alcohol she'd drank fogging her sight. "Mr. Gold?"

I smiled down at her as I kicked the car door closed behind me and began walking up the front stairs. "It's Dominic, dear-heart. How many times must I tell you that?"

She gave a soft giggle and clutched at my shirt as walked through the door, using magic to open and close the door. I'm glad she was too drunk to understand what I was doing. I knew I'd tell her eventually who I really was, but tonight wasn't the night. Soon though. I knew that much.

When I was outside of her bedroom I opened the door with magic and walked in. I held her tight in one arm as I pulled the covers back on the bed and gently laid her down. She didn't want to let go of my shirt. "Let go, dear-heart. I have to get you undressed so you can go to sleep."

She shook her head and clutched at my shirt harder. "Don't go. I want you to stay with me tonight."

I sighed and shook my head as I slowly pried her fingers away from my shirt. When it was free I gently scooted away so that I could take her shoes off. "I'm not going anywhere, dear-heart. I'm just getting you ready for bed."

She grumbled but lay still so that I could get her shoes and stockings off. She'd been wearing black lacy thigh-highs and my hands had been dangerously close to her most private area. My pulse jumped in my throat at the feel of her soft thighs. I finished pulling them off and stepped away in order to get my thoughts in order. I didn't want to take advantage of her while she was drunk.

When I felt like I could continue without the risk of ravishing her I decided to use my magic to get her into her pajamas. I couldn't risk seeing her naked, not at a time when my thoughts were as crazy as they were. I tucked her under the covers and made sure she was asleep before slipping out of the room for a little bit. I had to change out of my suit so that I could go to sleep as well.

It didn't take long for me to get ready for bed and when I was one I silently slipped back into Annabelle's room and slid under the covers opposite of her so that I could spoon against her, tucking her in against my body. She mumbled in her sleep but didn't wake up. I snuggled in against her back and laid my chin against her shoulder so that we were both comfortable. I tightened my hold around her waist and relaxed. It had been such an amazing night. I whispered against her neck, knowing she was too deep asleep to know what I was saying. "Thank you for tonight, Annabelle. Thank you."


	15. Chapter 14 - Headlining Chaos!

**_Billionaire Mr. Gold with Young Woman!_ **

_Last night the two were spotted just outside of One If By Land, Two If By Sea on their way to a lavish date. Both were dressed in their finest. Who is this young woman you ask? A little digging around and we found her to be Annabelle Amatheon, 24, Senior at Jacksonville, Florida University. Is it true love for the billionaire? Is it time for him to settle down after making such big headlines in the world of business? We'll be keeping a close eye on these lovebirds._

**_Mr. Gold Likes Young Women!_ **

_Late last evening Mr. Gold and a young woman whom we found out to be Annabelle Amatheon, daughter of one of Mr. Gold's employees, were out on an extravagant date. Where did they go? To the beautiful restaurant in the heart of West Village, Once If By Land, Two If By Sea. Can we foresee a wedding between the two, or is she playing him for his money? Keep an eye on the news and we'll keep digging!_

**_End of Mr. Gold's Long Reign as Most Sought After Bachelor!_ **

_This is a huge blow to the women who sought after Mr. Gold. It seems after last night where he had the first ever documented date with the young Annabelle Amatheon, he will no longer be on the market. Sorry ladies. This is the end of this millionaires bachelor days!_

* * *

 

**[Regina]**

I screamed and threw the three daily papers across the room, watching as they scattered across the floor. I walked over and began to grind one of the front page pictures of Mr. Gold and Annabelle into the carpet. "So you think you can be happy again, Rumplestiltskin? Are you taunting me, you sly bastard? Saying that you won?" I snorted and walked over to one of my windows to glare out over the city. "I'll make sure you lose that happiness. One way or another. Soon it will be me who is more powerful."

* * *

 

**[Annabelle]**

The insistent ringing from my phone was starting to get annoying as I snuggled further against the warm body that I was practically draped against.

When it rang for the 100th time I gave a heavy sigh and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Dominic's bare chest very up close and personal. His stomach was rising and falling as he slept and I could see how beautifully he was sculpted. I hated how he hid all this strength behind suits. Then I remembered where I was and how embarrassing this would look if he found me staring at his chest so intently.

I stopped breathing as I slowly looked up to see if he was awake. I let out my breath when his eyes were still closed and his breath was still even. I smirked and gently trailed my fingers across his tummy, his muscles flexed but there wasn't a change in his breathing.

The phone rang again and made me jump a little. "Damn it," I whispered as I slowly slid my way off the bed.

I looked down at myself as I walked over to the dresser where my phone was and found I was dressed in that damn scandalous black and gold lacy nightgown that Dominic had put me in a while ago. I blushed as I picked up my phone knowing that I'd been practically pressed and draped against him bare-skinned.

I checked the number and couldn't believe who it was. It was one of my best friends down in Florida. I frowned and hit the answer button. "Larissa, is everything ok?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING A MAN THAT RICH!"

I jerked the phone away from my ear when she practically yelled at me through the phone. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you dare try to deny this, Annabelle! I saw your picture with him in the newspaper today! Who is he? Don't leave me hanging!"

I sighed into the phone. "Larissa, I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean you saw my picture in the newspaper?"

"Your date last night, stupid!"

I froze as soon as she said it. "What do you mean my date last night? How do you know about that?"

I could practically hear her roll her eyes. "Your picture is on the front page of the local newspaper along with your boyfriend, Mr. Gold. It mentions you are a student here and that you two are dating. Explain yourself!"

"My picture... in the newspaper..." I couldn't believe what she was saying. I lowered the phone and I could hear Larissa trying to talk to me but all I could think about was what had happened last night that would get my picture in the newspaper. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks being dropped on top of me. The photographers last night! I gave a loud cry and dropped my phone. I ran over to the bed and jumped onto it, straddling Dominic where he lay sleeping. "Damn it, Dominic!"

Dominic's eyes slowly opened as if he had all the time in the world to do so and he stared up at me. "A problem, Dearie?"

I smacked his bare chest and glared down at him. "Our picture is on the front page of the newspaper down in Florida! By the looks of it all my friends have been calling just ask the stupid question of if we're dating!"

A smile grew on his face as he stared up at me and he grabbed at my hands as I attempted to smack him again. He pulled me downwards until I fell against his chest and he laid a gentle kiss on my lips, speaking against them. "I told you it would happen."

I huffed and tried to scoot away from him but he held me still. "But you didn't tell me it would be bloody broadcasted to the whole world!"

I heard him chuckle. "It was bound to happen sooner or later, Dearie. Don't worry about it."

I struggled to sit up. "But!"

Before I could say anything else he very quickly and almost expertly rolled us over until he was laying in between my legs and I was on my back. He was propped up on his arms as he stared down at me and his beautiful hair fell down his face to frame it. "Do you have to complain about everything?"

I so couldn't believe that I was in this type of position with him... on my bed... in that scandalous nightgown that had slipped up to rest around my hips. "I..." I swallowed nervously as I stared up into his beautiful dark honey eyes. "I... I don't mean to." I rrreeallly couldn't think right now. "Can you maybe... move off of me?" I pressed up against his chest.

He grinned and didn't budge at all. "Afraid I'm going to eat you up?"

I slowly nodded. "Something like that."

He slowly leaned down and pressed a small kiss against the corner of my mouth. "I won't do anything you don't want, Annabelle. You can trust me on that."

I watched as he moved upwards until he was sitting against his heels. His hands reached out to tug my nightgown back down to cover me up and then he held his hand out to me. I took it and he slowly pulled me upwards until we were almost face to face. I took a shaky breath as I stared up into his eyes. "Thanks... I guess." I could still feel his body pressed against mine even though he was now sitting up in front of me.

He smiled and slowly slid off of the bed. "Don't worry about what the newspapers posted. It'll fly by after a short while."

I watched as he ran his hands through his hair, the muscles in his chest flexing. I couldn't help but be acutely aware of him right now. "I just..." I scooted over to the edge of the bed until my legs dangled off the edge and I reached out to him. He came forward and I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head against his tummy. "I've just never been in the spotlight of anything before."

He gently stoked my hair. "You've had concerts and solo performances before. I'd think that's being in the spotlight."

"Maybe... but those weren't like this... my friends will probably think..." I couldn't say it.

"Think what? That we're sleeping together?" I nodded. He chuckled. "Well, we are kind of."

I pulled away from him and sighed. "Yah... kind of. At least I don't have to face them again... 'cause I won't be going back to school."

He squatted down in front of me and gently cupped my cheek. "Do you want to go back?"

I gave a small shrug. "I made a deal with you. I'm not going to break my word. And I'm starting to like staying here... even if I have to deal with being front page in a stupid newspaper."

"Next time we'll just have dinner here." He winked down at me as he pulled away.

I sighed and shook my head. "I enjoyed the date so I can just get over the moppy feeling that I'm experiencing because I'm in the newspaper with one of the richest men in the world."

We both laughed at the absurdity of it all. I was just standing up to walk over and hug Dominic when my phone rang again. I sighed and changed directions in order to pick up the phone that I'd dropped on the floor. Seems like Larissa had hung up after I'd dropped it. I didn't know the number but I picked up anyways. "Hello?"

"Annabelle."

I froze and gave Dominic a panicked look. I mouthed to him that it was my dad. He motioned for me to give him the phone. I walked over slowly and handed it to him. "Mr. Amatheon. I thought I said no contact with your daughter."

"I know, Mr. Gold. I was just worried because she was on the front page of the New York Times... on a date with you."

"And that is any of your business why?"

"She's my daughter. You said she was going to be your caretaker and that you wouldn't do anything to her."

"I did and I haven't."

"You haven't? She's on the front page of a globally known newspaper with you! How is that not doing anything to her?"

"There is no harm in going on a date with her. She is a grown adult after all."

"That doesn't give you the right to take advantage of her, take her on a date and then flaunt her around to the world as if she was a prize. All she is to you is someone to take care of your estate."

I watched his body tense and his eyes flash with anger and I knew that my father had said something bad. And I really, really thought he was going to get angry at him... but boy was I wrong. His next words absolutely shocked me.

"It's because of her that you're safe right now. It's because of her that I'm not going to do anything to you for that statement. And it's because of her that I'm going to allow her to explain everything to you in person."

"In... In person? But I thought... you said... the deal was that I couldn't."

"I'm bending it a little. I want her to be happy and so I'll allow it, just this once."

He hung up on my father and I just stared over at him in complete disbelief. "Why?"

"Why what, Dearie?"

I walked up to him and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Why do this? We made a deal. I promised not to see my father or my friends."

He gave me a small smile and reached up to cup my cheek again. "It's because you're teaching me kindness, dear-heart. Because after all those years of hating people and doing things only for myself I want to do something for you..." He leaned down and kissed me quickly, pulling away before I could do much more than grip his arms tighter. "And it's to make up for me ruining your reputation."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't ruin my reputation."

"It looks like you're having sex with me, dear-heart. The whole world is going to think that. And we already lied to Sheriff Swan about all of it."

I sighed and moved over to my bed to plop down. "I guess if you put it that way, my reputation is ruined." I gave a small shrug. "But I don't care. I'm a bloody grown woman and I can make any life choice I want."

He laughed. "I have to go get dressed and so do you. I'll take you to go see your father."

He turned and before he could get to the door I quickly got up and sprinted over to him, grabbing his arm again. He turned and looked down at me questioningly. I stood up on tip-toe and planted a big, sloppy, wet kiss against his lips. "Thank you!"

He chuckled and left, leaving me to get dressed. I was super happy now, even if my picture was plastered in tons of newspapers.


	16. Chapter 15 - Papa, Determination, & Burning Desires

**[Mr. Gold]**

After I pulled into the driveway of Annabelle's house I put it in park and turned the car off. I wasn't looking forward to seeing the man that had stolen from me, even if he was Annabelle's father. I tightened my hold on the steering wheel and watched as my knuckles turned white. I didn't want to say anything to Annabelle at the moment. I know that I'd told her I was going to let her see her father just this once but all I wanted to do right now was take her away and not let a soul see her ever again. She was mine and I was a very possessive, unforgiving man.

Annabelle who silently sat in the seat next to me, turned to watch me. "Are you alright, Dominic."

"Call me Mr. Gold when we're here, Dearie."

She stiffened beside me and I clenched my jaw. "Oh." She slowly nodded and I watched out of the corner of my eye as she turned towards the door and opened it, stepping out. When I still hadn't gotten out she bent down and looked in at me. "Are you coming... Mr. Gold?"

I gave a curt nod and slowly unbuckled my seatbelt, unlocking my door and stepping out. I peered at her over the top of the car and watched as she tried to give me an encouraging smile. It didn't calm the storm that was inside of me at the moment. She sighed and just turned to walk towards the house. I closed the car door and silently followed.

Annabelle's father opened the door and stepped out onto the porch in order to wrap his arms around his daughter. I walked up the steps behind Annabelle, my cane tapping against them. I smiled when I saw her father's head snap up as he stared at me. I could almost smell the fear on him as he gripped his daughter tighter. I truly was a beast.

Annabelle pulled away from her father and turned to watch me as I climbed the last step. "Would you like to come in and have some tea, Mr. Gold?"

I didn't look away as I stopped in front of her. "No tea, Dearie. We won't be staying here that long."

Her glare only amused me. "Yes, Mr. Gold."

Both her and her father walked through the door and left it open for me. I walked around to the side of the porch and looked out at the land surrounding the house. There were tons of oak trees, grand and beautiful, in full greenery. I knew from Annabelle that they had been her mother's favourite.

With a heavy sigh I turned and headed inside. The tap of my cane on the wooden floors accompanied me as I made my way to the livingroom. It wasn't packed like the last time I'd been here. Annabelle and her father were sitting on the couch and she was talking to him, her hands flying up in the air, probably to emphasis something. Mr. Amatheon looked up from his daughter and glared at me. He stood and walked over to me and grabbed a handful of my jacket, jerking me upwards. "What the hell are you doing to my daughter at that damn place you call home?"

I steadily stared at him and clinched my jaw in order to keep a cool head. "I would suggest you take your hands off of me, Mr. Amatheon, before I cut your visit shorter than I intended."

He growled and tossed me backwards away from him. I stumbled but kept upright as I reached up to straighten my shirt and tie. He glared at me from where he was standing. "The deal with my daughter was she would be taking care of your estate... as a caretaker. What happened to that? Did you decide the deal wasn't good enough for you?"

Annabelle stomped over and stood in front of her father, putting herself in front of me. "Papa, I told it that wasn't it. I told you that he was treating me nicely and that it just happened. I'm still working for him."

Her father snorted. "I can see that. Working for him by sleeping with him."

She gasped and moved forward to smack her father across his face. "How dare you think that, Papa. I'm the one that's paying off your debt for the stupid things you did, even if they were for my sake."

I felt anger boiling up inside of me as I watched her father's disappointed gaze stare down at her. This is exactly how Belle's father had reacted to her association with me. It seemed it was my nature to ruin the reputation of women. "Mr. Amatheon, I'd watch what you say to your daughter from here on out."

Mr. Amatheon turned his ugly stare to me. "Or what? You'll beat me again because you know I'm right?"

I took a step forward but Annabelle turned around quickly and faced me. She wrapped her hands around my wrists and gave me a pleading look. "Just go outside, Dominic. Please."

I wanted to get angry and tear the man in front of me apart, like I had wished to do to Belle's father but Annabelle's eyes were too much for me. There was too much pleading in them. I gripped my cane tightly and gave a small nod. I turned away and just walked out. She truly was someone special. I walked to my car and got in. I started it and leaned back my seat back as I turned on some Puccini. I'd give her the time she needed to finish with her father because after today I wasn't going to let them see each other. I didn't care if it made Annabelle hate me, I'd be as selfish as I needed to be in order to protect her... protect her the way I couldn't protect Belle.

* * *

 

**[Annabelle]**

I was mad at the way my father had treated Dominic. It didn't matter if I was supposed to be working for him or if I was seeing him or if I was having sex with him... which I wasn't. It's crossed my mind, I'll admit, because he was very attractive. He had that older attractiveness that some men had. I sighed and finally stood up, finished trying to talk to my father. It was hopeless. He was being stupid and over protective and judgmental. "Papa, I'm done trying to explain."

My father stood and followed me to the door, trying to stop me. "Annabelle, baby, you can't go back to him. I'll find another way to pay him back. Can't you see what people are going to say about you by being with him?"

I turned and glared at him, shoving a finger angrily into his chest. "That I'm a tramp? A whore? That I'm a loose woman? Fuck what they say, Papa. I'm 24. It's my choice to stay with him, deal or no deal. I decided that. He's..." I gave a tiny shrug. "He's hard to deal with sometimes. He's a man who's been jaded by the world, lost the things he's loved." I turned away and opened the door, desperate to get away. "I think that if I don't give him a chance then nothing in this world can chip the coldness away from his heart. There's something evil that's taken root in him. I don't know what it is but I'm not going to allow that to make me a coward that would run away when a person is in need of... kindness, love... a little gentleness in life." I left it at that and almost ran off the porch before my father could stop me. My father just stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at me as I got into the car.

Dominic quickly propped his seat back up and turned the music off as he stared at me. "Is everything ok, Dearie?"

I nodded and quickly wiped at the tears that were rapidly falling down my cheeks. "Just drive, please. I can't deal with anymore of him."

He did as I asked and soon we were on the way back to the place I now called home. I sighed and leaned back in the seat. Dominic reached over and took my hand, gripping it tightly. "I shouldn't have taken you to see him."

I wiped at my tears again and turned to smile at him, gripping his hand tight and bringing it up to my lips to press a gently kiss against his beautiful hands. The hands of a working man. "I know you meant well so don't worry about it. I just wish my father could see past his anger."

Dominic slowed the car down and pulled off to the side of the road. Thankfully we were still out of town where there wasn't a lot of traffic. He turned the car off and unbuckled his seatbelt in order to lean over to my side of the car and wrap me in his arms, pressing me tight against him as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. "I'll be honest, Annabelle. I wanted to hurt him for saying such hurtful words to you. No father should speak to their daughter like that."

His words started the waterworks and I sobbed against his shoulder, staining his jacket with my tears but he didn't pull away nor did he get angry. He just held me the way I needed to be held. "Why are you such an annoying bastard sometimes but other times you can say such sweet things to me?"

He chuckled and pulled back to stare at me from inches away. "I honestly don't know why, dear-heart. Ever since the day you showed up with your sass attitude I haven't been able to figure out why I act like I do anymore."

I laughed and smacked at his arm. "Sass attitude? Is that what you call me being pissed off?"

He shrugged and leaned forward until his lips were barely pressed against my own. "That's what I said, dear-heart."

I growled and reached up to grab a handful of his hair, something I found I really, really liked doing. I dragged him forward until I could ravage his mouth. Dominic opened up for me as my tongue slipped into his warm mouth and began to dance around his own as he kissed me fiercely. I removed one of my hands from his hair and reached down to fumble for my seatbelt until I could unclick it. I slowly scooted up into the seat until I was on my knees and pressed myself against him while his hands wandered down my back. I groaned as he slid his hands underneath my shirt and his nails slowly racked across my skin, making me shiver. He half pulled me and half helped me slide over the gear-shaft into his lap. My ass hit the horn and blared but that didn't stop me from wiggling my way onto his lap, pressing my legs against both of his. I pulled back to suck in a deep breath of air. "I want you. I want you, I want you."

He leaned upwards and captured my lips again as he pressed me down against him. I could feel him pressing hard against me through his pants and I found myself groaning against his mouth again as I slowly rocked forward, pressing myself harder against him. His hands kneaded my back as he held me close. Removing my hands from his hair I trailed my fingers down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his shirt. I unbuttoned the jacket and slid my hands in to wrap slowly around his waist. We had to pull away to breathe again and he used that opportunity to grab a handful of my ponytail and pull my head back so that he could kiss a burning trail down my throat. His voice hummed against my skin and his brogue was thick and deep. I couldn't stop the shiver it produced as I rocked against him again, feeling him grow harder. "Annabelle, sweet Annabelle. Tha gaol agam ort." I didn't know what he was saying but it was beautiful to me when I heard him speaking to me in his native tongue. He released my hair and I was quick to bring my lips to his, wanting to never stop kissing him. I trailed my hands down until I could feel his buckle and I started to undo it. The second it was hanging undone and my fingers were starting to work on the button of his pants his hands quickly found mine and stopped me. "Don't."

I frowned down at him, thinking not my best quality right now. "Don't you want me?"

He growled up at me. "You know I do, dear-heart. Oh you very much know I want you, but I can't."

I closed my eyes and leaned forward to press my forehead against his as he slowly interlaced our fingers. "Can't or won't."

He gave a small sigh. "Both... or at least not right now." He reached up and tipped my head up until I could look at him and he gave me a small smile, his eyes showing me the burning desire he was holding back. "All I want to do right now, dear-heart, is lock you away in my home and ravish you. It's taking all my willpower to not act on my thoughts."

I stared down at him and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and leaned upwards to press a small, hungry kiss against my swollen ones. "Maybe soon, dear-heart, when I can sort through everything. Just be patient with me."

I nodded again and took a deep breath, releasing a small giggle. "I can be as patient as you need, Mr. Gold" I winked down at him as I made a horrible attempt at getting back into my seat. He growled and playfully smacked my ass where it was up in the air as I was crawling over the gear-shaft again. I huffed and when I settled myself back in my seat properly I glared over at him. "Did you just do what I think you did, Mr. Gold?"

He gave me his attempt at innocent honey brown eyes. "Of course not, Dearie. It was all a figment of your imagination."

We both buckled up and he turned the car on, pulling back out onto the road. I rolled my eyes and settled back into the seat as I tried to ignore the warm, liquidy feeling I had between my legs. Squeezing my thighs together didn't help in the least. "I guess that means I have one hell of an active imagination."


	17. Chapter 16 - The Hard Decisions

**[Mr. Gold – 2 Weeks Later]**

Slowly stretching I sat my pen down and gave a heavy sigh. For the past two weeks I'd been writing a little journal for Annabelle. I was still debating whether or not I could do what it was I was planning, sending Annabelle away back to school, and I had been ever since the day I'd taken her to see her father. That day had really opened my eyes to the fact that in a sense I was hurt Annabelle by having her with me. She would be looked down upon and talked about like she was just another woman who slept around. I didn't want that for her and I also knew that I wanted her to have a better life than I could offer. Right now it was just one of service, temptation, and deceit. I am the Dark One and darkness was inside of me. I'm glad I was able to find the woman who was once Belle, but who is now Annabelle. I wanted nothing more than to lock her away so that the world would never see her again, keep her safe that way. Or possess her that way. But she was a woman who desired to see the world and I had the means of giving that to her.

I stood up and walked over to my bedroom window. Annabelle was working in the garden right now, digging up weeds and removing dead vines from the roses. Thankfully she was wearing gloves this time unlike the time I'd gotten mad at her. I smiled fondly down at her and leaned forward against the window, crossing one of my legs over the opposite ankle. I loved taking breaks from my work and watching her play around in the dirt. She was beautiful. With a heavy sigh I turned back to my desk and sat down. I picked up my cellphone and dialed the number that I'd gotten from the internet. It was to the registration office at Annabelle's university down in Florida. So far away. I gripped the phone tightly and wanted to do nothing more than to hang up and forget making the decision that would take Annabelle away from me. I'd give her the option of course, asking if she wanted to stay or go, but I knew that I'd make her go in the end. If she said she wanted to stay it would give me happiness in her absence. If she didn't want to stay... I'd let her go, my heart empty again.

"Good afternoon, registration office, how may I help you?"

I took a deep breath before talking. "Is Annabelle Amatheon registered for classes this upcoming year?"

"May I ask who this is?"

I sighed. "The one paying for the upcoming year."

"Oh. I'm sorry, just a moment." I heard her clacking away at her keys and she pulled up the information that I already knew. It took her a minute before she spoke up again. "Yes sir, she is registered for classes. This will be her senior year."

I nodded. "And she hasn't paid for the semester yet?"

"No sir."

"I'd like to pay for the full year then. Can you do that from your office?"

She was silent for a few moments as she clacked at her keyboard again. "Yes sir, I'm pulling up everything now. All I need is your name, address, and then your payment information."

"Good." I proceeded and gave her all the information she needed. When she was finally done she told me it was complete and that Annabelle Amatheon was now a registered student for the year. She hung up, wishing me a good day, and I clicked my phone off. I twirled it slowly on top of my desk as I stared out into my room. I didn't want Annabelle to go but if she is to grow, she couldn't grow under my care. It would take at least a century to chip away at the darkness in my soul and she was only human. I sighed deeply and shoved my phone off to the side in order to get back to the journal that I would give Annabelle when I sent her off to school. It would tell her who I really was, who I've really been for hundreds and hundreds of years. She deserved the truth and I was afraid to face her when I gave it to her. A journal would suffice.

* * *

 

**[Annabelle]**

With a heavy sigh I stood up and dusted off all the dirt that I'd accumulated on my clothes from digging around the garden. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was time to go start getting dinner ready. I walked into the house and up to my room to change. Dominic would probably be in his room working so I didn't have to worry about bumping into him while I did my work. I blushed as I remembered what I'd almost done a few weeks ago with him. Ever since that day I'd been avoiding him slightly, only popping up when he needed me or when I just couldn't stay away any longer. He's also sat and watched me work lately for long periods of time. He just sits there silently watching me, deep in thought. During those times I wondered what he was thinking about. I'd give more than a penny for his thoughts.

While I was changing in my room my computer dinged informing me that I had an email notification. I finished buttoning my pants and walked over to my bed, plopping down beside my computer. I grabbed it up and opened the window where my email was. I arched a brow when I saw that it was from one of my friends. I know that I'd told Dominic that I wouldn't talk to my friends but I opened the email to see what she had said. That didn't mean I would respond to her.

_Hey girl! Its two weeks until school starts and I was wondering if you'd finished registering for your classes. If you have, what classes are you taking? I want to know if we have any classes together. And do you have a roommate? Or are you just going to be rooming alone again? I'm jealous! I wish I could afford single occ. When are you going to be driving down so that I can drop in and see you? I hope that your summer was as fun as mine was! It looks like it, with that rich man I saw you in the newspaper with! Who is he anyways? Why didn't you say anything about him? Btw, don't take offense but... he's old! I didn't know you liked men like that. But whatever, everyone likes who they like. I like them a little young myself. HAHA! Peace out, lady! I'll talk to you laterz._

I groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Going back to school had been in the back of my mind but I hadn't really thought what I was going to do about it. I'd made a deal with Dominic saying that I would stay here until my father's debt was paid off. I knew that I still hadn't and I knew that I couldn't go back to school but I didn't know how to break that to my friends. And I didn't know if I really wanted to go back. I've grown fond of living here with Dominic. He could be an ass once in a while and I knew that he had some sort of darkness consuming him much like the grief he's lived with for a long while now, but he's grown on me. I wanted my feelings for him to grow into something more than the flame it was now. I guess I wanted to be consumed by his love, or at least the feelings he could hold for me. Love was something big and he'd loved two people before me. I knew it would be hard for him a third time around, even if I looked like the Belle whom he loved but had also been afraid to love. I sighed and sat up, grabbing my computer and hitting the respond button. I didn't think it would hurt to respond to this one email.

_Eva, it's good to hear from you. I am glad that you had an amazing summer and that you're coming back this year. I've registered for classes so all I have to do is pay for them and move into the dorm. Speaking of the dorm, yes I'm having a single. I couldn't stand having a roommate. I love my space waayyy too much! HAHA! So you'll just have to suffer with double occ. For my classes I'll tell you when I get there. Leave you wondering and going crazy. I probably won't be driving down until the day before so you'll have to wait to see me on move in day. And the man that you asked about... he's my employer so you don't need to know anything about him. I've been working for him all summer, hence why I was out with him. Nothing more to ask about so don't. I won't answer, HAHA! I won't be able to email you back so if I don't respond don't think I'm ignoring you. I have to get to work now, I can't slack off. Talk to you later, Eva!_

I pushed send and left it at that. I couldn't say anymore to her and I wasn't going to respond to anymore emails from her or my friends. And I probably wouldn't be seeing them again either. My heart was here, with Dominic. No need to finish school. I closed my computer and left it on the bed as I finished getting ready to go cook dinner. When I was ready I looked at myself one more time in the mirror, making sure I looked acceptable for Dominic, and headed down to the kitchen. Hopefully I could get all the cooking done before it was time for dinner.


	18. Chapter 17 - Dinner Mishaps & Bedtime Stories

**[Mr. Gold]**

I was finished with what I was doing for the night and it was time for dinner. I wanted to find Annabelle before we ate because I had a present for her, a tiny teardrop pearl necklace. I made my way downstairs and peeked into Annabelle's room but she wasn't there. She was probably in the kitchen so I made my way downstairs to the first floor and walked slowly down the hallway towards the kitchen. Halfway there I could hear some clattering going on, like someone was charging through it. I hurried my pace as I heard Annabelle cursing loudly. I slammed the door open and stopped when I saw her sitting on the floor near the stove surrounded by pots and metal bowls. She was holding her hand and curled around it like she'd hurt herself. I made my way past the pots and bowls to kneel beside her. "Annabelle, are you ok?"

She peered up at me through her hair and shook her head. I could see the tears staining her cheeks. "No."

I reached out to gently touch her hand to see what she'd done but she pulled away from me, curling around it even more. "Annabelle, show me."

"I just..." She nodded her chin over towards the direction of the stove. I turned and saw what she'd wanted me to see. The oven door was hanging open and carrots and onions and potatoes were spewed around a huge chunk of meat. Roast I presumed. "I was pulling it out and I guess my mind wasn't with me today. When I went to put it on top of the stove it slipped and spilled back on me, burning me. Then I bumped into the dishes I'd just washed and tripped over them and pushed them onto the floor."

I gave a tiny sigh and reached out again for her hand. "Let me see, dear-heart."

She shook her head but when I reached to grab it she allowed me. "Be careful... please."

I sat completely down on the floor and gently laid her hand against my leg. It was red on top and along her arm where the roast juice had hit her. There were a few blisters forming across her skin and I knew she was probably in a lot of pain. "Come."

When I stood up and reached for her uninjured hand she just stared up at me. "What are you doing?"

I found myself doing what she did to me quite frequently. I rolled my eyes. "Fixing to patch you up, dear-heart. What else would I do when you're hurt?"

She gave a small laugh and finally took my hand. I pulled her up as gently as possible and then instead of having her walk I scooped her up into my arms, ensuring that her left arm was facing outwards so that I wouldn't hurt it. She clung to my neck like a lifeline. "I can walk, Dominic."

I grinned down at her and started walking out of the kitchen to make my way up to my room. "Can you? I didn't know you could, Dearie."

I laughed when she huffed and buried her face against my jacket. I could still feel her body trembling from the pain and I knew she was still crying. When she spoke her voice was muffled and rough from crying. "Thank you... I know I'm always a burden."

I started walking up the stairs and gave a tiny laugh, holding her tighter in my arms. "You're no burden to me, Dearie. Not at all."

She turned her eyes up at me and I struggled to keep watching in front of me so that I wouldn't get distracted and stumble on the stairs. "Liar. Ever since I came here I've been causing trouble, you just won't admit it."

I snorted. "Dearie, the only trouble you've caused me is your sass and driving me mad with temptation."

She laughed lightly and snuggled back in against me. I stepped off the top of the stairs onto my floor and walked down the hall towards my room. She frowned up at me. "Why are we going to your room?"

I grinned. "So I can ravish you."

She gasped and gave a fake attempt at wiggling out of my arms. "Pervert! Put me down, I can walk on my own."

I gave a deep laugh, something I found I'd been doing a lot of lately, and kept walking. "Calm yourself, Dearie, your virtue is safe... for now." I winked down at her and watched as she blushed and buried her head against my jacket again. I flicked my hand so that I could open the door and not have to put Annabelle down. It slowly opened in front of us and I walked through as if I'd left it open the whole time. Annabelle didn't seem to notice. I walked over to my bed and gently sat her down. I pointed a finger at her as she looked up at me. "Don't move."

She gave a small nod so I turned away and walked away, disappearing into my bathroom. I had some salve that I kept in one of my cabinets. It held magic in it, for fast healing, and herbs to make it smell good. The herbs were also used to disguise the fact that it contained magic. I also grabbed some gauze to wrap around her arm so she wouldn't see the magic working. I returned to the bedroom and found Annabelle wandering around, looking at all my books. She turned when she heard me walk up behind her. "Have you read all of them?"

I figured she wouldn't have listened to me. I'm just glad she hadn't wandered over to my desk. The journal I'd been writing for her was sitting in front of my computer. I walked over to one of the couches I had around the coffee table in my room and sat down, patting the area next to me so that she would sit down. "Yes."

She sat down and slowly offered me her hand. I gently took it and laid it back down against my leg. "Have you read all the books in the library downstairs?"

I opened the jar holding the salve and the smell of cedar and mint filled the air, both meant to calm. I very gently started rubbing it against the burn and the blisters, ensuring to cover all of it. "I enjoy reading and I've been collecting those books for a very long time. Each time I collect one I read it and then put it either in the library or up here."

She sucked in a small breath as I picked up her arm to start wrapping the gauze. "Do you have a favourite book?"

I finished wrapping the gauze and gently sat her arm down again. I leaned back against the couch and stared at her. "In a sense I do."

She scooted closer to me and peered up at me expectantly. "So, what is it?"

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her in so that she could cuddle against me. I absently played with her ponytail as she laid her head against my chest, curling her legs up onto the couch. "It's an old story about Beauty and the Beast." It was true. A writer a long time ago had gotten a majority of the story right and I still owned one of the original copies. I wouldn't brag about it, not even in the least, but it had been Belle and I that had inspired the story. She had been the beauty taken away from her family by a beast and locked away from the world. Except for the most part she had been happy with me... until I'd become afraid to love her and thought she'd betrayed me. The only difference about our story and the writers was that he'd given Belle and the Beast a happy ever after. Something that hadn't been true.

Annabelle leaned back and stared at me. "I would never have pegged you for someone who would like fairy-tales like that."

I gave a small shrug and sat up. Now was a good time as any to give her the necklace I'd been on my way to give when she'd hurt herself. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small chain. I turned and held it out to Annabelle. "I was going to give you something earlier, but then I got distracted by taking care of you."

Annabelle gave a tiny squeak as she gently took the chain from my hand, our fingers brushing together. "Wow... it's absolutely beautiful, Dominic."

I gave a small nod and watched as she unclasped it and put it on. "It was Belle's... before she died. It's very special to me and I wanted to give it to you."

She leaned forward and gave me a gentle smile as her fingers played against the pearl. "I've never been given something this beautiful before, thank you. I'll cherish it along with her memory. Always."

I smiled back at her and moved to the edge of the couch. Annabelle moved with me and when I stood I offered her my hand again. "Come. If we're going to eat tonight I'll have to start cooking."

She slowly took my hand and blinked up at me in surprise. "You... cook?"

I gave a deep chuckled and pulled her up against me. "Of course I do, Dearie. How do you think I survived on my own all of these years?"

"Well... I thought you'd hired a maid or a cook or just gone out to eat all the time."

I snorted. "As if. I think anyone else but you in my home would drive me mad, though I think that's already happened for the most part."

She gave that cute gasp of outrage that I'd come to love and smacked me on the arm with her unhurt hand. "How dare you say such things to me, Mr. Gold! I haven't driven you mad, you were already mad to begin with!"

I chuckled and pulled her along with me as we walked out of my room. I closed the door and locked it behind me, then took her arm in mine and started walking down the hallway. "I'll tell you a secret, Dearie, all the best people are mad."

She rolled her eyes at me as she kept step with me. "Are you quoting Alice in Wonderland to me, Mr. Gold? Cause if so you surely are mad. Bonkers. Off your head."

I chuckled and brought her hand up to my lips to kiss it gently as we headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. "All the above, dear-heart, all the above."

Dinner turned out to be good. I was able to save half of what Annabelle had cooked and made some pork chops and caramelized onions with it. We ended up having the pork chops, scalloped potatoes with honey, and of course some carrots which were saved from the dumped roast pan. It was very good and Annabelle had been surprised that I could cook so well.

"Who taught you to cook, Dominic?" She looked at me as she popped the last piece of her pork chop that I'd had to cut for her into her mouth. "You're pretty good at it."

I shrugged and scooted my empty dessert plate away from me. I'd had a piece of Annabelle's homemade blackberry pie with a spoonful of ice-cream, another favourite. "Before I left home my mother taught me how to cook. That was before she'd gotten sick. That's when I had been forced to get better at cooking. Then I had to cook after my wife died so I took some cooking classes and it helped I suppose."

I watched her sit her fork down beside her now empty plate and her expression go from intrigued to sad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"They're not all bad memories, dear-heart. Just sad ones."

She stared at me silently for a few seconds before giving a small nod of her head. "I suppose so." She then stretched back in her chair, arching her body as she yawned. I heard a few of her bones pop as she did so. She looked absolutely beautiful stretching like that and I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath as I pictured what she'd look like stretching and writhing beneath me as we made love. She must of mistaken my expression on my face for pain or something because when she reached out to touch my arm I wasn't expecting to see her staring up at me from where she knelt in front of me. "Are you ok?"

I licked my lips slowly and nodded. Her blue eyes were so intoxicating up close. "I guess I'm just a little tired."

She grinned and propped her arms on top of my knees, being careful with the burned one. "How about you read me that Beauty and the Beast story you said you liked and tuck me into bed."

I arched a brow. "You want me to read to you?"

She nodded. "And then I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Stay with you."

"Yah. Sleep with me so we can cuddle. I sleep better when you're with me."

I blinked down at her for a few seconds before giving her a tiny nod. "I suppose I can."

She smiled brightly up at me. "And you'll read me part of the book?"

I nodded again. "A few chapters." I stood and helped her up. "I'll finish up the dishes so why don't you go upstairs and shower and get ready for bed. I'll be up with the book when I'm done."

She nodded. "Ok. I'll be waiting." She gave me a small kiss on the lips before leaving to head up to her room.

I sighed and collected the dishes. I could just rinse them off and put them in the dishwasher and then use my magic to clean the remaining pans.

It took half an hour to finish everything before I headed to my room to but on my pajama bottoms and grab the very old book from the bookcase closest to my desk. It was the one that held my most important and beloved books.

When I returned down to the second floor and walked into Annabelle's room, she was flopped out on the bed waiting for me. She grinned at me when she saw me. "Bout time you showed up."

"Patience is a virtue, Dearie." She laughed and scooted up so that she could pull the covers back for the both of us. I walked around the bed and kicked off my slippers, sliding into the bed next to her. She propped herself up with a few pillows and wiggled closer to me as I got comfortable. I gently opened the book up to the first page, the prologue. I looked down at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and laid her head against my shoulder as I began to read.

> _Once upon a time there was a young prince. The prince was the most handsome man in the entire land. He was sought after by many but he accepted none. The prince was a breaker of hearts. He loved to tease and only thought of himself. He was a selfish young man. On the night of his 16th birthday and the night of his coronation there was a knock at the castle door. No one but him seemed to hear it so he went to go send whoever it was knocking on his door away. When he answered the door he saw a haggard, wizened old woman carrying a single rose. She begged for a warm place to stay for the night. The prince asked her how she would pay to stay in his castle and she offered the only thing she could, the single beautiful red rose. The prince scoffed at her and told her off, telling her no one would want a rose as payment for anything. Just as he was closing the door to the castle she called out, warning him not to be deceived by appearances. He laughed and closed the door. When he had only taken a few steps back into the castle the doors flew open and a strong wind began to swallow him. He turned and found himself face to face with a beautiful young woman who was as pale as the moon and glowed with power. Her long, midnight locks blew in the wind created by her power and the prince bowed before her begging to be forgiven. He desired the woman for himself but the enchantress wasn't deceived by his apology. She knew he had a heart as cold as ice and consumed by darkness. In payment for his ugly heart and actions the enchantress turned the prince into a beast as ugly as the inside of him. She then cursed his entire castle and all of his servants. The beast begged the enchantress to forgive him and to turn him back but she refused. She gave him the rose she had previously offered and told him to cherish it because it would grow and bloom until his 21st birthday. If he hadn't found someone to accept and love him, someone who didn't judge him because of his appearance by the time the last petal of the rose had fallen, then he would be forever cursed to live as a beast. She left him then and he locked himself in his castle. For four years no one stepped foot onto his land for fear of being eaten by the beast said to live in the cursed castle. The prince resigned himself to forever living as a beast because who could ever love a beast?_

That was the end of the prologue and Annabelle smiled up at me sleepily. "I've never heard that version before. It's very sad."

I gave a small nod. "The prince deserved his punishment." I knew the words to be true. I had been consumed by power and hate and anger at the world and the people around me. I had to watch the world change and I had to watch as the people I had once called family or friends died away and left me alone. I was despised by the world but sought after by many for the power I possessed. I was a beast. Who could have ever loved me? "Are you ready for chapter one?"

"Yah. Go ahead." I smiled and knew that she wouldn't make it too much further into the book before she fell asleep. She was already fighting it but she wouldn't win.

> _In a nearby village there was a young woman named Belle. She was very beautiful with long flowing auburn hair and many men desired to court her, even if she was reclusive and a bookworm. Her father was crazy, or so the townsfolk said. Belle loved her father dearly. He was all she had left after her mother had passed away. Most of the time Belle's father spent his time in the basement trying to invent things that would help support them and feed them through the upcoming winter. Belle was always in the local library checking out books and never paying mind to anyone and no time for men. But despite all of this there was one man in town that was bound and determined to make her his. He'd approached her many times but each time he was turned away, Belle saying she had no desire to marry. She only wanted to remain with her father and take care of him. Gaston didn't like this. He kept telling the village that Belle would be his soon. One evening, a few days before the neighboring fair, Belle's father was working in his basement when a loud explosion brought Belle down to see if her father was alright. He laughed and said that he had to get his invention to work. Belle helped him as much as he could for the rest of the evening until it was time for dinner. Giving on final try to the invention, Belle's father was surprised that it worked. He proclaimed his joy and swung his daughter around and around. He told Belle he couldn't stay for dinner because he had to travel quickly to the neighboring fair. Belle was worried because it was getting dark out and it looked like it was going to storm. Belle's father told her not to worry because he knew the way. Belle sadly helped her father load up the wagon with his invention and hook up their only horse in order to pull it. Before he set out for the fair, Belle's father told her that he loved her and that soon they would be living better than they had been. He left and the storm clouds slowly closed in. Belle was frightened for her father but knew she couldn't do anything to stop him. He had a mind of his own._
> 
> _A few hours after leaving Belle's father noticed that the storm was coming faster now and he had no shelter. He tried to hurry as fast as he could but got confused as a fork in the road, choosing the wrong path. When the rain started falling that's when the wolves started howling. Belle's father tried to calm the horse but it spooked and took off at a maddening pace, running blindly through the woods. He was thrown off and left in the dark and the rain without light or shelter. He prayed that the horse would find its way back to Belle. With the wolves closing in on Belle's father he made his way through the dark forest until he happened to stumble upon a large, seemingly abandoned castle. He tried to open the gates as the wolves stepped out of the trees, circling him, but they wouldn't open. He cried out begging for entrance, begging for someone to be there. The gates magically opened and he fell through, landing face first in the mud and rain. The gates clanged closed and the wolves snarled at being denied their prey. Belle's father gathered himself up and trudged on towards the castle where it stood dark and imposing in the dark. Lightning flashed above and lit the castle up, making it look even scarier but Belle's father didn't frighten away. This castle, even if abandoned, was shelter from the rain and the wolves which were still howling outside the gates. Stepping inside, dripping water as he walked, he made his way through the great hallway trying to find a room. For being abandoned it looked clean enough. He was halfway down the hallway when a voice called out to him. He stopped and tried to find who it was but there was no one. The voice called out to him again telling him to come to the table beside him. There he found a clock and a candlestick that could talk. Belle's father freaked and was tempted to leave but the objects begged him to come with him and warm up, otherwise he would get sick. He decided to trust them and allowed himself to be taken to a large room where a roaring fire was. It was warm and he quickly pulled up the massive chair in the room until it was as close to the fire as he could get. He was served tea and given a blanket, all which he was grateful for. Soon he was drowsy and was about to fall asleep when there was a loud, echoing roar through the castle. The doors slammed open and the fire was blown out. Belle's father woke up and peered around the edge of the chair only to come face to face with the eyes of a huge beast. The beast didn't give him time to explain why he was there. The beast took Belle's father and locked him away in the dungeons to die._
> 
> _The following day Belle was walking through the field watching the sun rise. Just as she was heading back to the house she spotted her father's horse running full out with the wagon bumping behind him. Belle ran towards it and grabbed the horse's reins, find that her father was not with him. She quickly unhooked the wagon and saddled the horse up, begging him to show her the way to where her father was. She didn't care if she would be in danger by being alone, she had to find her father. It took her a few hours to find where her father had fallen. His had was laying there, soaked by rain and mud. She found his footsteps in the mud and followed them, the horse trailing behind. She soon came upon the castle that had sheltered her father and now was his prison. Making her way through the gates and into the castle she tried to find her way around. That's when she spotted a light leading down a hallway. She begged whomever it was to stop and she quickly followed. When she got to the bottom of the stairs there was no one, she grabbed the candlestick lighting the stairwell and walked further into the dark hallway. When she was halfway down the hall someone called out to her. It was her father. She cried and went to him asking him why he was locked up. Belle's father knew that the beast was coming back soon and he didn't want his beautiful daughter to be here. When he begged her to leave she refused. That's when the beast arrived. His roar echoed through the castle again as he stopped close by Belle, hidden by the shadows. He asked why she was here. Belle begged him to release her father. The beast refused at first but then when Belle stepped into the light to try and see the beast better he decided to make a deal. Her life for her fathers. She agreed, saying she would stay forever as long as her father was taken home and saved from this cruel fate. The beast released her father and sent him home by way of magic. He then locked Belle in a cleaner, warmer cell and left her there for the night. He had no clue what he was going to do with her now, but hopefully she would be the one that could help break this curse._

Annabelle's light breathing as I stopped reading told me that she was finally asleep. I smiled gently down at her before wiggling off the bed. I walked over to the dresser and lightly put my book on top of it. I didn't want it sitting on the floor. I then walked over and turned the light off before wiggling my way back into bed. I gently scooted Annabelle down until she was laying like she should and I then I did the same, pulling her against me so that her head rested in the crook of my arm. I smiled in the dark and pressed a kiss against her forehead before closing my eyes and allowing sleep to wash over me. It took only a few minutes before I was joining Annabelle in dreamland.


	19. Chapter 18 - Dreams of Belle & Surprise Revelations

_"It's forever, Dearie." The voice echoed over and over at me. I looked down at myself and I wasn't me, I was someone else that looked like me. Words that I wasn't speaking spilled from between my lips and I couldn't stop them. "I will go with you... forever." I watched as the strange looking man in front of me grinned happily and gave a joyous giggle. "Deal!" He walked forward and gently took my arm. I turned when another man I didn't know called out to me. "Belle, you can't go with this... beast." I froze inside the body of Belle when I realized who I was. I was Belle... the Belle that Dominic had loved. I could sort of understand that but what I didn't understand was why we were in this era and who the man I'd just made a deal with was. I found myself touching the big man in front of me and giving a sad smile. "I've made my choice." When I felt the strange looking man's arm go around my shoulders I turned to look at him even though I wanted to tense and run away. "She's right you know, the deal is struck!" He giggled again. "Oh! Congratulations on your little war!" I was pulled away from the group of people surrounding me, in Belle's body, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. When we were outside the man plopped me on a horse and he slid up behind me. "Hold on, Dearie. It's going to be a rough ride for a lady such as yourself." Being called Dearie sparked something familiar inside of me as we set off. Dominic always called people Dearie. I turned inside Belle's body, which was really weird, and stared up at the man behind me. He looked like... like Dominic. But different... not as human... and his skin shimmered gold in the light as we continued to travel. "Where are we going, Rumplestiltskin?" I found myself facing forward again as Belle spoke. Rumplestiltskin? That was the name that I saw in the journal that was in Dominic's room. I was very confused. "We're going to the Dark Castle, Dearie. It's far from your kingdom so don't be tempted to run away. You might get lost." He giggled and kicked the horse into a full gallop. I found myself hanging on to the arms that were wrapped around my waist with Belle's hands._

_I don't know how long we rode but we didn't stop except to water the horse and relieve ourselves. We didn't even stop during the night and when it seemed like Belle couldn't stay awake anymore, she fell asleep. I was awake inside of her though and I could see everything. This was crazy. I didn't know why I was here in Belle's body. Just before the sun began to rise the following day Rumplestiltskin stopped and dismounted, taking me and Belle with him. He grabbed a hold of the reins and grinned down at the sleeping Belle before we were all sucked into a strange dark cloud. I freaked but couldn't do anything, Belle remained asleep. When the darkness cleared away it was still getting light outside but as I looked around, the scenery was different. There were mountains and snow, forests surrounding everything. And the biggest thing that caught my attention was the massive castle that sat in front of us. Rumplestiltskin gave Belle a shake and woke her up. "It's time to get up, Dearie." Belle groaned and opened her eyes and when she found herself in Rumplestiltskin's arms she freaked and jerked away. He nonchalantly dumped her on the ground. As we sat there staring up at him snow was soaking through Belle's dress. I was so very grateful that I didn't feel it. "Where are we?" Rumplestiltskin gave a cackle and waved his arms around extravagantly. "We're at my castle, Dearie." Belle slowly got up and a shiver passed through her. Rumplestiltskin grabbed her arm and dragged her forward, through the courtyard and into the massive castle. He didn't stop for anything, he just walked on through past the dining area that held a lot of antiques and possessions. "Where are we going?" Rumplestiltskin grinned back at her as he started dragging her down some stairs where the dungeons were. "Let's just call it your room." He waved his hand and I was amazed as it opened without the man touching it and he shoved Belle through. I was shocked that he was so rough. Belle turned and ran to the door but he closed it and locked it, giggling loudly on the other side. It was followed by his ascending footsteps and Belle, with me in her bod, was left with silence. As I looked around there was just a bare minimum of light, since it was still early in the morning, and the only things to be seen were hay in the corner and a stone alcove as a bed on the opposite wall. As all hope left Belle she started crying, her body wracked with the strength of her tears. I didn't know what to do and I felt tears staining my own phantom eyes._

* * *

 

"Annabelle!" Hands were shaking me roughly.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. There was something wet around my eyes and I tried to blink it away as Dominic's face came into focus. "Dominic?"

"Annabelle." He scooted off of where he'd laid across me and propped himself up on his arm, staring at me. "You were crying."

I frowned and reached up to touch the wetness that was still cool around my skin. "I was?"

He nodded and slowly reached forward to wipe the tears away from my eyes. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I..." I frowned harder and tried to piece together what I remembered. "I was in the body of someone... a girl..."

"A girl?"

"She was beautiful. I think she was a princess or something. She was taken away from her father in order to save the kingdom. Her name... I can't remember it... B... B... something that started with a B."

I watched as Dominic tensed beside me and rolled away until he was sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Belle."

I slowly sat up, shoving my long hair out of the way and reached out to touch his smooth, bare back. His muscles tensed beneath my fingers but he didn't pull away. "That's right. Her name was Belle. How did you know?"

He avoided answering my question. "What else do you remember?"

I removed the blankets from where it had tangled around my legs and scooted my way across the bed until I could mold myself against his back, my legs sliding around his and my arms wrapping around his waist as I laid my head against one of his shoulder blades. "There was a man... or I think he was a man. He looked like he was made out of gold. His skin shimmered while we rode away from Belle's castle. I remember his name clearly because I remember seeing it somewhere."

"What was his name?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

Dominic slowly pulled away from me and stood up, turning to stare down at me. "Rumplestiltskin... And where did you see that name?"

I froze and felt a small shiver of fear at his cold voice. He sounded like he had before I'd made my deal with him. Cold. Angry. Empty. "There was a book... on your coffee table. When I put the roses in your room the glitter of the gold made me curious."

"You read it?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't. It was written in a different language." I scooted my way to the edge of the bed where he'd been previously sitting. "Is this Rumplestiltskin the one who wrote that journal?"

I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "Yes."

"Was he..." I frowned as I tried to piece together everything. It was almost too much to process, the dream and the journal. "Is this Rumplestiltskin related to you? Like a many great-great-great-great-grandfather or something?"

He refused to look at me as he let out a long almost relieved sigh. I stood up and touched his arm. Only then did he answer. He nodded. "He was. That's his journal that's been passed down in my family until it arrived in my care."

"So the dream... that Belle... she was your many great-great-great-great-grandmother?"

He shook his head. "No."

"But the dream... Was it real?" I was really confused right now.

He nodded. "It seems like you got a residual memory from Belle's necklace. That was her mothers and so on and so forth. The girl you saw in the dream was her relative. Rumplestiltskin let the girl go after about a year and she went on to whatever she did. He wrote in the journal that you read that he regretted letting her go."

I slowly took in everything he was saying and I couldn't believe it. This was just like out of a fairy-tale itself. "It's like... it's like both of their destinies are tied to each other then. His regret kind of... altered their future lives. He found her each time both of them were reincarnated. Until it came to you... You had found your Belle. But then she died... and then..." I stumbled back as the revelation of what I'd just figured out hit me. I blinked up at him as I plopped back down on the bed, dumb-struck. "I... her... we... you..."

"Annabelle."

I quickly stood up and grabbed his arm again, gripping tightly. "I'm your Belle's reincarnation aren't I?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a small shake. "I am! That's why I look like her!"

He shook his head and slowly removed his arm from my grasp and reached up to cup my cheek as he stared down at me. "No, you're not her. You're you, Annabelle. You're you."

I blinked up at him and frowned. "Why?"

He shrugged. "You don't have her memories. You are a completely different person from her. And I wouldn't change that fact."

"Why? You loved her."

He nodded. "I did, dear-heart. I loved her a lot... but now I have you. You have your own thoughts, your own memories, your own personality that I've begun to fall for. I don't want you to have anything else that doesn't belong to you."

"But..."

His hand moved upwards to grab a fistful of my hair and he shushed me with a surprise kiss, cutting off the rest of what I was going to say. His lips burned against mine as his arms wrapped around me like iron bands, holding me tightly so I couldn't move away. All thoughts of arguing left me as my mind turned into goop. I found myself struggling to wrap my own arms around Dominic as he consumed me with his kiss. I pulled back in order to tell him so. "Let me touch you, Dominic."

He whispered against my lips and slowly shook his head, his shaggy soft hair tickling my face. "No." He kissed me again, a little gentler this time.

I gave a soft growl and used what advantage I had, being shorter, and staggered him back as I turned my body sharply. He followed because he had such a tight hold on me and we fell back onto the bed after his knees were buckled forward by the edge of it. I was thankful we were so close to it. As he let me go I grinned triumphantly as I shoved my hair over my shoulder out of the way and straddled his waist, my feet hanging of the edge slightly. But I was on top at least. "Should have let me touch you."

"Annabelle."

I shushed him this time, but with one of my fingers. "Shh. I'm not going to ravish you just yet, Mr. Gold. I said I wouldn't."

He slowly propped himself up on his elbows, bringing us almost face to face. "What are you going to do then, Dearie."

I gave a small, mischievous grin. "Kiss you... and touch you."

He shook his head. "Only kissing."

"Touching too."

"No."

I leaned down until I was inches away and laid my hands gently against his chest, enjoying as the muscles rippled beneath my fingers. My hair fell around the both of us like a curtain and blocked out everything but our faces. "Shh." I pressed my lips against his as I gently pressed my nails into his skin, kneading like I was a cat. He gave a tiny moan as he kissed me back and his hands slid upwards around my waist, his fingers slipping just beneath my night shirt to rub against my skin. I giggled and quickly pulled away from his lips. "That tickles!"

He grinned and slipped the rest of both hands underneath my shirt, running along my sides and making me laugh loudly, struggling against him. I didn't think the first time was on purpose but now it was. In a way that was a mistake because as I squirmed trying to escape being tickled I was causing a problem for Dominic. He stopped tickling me and I stopped squirming around when I accidentally brushed against his sudden erection. My heart jumped into my throat and I blushed, blinking down at him and hiding behind my hair as I slowly sat upright. I watched as a slight blush stole across his cheeks as he blinked up at me. He swallowed hard enough for me to hear. "Sorry."

I slowly nodded. "I didn't... know... that was going to happen."

He swallowed again and licked at his lips. "I don't think either of us could have, dear-heart. It's just something..." He looked away from me before continuing. "It's just something you do to me... what a beautiful woman would do to any man."

I slowly nodded and rolled off of him to the side until I was sitting near his head. "I guess we should be careful then."

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair as he looked at me over his shoulder. "Should we try and get back to sleep? So we aren't tempted and affected anymore?"

I gave a small laugh and rolled to the side so that I could wiggle my way back to my side of the bed. "Seems like a reasonable idea to me, Mr. Gold."

He gave a grumble before standing and pulling the covers back so he could lay down. "Dominic, Dearie. Dominic."

I turned on my side and faced him while I watched him squish his pillows into place. When he was comfortable I wiggled closer until we were almost touching. He slid his arm beneath my head and I took that as a sign that I could snuggle against him and I wasted no time in doing so. He chuckled and then reached over to turn off the bedside lamp which he'd turned on to wake me up. Darkness surrounded us as we both snuggled together and let sleep swallow us back up. I just hoped I didn't dream like I had before again. It was kind of freaky and mind-blowing. Dominic's gentle breathing and the slow up and down movement of his chest lulled me into sleep. Here's to hoping for no dreams.


	20. Chapter 19 - It's Time

**[Dominic]**

Less than two days until she was gone. Less than two days until I sent her away… to keep her safe. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself. Maybe I was being a coward again, but I didn't want her to be taunted by people around us because she's with me. Who would want to be with me anyways? I'm the one who inspired Beauty and the Beast and I truly feel like a beast, unworthy of the kindness Annabelle has offered me… Shown me… These past few months have been the best time of my life for longer than I cared to remember. I hadn't know when I'd last smiled genuinely before she'd came into life, knocking it all kinds of sideways. She has become something more to me than just someone to take care of my estate. Something more…

I sighed and scooted away from my desk. Work hadn't gone well today. I hadn't been in a good mood. All I could think about is her leaving. Me being alone… I should be used to it. I wasn't anymore and I didn't want it. Standing I gently touched the papers spread out in front of me with my fingers, nudging them here and there. They were Annabelle's schedule, proof of her year being paid for, and her dorm information. I planned on giving them to her when I got back to the house tonight, probably after dinner. I didn't know how she would take it, me having paid for her last year, but I didn't care. I could do that for her at least. She'd given me something to believe in again.

"Mr. Gold?"

I looked up slowly and watched as Margret peered at me from the doorway. "Yes, Dearie?"

"I was wondering…" She quickly stepped further into the room until she was standing in front of my desk. "I just wanted to ask if you were all right."

I straightened up and took a deep breath. "Why ever would you ask that, Dearie?"

She gave a small shrug. "It's just… you've been a little… distracted today. Like something has been bothering you."

I stared at her for a few moments before reaching up to run my fingers through my hair, turning away from her to face the window. The sun would be setting soon. "I'm alright, Margret. I'm just busy with a lot of things, work mostly." I felt like being a little nice tonight, something I found happening more and more the longer I was around Annabelle. I peeked over my shoulder at Margret and gave her a small lift of the lips, a small smile. "Thank you for your concern, Margret."

"Oh." She blinked rapidly in surprise and was at a loss for words for a few seconds. "I… Well, you're welcome. Is there… Is there anything else you'll be needing tonight, Mr. Gold?"

I turned back to her and shook my head. "No, Dearie. You can go home for the night. I'll lock up everything. I think I'll be heading home soon as well."

Margret gave a tiny nod of her head and left without another word. I took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out and walked around my desk, heading over to where I always kept Belle's tea cup. It was sitting in its usual place. I gently touched it with my fingertips. "What am I going to do, Belle? I don't know… I don't know what to do." I picked it up and moved it upwards to place a small kiss against the edge of the chip, feeling the roughness of it rub against my lips. I gave a tiny sigh and closed my eyes, moving to hold the chipped cup against my chest. My words were just whispers now. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

 

 

**[Annabelle]**

Putting the finishing touches on the special dinner that I'd prepared tonight I took a few steps back and smiled. Dominic would be happy tonight. I walked over to one of the chairs in the kitchen and sat down close by the fire, staring into it as I unconsciously bit at my lower lip. I didn't know if he was stressed from work or something but he'd been down and silent for the past couple of days. Not his normal self… or not the normal-ness that I'd grown fond of. He'd been refusing to look at me when I talked to him and I desperately wanted to ask what was wrong but felt like it wasn't my place. I didn't want to pry, even though I was worried. I cared for him. Or maybe it was more than just caring for him. I just really didn't know what it was that I was feeling. It was confusing and consumed my thoughts.

I pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open and close. I quickly stood and made my way to the front of the house. I came into the foyer just as Dominic was laying his briefcase down on the table just inside the door. I smiled at him as he looked up at me with his very beautiful eyes. They were one of his best features. "Hi."

He gave me a tiny smile and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face against my throat, breathing me in. "Hi." His words scalded against my skin and I shivered in his arms.

I reached up and buried my hands in his hair as his lips pressed against my skin, his teeth grazing just above my jumping, erratic pulse. "Dominic." My words were just whispers as I felt his hands knead against my back. I leaned my head back and gave him more room to kiss along my neck as I clung to him.

He slowly kissed his way up my neck and across my jaw and I could feel his body shaking with need. Need for something I didn't know. I didn't want to ask. I just wanted to give him what he needed. I closed my eyes as his lips found mine. He gently bit against my bottom lip as his hands slowly shoved up my shirt in the back, baring my skin to him. His hands were warm, so very warm. I slid my tongue into his mouth and dueled his, holding him in place with his hair as he groaned into the kiss. "Annabelle, sweet Annabelle." He slowly pulled back from the kiss and buried his face against my neck again. His arms wrapped around me tightly, picking me up until I had to stand on tip-toe and I was held flush against his warm body.

I moved my hands from his hair to wrap around his neck. I gently rubbed circles against his skin. "Is everything ok, Dominic?"

He gave a tiny shake of his head. "I don't know what to do, Annabelle."

I slowly pushed him away from me until I could peer up at him from inches away. "What do you need to do, Dominic? It feels like it's consuming you."

He very gently placed me back down and pulled away until only his fingers touched me, lacing them with mine. "Is dinner ready?" I nodded and he gave me just the smallest of smiles, his gold tooth glittering in the light. "I've got some things I need you to look over. We'll do it after we eat, I'm starving."

I cocked my head to the side for a few moments before giving a small shrug. "Ok. Sounds like a plan to me."

He beckoned me to head towards the dining room. "Lead the way, dear-heart, and I shall follow."

I felt a small laugh bubble up from inside of me and turned around, leading the way. All I had to do was bring out everything and then we could eat. I'd made everything super delicious tonight.

* * *

 

 

**[The Library]**

Dinner was wonderful and Dominic had really loved my cooking tonight. We'd chatted over small things during the hour we ate and then when we were done, Dominic said that we could just leave the dishes for now. He had something important for me to look at and he didn't want to wait anymore. So now here we were in the library. I watched silently as Dominic lit the fire in the library and took a seat opposite me. He had a manila envelope with him and when I was seated he offered it to me.

I took it from him and frowned as I held it in my hand. "What is it?"

"Open it."

I continued to frown at him but slowly opened it and reached in. There were three sheets inside and I pulled them out, sitting them against eh envelope as I slowly read through them. I quickly looked up at him when I realized what the papers were. "These… these are for my senior year. What… what… how did you get these? Who gave them to you?"

He took a deep breath and held it for a long while before leaning back in his chair and quietly answering. "I asked for them, from your school."

"Why?" I blinked down at the papers again. The first page that I had looked at named off my classes that I would be taking his upcoming year, my senior year. The second paper was information about my dorm. What room I would be in, which dorm I'd be staying in. The third paper which was the last one was a statement from the registration office stating that my senior year had been paid for, including my classes, graduation, and dorm room.

He leaned forward and peered at me with eyes that were filled with something… something I couldn't identify. "You're free to go, Annabelle. I'm letting you go. Your father's debt to me is paid."

I clutched at the papers in my hand and squished them. "I told you I would stay. I know for a fact I haven't worked here long enough to pay for my father's debt. Are you going back on your deal?"

He stood up quickly and moved to tower over me. "I never go back on my deals, Annabelle. I have the right to decide when his debt is paid."

I slowly dropped the paper and stood, walking the few steps forward until I was standing in front of him. I grabbed a handful of his shirt. "Why?"

His hands reached up and wrapped around mine, but he didn't pull away. "I want you to have something better than I can offer you. You told me yourself that you wanted to be a woman that could explore the world. I'm giving you that chance."

"I don't want it."

He frowned down at me. "'What are you saying, Annabelle? Don't you want to live your dreams? Don't you want to perform around the world?"

I shook my head. "No." I felt tears staining the corners of my eyes. Why was he trying to push me away?

"Why?"

"I want to stay with you."

He sighed. "But I'm not good enough for you, Annabelle."

"Who says I'm not?"

He closed his eyes and this time he did pull away from me, moving backwards until his knees hit the front of his chair and he sat down roughly. "When you're with me… I'm the happiest man. I find myself smiling and laughing. Something I haven't done in a long, long time. I would do anything to keep that. But I don't want you to get hurt because of my selfishness, Annabelle. I'm a beast to the world unless I can offer them something. And because of that people will judge you, just like your father did. Ever since that day when I heard your father call you what he did… accuse you of things I've been thinking. Thinking that I don't want that kind of life for you. It's not you. It's me. Human hate is for me alone. That's why I want you to finish college."

I stormed over towards him and smacked him sharply across the cheek. "How can you talk like that?"

"Annabelle."

I glared down at him. How dare he think I care about what other people think. It's my choice who I want to be with. "Don't Annabelle me, Dominic Alexander Gold. I am 24 years old and I'll make my own decisions. Fuck whatever those ignorant, judgmental, jealous people think." I knelt down in front of him and I just couldn't be angry anymore. I reached up and gripped two handfuls of his hair as I stared up at him. "I. Want. To. Be. With. You." I have a sharp jerk of his hair and gave a small growl. "I want to be with you, Dominic."

He stared down at me unblinking for the longest time. I watched his pulse jump in his throat and his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. "I'll make you a deal then."

I sighed and let his hair go, falling back on my backside to sit on the floor. "Why all the deals, Dominic. I'm not in the mood for deals. I'm not going to leave. I'm going to keep my end of the deal that we previously made."

"Just listen because it's the only way I'll compromise with you."

I narrowed my eyes up at him but huffed and crossed my arms beneath my breasts. "Fine."

I watched as he slid from his chair and knelt in front of me. His hand reached up and cupped my face. "If you finish your senior year… pass all your classes and everything. If you can do that then I'll make a deal with you that you can decide if you want to come back and stay with me."

"But I already…"

He cut me off, covering my mouth with one of his large calloused hands. "Shush, Annabelle. You'll be away for a year. A year is a long time to see the bad things about me. When you walk across the stage and hold your diploma I'll be there. Then and only then will I allow you to make this decision. It's not like I'm going to be going anywhere."

My heart fluttered at his words. Maybe he wasn't pushing me away after all. "You… you'd want me to stay here with you then?"

He slowly nodded. "I don't want you to go, Annabelle. Gods know that I don't but in order for you to live your dreams I have to let you go… even if it's only for a year."

I slowly bit at my bottom lip and pressed my face into my hands, rubbing at my temples. "If I graduate I can come back?"

"Yes."

"And you won't let me until I do."

"Correct."

I sighed. It didn't sound like too bad of a deal. I could honestly say screw college and stay with Dominic but a part of me also wanted to go back and finish. To see my friends again. I sighed and roughly ran my hands through my hair, fluffing it in annoyance. "You sure drive a hard bargain, Dominic. It's so damn frustrating."

He chuckled. "That's what makes me the best businessman out there, Dearie."

I found myself smiling up at him and sighing. I just couldn't fight him anymore. "Fine. I'll agree to this deal, Mr. Gold. You can have it your way."

He grinned and moved to stand up. "Good. It makes me feel much better knowing that's off my chest."

I reached up and grabbed a hold of his shirt before he could completely stand. "But…"

He stopped moving and arched a brow, staring down at me. "But what?"

I found myself suddenly very shy. What I was going to ask was very embarrassing. A familiar warm feeling crept across my face as I blushed and hid behind my hair as I spoke up. "I'll only agree to this if you…"

He slowly moved to sit back down and gently reached out to move my hair away from my face. "If I what, dear-heart?"

"If…" I licked my suddenly dry lips and took a deep breath, letting it out and speaking quickly. "I'll only agree to this if you sleep with me."

He froze and it was like I was here by myself. I couldn't even see his pulse beating beneath his skin. "Annabelle."

I scooted up onto my knees quickly and grabbed his shoulders. "I'm not a child, Dominic. I'm not. I hate being treated like one. I want to sleep with you and I'm not going to leave here without you… without you…" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Without you making love to me."

He sucked in a sharp breath and I could see his pulse jumping again. His chest was raising and falling in fast waves and as I looked up into his eyes I watched as his pupils dilated, completely swallowing the colour of his eyes. "Do you know what you're saying, Annabelle?"

I gave a sharp nod. "I do."

"I'm a lot older than you, Annabelle."

"I don't care. I want you to make love to me. Age doesn't matter."

"I.. I could hurt you."

I snorted and moved upwards until I was inches away and laid a tiny kiss against the corner of his mouth, just above the small scar on his top lip. I absolutely adored that scar. It made him look even more handsome. "You can't hurt the willing, Dominic." I moved an inch and pressed my lips completely against his for a few seconds before pulling away again. "And for the first time I've found someone to be willing for."

His eyes fluttered as I played my lips against his chin, leaving scalding kisses here and there. "Annabelle."

"Dominic." I kissed his bobbing Adam's apple. He sucked in sharp breath. "Agree or we have no deal."

His hands gripped my arms tightly. "Not tonight, Annabelle. I don't think I could control myself properly."

He gave a tiny moan as I flicked my tongue out to trail softly against his beautifully formed collar bones. "Tomorrow."

He gave a small nod and his nails bit into my skin. His voice was just a little shaky. "Tomorrow."

I grinned, very happy with myself as I stood. He shakily stared up at me. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall back with the motion of my fingers. "Goodnight then, Dominic."

I bent down and pressed my lips against his. He groaned and kissed me back like he was a drowning man and I was his air. When I finally managed to pull away from his burning kiss I was a little shaky myself, my knees felt like jelly and I felt that familiar warm, liquidy feeling that burned at my core. His eyes fluttered open and he gave a lopsided grin. When he spoke his brogue was thicker than usual. "Goodnight, my sweet Annabelle."


	21. Chapter 20 - My Farewell, Beautiful

**[Mr. Gold]**

Today had almost been too much for me to handle. I'd called into work and informed Margret that I wouldn't be coming in today and that I didn't want anyone calling me. I couldn't have gone to work today, not with my mind in so much turmoil. Thoughts of Annabelle kissing me like she did last night, demanding me to make love to her were haunting my over and over. They echoed through my mind every time I closed my eyes. She was going to be the death of me before the night was over, I could almost guarantee. Right now I was wandering through the wings of my house trying to clear my mind. It was dinner time again and I was almost afraid to see her again. I hadn't gone to breakfast or lunch. She would probably be mad at me.

Tonight... tonight... tonight...

My thoughts were so consumed by Annabelle that I jumped when my phone rang and vibrated in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and looked at who it was. It was Annabelle. I stopped walking and took a deep breath, leaning against one of the closest walls and pushed the answer button. "Annabelle."

She was silent for a few seconds and her voice was a little unsteady when she spoke up. She sounded a little nervous. "Are you coming to dinner?"

I clinched my jaw. Was I? I knew I couldn't run away from tonight. I gave a heavy sigh. "Yah."

"You ok?"

I gave a small laugh. She was asking me if I was ok? "Yah."

"You sure?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from the wall. "Yah. Just thinking through a lot of things."

"Thinking about me?"

I groaned. She'd hit the mark. "Yah."

"About tonight?"

"Yah."

She was silent again for a little longer than the last pause. "I'm nervous too."

She sounded nervous. "We don't..."

"Yes we do. We are going to. Doesn't matter if we're both nervous about it. It's part of the deal, Dominic."

I let out a slow breath and ran my free hand through my hair as I made my way back towards the front of the house. "I know." I couldn't escape that easily. "I know, dear-heart."

I hung up and tucked my phone back into my pocket. I walked down the stairs and turned left, heading into the dining room. Annabelle was already there finishing putting everything out. It looked very delicious. I was going to miss her cooking while she was gone.

I leaned against the door-frame and crossed one of my ankles over the other as I watched her bustle back and forth. She didn't seem to know I'd made it down here this quickly after hanging up. She was absolutely beautiful today. She'd left her long, long hair down and it draped around her like a silken sheet. The light picked up on the dark reds and browns of her hair. She had on a light cream-coloured dress that both hugged her body and billowed around her legs. I could just barely see the outline of her body through the thin cotton and I felt myself become aroused. I shifted, slightly uncomfortable now and my movement must have alerted her to my presence because she turned slowly to face me.

My pulse sped up as I watched her eyes roam over me. I'd chosen to wear a pair of black pinstriped dress slacks and a soft magenta-coloured shirt that I'd left half unbuttoned. I'd been too hot today to want to suffer having all the buttons done up. "Dominic."

The sight of her shoved all thoughts of trying to escape tonight away. I slowly pushed away from the door-frame and walked towards her. "You look so beautiful tonight, Annabelle."

She turned completely around and I watched as her hands tightly gripped the table. Her chest was raising and falling quickly and her pulse was jumping. I stopped just in front of her and reached out to trace along her jaw, my thumb rubbing her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she swallowed loudly. "And you look... you look amazing. Mind blowing actually."

I reached down and gripped the back of her legs through the cotton dress and slowly picked her up. I sat her on the edge of the table and nudged her legs apart so that I could scoot in between, her dress rising slowly upwards as I moved. I slid my hands from the back of her thighs to the table behind her, allowing me to lean forward and press my lips lightly against hers. "Did you wear that dress especially for tonight?"

She sucked in a sharp breath and gave the barest of nods. "I... I was saving it for you."

"I like it. A lot." I slowly kissed her and brought my hands up to bury themselves into her long hair. She gave a tiny moan and her hands slid up my shirt to grab fistfuls of it. The taste of her drove me crazy. It was my addiction.

When we were almost out of air and I felt like I was going to go mad with desire she pulled back and sucked in a deep breath. Her lips were swollen and red. I moved in to kiss her again but she flattened her palms against my chest stopping me. She gave a tiny laugh. "Dinner... it's going to get cold if we don't eat it."

I gave a small nod and leaned my forehead against hers as I close my eyes. I took a deep breath and breathed the scent of her in. I could smell her shampoo and bodywash and below that the scent of her desire along her skin. It was her, it was intoxicating, and it was going to be mine for tonight. "Dinner." I grinned and stepped away from her. "Sounds good to me."

She slowly slid off the table, landing lightly on her feet as she stared up at me. She was a little dazed and I loved that look on her. She moved her hands down her dress and straightened it, covering her beautiful legs again. "Yah."

My grin grew. "Yah."

"Food." She motioned towards the table and my seat. "Sit. Now. Before it gets cold."

I slowly licked my lips as I moved to my seat, pulling it out and plopping down in it. I could still taste her on my lips and I shifted a little in my seat trying to get comfortable. Wearing pants when you're aroused can be damn annoying. She watched me for a few seconds before turning and preparing a plate for the both of us. My eyes were for her only as she did it. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. She was going to drive me insane. "Thank you."

I heard the skirt of her dress rustle as she walked over to where I was and put my plate in front of me. I kept my eyes closed as I felt her hand move through the air in front of my face before gently touching against my lips. Her breath was warm as she leaned forward. "You're welcome... Dominic." I loved my name being whispered from between her lips. She gave me a light, teasing kiss before pulling away to grab her own plate and to sit down beside me. Yah, I was going to make tonight something to remember, something we both wouldn't forget while she was gone.

* * *

 

**[Annabelle]**

Pacing my room wasn't helping me settle down. The butterflies in my tummy were making me really nervous. We'd eaten dinner and that had been a nerve-wracking time. Every bite Dominic had taken had been like torture to me as I watched him. Him kissing me like he had before we'd started eating made my mind a much bigger clutter than it already was. He was consuming my thoughts. Tonight was going to be my one night with him before I left and I wanted it to be perfect. I didn't want to be nervous. At the current time I was waiting for Dominic to finish showering. He said he wouldn't take long but it had already been an hour.

"Fuck it." I couldn't stay in my room waiting anymore. I checked my mirror one last time to make sure that I looked nice and left, making my way upstairs to his room.

When I got to his door I tested the handle figuring it would be locked and sure enough it was. I grinned and knelt down, pulling out my regular hair pins that I kept with me all the time. I felt around in the lock for the locking mechanism and when I heard it click I stood quickly and opened the door as quietly as possible. I could still hear the shower running as I walked in.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to his bed. I took my shoes off and tucked them under the edge of the bed. Didn't want to trip over them and make a fool of myself. Just as I plopped down on his massive bed, shoving some pillows out of the way, I heard the shower turn off. My heart sped up as I heard the shower door open and close. I closed my eyes and bit at my bottom lip as I waited.

It wasn't long before I heard the bathroom door open and I cracked my eyes open in time to see the cloud of steam pour out. Dominic followed right behind it as he finished tucking a fluffy white towel around his waist. He froze in place the second he saw me sitting on his bed. "Annabelle."

I took a deep breath and slowly slid off of his bed. "I... I'm sorry for just barging in. I was just wondering what was taking you so long."

I stopped walking when I was about a foot away from him. I watched as little droplets of water trailed down his chest and disappeared against the towel. "I was just making sure I was clean."

I was having trouble breathing. "I can see that." I slowly inched forward and laid my hand gently against his bare chest. He tensed beneath my fingers and I watched the ripple of it across his muscles. "I just thought... you know, maybe you'd ran away... or something."

He took a shaky breath and reached up to wrap his hands around mine, holding them against his skin. "I don't think I could if I wanted to."

I gave a small giggle, a nervous gesture. "Right."

He moved forward until we were pressed together. His breath warmed my skin as he whispered to me. "Right." He laid a kiss against my neck and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. "No running, dear-heart. No running."

I groaned and leaned my head back as he kissed along my neck and down to my collar bone. He nipped here and there with his teeth, drawing tiny gasping sounds from between my lips. "Dominic." I moved my hands up his chest, brushing my palms flat against his nipples. His breath hissed out and he gently bit down on my shoulder. The jolt of it sent burning sensations throughout my body and I felt my nipples tighten against the fabric of my dress. "Good god, Dominic."

He gave a slowly chuckle that vibrated along my skin as he stopped biting down and slowly licked across his teeth marks. "If you keep that up you might succeed in driving me mad."

I kneaded my nails against his skin, enjoying the tiny moans it caused. I tipped my head forward and captured his wandering lips with mine. His arms tightened around me, pressing me tight enough against him that I could clearly tell that he was happy to be pressed against me. I opened for him and allowed his tongue to slip into my mouth, caressing the inside. I shivered and bit down lightly, sucking against it until he groaned and shakily pulled away. I felt myself grinning slightly. "How mad?"

I slowly trailed my hands down his stomach until they touched the very top of the towel that sat low around his waist. His pupils dilated and swallowed the beautiful brown of his eyes as I gently played my fingers against the trail of tiny soft, brownish curls that disappeared beneath the towel. He could barely speak and his voice shook slightly. "Dangerously mad. Bonkers. Off the rocker." I swallowed nervously as I slipped my fingers beneath the towel, trying to loosen it. Dominic's hand quickly pressed down against mind, stopping me from doing anything more with the towel. "Don't" His voice was soft.

I frowned up at him, a little unsure what to do. "Don't you want me?"

He gave a half choked chuckle and slowly stepped away from me a few inches, tightening the towel. "You know that's not it, Annabelle. Gods know that I want you so bad that it's killing me just standing here."

I took a small step towards him but stopped when he took a step away again. "Then do it."

He closed his eyes and his jaw clinched. "Annabelle."

Tiny flames of anger flared through me and I walked backwards until I was standing in the middle of the room. I slowly reached down and grabbed the hem of my dress, pulling it upwards. I tugged the dress over my head and dropped it, letting it pool on the floor beside me. I was just standing in my bra and undies now. Goosebumps broke out up and down my body as the cool air of his room touched my bare skin. "Look at me, Dominic."

He refused to for a few seconds before he let out a long, slow breath and opened his beautiful eyes. I watched as his pink tongue flicked out and wet his lips. "Annabelle." He slowly walked forwards, stopping again only when he was mere inches away.

"Take me, Dominic. Touch me where you want." I reached out and grabbed one of his hands and guided it up to gently cup my breast. I sucked in a deep breath at the feel of his hand. "I want you just as much, Dominic. Take everything I'm offering you. Please."

He swallowed loudly before he brought his other hand up and cupped the opposite breast, giving a gently squeeze. "Annabelle." He moved the rest of the way forward and leaned down to gently kiss the top of each breast. I clutched at his arms as he held me against him. "You're so beautiful, Annabelle."

When he moved away and looked down at me, I stood up on tip-toe and kissed him with a burning passion that only he could ignite. His arms moved from my breasts, trailing lightly along my waist and around to my back as he pulled me flush against him. Warmth spread through my body and built and pooled in the lower part of my stomach as his tongue flicked back and forth against mine. I couldn't help but shiver as his hand caressed up and down my back. It felt like every nerve of my body was on fire. I was burning alive. Breaking away from the kiss I stumbled a little, my body refusing to cooperate with me. "Fuck, Dominic. The effect your kiss has on me makes it almost feel like I'm drunk." He gave a hearty laugh and picked me up into his arms. He walked quickly over to the bed and with a small grunt, tossed me upwards into the air. I gave a loud squawk before landing in the middle of the bed with a little bounce. I stared at him in complete shock. "Did you just really throw me?"

He smiled widely at me. "Sure I did, dear-heart. And it was damn cute."

I huffed and crossed my arms beneath my breasts. "I'm not cute."

He slowly crawled onto the bed and made his was over to me. He pushed me back against the bed and draped himself in between my legs, propping himself up on his hands in a push-up motion. "I think you're cute." He kissed me gently before moving back and pulling me up with him. His hands reached around behind me and he unclasped my bra. I held it in place as he slowly slid the straps down my arms. I only released it when he gave a small tug. When it was free from my arms he tossed it over his shoulders to land somewhere past the bed. He slowly sat back on his heels and just stared for a few moments. "So beautiful." He reached out and ran his knuckles just below my breasts. I gasped for him and he chuckled as his hands slowly trailed down until they touched the top of the lace that framed my panties. "Hmmm. I like lace."

I gave a tiny nod, my mind racing too much for me to think about doing anything else. I even struggled to speak. "Me too."

He chuckled and slid one of his fingers just inside the band, rubbing it back and forth against my skin. I felt my muscles in my stomach contract and a strange, tightening feeling at my core. I grabbed his hand quickly and held on. "Don't tease me, Dominic."

"I don't tease, dear-heart. I'm just watching your reactions." He snaked his free hand around to my back and pulled me up against him, forcing me to straddle his knees. I ended on his lap which placed me against his hard erection. The pressure from it along with the brush of the cotton against my sensitive areas made me suck in a loud, deep, startled breath and my head lulled back. My body went a little limp and Dominic had to wrap both his hands around my waist in order to hold me up. He leaned forward and kissed the hollow of my throat. "Are you ok?"

I struggled to form coherent words. "Yah... yah... I'm ok. I just... I just wasn't expecting that."

He hummed a small laugh against my throat as he pulled me upwards so that he could trail his kissed up across my jaw and then over my lips. "I hope I can keep surprising you like that then. Your expressions when I touch you. Priceless. Beautiful. They make me want to ravish you to no end."

I gave a small giggle and quickly pressed my lips against his, hard enough to actually cut my lip in the process. The tang of my blood stained the kiss as he flicked his tongue out to lightly lick against the cut. The sting made me moan, not in pain but in pleasure. "I don't think I can take much more, Dominic. I might just die right now."

"Well then." He pulled away from the kiss and helped me lay back against the sheets. When he removed his hands from me he quickly shoved all the pillows away from both of us until the bed was clear enough. He moved away from me, sliding off the bed and walking over to one of his dressers.

I propped myself up on my elbows and watched. "What are you doing?"

He stared up at me for a few seconds. "I have to find a condom."

"Oh." I blushed slightly and looked down at the bed, tracing an invisible pattern against the sheets. "You don't have to."

He arched a brow at me as he started digging around in one of the drawers. "What?"

I licked my lips and peered up at him, feeling shy again. "You don't have to."

He gave a small shake of his head and started digging again. "Of course I do, dear-heart. Why ever would I not?"

I gave a small embarrassed cough. "I'm on birth control."

I watched him stop digging around and turn towards me. "You are?" I nodded. "For how long?"

I licked my lips again and stared at my lap. "For about two years. My doctor gave it to me to help control my periods."

He slowly walked back over to the bed and stopped just in front of it. "Was that the only reason?"

I slowly looked up at him, giving a small nod. "Yah. I didn't have any other reason for it."

I stared into his beautiful brown eyes as he blinked over at me. "You've never..." He paused for a few seconds before starting again. "You've never been with a man before?" I shook my head. "Not even once?"

I shook my head again. "Never had the desire to. I didn't like anyone that way. Never even dated."

I shivered when I saw his composure and expression change completely. I could see the absolute desire burning in him and it made my body tighten over and over. "Why me then? Why now? What you're offering me is something precious, something that can only happen once."

I slowly sat all the way up and crawled my way over to him allowing all the desire and lust and feelings I had for him show. When I reached the edge of the bed I slowly slid off and took that last step towards him. I very gently, very slowly reached up and cupped his face in my hands so that he would have to stare at me completely. "That's exactly why I'm choosing you, Dominic." I pulled his down and pressed a kiss against his warm lips, enjoying the feeling of his stubble rubbing against my lips and skin. "Because you're the only one I care about. You consume my mind... consume everything. You. Only you." I laid one last kiss against the scar on the corner of his lip and stepped back, enjoying the feel of his burning stare. I reached out and took his hand, guiding it to the top of my panties. "Take them off."

He took an unsteady breath and he slowly knelt down in front of me, both of his hands tugging slowly at my panties. They slid down my thighs as he leaned forward and laid kisses along the path the cotton and lace made down my skin. I closed my eyes, bit my bottom lip to stop any sound from escaping and buried my hands in his hair. When my panties were around my ankles he gently helped me step out of them and then just like my bra, he tossed them over his shoulder. He slowly kissed his way back up my legs, goosebumps breaking out at each touch, until he could wrap his arms around my waist. He laid his head against the front of me, gently blowing against my curls. "You're so beautiful, Annabelle."

I gave a tiny whimper when I felt his fingers slowly slip in between my thighs, gently touching the place that no man had ever touched. I felt myself grow wet and warm, all because he was barely touching me. He pulled back and slowly pushed my legs apart, gently kneading the inner part of my thighs as I rocked back a little unsteadily. "Oh Gods, Dominic. What are you doing?"

He turned his beautiful, dark honey eyes up at me and gave me a small grin. When he spoke his voice ruffled my curls and made me shiver. "Put your hands on my shoulders."

I licked my suddenly dry lips and just stared at him, keeping my fingers in a death-grip in his hair. "Why?"

He chuckled and before I could stop him he pressed his head forward and his tongue flicked out, licking hotly against the front of me. My knees buckled and I would have fallen if I hadn't grabbed Dominic's shoulders and had him cupping my ass to hold me up. He smirked up at me as I glared down at him. "That's why, dear-heart. I don't want you falling on me."

I swallowed loudly and lightly dug my nails into his shoulder as he leaned down again and licked up the folds of my lips, his tongue slightly pressing in between them, just barely touching my nub. "Dominic..." I felt my knees buckle again but I held on tightly.

He moved back for a second and I could see my wetness glittering on his lips. "Shhh, Annabelle. This is the best way to prepare you."

My eyes fluttered as I tried to keep my attention on him instead of having my eyes roll back in pure ecstasy. "Prepare me for what?"

His hands kneaded my cheeks as he gave a small, very light chuckle. "So I don't hurt you, dear-heart."

I felt a blush creep across my cheeks. "Oh."

He slowly pushed my legs further apart to give him room before ducking down. His tongue slid in between my lips again and flicked back and forth against my nub, my body vibrating with each movement. His hair tickled against me as well and I flung my head back, closing my eyes tightly. He moved one of his hands upwards and I felt one of his long, calloused fingers gently spread me wider before pushing up inside of me. I gasped and curled forward at the power of the sensation. I'd never been with a man before and I'd never been touched this way by one either. He pulled his mouth back away from me and moved to look up at me as I stared down at him, my eyes open wide as he slowly started pushing his finger in and out of me. "Shh, Annabelle. It's alright."

I gave a weak nod. I couldn't talk, it was just too much effort to try. When I thought that I was going to go crazy and couldn't take any more of that burning sensation that was building up inside of me, Dominic slipped another one of his long fingers inside of me, holding me upright as my knees threatened to completely collapse. I curled downwards until I could press my forehead against the top of Dominic's head, his soft hair tickling my face as I gasped for air. "Gods, Dominic. I can't take anymore. I can't."

His voice was thicker as he spoke to me and he sped up the pace of his fingers, pushing a little further into me. My nails bit into his skin and I knew I would be drawing blood if I pressed any harder. "Hold on just a little bit longer, Annabelle. You can do it."

I gave a tiny whimper and shook my head. "I can't, I can't..."

My whimper turned into a moan as he began to scissor his fingers back and forth, stretching me and filling me. He stood up on his knees and pressed his lips against mine. I clutched at him as I felt my muscles start to tense and the fire inside of me burn hotter than I could have ever imagines. "Cum for me, Annabelle."

I kissed him desperately one last time before the flick of his fingers and the taste of me on his lips pushed me over the edge. I arched my back and cried out as my muscles inside clinched and flexed around Dominic's fingers. "DOMINIC! Oh Gods! Oh!"

My knees collapsed under me and Dominic quickly stood, scooping me into his arms as my body was wracked with spasms. He grinned down at me and kissed the hollow of my neck as his voice purred against my skin. "Perfect."

He gently laid me onto the bed and pushed me over until I was in the middle, then he followed. When he was kneeling in between my legs, towering over me with his hands resting against my raised knees I tried to focus on him. His hands slowly slid away from my knees and grabbed the edge of his towel, pulling it roughly away. I slowly pushed myself up onto my elbows and stared at him shamelessly. He was absolutely beautiful, kneeling naked in front of me. I struggled to sit up so that I could reach out and gently touch the very tip of him. It was peeking out of the foreskin, straining to escape. His body tensed at my touch and he sucked in a sharp breath of air between his teeth. I looked up at him as I slowly rubbed my finger against the pre-cum that had formed beneath it. "You're not circumcised."

He took a shaky breath. "Is that a problem?"

I quickly shook my head. "No... no it isn't. I think you're absolutely beautiful."

I slowly slid my hand down the shaft of him and felt the foreskin glide back with my movement, tugging itself over the head of him. He grabbed my wrist to prevent me from moving any more. "Don't." I looked up into his beautiful eyes and the burning wild desire I saw there made me shiver. Since I couldn't move my hand up and down I squeezed my fingers tightly around him and felt him jump in my hand. He clinched his jaw tightly and closed his eyes. "Annabelle. Don't. If you do that I might not last. I want to make this night perfect for you and going early isn't something I want."

I gave a tiny nod and slowly let him go. He released my wrist and lifted his hands to push me backwards against the sheets again. He moved his way further in between my legs and propped himself up on his arms in a push-up movement. I could feel him burning and pressing against the front of me. I watched as he reached slowly in between us and guide himself between my lips. I sucked in a deep breath as I felt him struggle a little until the head of him was barely inside of me. Slight panic road over me and I reached up to push against his chest. "Dominic."

He stopped moving and stared down at me. He reached up and cupped one of my cheeks with his free hand as he propped himself up with the other, showing how strong he was. "Shhh, Annabelle. I promise I won't hurt you any more than I have to. Ok?" I licked my lips and slowly nodded. He gave me an encouraging smile as he started to press forward again but the panic flung itself on me again and I tried to wiggle away from him. The feeling of him inside of me as strange. He was big enough that I felt like he would break me. "Annabelle.. Annabelle." Dominic tapped my cheek lightly and drew my attention away from where we were barely connected. I stared up at him and after a few seconds I felt the panic was away with the love he was smiling down on me. "Just look up at me, Annabelle, ok?" I nodded. He slowly pushed further into me. He leaned down and pressed tiny kisses against my lips as he whispered to me, trying to keep me calm. "I'm going to have to push all the way in, ok? It'll only hurt for a few seconds. Try to relax after I do, ok? Do you trust me, Annabelle?"

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as I gave a small nod. "I trust you."

He smiled down at me even though I couldn't see. "That's a good girl, dear-heart." Without waiting to say anything else he pulled back slowly and I tensed as he thrust forward sharply. I felt him completely fill me, painful for only a little bit, as he pushed his way inside of me and I cried out. Dominic leaned down and kissed me over and over trying to bury the sounds of my whimpers as he finished pushing himself all the way inside of me. "Annabelle. You're so beautiful, Annabelle. So brave."

I blinked up at him through my tears and gave him an attempt at a weak smile. "That hurt, bastard."

It was my attempt at humor and it seemed to work because he chuckled and buried his face against my shoulder. The movement of his laughter shook his body and I felt him move inside of me. I gave a tiny gasp at the electric sensations the movement caused. He pulled back and peered down at me a little worried. "Are you ok, Annabelle?"

I smiled up at him and wiped at my tears as I nodded. "Yah. Yah, I'm ok. That just hurt like hell."

He leaned down and gently kissed me. I opened my mouth for him and dueled his tongue. The taste of clover filled my mouth and I groaned. I loved the taste of him so very much. He pulled away to suck in a deep breath of air and whispered to me in his thick brogue. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

I gave a small laugh and smacked his chest as he stared down at me. "I'll forgive you... just this once."

He grinned and kissed me again. When we pulled away this time he slowly shifted so that he could move easily. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He moved one of his hands back to cup behind my knee and placed it around his waist. "Wrap your legs around me, beautiful."

I did as he said and locked my ankles around his backside. It pushed him further inside of me and I gave a small gasp. He chuckled before he slowly started moving, pulling out and pushing back in. He used one of his hands to help guide my hips upwards to meet his movements. When I caught on I leaned upwards and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he scooped his beneath mine, pulling me tight against him. He kissed me roughly over and over, sucking and biting at my lips as he pushed in and out of me and I rocked up to meet him. I felt that burning sensation from earlier building inside of me again and I laid my head back against the pillows and gave tiny whimpers. "Dominic. Dominic. Please."

He felt his voice vibrate against one of my breasts as he leaned his head down to kiss against the tender flesh. "Tell me what you want, Annabelle."

I opened my eyes and lifted my head to stare down at him as he sucked in one of my nipples and he moved deep inside of me. I buried my hands in his hair and held him tight to my breast. "Please."

He started moving faster as he moved to suck in my other nipple. "Tell me, Annabelle."

"Dominic." I found myself gasping loudly and digging my nails into his back hard enough to draw blood when he snapped his hips forward, pushing hard into me. "That! Harder, please, Dominic."

He obliged my request by shifting a little and moved to prop himself up above me on his arms so that the both of us could watch him start to move faster and harder. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was like music to my ears. I arched my back upwards and fisted my hands in the sheets as fire burned through me. I was so close. I could feel the edge. Dominic's movements began to falter in coordination and his breath was coming faster. Sweat stained both of our bodies as I reached up and tangled my hands into his hair, pulling his lips down to mine. He kissed me deeply, probing with his tongue. He sucked on mine like I had done to his earlier and I whimpered over and over. He was driving me insane. When he pulled away from kissing me he buried his head against my shoulder and let out loud grunts as he started to lose control. "Annabelle. Sweet, Annabelle. My sweet, sweet, Annabelle. "

The fire was on me. It was here and just as my body tensed around him, I felt Dominic's teeth bite into the flesh of my shoulder as he started slamming into me harder. The bed was shaking but I didn't care. I cried out and arched up against him as pools of burning magma spilled over me, through me, inside of me. Dominic slammed inside of me a few more times before he tensed above me and his body bowed back, the veins popping out in his neck as he came deep inside of me. The scalding of his seed sent me into another orgasm and I clutched desperately at the sheets, shredding them with my nails as I called out. "DOMINIC!"

When he finally finished, Dominic's head slumped forward to rest against my chest as he laid down on me. He was heavy but not heavy enough to strangle me with his weight. His breathing was heavy and his body was slick with sweat. I gently reached up and ran my fingers through his hair over and over again. It's the only thing I could do. I was too weak to move any more than that. His voice was rough and thick when he spoke a few moments after. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head and watched as he turned and propped his chin against my sternum. I smiled down at him. "No."

I watched as small teardrops formed on his eyelashes, glittering in the dim light. I reached up and slowly brushed one away as it escaped to slide down his cheek. "You alright?"

He gave a tiny nod. "Yah."

I gave a small frown. "I did something wrong?"

He quickly shook his head, his hair tickling against my skin causing me to shiver. "Never. You were perfect, dear-heart."

I bit at my swollen bottom lip and blinked down at him, still a little worried. "You sure?"

He pushed himself up and away from me, pulling himself out in the process. He slowly curled on his side, tugging me in against him as he draped on of his legs over mine, trapping it in place. "I'm pretty sure, dear-heart."

I reached up again and wiped at the tears that hadn't escaped his lashes yet. He closed his eyes and allowed me to. "Then why are you crying?"

He reached up and gently took my hand in his, kissing against my knuckles. "I'm crying because you gave me such a beautiful gift tonight, Annabelle. Such a beautiful gift."

I smiled and wiggled my way up to press a kiss against his lips. "I'm glad you accepted."

He grinned. "Me too."

* * *

 

**[Mr. Gold – A Few Hours Later]**

It was now midnight. It was time for me to take Annabelle back to college. I gave a small sigh as I slowly made my way out from beneath the covers, making sure not to wake Annabelle. After we'd made love and then cleaned up I'd tucked her in beside me and told her to sleep. It hadn't taken her long to do so but I couldn't. I stayed up and watched her sleep, savoring those last remaining moment's with her.

Leaving her in my bed I got dressed and headed out of my room. I went down to her room and magically packed everything up. My heart ached as I transported myself and all of her belongings down to Florida. Magic did have its benefits... and its prices. When I landed inside of her dorm room I snapped my fingers and everything placed itself where it was meant to be, just like she'd had it set up in her room. Satisfied with my work there I transported back to my room. I popped lightly in and walked over to stare down at Annabelle's sleeping form. She was so beautiful. Her hair was in curled tangles and draped across both of our pillows. I took a deep breath and waved my hand, forming a beautiful black and gold nightgown around her naked body. It wasn't the short one that I loved, but one that would cover her completely and make her look like the princess she was to me. "I'm going to miss you, my sweet Annabelle." I turned away for a few minutes to grab the letter and journal that I had written for her and tucked them into my jacket pocket before walking back to the bed to scoop Annabelle up into my arms. She gave a small moan in her sleep but didn't wake. I clutched her tightly to me as I transported myself back to the dorm again, this time with the woman I'd found myself in love with. I walked over to her bed and gently laid her down. She clutched at my jacket in her sleep but again didn't wake as I tugged her hand away. I leaned down and kissed her lips. As I did so a small tear dropped from my lashes and landed on her cheek. "I'm sorry I have to leave you, Annabelle. It's best for you this way."

I pulled away. I wiped at the remaining tears that threatened to fall. When they were gone I reached into my jacket and pulled out the letter and the journal. I sat them on the table beside her bed. Not desiring to linger any longer I turned away from her and transported myself back to my now Annabelle-less home. I dropped to my knees and silently rocked back and forth as I cried into my hands. "Annabelle. Annabelle. My beautiful, Annabelle. I'll be waiting for your return."


	22. Chapter 21 - His Letter

**[Annabelle – The Next Morning]**

As soon as I woke up I stretched with a groan, enjoying the feeling of my sore muscles. Last night had been absolutely amazing. I smiled as I remembered how he touched my body, how he'd consumed me. I rolled over slowly and reached out to wrap my arms around Dominic. My hands hit a cold pillow and I instantly sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Dominic?" He wasn't beside me. I looked around the room and frowned. This... this wasn't my room back at the house. "Dominic?"

I slowly scooted out of my bed. I finally realized that this was my dorm room. I was back in Florida. I silently cursed Dominic. I stood up and looked around for my phone. I was going to call that bloody bastard and chew him out, the least he could have done was say goodbye. Not just dump me at my college. As I turned back to the bed I spied my phone sitting on the little nightstand beside the bed. When I went to reach for it my hand brushed the envelope and journal that were propped beside it. I frowned and picked both of them up instead of my phone.

The envelope had my name written on it in Dominic's handwriting. I slowly sat back down on my bed and slowly turned it over, pulling the flap out from inside. As I pulled the letter out the smell of Dominic's cologne wafted up to me and I closed my eyes, breathing deeply of it. My pulse sped up as I felt my nipples harden. A tightening deep inside me had me squeezing my thighs together to try and relieve it. The smell of him reminded me of what we had done last night. I slowly unfolded the soft parchment and stared down at his beautiful handwriting.

_Dear Annabelle,_

_This is my farewell letter, dear-heart. I know I'm a bastard of a man. I know I'm a hard man to love. But since you've come into my life, even if it had been a plan to destroy me on Regina's part, I'm grateful for the time we've had. I think that now is as good as any to let you go, before I end up hurting you like I know I'm bound to do. I want you to go back to school, finish your senior year and graduate. Walk firmly forward so that when you look back on your life you can smile with pride at having done your best. I believe that I will only hold you back. It will be my joy as a man who finally learned to re-love to watch you become the woman I know you're capable of being. And when you're performing on stage know that I'll be secretly cheering you on. You are so beautiful, like an everlasting red rose. You are my beauty and I am your beast._

_Remember the time I said I wasn't a man? I want you to know the truth about me. I want you to think about the truth while you're away. I want you to be able to completely make you decision regarding us knowing everything. For the most part I have changed but I will forever have darkness staining my soul. I am not a man anymore, but something darker. I'm the Dark One. Way before you were born, or reincarnated, I went by the name of Rumplestiltskin. I made shady deals with people, took their most precious things. Magic has a heavy price; I learned that over and over through the hundreds of years I've been the Dark One. You're probably wondering who this Dark One is... who this Rumplestiltskin is that I'm talking about in reference to myself... and to help I've translated my journal, the same journal you tried to read a while back. I hope it will bring light to all that I am. To all that I've done. The horrible beast that I am. I do not deserve your love so I have set you free. Your debt is paid. I hope to never see that beautiful smile again because if I do it might just be the end of me. I might not ever be able to let you go. So, after I send you off, hate me as you will or chose to love me as you will but know I will watch out for you from the shadows. Sort of like a dark guardian._

_When you're done reading this letter, dear-heart, please read the journal. Don't rush. Take your time. Make it last the year. I want you to fully understand the thing that I am. Believe, don't believe. I can't make that decision for you. I can only hope you'll understand and make the right choice._

_With all my love: Rumplestiltskin_

I stared down at his letter for a few minutes after reading it. I could feel tears staining my cheeks but I didn't care. He was such a bastard! Why couldn't he just tell me goodbye himself? I gave a small scream and dumped the letter and journal down on the bed. I reached for my phone and searched for his number. I was going to call him and chew him the hell out. The only problem with that plan was it wasn't in my phone anymore. I frowned and then picked his letter up again. There'd been something else written at the bottom.

_P.S. – I know you'll be angry, but my number is no longer in your phone. If I heard your beautiful voice my heart would break. I can't... no, I won't hear you or allow you to see me. Not until after you graduate. It's part of the deal. Bye, dear-heart._

I gently laid the letter down on my legs and stared out into the room. Why? Why couldn't we talk and see each other? I moved his letter from my lap to the nightstand where it had been, still open so that I could see his beautiful handwriting. I then turned and slowly picked up the journal that he'd left for me. The cover was pure leather and engraved on it in gold lettering was Dominic's real name, Rumplestiltskin. I closed my eyes and traced my fingers over the name, memorizing the feel of the curves and lines. "Dominic."

A knock on my door startled me and I stood up, dropping Dominic's journal on the floor. "ANNABELLE! I know you're in there!"

I gave a small sigh and leaned down to pick up the journal. I cradled it against my chest as I walked over to the door to answer. The sun was bright as I cracked it open and squinted as I stared almost eyeball to eyeball with Eva and Larissa. "Yo."

Larissa shoved my door open and her and Eva barged in. "Is that all you're gonna say to us? Yo?"

I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind them. I could now hear all the students running around outside getting their dorms in order. "Are you guys already moved in?"

Larissa plopped down on my bed with a little bounce and looked around. "Not as moved in as you seem. When the hell did you get in?"

I shrugged. "This morning it seems."

Eva arched a brow at me. "This morning it seems? You don't know when you moved in?" She laughed and went to plop down beside Larissa. "Girl, you've lost your mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Such a bitch as always, Anna! HAHA!" Both of them laughed and high-fived.

"Whatever." I laughed and pulled up one of my chairs. "If anyone's a bitch, Larissa, it's you."

Larissa grinned and gave a small shrug. "Whatever do you mean, Anna?"

Eva snorted and we both rolled our eyes at each other. "Did you finish registering then, seeing that you're already moved in?"

"Yah, I am. I've been registered for a little while now."

Eva grinned and started looking around my room. "Nice." Her attention stopped when she saw the letter still open on the nightstand. She reached out to grab it. "Ohhh? What's this, Anna? A love letter from your mysterious lover?"

I shoved my chair back quickly and grabbed it from her hands, holding it tightly against my chest. "Don't." I backed away from both of them until my backside hit my desk. I slowly slid up to sit on top of it and just stared at them. "Don't touch."

Eva raised her hands in a sign of surrender. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to pry."

I gave a small sigh. "It's ok I guess. I'm just kinda... touchy this morning."

Eva gave me a smile. "I can understand that, Anna. Must be that time of the month, huh?"

I blushed a little. If they only knew the whole story. It wouldn't kill me to lie a little to them. "Yah, that's it. It's that time." I grinned and pointed a finger at both of them. "And if you're not careful I might bite your head off!"

Eva laughed and Larissa grabbed one of my pillows, chucking it at me. "You'll have to catch me first, you crazy wench!" I rolled off the desk and dodged it.

We all ended up laughing until we were crying. They left after a little while to finish unpacking and I was left by myself again. The happiness I'd momentarily had while Eva and Larissa were here faded quickly. I couldn't laugh anymore. I locked my door, turned off my lights and then walked back over to the bed. I didn't have to go through registration today since Dominic had already done it for me, so I had no reason to leave my room.

I curled up into a small ball and hugged his letter to my chest. With my free hand I slowly cracked open the leather journal, the smell of hand pressed, perfumed paper made me smile. He never went cheap, did he? My smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared as I focused on reading the first entry that was written.

> _I am no man. I am but a coward. The Ogre Wars have started and every village has had to supply their sons and all able-bodied men to the cause. I'm to be one of them. I'm scared. Everything I'm leaving behind is precious to me, far more than fighting in this war. My wife and my home. My soon-to-be-born child. I knew I was too much of a coward to fight but they said they would slaughter the entire village if we didn't come. Today we are heading out to the front lines. I've never seen an Ogre but the stories I've heard made them out as monsters bigger than any man. I didn't want to fight. I didn't know how to fight. I guess if I don't survive then who ever finds this can give it to my wife and child I've been forced to leave behind. Her name is Anice and she is beautiful. She has long black hair and fiery green eyes like none you've seen before. Truth be told I'm not sure how a wool spinner such as myself gained her hand, but the gods must have blessed me with that at least. Not courage. And our son's name will be Baelfire. Yes, I'm sure it's to be a son. I hope I will be able to make my son proud. Maybe I won't be such a coward in this war. Only tomorrow will tell. Only tomorrow._
> 
> _-Rumplestiltskin-_

I fought against the tears that were threatening to run again and I slowly closed the journal. I couldn't see him as a cowardly man. He was too proud and too strong, but every man changes as they grow. So, maybe it was true. Maybe he had been a coward. I could tell he was different now. I gave a small sigh and tucked the journal in against my chest along with his letter. I snuggled into my pillow and allowed sleep to cloak me. My last thoughts were of how much I really loved Dominic, even if he wanted to push me away. "Dominic." I savored his name whispered from my lips before darkness took me completely.


	23. Chapter 22 - Drinks & That Surprise Discussion

**[Mr. Gold – Two Weeks Later]**

The house was empty. Silent. Like it used to be before Annabelle had come into my life. I couldn't stay there without thinking about her.

I stayed at work for as long as I could, sometimes spending the night. I did have a leather sofa in my office, so it helped. When I did go back to the house, usually to take care of the roses she so painstakingly took care of while she was here,

I ended up in her room just laying on her bed hugging one of her pillows. They still smelled like her. When I was at work the only comfort of hers that I had were the pictures on my computer. Instead of doing the paperwork that I was supposed to do, I just sat there staring at the slideshow.

In the pictures she knew that I took, her smile was beautiful. With the pictures that I snuck of her where she wasn't paying attention, I could only remember what if felt like to touch her bare skin. I hungered to taste her again, craved to touch her smooth, silky skin. She haunted me awake and haunted me in sleep. I knew a year was going to see me insane. Insane. Lost. Mad. Mad from desire to see her. It's only been two weeks and I felt like I wanted to kidnap her back. But we had a deal. I couldn't see her, wouldn't see her. I couldn't afford to be weak. Not now. Not when she was living her dreams. I wanted her to be happy... happy away from me for now at least.

Currently I was in my office. My appointments were done for the day and for that I was absolutely thankful. I'd been doing less and less deals since me and Annabelle had parted. It didn't really affect my company, but my clients were starting to complain. I was sitting at my desk with a glass of scotch waiting for me to drink it. I was trying to escape my thoughts. With a heavy sigh I leaned back in my chair and ran both of my hands through my hair, tugging on it when I got to the end. "Dammit. Dammit why must you drive me insane?"

There was a slight knock on the door and it opened seconds after. It was Margret. "Mr. Gold. There is someone asking for you downstairs in the lobby."

I dropped my hands on the arms of the chair and stared at her. "I'm not accepting visitors."

She fidgeted a little. "It's Mr. Amatheon."

I narrowed my eyes at her for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "Fine. Tell him I'll be down in a few moments. I don't want him anywhere but the lobby, understand?"

Margret nodded and left quickly, leaving the door ajar. I stood up and grabbed my cane. I didn't know what he wanted but this would at least calm my thoughts of Annabelle. For the moment. I closed my office door behind me and headed downstairs. Margret was at her desk but I didn't bother saying anything else to her. When I got into the elevator I leaned my forehead against the doors after they closed and silently cursed these feelings that were eating away inside of me. A year was too long.

The elevator stopped on the first floor and the doors dinged as they opened. I straightened up and readjusted my suit as I walked out. Mr. Amatheon was waiting a few feet away. He stared at me with an intense gaze until I stopped in front of him. He offered me his hand. "Mr. Gold."

I narrowed my eyes at him but took his hand. His grip tightened only minutely to form a firm handshake. The handshake of a man. "Mr. Amatheon. How may I help you this evening?"

I motioned for him to take a seat in the seating area but he shook his head. "Do you want to go get a drink?"

"A drink?"

Mr. Amatheon gave a nervous cough and readjusted his jacket. "A scotch or something?"

I blinked at him for a few moments as I rested both of my hands against the top of my cane, gripping the handle tightly. "Is this some kind of joke, Mr. Amatheon?"

He quickly shook his head. "No, sir, Mr. Gold. I just... I just wish to talk, that's all."

I stayed silent for a few moments more watching him squirm under my gaze. Finally I gave a small shrug. "I suppose I can. I'm done with my clients for the evening."

He moved away to wait for me at the doors while I pulled out my phone and called up to Margret. She answered on the second ring. "Margret speaking."

"Margret."

"Oh! Mr. Gold, is everything alright downstairs? Do I need to call security?"

I made a small tsking noise and shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see me. "No, Margret. Everything is fine. I'm just calling to tell you that I'll be going out for a drink. You can lock up and go home. I'll come back in an hour to pick up my briefcase and papers."

"Oh, ok. Have a good night then, Mr. Gold."

"Same to you, Margret." I hung up without another word and tucked my phone into one of my suit pockets. I turned around and walked over to where Mr. Amatheon was waiting. He held one of the doors open for me and I walked on through, my cane clicking lightly on the floor. I got a small amount of happiness at seeing him flinch at the sound. When we both were outside and the cool New York air was rustling against us, I turned and peered up at the man. "Did you have any one place decided for a drink? Or shall we go to the gentleman's bar down the block a ways?"

Mr. Amatheon gave a small shrug. "I don't mind a little walk if you don't."

I grinned, flashing my golden tooth. "Then the gentleman's bar it is."

We turned and walked down the sidewalk. The sun was setting and the sky was beautiful above the city but I kept my thoughts to myself as we walked in silence. When we got to the gentleman's bar it was my turn to hold the door open for Mr. Amatheon. I grinned as he gave me a shocked look. Who would have thought me a gentleman? I laughed silently to myself at the small joke. A gentleman? Rrriigghhtt. As we entered the voices hushed for a few seconds as the men inside eyed both of us before finally resuming to their normal conversations. I took the lead and guided us over to my own personal booth at the back of the bar. In fact, I owned the bar. The owner had asked for a deal and offered me the only thing of value he had, the bar that had been passed down from his father and his father's father. But who needed to know that? I scooted into one side of the booth and tucked my cane in under the table so that it sat against my leg and wouldn't trip anyone. Mr. Amatheon scooted in on the other side.

My normal waiter walked up with a big smile and handed Mr. Amatheon a menu before turning to me. "The usual scotch and ice, Mr. Gold?"

I nodded and motioned towards Mr. Amatheon. "Let him get whatever he wants. It'll be on the house." The waiter nodded and waited for Mr. Amatheon to order. He ordered a bottle of Gulden Draak, a heavy imported beer. I arched a brow at him. "A tad bit expensive I'd say, Mr. Amatheon."

Mr. Amatheon had the dignity to blush a little. "I'm sorry, it's what I used to get when I was working for you. I was able to afford it then. I can get something else."

I grinned and waved the thought away. "No problem, Mr. Amatheon. I can treat you to one since you are Annabelle's father and she would most likely get onto me for being stingy to her father."

He gave a small laugh and leaned back in against the back of the booth. "I don't know, she might knock me on the head for getting such a heavy beer. She hates it when I drink."

My grin grew as I pictured her doing such a thing. "I bet she would. She is a feisty one, Mr. Amatheon."

Mr. Amatheon gave a small cough and shifted forward to lean his elbows on the table. "If it's not too much of a bother... I'd like it if you called me Bill. And... and I'd like to apologize for my actions the day you brought my daughter to visit."

"Hnnn." I reached up and scratched at the unshaven stubble along my chin. "I suppose if it's a genuine apology I can accept. But truthfully it's not me you should be apologizing to... Bill."

Mr. Amatheon shifted again and gave a small nod. "I know that. I shouldn't have said what I said to her. She is my only daughter after all."

We stopped talking as the waiter brought us our drinks, sitting them gently down on the table. He smiled, told us he'd be close if we needed anything else and left. I picked up my scotch and slowly swirled the gold liquid around for a few seconds before taking a small sip. It burned down my throat, rich and perfect. "What did you want to talk about, Bill? Or did you just want to apologize and drink?"

Mr. Amatheon sighed and leaned back in the booth, taking a deep swig of his beer. I wanted to make a disgusted face but I refrained. I preferred a lighter, pale beer that wasn't as strong. Something like Rolling Rock. "That's one reason I wanted to talk."

I inclined my head to the side and arched a brow. "And the other?"

He took another swig and slowly sat the bottle down on the table. "I wanted to thank you for paying for her senior year."

I shrugged. "I didn't do it for you."

He sighed heavily. "I know that. I know it's all for her but that doesn't mean I can't thank you."

I gave a small nod and took another small sip of my scotch. I was tempted to crunch on a piece of the scotch soaked ice but refrained. "Thanks accepted then."

"Can I..." He paused and stared at me silently for a few moments trying to gather a little courage to ask what he was going to ask. "Can I ask why you did it?"

I sat my glass down and ran one of my hands across my face, scratching a little at my stubble. It was relaxing and completely an unconscious gesture. I'd been in the habit of doing that lately since I stopped shaving. Since Annabelle had left, I felt like I didn't really need to look as clean-shaven. A little scruff didn't look bad. "I wanted..." I paused and tried to gather my thoughts together. "I don't have many pleasures in this life, Bill. I'm a rich man and I can have what I want, but that only fills me up so much. Then it gets boring. I've been in business for a long time now. My life was set in stone pretty much. Then your daughter popped in and for once someone defied me. Fought with me and butted heads. She brought life to my old bones after a long time of having nothing to care for." I gave a small shrug. "I found that I wanted to give her her hearts desires. Her music is her passion... I also knew..."

I paused for a long moment, long enough that Mr. Amatheon had to prompt me. "You also knew what?"

My tongue flicked out a little to lick against my lips and I cocked my head to the side, blinking at him steadily before speaking again. "I knew that I couldn't keep her." I picked my scotch back up and tossed the rest of it back. I looked for the waiter and nodded at him, wanting another scotch.

Mr. Amatheon stared at me intently for the longest moment. "Do you love her, Mr. Gold?"

I refused to look at him until after the waiter brought me another glass of scotch and I'd tossed a good portion of it back. "I don't know if I'm capable of loving, Bill."

Mr. Amatheon frowned. "You don't know if you're capable of loving? What kind of answer is that? You either love her or you don't. It's as simple as that."

I slammed my glass down, sloshing a little of the scotch onto the table. "It's not simple, Mr. Amatheon. Love isn't simple. If this tortured feeling inside of me is love, if this angst of not having her next to me at night is love, then yes. Yes I'm in love." I relaxed back against the booth and pressed my thumb and forefinger against the bridge of my nose. "Before I knew it, she'd begun to consume my thoughts every hour of the day. I burned with the desire to hold her, kiss her, touch her beautiful skin... to keep her forever."

Mr. Amatheon slowly nodded his head and watched me the whole time. "You wanted to keep her forever, using my debt as an excuse, but she's changed your way of thinking. Hasn't she, Mr. Gold?"

I slowly opened my eyes and peered at him from behind my hand. "Yes."

He grunted and picked up his beer to take a big drink. He wiped at his mouth when he was finished and sat the bottle down with a soft thud. "Her mother was the same way. It's where she got that particular talent from."

I slowly sat back up straight, adjusting my suit until it sat right. "She must have been a good woman."

Mr. Amatheon nodded. "That she was." A small smile spread across his face as he remembered his deceased wife. "And I see her in Annabelle every time I look at her." He finished his beer and slowly stood, towering over me as I sat in the booth. I had to crane my neck back just to stare up at him. "You shouldn't let a year go before you see her, Mr. Gold. You shouldn't try to push her away. If she's changed you this much, in such a short time, then I think my Annabelle would be good for you."

I frowned up at him. "What are you saying, Mr. Amatheon?"

He reached out and patted me roughly on the back. It was a very unexpected gesture and one that I wasn't familiar with receiving. People rarely touched me. "I'm saying that I'm putting all the crap aside and telling you not to let my daughter go. I don't give a shit about age, Mr. Gold. You're a fine man for your age and healthy to boot it seems. I think you'd give my daughter a good life for a long while."

By the time the meaning of his words completely sank in he'd already collected his jacket and gone. I was left sitting in the booth by myself with a half empty scotch and a very confused look on my face. Tonight hadn't been something I'd expected to ever experience. I wasn't even sure it had really happened.

I tossed back the rest of my scotch and scooted out of my booth, pulling my cane with me. I thanked the waiter as I left and exited the bar. It had gotten dark while I'd been inside and a few people passed by while I popped up the lapels of my suit jacket as the cool air blew against my skin.

My thoughts consumed me as I made my way back to the office and when I let myself in everyone but the security guards were gone. I rode the elevator up to my office and collected my things quickly. I didn't feel like sleeping at the office tonight. I had too much to think about and lying in Annabelle's bed sounded like a good plan.

Tonight had been strange but as I got into my car and pulled out onto the street I felt myself smiling for the first time since Annabelle had left me. Maybe I should plan a visit down to Florida to see my sweet Annabelle. Maybe, just maybe I'd allow myself another night with her.


	24. Chapter 23 - Annabelle's Composition

**[Annabelle – Three Months Later]**

_Save your breath, your heart has spoken_

_You already have my life._

I plucked at the piano keys trying to find the right notes. Right now I was in the slow process of transcribing a song for when I got to see Dominic again. The song had been one that had made me think about how he was always fighting against loneliness and love and how he was fighting his feelings about me. I wanted to give him a present when I saw him again. Something with a deep meaning. Something that would help him understand the feelings he was trying to keep locked deep inside of him.

I'd been reading a page of his journal every day since the day we'd parted. I was beginning to see the man he was, the man he'd been hiding away. But I didn't find myself repulsed by what he'd become in order to save his son from war. Sure he'd been misguided in his actions, not taking the right path with the magic, but he'd started out with pure motives. He only wanted the power to stop being a coward and to protect his son. I found myself wishing I could have met Baelfire. He'd been a strong boy, a brave boy from what I'd read so far. But his father's actions had made him fear what his father would do.

As I read through the pages chronicling how Rumplestiltskin grew into the feared Dark One I felt myself drawn even more to him. Maybe I just wasn't judgmental like everyone else. Or it could be that I knew this very man to be something different than what he'd portrayed back then. He wasn't as bad as people thought, but he did wield the magic he'd killed for badly. He took precious things from people as a price for using the magic he offered. At least he'd had the sense to warn them that magic always had a price.

From what I could tell by reading, he'd been alive for a long time as the Dark One before his son passed away. I hadn't been able to read that entry without crying. When his son had gotten sick he'd possessed the most sought after magic throughout the lands but he couldn't use them to save his own son. He'd been powerless to stop the sickness. Powerless to bring him back to life. That's one of the prices of magic, not being able to use it to bring someone back from the dead. He'd written in journal about how he'd tried over and over to find some way to take the sickness from his son with the magic he possessed but was unsuccessful each time. When his son died a few days later he'd tried to bring him back from the dead. Nothing. He'd gotten nothing from his attempts except anger and coldness in his heart; nothing but emptiness at the last thing that had been keeping his humanity intact.

From there he'd written about his deals throughout the years. I found myself trying to calculate how long he'd been alive but it was nearly impossible. Sometimes there were year-long breaks before he'd write in his journal again, other times just days or weeks. He was hundreds and hundreds of years old and had nothing to live for except making deals with people for their most precious things.

Yesterday I'd finally gotten to the part in his journal where he'd first met Belle. I found myself rapt in reading about the woman who had been me in previous lives. I remembered back to the night that Dominic had told me about Belle and how she'd been someone his ancestor had loved. It had been a lie to cover up for the fact that he was hundreds upon hundreds of years old and that it had in fact been him who had loved Belle. To him she had been nothing at first, just a precious thing taken from someone in need of magic. But he wrote in his journal about the changes he began to feel while she was present at the castle. How things became livelier around the place. He wrote about how he found himself smiling and laughing. I found myself happy for him, yearning for him to remain happy.

What surprised me near the end of his time with Belle was that he'd actually written down that he might love her. But he knew that he couldn't keep her forever. She had to make the decision herself whether to stay or not to stay. It reminded me of my predicament.

When Belle had come back though he'd thought he'd been tricked by her because the Evil Queen had been at work. I cried as I read how he'd kicked her away from him, back to her own lands. Then how she'd killed herself because she couldn't deal with how her father was treating her after her time spent with Rumplestiltskin.

When he'd written about how he'd found out about Belle's death I could feel the heartbreak through his words. His last words for at least a century or two.

That's where I'd stopped reading. I couldn't bring myself to read anymore right now and had decided to work on the piano music for the song. It was coming along slowly, but it was hard because I didn't want it to sound crappy and just another cover of a song. I smiled to myself as I plucked at the keys some more, singing along with the notes as I played and then wrote those notes onto the sheet music.

_Another day, another sunrise_

_Washing over everything_

_In its time, love will be mine._

I was just about ready to wrap up for the day when one of the doors to the auditorium opened. I stopped playing as I looked back at who had stepped through the door. It was one of my friends, Anya. She smiled at me and waved. "Anna, are you done?"

I tucked the sheet music into my folder and pushed the piano bench back, waving back at her. "Yah. I was just about ready to wrap up."

I hopped off the stage and walked down one of the aisles until I reached her. She gave me a small hug and had a huge grin on her face. "I'm glad you're done. There's something you need to see."

I frowned at her. "What do you mean by something I have to see?"

She just kept grinning and tugged me out of the auditorium. I stopped dragging my feet after a few seconds because it felt like she was going to rip my arm off. The sun blinded me for a few moments as we stepped out the doors and when I could see again I kept frowning at her back as she dragged me across campus.

Just when I was about ready to say something about how I hated to be dragged around like a rag-doll she stopped and turned to me, letting my arm go slowly. She grabbed my folder from my grasp and held it out of reach as she started speaking in an excited voice. "I figured you didn't know that this was going on, that's why I came and got you, but it's started to be the talk of the campus!"

By now my frown was almost amusing as I tried to piece together what she was trying to say. "Anya, just tell me what you're trying to say cause I have no clue what it is you want me to be hearing."

She rolled her eyes and turned, pulling me a little with her as she pointed out over the front of the campus by the library. "There. Do you see?"

I squinted at what she was trying to show me. All I saw was a bunch of students, a few guys in black suites and an older man. "What are you..." I stopped saying what I was going to say and blinked in absolute surprise as the older man slowly turned around to face in my direction. I clutched at Anya's hand as she gripped my arm to keep me steady. It was Dominic! He was here! He was on campus! "Anya... that's... that's..."

She gave a loud laugh and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number that I didn't bother to figure out and started talking. "Eva, you can direct him this way if you want. She's finally seen him."

I turned my surprised gaze towards her as she hung up and I just stared at her. "What's the meaning of this, Anya? Why is Dom... why is he here?"

She giggled and gave a small shrug. "We don't know why he's here. Obviously to see you though. He's been asking around for you for about half an hour now. When you weren't in your dorm room he started wandering around campus asking a few of the students. One of them happened to be Eva who knew who he was from the newspaper this summer."

I turned away from her as I heard footsteps slowly approaching and my heart jumped into my throat as Dominic stopped a little ways away from me. He slowly pulled off his dark sunglasses and tucked them into the top of his slightly unbuttoned dress shirt and then rested both of his hands against the head of his cane. The thing that shocked me almost as much as seeing him on campus in front of me was that he wasn't wearing a suit. The dress shirt was light blue and the sleeves were rolled partly up. His legs were covered in dark blue jeans that hugged his legs and flared out into a boot cut at the bottom. He had on a pair of tan Prada boots. I felt myself smirk. "Still have to be fancy don't you, Mr. Gold."

He gave me a small smile, refusing to look anywhere but at me. I found myself being drawn into his beautiful, dark honey brown eyes. "Annabelle." He started to take a small step towards me but stopped himself before he could complete the movement. "It's... it's good to see you, Annabelle."

His Scottish brogue was thicker than normal, probably from his struggle at trying to contain his emotions, but it made me shiver where I stood. "What are you doing here, Mr. Gold?"

His tongue flicked out to lick his lips and I followed the movement. He finally took that step forward, placing himself a little closer. "It's Dominic, Annabelle. Call me Dominic."

I blushed a little and looked sideways at my friend Anya who was intently watching the whole interaction. I took a step forward which brought me within arm reach of him and lowered my voice. "We're in public."

His hand slowly snaked out and wrapped around one of my wrists, pulling me slowly toward him. When I was almost pressed against him he let my wrist go and slid his hand upwards to cup my cheek, his thumb lightly playing across my bottom lip. He leaned forward until I could feel his lips barely brushing against mine. "I don't care."

I reached up and clutched at his shirt as he pulled me into a soft but desperate kiss. I heard him drop his cane as he wrapped both arms around me, moving one to the middle of my back and the other he buried in my hair.

I opened my mouth for him, not needing any prodding to do so. His tongue was warm and inviting as it swirled in to meet mine, dancing around and around. I gave myself over to the kiss and found myself pressing my body tightly against him, wanting to feel every inch of his body. I reached up and grabbed a handful of his thick, soft hair keeping his mouth pressed against mine. His hand against my back slowly snaked up beneath the very edge of my shirt and teased back and forth against my skin. I gave a small moan into his mouth and he swallowed it up greedily. I couldn't believe how much I had missed it when he kissed me like this.

When he finally pulled away, reluctantly, I found myself light-headed. My knees gave out and I would have collapsed to the ground if Dominic's arms weren't wrapped tightly around me.

I ended up sagging against his body in his arms. It was a rather embarrassing situation but my mind wasn't exactly working properly right now. Dominic slowly scooped me up into his arms instead of leaving me to just hang limply in his arms. He grinned down at me as I slowly found myself slowly playing my fingers back and forth through the tips of his hair. "Are you alright, Annabelle?"

I blinked up at him and forced myself to process his words. It took a bit but my brain finally started working correctly again. I gave a small nod and found myself blushing. "Yah. I... I just... I forgot what it was like kissing you."

He chuckled and slowly shifted me in his arms as he turned. I think he was going to attempt to pick up his cane but my friend Anya beat him to it. "Here you go, Mr. Gold."

I turned to slowly stare at her and my blush turned into a burning flame. Her eyes were completely dilated and her face was flushed as she stared down at me. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten she was there. She'd seen the whole thing. Dominic chuckled and drew my attention back up to him. "Thank you... uh, I don't think I caught your name, Dearie."

Anya gave a small squee as she bounced happily in place. "My name is Anya. Anya Dabrovich. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Gold." I found myself groaning with embarrassment. I was going to kill her. "And you're pretty famous among Anna's friends."

Dominic turned his beautiful eyes down to me and smirked. "I am, am I? How interesting."

I blushed and buried my face against his shirt, refusing to look at him or at Anya. My voice was muffled but it was still loud enough for Anya to hear me. "Don't say ANYTHING else, Anya. I really, really don't feel like being embarrassed any more than I am right now."

Anya giggled and continued to bounce gleefully. "I won't say anything... unless your man asks me of course."

I groaned and turned to glare at her. "Anya."

She grinned and held her hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine, Anna. I won't say anything else." She winked up at Dominic and he chuckled. "I'll just let you two get reacquainted." She walked over and gently handed me my folder before she turned to skip away. She stopped a few feet from us and spoke over her shoulder. "And I wouldn't start kissing anymore. You're drawing a crowd!"

I gave a small squeak and struggled to look around, clutching at Dominic's shirt. Sure enough a bunch of my fellow classmates were laughing and pointing at us. A few of them had their phones out or cameras and were recording and taking pictures. "Dammit!" I wiggled in Dominic's arms and tried to get him to let me go. "Dammit, Dominic. Set me down!"

He laughed heartily and gently sat me down on my feet, keeping his hand pressed against the curve of my back while I steadied myself. "I think we're going to be famous around your school now.'

I turned towards him with a huff and smacked his chest. "Don't say thing like that. It's not you who has to go to school here." I straightened my clothes and glared up at him. "Why did you even come, Dominic? I thought we had a deal that we weren't going to see each other until I graduated."

He gave a small shrug and reached out to slowly entwine our fingers. He lifted my hand up and laid a gentle kiss against my knuckles. "Something... changed my mind. Let's just say I had a very interesting talk with someone. I made my decision to come see you afterwards."

I have a heavy sigh and pulled him in against my side, wrapping one arm around his waist as he wrapped his other arm around my shoulders. He kept a firm grip on his cane as I started us walking towards my dorm. "Why didn't you call me then? I could have met you somewhere instead of the middle of campus where everyone could watch me practically ravish you."

"I think ravish is too big of a description. It's more like we had a great make-out session, Dearie."

I rolled my eyes as we continued to walk. "You're such a bastard, Dominic. I hope you know that. Now I'll never live this down. First the newspapers and now a campus make-out session as you call it."

He pulled me to a stop and turned me to face him. His eyes were serious as he stared down at me. "Are you not happy that I came?"

I made a small tsking noise and reached up to straighten the collar of his shirt, running my hands down the front of it in a familiar gesture. The folder in my hands made it a little hard to do but I succeeded anyways. I stared up into his beautiful eyes and smiled sincerely up at him. "I'm sorry. Of course I'm happy, Dominic. Of course I am."

He reached up and cupped my cheek again. I leaned into it and enjoyed the feeling of his calloused palm pressing against my sensitive skin. "I'm sorry for stirring up trouble.'

I gave a small shake of my head and turned my face a little so that I could lay a small kiss against the center of his palm. "Don't worry about it. I forgive you for now."

He chuckled and slowly pulled me into a warm hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat loudly. His voice rumbled through his chest as he spoke. "I'm glad you're a forgiving person. Otherwise I might be in trouble."

I gave a small laugh as I hugged him tighter, enjoying the moment. "I never said you weren't in trouble, I just said I forgave you."

His hand gripped my shoulders lightly and he pushed me back so that he could stare down at me with a bemused look. "So what's my punishment going to be then, Dearie?"

I grinned and stood up on tip-toe so that I could give him a quick peck on the lips. "You have to spend the night with me."

He arched a brow. "Here?"

I nodded up at him. "Yes, here."

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against my lips, his breath hot as he whispered against them. "Ok."

I pulled back before he could complete the kiss and gave him a stern, very serious look. "And you can't disappear on me in the morning."

He gave a slow nod of his head and leaned back into the kiss. "I promise I won't, dear-heart." I gave a satisfied giggled and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him back against my lips. I'd wanted another night with him for a long time now, ever since I woke up the morning after we'd first made love. Three months was a damn long time to wait to feel his touch again. I'm just glad it wasn't going to be a year.


	25. Chapter 24 - Stay With Me Tonight

**[Mr. Gold]**

Following in behind Annabelle as she dragged me up the stairs leading to her 3rd floor dorm room was a nice experience on my part. I got the privilege of watching her beautiful backside sashaying in front of me. I was almost tempted to give her a little pinch, just to be my old mischievous self, but I refrained... barely.

We didn't talk until the door was closed behind us. Annabelle turned and pushed me back against the door. She dropped her folder onto the floor and smoothed her hands down my shirt. The feel of her hands was like heaven. It felt like it had been ages since we'd touched like this. I reached out and cupped my hands around her waist, pulling her forward until she was settled against me. She laid her head against my chest again and I just held her, listening to her soft breathing. "How have you been?"

Annabelle gave a small shrug. "Busy with classes and the like. I could say it's the same old same old like the previous years." She pushed away slightly and stared up at me with her beautiful blue eyes that had haunted my dreams. "Only thing different was that I thought about you... every day since the start of classes."

I took a slow steady breath. I wanted to do nothing more than ravish her here and now. Instead I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her warm inviting lips. That's all I was going to do but she thought differently as she slowly flicked her tongue out to brush along my lips. The sensation of being teased by her made my control almost snap. I gave a small groan and changed the kiss from gentle to something a little rougher. I slid my arms up from her waist and curled them around the back of her neck and into her hair, keeping her pressed against me. I only pulled away from her to take a much needed breath.

I grinned down at her, admiring my work. Her lips were swollen and red and her cheeks were flushed. I leaned down again and placed a small kiss against the corner of her mouth and then moved to do the same to the other side. "I missed you too, Annabelle."

She smiled up at me and slowly began to walk backwards, leading us over to her bed. When her knees bumped against it she sat down and pulled me down beside her. I watched as she scooted back until she could lean against the wall. She gave a small tug on my arm and patted her lap. "Come here."

I turned slightly until I could prop my feet up onto the bed and scooted back, gently laying my head in her lap like she'd requested. I don't think I ever remembered doing this with anyone. I closed my eyes as her hands began to slowly comb through my hair over and over. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I don't think I could have let you go if I had."

She didn't say anything for almost a minute so I opened my eyes to see what she was doing. She was just watching me intently. She slowly blinked down at me before a tiny smile curled at the corner of her beautifully swollen lips. "I probably wouldn't have left you if you had tried to say goodbye." I watched as her eyes began to water and flutter as she tried to fight back tears. "I felt like my heart was going to stop beating when I woke up and you weren't beside me. I never..." She gave a small laugh. "I never thought I could fall in love with someone as quickly as I did with you."

I slowly reached up and wiped at one of her tears as it escaped her lashes. "Remember when I told you that I'd had an interesting conversation that changed my mind about seeing you?" She gave a small nod. "Well, it was your father that I talked to."

She frowned. "My father? But I thought you didn't like him?"

"I thought so too. I was bound and set to hate him for a long time." I have a small shrug. "We had a drink together and he apologized. Then he started saying the strangest things."

She gave a rather unlady-like snort. "That doesn't surprise me. What did he say?"

"He asked me if I loved you."

Her hands stopped their movement in my hair and she blinked down at me. I could barely see her breathing. "And what... what did you say?"

I took a deep breath and slowly licked my suddenly dry lips. My heart gave a little flutter as I thought about what I was fixing to tell her. "At first... I told him that I wasn't capable of loving."

I watched her as she tried to compose her expressions but I saw pain flit through her eyes. "Oh."

I quickly reached up again and cupped her cheek, which to say the least was a bit hard to do when you have your head in someone's lap. "That's not what I really meant, Annabelle. Really, just listen, ok?" I gave her an encouraging smile and she gave a slight nod for me to continue. "He told me that I had to either love you or not love you. I got a little mad at him because he was right. I finally told him... I finally admitted that I did indeed love you."

I watched as more tears started forming in her eyes and she didn't fight them this time. Her voice was a little rough as she spoke. "You do? You... you... love me?"

I slid my hand into her hair and pulled her down until our lips were almost touching and I could see the tiny gold and green specks in her beautiful blue eyes. "It took me forever to finally admit it, but yes. Yes I do love you. And your father told me not to let you go."

I felt a tear drop onto my cheek as she struggled to stop them. "He really said that?"

I slowly nodded. "Yes, dear-heart, he really did say that."

Her smile grew as she stared down at me from inches away. "Dominic."

That's all she said before her lips were burning against mine with enough force to cut my lips if I didn't open for her. Her tongue flicked into my mouth and thoroughly dominated mine. I didn't care; I just wanted to never stop kissing her.

She slid out from beneath my head and maneuvered herself until she could straddle my waist. I wrapped my hands around her waist as she slid hers behind my head to cradle it. She didn't stop kissing me for an instant and I found myself hard and eager for her. I slid my fingers slowly beneath her shirt and ran them lightly up and down her sides, enjoying the tiny flexing movements her muscles did at my touch. Her skin was so soft and warm.

When her hips gave a tiny rock and she pressed herself backwards against my erection I pulled away with a sharp hiss of breath at the pleasure she'd created. "Fuck, Annabelle. If you do that I don't think I can keep my head on straight."

She leaned down and feigned to kiss me before pulling back a little. "I don't want you to think, Mr. Gold." She feigned again before slowly sliding her tongue against my lips.

I gave a low groan as I opened my mouth for her and flicked my own tongue out to tease against hers. I could play the teasing game just as well. When she finally pressed her mouth against mine I became the dominant one and dueled her tongue into submission. I felt her shiver as my hands slowly inched their way up until I could caress the bottom of her breasts with my fingers. I pulled away from the kiss and grinned smugly up at her. "Cold?"

I heard her swallow loudly as she shook her head. "You damn well know I'm not, Mr. Gold."

My grin grew and I quickly pulled one of my hands out from beneath her shirt and reached up to her hair, pulling it out of its low ponytail. I watched as it fluttered softly around me in a silken curtain. I buried my hand in it and pulled her down to press a playful kiss against her nose. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Dominic?"

She giggled and gave a small shrug. "As many times as it takes... Mr. Gold."

I growled and went to kiss her senseless but she wiggled away from me, sliding over my erection where it painfully pressed against my tight jeans and off the edge of the bed. By gods, if anything was going to be the death of me, it would be her.

I sat up quickly to try and grab her but she ducked and crawled over to sit in front of her desk. I turned until my feet touched the floor and I slowly stood up. She watched me intently as I stalked over to her.

I squatted in front of her and trapped her by grabbing the top of the desk on either side of her head. "It's not nice to run away when I'm trying to kiss you." She slowly drew in her bottom lip and stared at me with her version of seductive eyes. I swallowed loudly as I felt myself grow even harder until it was painful to remain squatting.

Her hands slid out and caressed up the tops of my thighs, dragging her palms just above the fabric. She grinned when I sucked in a sharp breath as she slid both her hands over my bulge to cup it through my pants.

I tightened my grip on the desk until it felt like I was going to snap the fake wood. "Annabelle, it's not wise to tease the beast." I leaned forward until I could whisper into her ear. "You might get eaten up."

Her breath hitched as I gently bit against her earlobe, pulling lightly on one of her earrings. Her hands gripped my thighs tightly. "Now who's teasing?"

I chuckled and moving faster than she could have predicted I grabbed her under her arms and picked her up, hauling her up onto the top of her desk. I shoved the papers on it off and leaned forward until I was almost kissing her, trapping her with my hands on either side of her again. "Who said I was teasing?"

Her hands gripped my shirt as she swayed a little. I could see her pulse jumping erratically and it pleased me that I could cause this reaction in her. When she was a little steadier her hands moved from fisting in my shirt to slowly unbuttoning it the rest of the way. I moved back a little so that she could tug it out of my pants and then pull it down my arms until she could drop it to the floor. I held my breath as she smoothed her hands down the front of my undershirt until her hands grabbed the bottom. When it was off and tossed to the floor beside my shirt I took a slow steady breath. She stared up into my eyes as she one again smoothed her hands down my chest, this time against bare skin. "Why do you hide such perfection behind suits?"

Sucking in a deep breath I closed my eyes and leaned my head back a little as her mouth moved to kiss against my skin. "I like being professional... and I like suits."

Her tongue flicked out against one of my nipples and I gave a small groan as it hardened. No woman had ever teased me like this. Usually it had been a quick fuck here and there through the years before Belle. A man, even the Dark One, has needs after all. But never after. Not until I'd made love to Annabelle for the first time. "That's still no excuse."

"Maybe I hide it because I want pretty girls like yourself to enjoy the surprise."

She hummed against my skin and bit against my nipple playfully causing me to grip her shoulders tightly. "So you show other pretty girls your body then?"

I grabbed a handful of her long, thick hair and pulled her head back. She released my nipple in time so she didn't do any damage. Her eyes fluttered slightly at the pain of me pulling her hair. I leaned down and ravished her mouth unrelentingly until she was gasping for air and holding onto my arms like they were her only lifeline. "Only you are allowed to see my body, Dearie. Only you."

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged it up over her head, throwing it behind me not caring where it landed. Then I reached around and unclasped her blue lacy bra. I slid it away from her body and down her arms to disappear as well. Her nipples hardened into perfectly formed, rosy pink points. I ran both my palms gently across them and watched as she closed her eyes. She leaned back on the desk, propping herself up with her hands and gave a soft moan as I took on of her nipples into my mouth. I rolled my tongue around and around watching her body shake with each flick. When I slowly trapped the tender flesh in between my teeth her hands shot out to bury themselves in my hair, keeping my mouth pressed against her breast. "Gods, Dominic. How the fuck do you know what turns me on? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

I gave a soft chuckle and moved to give her other breast the same treatment, enjoying the feel of her body as it responded to my antics. When she started making small desperate mewling sounds I pulled away. I grinned smugly down at her as she tried to refocus her thoughts. "I'm just lucky I guess, Dearie. Very lucky."

She took a shaky breath and gave a small laugh. "I would say so."

I moved back away from her and grinned. "Take the rest of it off... please."

She slowly scooted off the desk and started to unbutton her pants. I did the same, unbuckling my belt and then unbuttoning my jeans. The zipper was a little hard to get over my erection but I succeeded after a few seconds of maneuvering things around. I slid my jeans down my legs, taking my boxer briefs with them and kicked both off to the side into a small pile.

I stood up just in time to watch Annabelle do the same. She stood in front of me just as naked as I was and just as turned on. I walked forward and wrapped my hands around her waist, picking her up so that I could gently sit her back down on top of her desk. She blushed as my hands trailed across her hips and down to rest against her silky thighs. I could see her curls were already damp from being turned on.

I slid on of my hands upwards to slip in between her clinched thighs and pressed a finger against her warm, wet lips. She quickly grabbed my wrist and stopped me from moving any further and she struggled to breathe properly. "What about the other girls? They'll hear us."

I gave a small shrug and leaned forward to give her a soft, quick kiss. "I've already soundproofed the room, dear-heart. They won't be hearing anything from us."

When I pulled back she blinked up at me in confusion for a few seconds. "Soundproofed?"

I grinned and gave her a small wink. "Did you forget already, dear-heart?" I moved forward until I could whisper against her ear again. "I am Rumplestiltskin."

She shivered as I breathed warmly against her ear, tempted to bit it gently again. "Oh..." She gave a small cough and I pulled back to look at her as she blushed. "I did forget... my mind... it isn't working correctly right now. I'm a little... distracted at the moment." She inclined her head downwards to prove her point.

I gave a soft laugh and wiggled my finger against her wet lips to make sure she knew I was enjoying being a distraction. She gave a soft gasp and finally released my wrist, spreading her legs wider so that I could touch her. She leaned back on the desk and watched me with sultry blue eyes as I slowly pushed a finger into her hot, dripping wet core. I felt her walls clinch around my finger and she arched backwards a little, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry out. I reached up gently gripped her jaw, pulling her head back to face me. "I don't want you to do that. I want to hear you cry out."

She gave a weak nod and I released her jaw and buried my hand into her hair, pulling tight. She moaned and I flexed my finger upwards inside of her, touching the top of her wall. She rocked her hips forward trying to make me move further in but I tightened my hold on her hair and she stopped wiggling... for the moment at least because I didn't stop moving my finger in and out of her.

When she'd started panting I slowly added a second finger and started pressing deeper into her, scissoring my fingers out and around until her whole body vibrated with tension. By the time I added a third finger she was pulling against my hold on her hair and rocking her hips back and forth as I sped my movements up. "Please, please, please. Please, Dominic."

Her pleas were just whispers and I wanted more from her. "Cry for me, Annabelle. I won't help you unless you do." As if to prove my point I stopped moving my fingers inside of her and she mewled in protest.

She turned her unfocused gaze to me and nodded her head quickly. "I will, Dominic. I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't stop. Please."

I grinned at the power I had over her. She allowed her head to fall back as I released her hair. I knelt down in front of her and spread her legs wide enough for me to lick and suck at her swollen clit as I flexed and pushed my fingers into her again. This time she did cry out. She curled her body forwards as her walls clinched tighter and tighter around my fingers and she grabbed my hair, holding me to her so I wouldn't stop sucking and licking. When I felt her muscles start to spasm and flex as her orgasm hit her I bit gently down on her clit. It was enough to make her almost scream out my name and made her body spasm upwards off of the desk.

I quickly pulled back and pressed my hands down against her hips so that she couldn't slide off the desk.

When it looked like she wasn't going to hurt herself with her spasms I leaned forward and gave her one last lick, sliding my tongue past her swollen lips and into her opening. She tasted divine and the scent of her made my cock twitch in anticipation. "DOMINIC!" She cried out as I delved in and jerked upright in a violent motion. I moved upwards to stand and grab her seconds before her actions could cause her to tumble off the desk.

I grinned down at her as she blushed a bright red. "I love your reactions to me, sweet Annabelle. They're beautiful."

She gave a small shake of her head and hid behind her hair. "They're embarrassing."

I chuckled and slowly moved forward so that I could settle myself in between her beautiful, strong thighs and gently pressed the swollen head of me against her slick entrance. "They're not embarrassing to me, Annabelle. They turn me on like nothing else." I rocked my hips forward a little until I slid upwards against her lips. "Can't you tell just by looking at me?"

She sucked in a deep breath at the feeling of me sliding against her and her head slowly rose so that she could look up at me, her hand slowly trailing out to touch the very tip of me as it peeked out from my foreskin. She moved down from the tip and grabbed the shaft of my cock in a tight grip and my knees barely buckled as she slid her hand down, dragging the foreskin over the head. "Yes, I can tell by looking at you, and by the feel of you in my hand."

I groaned and leaned forward to bury my forehead against her shoulder as she pumped her hand up and down my shaft in smooth, slow strokes. "Oh gods, Annabelle. Don't do that too much or I won't be able to make this last as long as I want."

She laughed softly and stopped moving her hand. She turned her face to whisper against my hair. "I don't mind. We have all night, Dominic. All night for you to make love to me until neither of us can move."

She spread her legs wider as she snuggled forward and she used her hand to slowly guide me into her. I groaned and wrapped my arms around her as she pushed herself forward until I was completely sheathed inside of her and her walls squeezed around me. "Annabelle. For fucks sake, Annabelle."

She gave a soft giggle as she locked her legs around my waist, pressing her body flush against mine. I wrapped my arms completely around her and slowly rocked my hips backwards, pulling almost completely out. She was so tight despite being so wet and her muscles were unrelenting in their effort to keep me inside of her.

Just as I felt myself slip out of her I pushed forward again with a sharp snap causing her to cry out and squeeze her thighs around my waist. I did it again and again until she was loose enough for me to move freely. Only then did I start to move in shallow strokes, rubbing the head of my cock against her G spot just inside her entrance. She whimpered over and over again and rocked her hips forward to meet my thrusts.

I struggled to keep as steady pace, thrusting inside of her in short periods of shallow and deep movements. I trailed kisses up along her neck and she moaned, digging her nails into my back. "Harder, Dominic. Please. I don't want soft right now. Please, gods, please."

I growled against her throat as I scooted her to the edge of the desk to make it easier to move faster. When I had the right position I started slamming myself into her, pushing all the way into her and pulling all the way out. I didn't slow down as I felt her start to squeeze and spasm around me, letting me know she was close. I moved my mouth upwards and whispered into her ear. "Wait for me, Annabelle. Wait just a little longer."

I gripped her hips with enough strength that I knew she'd be bruised afterwards but it helped me pick up speed and strength until the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room accompanied by Annabelle's moans and my soft grunts against her skin.

Finally I felt her body give itself over to a powerful orgasm that rocked her forward against me and clinched me tighter than ever. I bit against her neck roughly, enjoying the feeling of her tender, soft skin in between my teeth. Her cry of ecstasy at the feeling of me biting her pushed me over the edge and I couldn't control my movements anymore. I slammed into her as quick and as hard as I could until I finally orgasmed, spilling my seed as deep into her as I could get. That alone threw her into another orgasm and she was left limp in my arms as her body spasmed over and over, milking everything from me.

I slumped forward and caught myself with my hands as she slumped back against the desk, laying down as best as she could. I gently licked against my teeth marks that now marked her skin and waited for my heart to stop trying to beat its way out of my chest. Annabelle gave a weak laugh as she struggled to sit up and push me off of her. "Mother of all things good, Dominic, I think you almost killed me."

I chuckled and slowly scooted away from her. I felt her tense around me as I pulled out and she gave a loud moan. I grinned and turned around to sit beside her on the desk. "I think you almost killed me, sweet Annabelle. For the love of all things good, you squeezed everything from me and demanded more."

She blushed as she leaned sideways, panting still. "Sorry."

My grin grew wider and I wrapped one arm around her shoulders, tucking her in against my chest. "Don't ever apologize for that, dear-heart. From now on everything that is mine is yours."

She pulled back and looked up at me with wide eyes. I wiggled my eyebrows up and down so that she would get my meaning and the second it dawned on her what I meant her blush grew into a furious red, creeping down her neck until she was absolutely beautiful with embarrassment. She slid off the desk and smacked my roughly on the arm. "You're a damn pervert, Mr. Gold!"

I followed after her as she backed away from me towards the bed and I winked at her. "Aye, I am, Dearie. Without a doubt." When she tumbled backwards onto the bed I moved forward quickly and pounced, trapping her beneath me as I laid kiss after kiss against her lips. "And I plan on being a pervert all night long."

She giggled loudly and wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me with a burning passion. I felt myself grow painfully hard again as she teased me with her warm mischievous tongue. Gods, she was going to be the death of me.


	26. Chapter 25 - Good Morning

**[Annabelle]**

I shifted slightly in my sleep and found myself waking up. I gave a small groan as I opened my eyes and found the light coming in through the half open curtains. I'd forgotten to close them last night because I'd been too exhausted.

Speaking of the reason for me being exhausted, I turned onto my side ever so gently and gave a soft smile as I stared over at Dominic. He was lying on his stomach, curled slightly with the sheets teasingly low around his beautifully sculpted hips. One arm was shoved under the pillows he was using to prop his head up and the other was curled beneath his chin in a very cute manner. His hair was feathered out around him on the pillow, his shoulders, and against his face. It gleamed with dark browns, light golds, and a beautiful silver as the sunlight flitted across it.

I reached out and gently brushed a few silky strands away from his face so that I could get a better look at how peaceful and handsome he looked in his sleep. I found myself adoring how long his lashes were and how his lips were slightly open, slack with sleep. How innocent and harmless he looked while he slept. I couldn't believe I was in love with a man who was so damn handsome and beautiful all at once.

I traced my fingers down across his cheek and smiled as his lashes fluttered and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips. I was so very tempted to lean down and kiss them right now. I traced my thumb across his lower lip and leaned down, giving in to the temptation. I pressed a very soft, gentle kiss against his warm lips.

What I wasn't expecting through was for him to kiss me back, which is what he did. His hand snaked out and buried itself in my messy, sleep and sex tousled hair. I moaned softly against his lips as his tongue slipped in between mine and swirled around my tongue in a gentle, seductive dance.

He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled, his very beautiful, hypnotic, dark honey brown eyes blinking up at me. I wanted to never look away, to drown myself in them forever. "Good morning, beautiful."

I smiled and leaned forward to press a quick tiny kiss against the tip of his nose. "Good morning, handsome."

He chuckled and slowly turned onto his side, propping his head up with his hand. The sheet that had been draped across his hips was now almost dangerously clinging to his skin, barely covering him. It left little to the imagination and I found myself blushing as I remembered everything we'd done last night. I don't think I've ever been so exhausted in my life. Dominic reached out and traced his fingers down along my arm, drawing my attention back to his face. "A deal for your thoughts?"

I grinned and captured his hand in mine, bringing it up so that I could gently press kisses against the center of his calloused palm. "What kind of deal are we talking about?"

"I take you out for breakfast and you tell me what you were thinking a few seconds ago."

I arched a brow and thought about it for a few seconds. I gave a pervy grin and reached out to brush his hip, enjoying the small hum of desire he made at my touch. "I was thinking about last night."

He reached out and curled his arm around my waist, pulling me forward to press against his body. I could feel that he was very, very happy behind the sheet. "What about last night?"

I swallowed loudly and struggled to control my breathing. I felt my body tighten with anticipation as his fingers danced across my skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "I was thinking about how I've never been this tired before and how much I enjoyed it."

He grinned and I loved how his eyes crinkled at the corners. He looked older and extremely handsome. "You really are beautiful when you're moaning beneath me like you did last night."

I felt my blush return with burning strength and to cover for it I leaned forward and pressed a kiss partly against his scar and his top lips. He didn't let me leave it at just that because he quickly bit against my bottom lip, preventing me from pulling away. I moaned and didn't pull away. I kissed him back passionately, sucking and licking against his lips and his tongue, drawing them in between my lips to tease. He moaned and I felt his hands move down to shove the sheet away from his body as he rolled over to lie on top of me.

I pulled back from the kiss with a giggle as I felt him pressing eagerly against the front of me. "I thought you were going to take me out for breakfast, Mr. Gold."

He smirked and leaned down, pausing just above my lips. I wanted him to kiss me but he didn't. He was just teasing me at the moment. "Oh, I plan on it... after I have my way with you, Dearie."

I arched a brow and slowly moved my legs up to wrap around his waist, trapping his warm, thick erection against my body. "You're going to have your way with me, are you?" I rocked my hips upward which caused him to slip against me, fitting just in between my lips but still not moving enough to be inside of me.

He closed his eyes and gave a low growl as he buried his face against the curve of my shoulder. His hair tickled against my skin and his mouth was burning hot as he kissed against my collar bone. "Hmmm... I don't know if I want breakfast more, or have you ravish me."

He rubbed his face against my shoulder, like a cat scent marking me, and his scruff scratched against my skin in a very sensual way. My breath hitched and I squeezed my legs tightly around him. He chuckled. "I guess I'll have to do both then, dear-heart. 'Cause your teasing hasn't helped my predicament any. I'd rather not go out in public in a tight pair of jeans with a hard on. It might be bad for my business."

I found myself giggling again. I reached up and buried my hands in his soft brown hair that was adorably speckled with silver. "Then I suggest you get started on the first thing so that we can get to the breakfast you promised me."

He growled against my neck and bit it lightly as I loosened my legs, allowing him enough room to get where he needed. I held onto him tightly as he entered me in one smooth movement and couldn't believe I was having sex with him... again. He just made my life perfect, that's all I could say.

* * *

 

**[Mr. Gold]**

After an hour of making love to Annabelle we both were starving. We'd made it off campus without too many people saying anything to us and now we were sitting outside of a small café, enjoying the cool breeze as it blew around us. There weren't very many people out right now, probably because it was the weekend and it looked like it was going to rain, so we had the small patio area to ourselves. When we'd sat down I'd pulled Annabelle's chair over beside mine and enjoyed playing with her curls as she looked at the menu.

She batted at my arm with the menu when I hadn't picked something to eat. "What are you going to get, you mongrel. My hair isn't that big of a distraction."

I arched a brow at her and tugged at one of the long curls, making her giggle. "I think I should be offended. You're the first person to ever call me a mongrel. Imagine that, me, the all-powerful Dark One being called a mongrel by a wee little thing."

She just rolled her eyes and wacked me again with the menu. I took it from her finally as I grinned down at her. "First, Mr. Dominic Alexander Gold, I'm not a wee little thing. Second," she leaned sideways and pressed a kiss against my cheek. "I'm not afraid of the Dark One. You're not as mean and evil as you used to have people think you were."

She truly baffled me sometimes. What I'd expected from her upon coming down here to see her wasn't what I'd been gotten. She's the first person in hundreds of years to know that I was the Dark One and she wasn't even fazed by it. She was either very accepting or off her rocker. "Why aren't you fazed by the fact that there is magic in this world and that I'm a part of it?"

She paused for a moment and thought about it. "I don't know why it doesn't bother me... or why I'm not worried that we've both possibly lost our minds. I've always been a person who accepts things easily. And after that dream about Belle that I had... yah, I don't have any issues about believing you have magic."

I frowned down at her, completely confused. "I'm not just someone who has magic, Annabelle. I used to be the most feared creature alive. You're not just supposed to accept things like that without questions at least."

She rolled her eyes. "And now we have other things to fear like terrorism, natural disasters, murderers, hell even the end of the world."

"Annabelle."

She sighed and laid her head against my shoulder, sliding her arm through mine in order to hold me against her. "I know what you're trying to say, Dominic. Really, I do. But I'm 24, old enough to have a very open mind." She pulled back and gave me a very mischievous smirk. "And I've found myself in love with this really old man who thinks crazy things."

I stared at her for a few moments in absolute shock before I gave a sharp, hearty laugh. "That's a dirty trick, making cracks about my age! I should be offended."

She smiled and reached up to grab a handful of my hair. My laughter stopped as I stared down into her beautiful, soul-drowning blue eyes. I could see the truth of her words in them as she pulled my face down until we were mere inches away and softly whispered against my lips. "I don't care how old you are, Dominic Alexander Gold. I don't care if all of your beautiful hair goes silver and you become a wrinkled, wizen old man who needs more than cane to get around. Age means nothing in the face of love. And I dare to speak the truth when I tell you that you have my heart on a gold platter..." I felt her grin more than saw it. "Metaphorically speaking of course."

I swallowed loudly and reached up to wrap my fingers around the back of her neck. Her lashes fluttered at the feeling and I felt myself growing hard at her reaction to my touch. "You have such a pretty mouth on you, dear-heart. Pretty soon you'll have this old man begging for your touch if you keep saying such endearing things."

I shivered when her tongue flicked out to lick against my lips. She still didn't kiss me though. She was being a tease. "I'll only say them to you."

I was just beginning to kiss her senseless when there was an awkward cough. Annabelle quickly pulled back from me before I could completely kiss her and I watched her blush turn crimson as she picked up the menu. I gave the waiter a slight glare but he gave a small shrug as if to say he was sorry. He then pulled out a pad and a pencil and put on a smile. "What can I get for you guys today?"

I leaned forward, pretending to look at the menu and whispered into Annabelle's ear. "A little privacy."

She gasped and gave a small laugh as she turned and smacked me in the forehead with the menu. "Dominic!" She blushed harder before turning to the waiter. "Sorry. I think I'll have your shrimp and calamari platter with a side of ranch, please. Oh, and a glass of Sierra Mist if you have it."

The waiter quickly wrote her order down with a small nod before he turned his attention to me. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes this time. "And for you, sir?"

Annabelle turned to look up at me and I gave her a small smile before turning my attention to the waiter. "I'll have the same except instead of ranch I'd like a side of cocktail sauce... and a glass of sweetened tea..." I was going to leave it at that but Annabelle elbowed me in the ribs. I grunted and glared playfully down at her before giving a small sigh. "Please and thank you..." I looked at the waiter's name tag. "Nikolas."

The waiter gave me a warmer smile and a small nod of his head. "You're welcome, sir. I'll have your drinks right out and give the cook your orders."

When he was gone I turned my attention to Annabelle and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, hugging her back against me. "You're such a brat, Annabelle."

She huffed and gave me another small elbow to the ribs. "And you're a meanie, Mr. Gold."

I leaned down and gently nipped against her ear making her squeak a little. "Dominic."

She turned and stuck her tongue out. "Mr. Gold."

I reached up and quickly caught her pink little tongue in between my fingers playfully. "I should punish you."

I leaned down and only released her tongue when I'd caught it between my lips this time, sucking on it lightly. I felt her hands reach up and grab a hold of my shirt as she pulled herself tightly against me and gave a very tiny moan. I opened for her and allowed her to dominate my tongue as she swirled hers around my mouth, seemingly trying to play tonsil hockey. Two could play that game. I growled and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back and away from the kiss. She gasped and stared up at me with slightly unfocused eyes. "Dominic."

It was a small whisper but it was such a big turn on. I leaned forward and plundered her mouth with mine but this time it was my turn to be the dominate tonsil hockey player. Gods I loved the taste of her. When I pulled away from the kiss it was only because we both needed air and I was afraid I'd eat her up if I continued on. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were still closed as I stared down at her. I released her hair and tentatively brushed my thumb along her lower lip, enjoying that it was swollen from my kisses. "You're so beautiful, Annabelle. I never want to let you go again."

Her eyes fluttered open and she struggled to focus on me for a few moments. Her hands slowly released their death grip on my shirt and I allowed her to slump backwards into her chair. She gave a weak smile. "I don't think I'm going to survive too many more of those kisses. They might be the death of me." I laughed and reached out to lace my fingers with hers, holding her hand tightly. She just continued to serenely smile. "You don't have to let me go, you know."

I sighed and sat back in my own chair. "You have college to finish, Annabelle. I'm not going to take you away from that."

"I know... I just..." She gave a small shrug. "Will you keep coming to see me?"

I gave a small nod. "Of course I will. But not every weekend. I do have a business to run, dear-heart."

She blushed and shook her head quickly. "Oh no, no, no. I don't think I would survive seeing you every weekend. Gods, just last night was almost enough to make me want to sleep for years."

I laughed and laced my fingers with hers, pulling her hand up to lay a kiss gently against her knuckles. "I'll come see you every month and a half. That gives us both time to recover and gives you time to focus on your studies."

She gave a small nod and moved to lean her head against my shoulder. We stayed that way until the waiter brought us first our drinks and then our lunch. We didn't talk the entire time we ate, instead we just watched one another, giving small smiles and laughing lightly. When it was time to go, I paid and followed Annabelle out. We headed to my car and then we drove back to the college. I wanted to spend the rest of the day with her but I knew I couldn't... or wouldn't. I'd only promised myself one day with her... or night actually. Now I'd have to wait to see her in a month and a half.

Stepping out of the car I walked around and opened the door for her, leaning on my cane as I waited until she was out and standing beside me. When the door was closed I turned and smiled down at her. She was so beautiful. I wanted to lock her away from the world and keep her all to myself. She was mine. My sweet Annabelle. She reached up and tugged at my hair where it draped around the collar of my shirt. "I'm going to miss you, Dominic."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her to me. I gave her a small smile. "I'm going to miss you as well, my beautiful Annabelle."

She tugged harder on my hair, dragging my face down close to hers. "Will you call me?"

I licked my lips and gave a small nod, watching her eyes follow the small action. "I will... once a week."

She pouted and batted her long auburn lashes at me. "Only once a week?"

I leaned further down until I could whisper against her lips. "Only once a week."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me completely against her lips, kissing me desperately. I kissed her just as passionately back. We both didn't want to let each other go, but we had to. When I tried to pull away she held on tightly and kept trying to kiss me. "Don't leave me, Dominic. Please."

I gave a small chuckle and finally managed to duck under her arms. I took a step back and stared down at her. "I promised to come see you, dear-heart. It's now a part of our deal. I don't break deals."

She gave a small sigh followed by a cute smile that lifted the corners of her mouth. "No, you just bend them."

I grinned mischievously. "Only once in a while, Dearie. Only once in a while."

When she took a step towards me I started back around the car in order to place it between us. If she kissed me again I don't think I could leave. She pouted but didn't follow. "If you don't call me, Mr. Gold, I'm going to be really pissed off."

I winked at her as I opened the car door. "I guess I best not forget to call you then, Dearie."

I ducked into the car before she could give me a sassy come back and closed the door, buckling myself in. I tucked my cane against the door and started the car. Annabelle waved at me as I pulled away from the curb and when I looked into the rearview mirror when I got to the exit she was still there watching. I smiled at her image even though I knew she couldn't see me and blew her a kiss before pulling out into traffic. I'm glad I came to see her. I definitely had to thank her father one of these days.


	27. Chapter 26 - An Unexpected Surprise

**[Annabelle – A Month Later]**

With a heavy sigh I stepped out of my first morning class with the intent of heading to my next one, Music Theory III. I was halfway down the hallway near my class when I staggered a little and had to suck in a deep breath as my stomach rolled. It felt like my breakfast was trying to come up.

I took another step towards my classroom but my stomach rolled again and my legs buckled out from beneath me. I landed roughly against the floor and tried to breathe steadily. I looked up when a pair of high heels stopped in front of me. I looked up and gave a shaky smile at one of my newest closest friends, Ashley. Her dark eyes stared down at me with worry. "Are you ok, Anna?"

I swallowed roughly and gave a small shake of my head. "I don't think so. I think I'm sick or something."

She squatted down in front of me and reached out to feel my forehead. "You don't have a fever." She grabbed one of my arms and stood up, pulling me with her. "We'll go get some medicine if you want. I can drive."

I stood shakily and shrugged. "I think I'll be alright. I don't think I'll go to the rest of my classes today."

Ashley looked at me intently before giving a small sigh. "I guess I can help you back to your room if you want." I gave a small nod and allowed her to wrap her arm around my waist, holding me upright so that my knees wouldn't buckle again. Gods, what was wrong with me? When we got to my room after climbing the three flights of stairs I was regretting having breakfast this morning. I dropped my bag and books beside the door and walked over to my bed, flopping down limply. Ashley sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly rubbed circles against my back. "Did you eat something that didn't agree with you this morning? That could be what's wrong with you."

I grumbled into my pillow and shrugged. "That would be the best guess."

She tsked at me and brushed my hair back away from my face so she could peer over my shoulder at me. I rolled my eyes to the side to watch her. "Well... if it gets any worse you can always call me. You know I'll take you to the hospital or something. I'll even get you some medicine so you don't have to move."

I gave her a shaky smile. "Thanks, Ashley. I really appreciate you helping me."

Ashley gave a small laugh and patted me gently on the back before standing. I rolled over slowly to watch her pick up her purse and settle it on her shoulder. "No need to thank me, Anna. I'm always happy to help you."

She closed the door silently behind her and I turned back to face the wall, laying on my stomach, and cuddled a couple of my pillows. My stomach rolled again but I closed my eyes and fought the nausea off. I hoped that sleep would do wonders for me.

* * *

 

**[Two Days Later]**

Stepping tentatively into the waiting room I looked around at the other women that were seated. A few of them turned to look at me but the rest ignored me. I slowly made my way over to the sign-in station and waited until the nurse slid the glass window open. "Do you have an appointment?"

I licked my lips slowly and shook my head. "Yes, ma'am. I called in yesterday afternoon. I have an appointment for 2:15."

The nurse picked up her clipboard and grabbed a few papers, clipping them to it. Then she handed it to me with a pen, smiling kindly at me. "If you'd fill out all of these I'll go back and tell the doctor that you're here. It shouldn't take to long."

I took the clipboard and nodded to her, turning back to the crowded waiting room. I looked around for a free seat and found one in the back left corner, beneath the t.v. It would have to do because there weren't any other seats. I made my way through the maze of legs and bags and little kids until I could finally take a seat. I looked down at the papers the nurse had given me and I started feeling them out. A lot of them made me feel uncomfortable because I'd never done this before but I filled them in to the best of my ability.

When I finished filling out the papers, it was about ten more minutes before a nurse opened the door and called out to me. "Miss. Amatheon, the doctor is ready to see you."

I stood up and grabbed the clipboard and my purse, making my way through the maze again. A few of the women scowled at me, probably because I was going before them, but I didn't let it bother me. That's why you make appointments. I was taken down a short hallway and directed into a small room. There was a chair and another nurse waiting for me. She smiled at me. "Have a seat, Miss. Amatheon. We'll take your blood pressure and ask you some questions why we also take a little blood. Then we'll have you go next door and pee in a cup for us. Ok?"

I nodded and took my jacket off, sitting it down beside the chair along with my purse. I laid my arm out for the nurse as she wrapped an inflatable arm-cuff around the upper part of my arm and started pumping air into it. I'd always hated this part because I felt like they were going to squeeze my arm off with the damn thing. The nurse finally stopped adding air and checked it and wrote whatever she wrote down. Then she removed the arm-cuff and proceeded to take my blood. I had to look away because I didn't like the sight of blood and just the thought of it made me slightly nauseous which wasn't good. When she was finally done poking me with a needle she cleaned my arm up and gave me a small Band-Aid to cover the small cotton ball she'd put against the needle hole. After grabbing up my stuff the nurse directed me to the bathroom where I peed into a small tiny cup. It was gross but I knew that they could tell me what I needed to know from it.

I quickly washed my hands twice before drying them and leaving the bathroom. The nurse who'd guided me back here from the waiting room was standing just across from me. She smiled and walked a little further down the hallway where she waved me into a small room with an examining bed and a table and everything else that's in an examining room. The nurse smiled and pointed at the paper vest I was supposed to put on. "If you'll completely undress and put that on, the doctor will be with you in a few minutes."

I nodded and waited until she was gone and then I started undressing, folding everything nicely. I was embarrassed having a stranger look at me while I was naked but I wanted to know what was wrong with me. I had a thought about what it was but I was absolutely scared of it coming true. And if it was...I slid onto the bed and clutched the small paper sheet that had been sitting with the vest. If it was then I didn't know what I was going to do.

It was probably five minutes before there was a soft knock on the door and it opened. A tall dark haired doctor walked in and she smiled big at me while offering me her hand. "Good afternoon, Miss. Amatheon."

I licked my lips nervously and took her hand. Her grip was firm and professional. "Good afternoon..." I didn't know her name.

She gave a small laugh. "Sorry, you can call me Dr. Kael."

I nodded and settled back against the examining bed. "Dr. Kael."

She grabbed the rolley chair that was across from the bed and dragged it over, taking a seat. She checked through the papers in her folder before looking up at me. "So, Miss. Amatheon. If I go by what you wrote down on your paperwork you think there is a possibility that you're pregnant, am I correct?"

I shifted uncomfortably on the examining bed and nodded, hiding behind my bangs. "Yah."

"When was the last time you had intercourse?"

I felt my cheeks burning up by now and I spoke softly. "A little over a month."

Dr. Kael looked at me and arched a brow. "And were you using protection?"

I gave a small nod. "I'm on birth control."

"You didn't use a condom?"

I looked down at my lap and shook my head. "No."

"Aahh." I peeked through my hair as she wrote some things down on a couple of the papers in the folder and then she closed it and looked back up at me. "Let's check you out then. If you'll lay back on the table I'll start examining you."

I did as she asked and nervously shifted while she prepared a few things. When her hands touched my knees I gave a small jump and looked down at her where she was smiling encouragingly at me. "What are you doing?"

She gave a small laugh and patted the top of my knee. "I'm going to have to feel inside of you, kind of like a Pap Smear test. This is one way to check and see if you're pregnant. Your uterus becomes hard in preparation for the pregnancy. The pregnancy test that the nurses are doing right now with your urine will confirm it. We'll also test your blood for levels of Quantitative Beta HCG, the pregnancy hormone."

I swallowed loudly and slowly opened my legs for her so that she could continue with what she'd been planning on doing. It felt extremely awkward having someone besides my lover looking at me down there. "So I'm pregnant?"

She looked up at me from where she was sitting and gave a small nod. "From the way it sounds and what you wrote down on your paperwork yes. Usually the sure signs of pregnancy are morning sickness, aversion to food you usually can eat, tenderness of the breasts, and being extremely tired. You confirmed all of those, so aside from my word we'll have to wait for the urine test first and then the blood test."

I lay back against the examining bed and allowed her to do what she did best. It was uncomfortable but I ignored it as best as I could because it didn't last very long. After a couple of minutes she moved away from me and patted my knee again as she stood. I sat up and watched as she took her gloves off and washed her hands. "How long do I have to wait until I know?"

She smiled at me over her shoulder. "For the urine test? Not long. We should be able to tell you before you leave." She dried her hands off and walked over to the door, opening it slightly before turning to me. "You can get dressed and then head back down to the waiting room. We'll give you the results when we get them and then you can sign all the papers needed and you'll be free to go."

I waited until she was gone and the door was closed before I scooted my way off the examining bed and took of the paper vest, crumpling it along with the paper sheet and tossing them in the trash. I got dressed and grabbed my jacket and purse, leaving the room to go wait in the waiting room. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest as I took my original seat beneath the t.v. to wait.

* * *

 

**[Half an Hour Later]**

Dr. Kael had been right, the test hadn't taken long... and I was positively pregnant. I was back at the school now, parked in front of my dorm and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to call Dominic because I didn't know how he would react to me being pregnant and I knew he was currently busy with a meeting. I didn't want to call my dad because I knew he would tell Dominic, so that would just fail. "Fuck..." I slumped forward against the steering wheel and pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts to try and find someone that I could confide in that wouldn't spill the beans to everyone. Ashley's number seemed the most interesting so I tapped it and pushed the dial button.

She picked up after the fourth ring. "Anna, is everything alright?"

I gave a heavy sigh and shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see me. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

I sighed again and pushed away from the steering wheel. "Can I come to your dorm room right now, or are you busy?"

There was some shuffling and the sound of cloth against cloth before she answered. "No, I'm not busy right now. Of course you can come over."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."

We both hung up and I got out of my car, locking it behind me. I headed over to the dorm a little bit across from mine and walked up to the second floor. When I stepped into the hallway I smiled as I saw Ashley standing outside of her room waiting for me. Her dark hair was curly and pushed up into its usual fashionable style and she was wearing her usual jeans with a cute frilly shirt. We'd only became friends at the beginning of this semester when she transferred in but it felt like she was like my sister so we'd connected immediately and became very good friends. "Anna." She pulled me into a quick hug.

I hugged her back, enjoying the comfort it offered. I pulled back first and smiled up at her. "Thanks, Ashley, for letting me come over."

She laughed and pushed me into her room. "It's no problem, Anna. You're always welcome to come see me."

Her room was very light and had a very homey feel to it. Her walls were covered in pictures of her family and her friends. She had silk roses winding themselves across her ceiling and there was a coffee table in the middle of her room with a leather couch sitting behind it. I walked over to it and sat down. Ashley followed behind me and plopped down on it, curling her legs up beneath her. I smiled and reached out for her hand. "Ashley, I just want to tell you this before I tell you what I'm going to tell you. I don't want you to tell anyone, ok? This is important and I figured you'd be one person who wouldn't say anything. I don't want people to find out."

She gave me a small smile and patted my hand. "You don't have to worry about anything, Anna. I won't tell a word to anyone. I'm not that kind of person. I know how to keep a secret."

I gave a small relieved sigh and leaned back against the arm of the couch. I stared at Ashley for a long moment before finally getting the courage to say what I was going to say. "I'm... Ashley do you remember a couple of days ago when you helped me back to my dorm room and I said I might be sick or something?"

"Yah. You said you'd be alright."

I gave a small nod of my head and slowly started to pick at the frayed edge of my purse. "I wasn't sick."

She smiled and gave a little bounce on the couch. "Well that's good to hear!" When I didn't smile back at her she settled back against the couch again and cocked her head to the side. "Why aren't you happy then?"

I bit my bottom lip and gave a small sigh before speaking again. "I went to a clinic today to see what was wrong with me."

"A clinic? Why did you go to a clinic if you're not sick?"

I gave a small shrug and pulled my feet up onto the couch so that I could hug my knees to my chest. I rested my chin against them and stared at Ashley. "I'm pregnant."

I watched as Ashley tried to comprehend what I'd said and when it clicked I saw her eyes widen and her mouth fall open in surprise. "You're pregnant? Like... really, really pregnant?"

I nodded. "I'm a little over a month pregnant."

She stood up and blinked down at me, a smile growing across her face. "Oh my god! Really? Who's the father? Is he as student here?"

I shook my head. "No, he's not a student here."

She was practically bouncing with happiness right now. "Then WHO?"

I licked my lips as my heart beat against my chest like a jackhammer. "Do you remember the man who came to see me on campus a little over a month ago? The rich guy?"

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she stopped bouncing and froze. I watched her swallow hard and I could see her pulse jump in her throat. "That guy?"

I smiled then and nodded, hugging my knees tighter to my chest. "Yes." I felt a blush creeping across my cheeks as I remembered the things we'd done the night he'd spent with me here in my dorm room. "Dominic Gold. The man I love."


	28. Chapter 27 - Hate

**[Regina]**

The insistent ringing of my phone made me growl as I quickly made my way out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself as I stepped into my bedroom. I walked over to my bed and picked up my phone, staring at the number. It was one of my spies that I'd had planted at the school after I'd found out Mr. Gold had let the girl go back to her college. He'd even paid for the wretched thing. I sucked in an angry breath and clicked the answer button. "What do you want, Ashley."

"Mrs. Mills, I have some news for you."

I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the edge of the bed, examining the edges of my nails on my free hand. So far the news hadn't been very good. Except for that one time when I'd found out Mr. Gold had driven down to Florida to visit the girl. "It better be good, Ashley because you interrupted my shower and I'm not in a good mood to begin with."

I hear Ashley sift nervously before she spoke in a slightly shaky voice. "It's good news, I promise. Well... I mean it's not good good news, it's actually bad news... but it's good news."

"Ashley."

I could feel her shiver in fear over the phone and I wanted to laugh. I enjoyed it when people feared me. Her voice was a little softer as she spoke. "Promise me you won't hurt my family."

I snorted. "I don't have to promise a damn thing, girl. I don't make deals with people, unlike someone I know."

"Please. Please, I'm doing what you want me to do."

I gave an annoyed sigh and crossed one of my legs over my knee, adjusting the towel so I wasn't flashing the whole room even though no one was there at the moment. That would be a different story later. "Fine. I won't hurt them... for now. Now tell me the damn news, girl, before I change my mind."

"She's pregnant!"

Her words were rushed so I wasn't sure I'd heard her correctly. "Who's what? Speak slower, Ashley. I want to be able to understand your rabid babbling."

Ashley took a deep breath and it gave a small echo over the phone. "Annabelle. Is. Pregnant."

I stopped picking at my towel and froze. My blood felt like it was turning to ice at her words. "Annabelle is pregnant... by someone on campus?"

"No."

I growled into the phone. "If not then who is the father, girl?"

She was silent for a long moment before finally speaking softly. "That man who came to visit her... the rich one... I think his name is Mr. Gold."

I slowly stood up and walked over to my window. My grip on my phone was tightening by the second and my blood turned from ice to magma. "Mr. Gold is the father. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How sure?"

She paused for a moment. "Very sure. Annabelle left my room a little bit ago and she's the one who told me she was pregnant."

"And she told you it was Mr. Gold?"

"Yes. She said she went to a clinic today and the test came back positive. She said the only guy she's been with was Mr. Gold."

I hung up and gave a small scream of frustration. Damn him and that girl. He didn't deserve happiness. She didn't deserve happiness. I turned away from my window and flung my phone onto the bed. I needed to finish my shower and get dressed because it was time that I brought out a major pawn and a major plan in this game of powers. I wasn't going to lose to a cowardly bastard like Mr. Gold. I grinned to myself as I thought about how bad this new pawn and plan was going to destroy that man.

* * *

 

**[Ellidor Lachlan – 30 Minutes Later]**

I sat up as I heard the prison door open at the top of the stairs and high heels click down the stone stairs. When Regina Mills stepped off the last step she flicked on the lights and I blinked rapidly, trying to get my eyes to adjust quickly. The woman who'd held me captive for as long as I could remember stopped in front of my cell and smiled down at me, her crimson lipstick like blood across her lips. "How would you like to do me a favour, Ellidor? I'll give you all the freedom you want, I just want to know you'll behave."

I slowly stood to my full height. I was a few inches taller than this woman even with her heels on. I ran my hands through my uncombed curly hair and shrugged. "What do you want me to do this time?"

She slowly slid one of her hands through the bars and ran her hand across my chest, dragging her nails across my tattered t-shirt. "Oh, nothing much."

I blinked down at her not believing a word she said. She was a liar and she always got her way. I'd been her slave ever since she found me as a child. She'd taken me in and locked me down here, only letting me out when she wanted me to do something evil that she couldn't quite do herself... something like killing a person or beating them to within an inch of their lives. In a sense I was her evil-doer. "Do you want me to kill someone?"

She laughed and shook her head, her dark eyes flashing up at me. "Oh no, Ellidor. I don't want you to kill anyone... Well, not right now at least."

"You want me to hurt someone?"

Her hands slid down to trace over the tops of my jeans. I hated when she touched me. "I don't want you to hurt her right away. I just want you to watch her for a few weeks before you... bring her unwillingly back here and lock her up. Then maybe you can hurt her all you like. Or not." She shrugged and pushed away from the bars to dig into her purse. She drug out a set of skeleton keys and flicked through them until she came to the key that would unlock my cell. She slipped it in and before turning it she narrowed her eyes up at me. "You're going to behave and do as I ask aren't you, Ellidor?

I slowly nodded. I had no choice really because she controlled me with her magic. Whatever she asked I had to do. That's what made me her slave. "Yes, ma'am. I'll do as you ask."

She grinned and turned the key, unlocking the cell and swinging the door open. She stepped back as I stepped out. She grimaced as she looked at how filthy I was. It was her fault really because she rarely allowed me out of the cell. "I think you need to clean up first. I have everything ready upstairs for you to take a shower and shave and change into something clean. Henry isn't home right now so you don't have to worry about being seen. I'll meet you in the dining room when you're done. I'll give you the details about what I want done when you're presentable."

I nodded and silently followed her upstairs. When she had closed and locked the prison door behind her I followed her until we got to the first floor where I left her and headed upstairs to the room she had prepared for me, like every other time she'd allowed me out.

I quickly undressed in the bedroom and walked into the bathroom naked. I turned the shower on but stood in front of the mirror while the bathroom steamed up. I stared intently at my reflection trying to find the person that I really was. I didn't remember much about before Regina found me. It was a blank canvas. The only thing that stared back at me though was my dirty image. Dark curly brown hair was matted against my scalp and against my face. My dark brown eyes were hollow as they stared back, having no story to be seen through them. My skin was pale from being locked in a cell and covered with scars here and there from the few times I'd disobeyed Regina. The biggest one traced across my chest where she had stabbed me in order to take my heart.

I traced my fingers across it and sighed. I turned away from the mirror and opened the shower door, stepping in so that I could wash the dirt and filth from my body. I was nothing more than that evil woman's dog. Nothing more.


	29. Chapter 28 - Kidnapped

**[Ellidor]**

Florida was brighter than I was used to. It had been a few years since I'd been in the sun and it felt wonderful but painful at the same time. Regina had supplied a chauffeur to drive me around since I wasn't able to drive myself. The campus where the girl went to school was stunning and huge. People were running to classes or milling around, everyone seemed relaxed. But I wasn't here for them... I was here for the girl. Her name was Annabelle Amatheon and Regina had supplied a couple of pictures for me so that I observe and kidnap the right one. Wouldn't do to displease Regina and be locked up again.

I was just stepping into the music hall where I'd heard Annabelle was when I was ran into by a something that felt like a train. I tumbled backwards and landed roughly with what had hit me on top of me. I gave a small groan as I turned my attention to the girl, because that's what had run into me. Bright blue eyes blinked up at me through a mass of long dark auburn hair. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was coming in!"

I grunted as she used my chest to push herself away from me. I sat up and just stared at her. It was the girl I was supposed to kidnap. Annabelle. She was absolutely beautiful. I gave a small shrug and acted like I wasn't here to essentially stalk her. "Don't worry about that. It's my fault for barging in without checking to see if someone was going to be charging through the doors."

When she was standing she offered me her hand and I just stared at it like it was going to bite me. She gave a small laugh and continued to hold her hand out to me. "It's the least I can do since I practically tackled you."

I gave another shrug and took her hand. It was tiny compared to mine but she was strong enough to partly pull me up while I got my feet under me. I dusted off my jeans and reached up to brush one of my hands through my hair. The curls had settled into waves so it wasn't too much of a bother right now. Her eyes followed my movement and I arched a brow at her. "Something wrong? Do I have something in my hair?"

She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "No. It's nothing really."

"Surely it's something if you laugh about it."

She stopped and stared at me for a few seconds before laughing again. "It really is nothing... it's just that your movements remind me of someone. He does the same thing."

I frowned at her and cocked my head to the side. "What? Brushing my hair back?"

She nodded and gave a small shrug. "I'm sorry if I confused you. I told you it wasn't anything important." She leaned down and started picking up her music books that she'd dropped when we'd ran into each other. I moved to help her but she waved me off. "Oh, you don't have to help me but thank you for attempting to."

I straightened up and waited until she'd grabbed the last book before extending my hand to her as she looked back at me. "My name is Ellidor."

She quickly took my hand and gave me a firm handshake. "I'm Annabelle." She frowned up at me after a few seconds. "Do you go to school here, Ellidor? I don't think I've seen you around."

I shook my head and shifted to stand in a more comfortable position. "No. I'm just visiting the campus."

"Oh. Are you thinking of coming here next year?"

I shrugged. "I'm keeping my options open."

"Oh." She continued to smile up at me which was rather unnerving. Women were confusing. "If you want I can show you around campus sometime. But not right now, I have a class I need to get to and I'm already late for it."

I moved out of her way and gave a small nod of my head. "I shouldn't keep you then. I wouldn't mind having an escort guide me around sometime. I'll be here for a few weeks so I'm sure I'll get the opportunity."

She brushed past me and waved as she headed down the stairs. "I'll see you around then, Ellidor."

I watched her as she sped away. She wasn't what I'd pictured her as. The people Regina deal with are usual darker, meaner. Not nice like this girl. I sighed and headed back to the front of the campus where my chauffeur was waiting. When I slid into the car I pulled out the cell phone that Regina had given me to keep in contact with her and dialed her number. She picked up on the second ring. "What do you want, Ellidor. It's too early for you to be calling me."

I ignored the bite in her words. "Why this girl?"

Her voice turned cold. "Why are you asking?"

"She's not... evil."

"She doesn't have to be evil. I just need her kidnapped and brought her."

"Why?"

She was silent for a long time and I was almost worried that she would send someone to bring me back so she could punish me. But, she finally answered and I could hear the hate in her voice. "I want to destroy a certain... man. One who has been my enemy for a long, long time. I want to destroy what he loves most. And then when he is at his weakest he'll give up all of his powers to me and I will be more powerful than anyone in this world."

I shivered at the venom I could hear in her words and knew she believed every word she'd spoken. She hated this man who she wanted to destroy and it seemed that this girl was the key to his downfall. I shrugged even though I knew she couldn't see it. "I'll bring her then... and it'll be in a few days instead of a couple of weeks."

She hummed in approval and her voice was suddenly happy again. "Good, I hate waiting. And Ellidor..." She was silent for a few seconds before speaking in a soft, dangerous tone that reminded me of how dangerous she really was. "I'm glad you understand the importance of this. I'll be waiting."

She hung up and I sighed, running my hand through my hair for the umpteenth time. I knocked on the glass separating me from the driver and the tinted window rolled down. "Take me to the condo. I've seen everything I need to see today."

* * *

 

**[Annabelle – Two Days Later]**

Classes were finished for the day and I was so very glad because I was so very tired. All I'd wanted to do was sleep during my classes but I'd forced myself to stay awake. Torture. That's what it had been. Pure torture. And on top of all of this the weather was turning bad. The weather channel was calling for a big storm. As I stepped out of one of the school buildings where my last classes were held I looked up at the sky as the sound of thunder rumbled through the air.

"Looks like it's gonna be a bad storm."

I jumped and whirled around, almost tripping down the stairs. Ellidor was standing behind me and it was his hand grabbing my wrist and me grabbing the handrails built into the stairs that saved me from tumbling down them head first. When I was steady on my feet and my purse tucked back under my arm I glared up at him as I pulled my wrist out from between his fingers. "Don't scare me like that. I could have gotten hurt."

He had the dignity to look apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

I sighed and shifted so that I could prop my bum against the handrail. I just stared at him in silence for a minute or two, taking in his appearance. He was wearing dark jeans again and a tight blue t-shirt that scooped down at the neck. His hair seemed to curl more than it had when I'd ran him over last time. Must be because of the weather. His eyes were brown and sort of reminded me of Dominic's, but honestly no one's brown eyes could compare to his. That's one of the things I loved about him. I shivered at the memory of them staring at me seductively and shoved thoughts of him to the back of my mind. "Did you come to visit the college again?"

He gave a small chuckle. "No. I came to see you."

I frowned at him and cocked my head to the side, confused. "You came to see me?"

A small grin curved across his lips as he took a small step forward. I moved to place the handrail in between the two of us, unsure of what his plans were. He stopped and leaned forward to grip the handrail, outright smiling at me now. "Yah, you offered to show me around the campus, remember?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't here to creep on me then. I felt my frown turn into a smile. "Well then, I guess since I don't have any more classes today I can show you around before it starts to rain."

He looked up at the sky and gave a nod. "It'll probably rain in an hour or two."

I shifted my purse back up onto my shoulder. "You can come with me to my dorm and then I can show you around. I have to drop off my stuff and grab an umbrella in case we're caught in the rain."

I turned and started walking down the stair and Ellidor followed behind me. We walked in silence with him just a few steps behind me but I didn't mind. When we got to my dorm I had him wait down below while I went up and dropped my stuff off. I didn't mind showing him around campus but I still didn't know him well enough to invite him up to my dorm room. Besides, I only allowed one man in there and he was currently in New York. I grabbed my umbrella and headed back downstairs.

Ellidor was standing where I had left him but he was turned away from me talking to someone on the phone. I kept a few steps away from him until he hung up and turned back to me with a bright smile. "Ready?" I nodded and tucked my umbrella into the back pocket of my jeans.

We headed off to start at the far end of the campus so that I could show him all the buildings and classrooms. We chatted the entire time, mostly me giving him the history of the college, or at least what I knew about it. By the time we got to the music hall where I'd originally ran into Ellidor it started raining.

I ran up the stairs and opened the doors so that Ellidor could hurry out of the rain. When the doors closed I turned to face him. His hair was plastered to his face. I smiled and leaned against the closed doors. "It's just water, Ellidor. I'm sure it's not gonna kill you."

He tried to flick the water off of his arms and had a frown on his face. He looked like an angry drowned rat and I couldn't help but giggle. His frown turned into a scowl as he stared at me. "It's not funny. It's like it only started pouring the second you were inside, leaving me to get soaked."

My giggle turned into a loud laugh and I doubled over with the force of it. It was just too cute. "You look like a drowned rat!"

"I do not."

I was laughing so hard right now that I was crying. It had been a long while since I'd laughed this much. I guess it was good that I'd met Ellidor. He seemed like he'd make a great friend. "You should see the look on your face."

He growled and walked over to where I was standing. My laughter cut off as he trapped me in between his arms and the door. He leaned forward until I could feel his breath burning against my cheek. "You shouldn't laugh at me, Annabelle."

I swallowed nervously and reached up to press against his chest, trying to push him away. "Back up."

He only moved his face away so that he could stare down at me. He was still close but it was a tiny improvement. "Are you scared of me?"

I shook my head slowly. I wasn't but there was a small part of me that was. "No."

He gave a low, rumbling growl and he moved to fast for me to react. His lips crushed against mine and the strength of it slammed me back against the doors. I tried to push him away but he didn't move an inch. He was like a steel wall as his arms wrapped tightly around me, confining any more movement. After a minute of me not responding to his kiss he finally pulled away but only to slide his lips around to my ear, where he nibbled at it before speaking. "You should be afraid."

I tried to wiggle away from him but I could barely move. "What are you doing, Ellidor? Let me go. Now. Please."

"Why?"

I gave a frustrated growl. "I don't like you this way. I don't know you very well and I don't appreciate you kissing me. Now let me the fuck go."

His chuckle vibrated against my skin and his hold loosened on me. "I'm sorry, Annabelle." I thought he was going to let me go but I was wrong. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle. I barely saw it coming up towards my neck before I reacted.

Adrenaline kicked in and I raised my knee quickly, landing a solid blow into his groin. He groaned and stumbled away from me a couple steps. But he didn't stay that way as long as I wanted him to because I had just managed to open the door to run out into the rain when his hand fisted into my hair and he jerked me backwards. I tumbled with him to the floor and he wrapped his legs around my waist, locking his body against mine from behind. I gave a small scream in the hopes of someone being in the music hall but that was unlikely at this time of the day.

Ellidor's hand clasped over my mouth while his other gripped the needle again and aimed it at my neck. "Stop moving, Annabelle. I don't want to have to hurt you. I don't like hurting women."

I jerked my head back and smacked him hard in the face and he let go of my mouth while giving a soft curse but his legs tightened around my waist as I buckled. "Let me go then, dammit! Why are you doing this? You don't even know me and I don't freakin' know you!"

I struggled some more but it was useless because the needle pierced the side of my neck and whatever Ellidor injected into me started to take effect almost immediately. His legs slowly released from around my waist and he slid out from beneath me as I limply laid there. He laid my head in his lap and slowly ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry that I have to do this, Annabelle. It's not that I want to. I have no choice. She's bound and determined to destroy whomever she plans on destroying and you just happen to be a part of the plan."

My vision swam as darkness started to swallow me. I did know what he was talking about but I could see the truth in his eyes even if the drug he'd given me was working through me. I struggled to raise one of my hands so that I could touch his cheek were a tear trailed down. "Choice... everyone... has... it."

After that I don't remember what happened to me. All it was was darkness.

* * *

 

**[Ellidor]**

As she slumped into my lap I continued to run my fingers through her long curly hair. She was beautiful, even if she was unconscious. At this moment I hated Regina more than I ever had. I hadn't wanted to hurt Annabelle... there was something about her that made me feel different... somehow alive inside even without my heart.

I gave a small sigh and reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone. Regina picked up a few seconds later. "What is it this time, Ellidor. I'm kind of busy right now."

"I have the girl."

She paused whatever she was doing and hummed her approval over the phone. "Already? My, my, Ellidor. You do like to do things fast, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. "We'll be back in New York sometime tomorrow... probably early afternoon if we drive without stopping except for gas." I paused and thought for a moment before speaking again. "And when I get back I don't want anything else to do with this girl. It just feels... wrong. I feel like I shouldn't be doing this. She's nobody important, Regina. You could find another way to destroy the person you desire to destroy."

Her voice turned cold and angry in seconds. "Well, Ellidor, seeing as I have your... heart, you shouldn't be feeling anything. You're nothing more than my pet, Ellidor. Nothing more. If you question me again I might have to put you down. That girl is in fact more important to that man's downfall that you could ever imagine. She's the key to everything... and so are you." I heard clothing moving on cloth and imagined her shrugging. "So hurry back like a good puppy and I might forgive you questioning my orders."

She hung up without another word and I scrolled through my contacts until I found my chauffeur's number and called it. He picked up with a grumble but before he could say anything I told him the directions to the music hall. I hung up and slid my phone closed, tucking it into my pocket again. I stared down at Annabelle for a few moments before leaning down and gently picking her up. She wasn't very heavy as I tucked her in against my chest.

There was a loud honk outside the music hall so I opened the doors and walked out. My chauffeur was holding the back door open for me so I ran down the stairs and ducked into the backseat, cradling Annabelle in my lap until I was settled. The door closed and the sound of the rain cut off.

When the chauffeur got in he slid the glass window down in between us and stared at me and the girl. "Do you want to stop off at her dorm and grab some things for her before we head out?"

I blinked at him for a few moments before shaking my head. "No. Just drive. She won't be needing anything and if she does I'm sure Regina would love to supply it for her." The chauffeur nodded and rolled the glass window back up, leaving me in silence. I sucked in a deep breath and just leaned back against the seat, shifting Annabelle until I was a little more comfortable. A nap sounded like a good plan. There wasn't anything better to do at the moment.


	30. Chapter 29 - I AM Rumplestiltskin

**[Mr. Gold – The Following Afternoon]**

Today. It was today that I was finally going to be able to see Annabelle again. It had been a long month and a half and I was tired of waiting. I'd left the office early last night and had been driving through the night so that I could arrive in time for her to get out of her afternoon classes. This time though I was going to be able to stay for a couple days instead of just one night. I'd told my secretary to move all my appointments back a few days.

The afternoon bells were just ringing to dismiss classes when I pulled up in front of Annabelle's dorm. I got out and headed towards the buildings holding the classrooms. She would have just gotten out of Musical Composition III. I knew I'd surprise her and I found myself smiling and anxious to see her. When I arrived outside the music building I took a seat on the stairs and waited patiently as student's swarmed around me leaving to head to others or back to their dorms or wherever they were headed to. After five minutes of waiting, when no more students left, I frowned and pulled out my phone. She should have come out by now. I dialed her number and put the phone up to my ear. It started to ring almost immediately but after the thirteenth ring I hung up because Annabelle hadn't answered. That wasn't like her.

I was just standing when a girl that I had seen talking with Annabelle before walked by. I quickly stood up and called out to her. "Anya!"

The girl stopped and stared at me in confusion for a few seconds before recognition showed on her face. "Mr. Gold! What are you doing here?"

I waited until she'd walked back towards me and stopped to stand. I gave a small smile and gripped my cane tightly. "I'm here to see Annabelle. She was supposed to get out of class a short while ago but she didn't come out. Have you seen her today?"

Anya frowned as she thought but after a few moments she shook her head. "No. I haven't actually. She didn't come to her morning class that we share this morning. I figured she still wasn't feeling well."

"She hasn't been feeling well? Is she sick?"

Anya shrugged. "I'm not sure. She said she'd gone to a clinic but they said she'd be fine. If she didn't come to classes at all today then she might be in her room sleeping." She shifted her bag on her shoulder and smiled. "I can take you there if you want, Mr. Gold."

I shook my head and smiled at her. "No thank you, Anya. I'm sure I know the way. Thank you for helping."

Anya nodded. "No problem, Mr. Gold. I hope I'll see you around." She turned away and headed on to wherever she was going.

I headed back towards Annabelle's dorm. If she was sick the least I could do was be there for her. I might even be able to heal her with my magic. It only took me a few minutes to get back over to her dorm and head upstairs. I ran into a few of the girls that lived there and politely said hi when they did and ignored their stares as I walked by. I stopped outside Annabelle's room and knocked gently. I waited a couple minutes before trying again. Still nothing. I tried the door handle and it clicked open. It wasn't locked. I pushed to door open and peeked inside. "Annabelle?"

The room was empty. I opened the door wider and stepped all the way in. I looked around but there wasn't much to see. Her bag was sitting on her bed as if she'd gone to classes today, but her friend had informed me otherwise. I sighed and pulled my phone back out. I dialed Annabelle's number again but just as I was fixing to put it to my ear I heard it ringing somewhere on her bed. I immediately walked forward and opened her bag, digging around past the books. When I finally found her phone I pulled it out and hung mine up. I clicked the hang up button on her phone and looked at the screen. It said she's had eleven missed calls between yesterday evening and now. All the calls but four of them were from a girl named Ashley.

My instincts told me something wasn't right. I knew Annabelle wouldn't just leave her phone in her room for this long. I clicked dial for the number of this Ashley and moved to stand outside her room. The way the dorms were set up they looked like a hotel, with outside walkways that lead to each room and floor. The view was of the opposite dorm and a part of the campus. After a couple of rings Ashley answered. "Annabelle! Finally, do you know how many times I've tried calling you?"

I waited until she was finished before speaking. "Is this Ashley?"

There was a long pause before Ashley spoke, her voice thick with suspicion. "Yah, who is this? Where is Annabelle?"

I arched a brow. She was smart to be suspicious. "My name is Mr. Gold. I'm Annabelle's lover and I'm wondering the same thing. It looks like she hasn't been in her room since yesterday evening."

I heard Ashley suck in a deep breath and her voice was a little shaky when she spoke again. "Mr. Gold. Annabelle's Mr. Gold. I don't know where she is. I'm sorry I have to go."

I growled into the phone just as she hung up and moved to dial when I heard a door slam open across the parking lot on the second floor of the dorm. A girl with dark curly hair ran quickly down the stairs until she reached the parking lot. I arched a brow as I watched her quickly walk to her car. I had an idea as to who she was. I pressed the redial button and waited as it rang Ashley's phone. The girl in the parking lot stopped a few feet from a silver car and checked her phone as it rang. She didn't answer and it confirmed my suspicion that it was indeed this Ashley that had been calling my Annabelle. And I knew that she knew something about why Annabelle wasn't here.

I didn't bother with the stairs because I knew I wouldn't make it down to the parking lot in time to stop Ashley from leaving. Instead I quickly turned and closed Annabelle's door and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing down in the parking lot just as Ashley was opening her car door. She gave a startled scream and I pushed the car door closed with my cane. "You must be Ashley I presume?"

Ashley took a few steps back away from me. "Mr. G... Gold?"

I gave a curt nod before grabbing the girl's wrists and slamming her back against the car. "Aye, I'm Mr. Gold."

She swallowed nervously and tried to wiggle free of my hold. "W... what... what are you doing here, Mr. Gold?"

I leaned in close and whispered in a steady, low voice. "I was here to see Annabelle but seeing as she's missing I decided I'd pay you a visit since you didn't want to talk to me on the phone."

I watched as her pupils dilated in fear. "I... I don't know anything. I haven't seen her since yesterday. I swear."

"Then why avoid talking to me and try to run, Ashley? That smells of something suspicious to me, wouldn't you say? Now..." I paused and removed my hold on her wrist in order to wrap my hand gently around her neck. "I'm not beyond using force on a woman in order to get information so why don't you just answer me truthfully, Dearie, and you won't have to get hurt."

I felt her shiver beneath my hand and she was breathing heavily in fear. She shook her head over and over again. "I swear I don't know anything. I swear. All I know is that she was with a man yesterday. After that I haven't seen or heard from her."

I cocked my head to the side and slowly licked my lips. She seemed to be telling the truth... partly at least. "Then why avoid talking with me, Ashley? That there says you know something, even if it doesn't involve Annabelle disappearing." I slowly leaned forward until I felt her ear brush against my lips. "What do you know, Ashley? If you're truthful with me I might not have to revert to violence."

"I can't." She was shaking now and I was enjoying her fear.

"Why can't you, Dearie? It's not hard really, just tell me what you know."

She shook her head rapidly. "I can't."

I moved back so that I could stare into her eyes. "Tell me why you can't."

She was almost ghostly white by now but I didn't mind. Something inside of me that I'd hidden for hundreds of years enjoyed frightening this girl. "She'll kill my family."

I paused at that and slowly pushed away from her, releasing my hold on her neck. But I didn't move much further away, I didn't want her to try and escape. "Who will kill them, Dearie?"

She shook her head again. "If she finds out I said anything she'll kill my family and then she'll kill me. I can't tell you her name."

Something about her words flipped the right trigger in my mind and I knew instantly who she was talking about. There was only one woman who would have an interest in Annabelle and who would resort to killing people so easily. "Regina."

Ashley went whiter still, a feat that was surprising, and I watched tears start to fall down her cheeks. Her voice was choked as she spoke. "How... How did you know? No... No, how do you even know her name?"

I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair. I had to be delicate about this otherwise I wasn't going to be getting any information from her without hurting her myself, and right now I didn't feel like being like Regina. I just wanted to find Annabelle. She was my priority and if I had to play nice and offer someone my protection from that bitch then I'll do it. "Ashley." I waited to continue until she was looking up at me through her tears. Gods, why did women have to cry? "Ashley, I'm not going to hurt you, alright, Dearie? In fact I can help you."

She reached up and wiped at the tears staining her cheeks and just stared at me silently for a few moments. "You can't help me, Mr. Gold. She's more powerful than you can imagine. She's got force behind her and money and she'll use it to get whatever she wants. And if she wants me dead then I'm as good as dead. If you know who Regina is then you should know all of this yourself. You should know that I just can't say anything. I'm sorry."

I sighed again, heavier than last time, and stepped closer to her again. "Ashley, Dearie... I know who that woman is more than you do. I know her better than you because she's been my rival for more years than your pretty little brain could comprehend. I know who she is and I know what she's capable of but what you don't seem to understand is that the only person she fears is me."

Ashley's hands slowly moved upwards to press against my chest, stopping my forward movement. Her big brown eyes were even bigger now and there was a small spark of hope in them that my words were true. She had to lick her lips a few times before she could speak again. "What do you mean you're the only one who she fears?"

I smiled and I knew it was an evil smile, one built over many, many years of being consumed by magic and by murdering to protect what was mine... or just murdering in general. Regina had nothing on me. "I hold more power than she does. I hold what she wants most in this world. She wants it because she wants to be the most powerful being in this world. But the most powerful being in this world happens to be me." I grinned and stepped back with a dramatic flourish of my hands, reminiscent of my old days when I went by the name Rumplestiltskin. "If anyone can offer you protection, Dearie, it's me. And if you were smart, you'd take what I'm offering you in exchange for what you know."

She blinked up at me for a few seconds as she thought through everything. Finally she gave a tiny nod and stepped forward, extending her hand. "It's a deal, as long as you hold to your word. I want me and my family protected otherwise I won't say a word."

My grin grew until I knew it was an almost ear-to-ear grin. Deals were my specialty. I snapped my fingers and released the magic that I'd been building up inside of me. I followed the connection Ashley had to her family and transferred them to a safer place where they couldn't be touched by Regina or her minions. Ashley would be with me when I went to see Regina so she would most definitely be protected. "A deal's a deal, Dearie, and I'm not one to break one that I make. Protection for you and your family granted. Now..." I leaned forward on my cane and stared at her intently. "What has that... witch been doing behind my back?"

Ashley looked around for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Come to my room and I'll tell you."

I frowned and didn't trust her enough to follow her. I shook my head. "No. Let's go to the music hall. I have a feeling that they don't have any mirrors in there and it's probably deserted at the moment."

She paused for a moment before nodding. "I suppose it would be much safer."

I allowed her to lead the way across campus to the music hall that had been one of Annabelle's favourite places to go. It didn't take us long until we walked up the stairs and through the doors. We both took a look around to make sure we were alone before I settled into one of the soft, foldable theater seats that lined the back of the auditorium. I could see the stage clearly and a huge black grand piano was sitting in the middle of it. I could almost see Annabelle sitting there right now playing something beautiful.

I was jerked from my thoughts when Ashley flopped down backwards in the seat in front of me so that she could stare at me. "You love her, don't you?"

I slowly licked my lips and cocked my head to the side. "Is it that obvious, Dearie?"

A small smile cracked the corner of her lips and she absently flicked back a bunch of her dark curls. "Yah."

I sucked in a deep breath and held it for a few moments before slowly releasing it and running a hand across my face, my scruff making a soft scratching noise as my skin passed over it. "Such a bothersome thing that."

Ashley frowned. "Love?"

I gave a small grin. "Sort of... but mostly that it's so obvious. I've hidden my emotions for so long it's a little... unnerving for others to see it so clearly."

Ashley's soft laugh startled me and I gripped my cane a little tighter. She must have noticed because she clamped a hand over her mouth and her brown eyes twinkled at me. Seems like her fear had dissipated the second I'd offered to protect her and her family. After a few seconds of fighting off her laughter she finally spoke. "Regina wanted me to spy on Annabelle and to report everything she does. That's the reason I transferred here this year."

"And what have you told her?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before speaking, avoiding eye contact now. "I told her about your visit a little over a month ago and I told her what Annabelle told me about you. And I told her recently that Annabelle was sick and that she had gone to a clinic."

I blinked at her as I allowed her words to sink in. She wasn't telling me something. The way she was avoiding looking at me told me so. I leaned forward and gripped her chin tightly, pulling her face around so that she would stare at me. "That's not everything is it?"

She shook her head and her voice was almost a whisper as she spoke. "No."

I tightened my grip slightly until I saw tears form at the corner of her eyes. "Tell me what else it is you told her."

I didn't remove my hand as I felt her warm tears run across my fingers. She reached up and quickly wiped them away from her eyes. "There was a reason she went to the clinic."

I knew that part. I sighed. "She was sick, you already told me that."

She shook her head rapidly. "No... no, she wasn't just sick."

I frowned. "What do you mean she wasn't just sick? Is something else wrong with her?"

Ashley bit her lower lip for a few seconds as she stared up at me before continuing to speak. "It's not that something was wrong with her... it's... it's just that she... she's..."

I gave a low growl of impatience. "I'm not a patient man, Dearie. Stop stumbling over your words and just tell me."

Ashley squeezed her eyes closed and spoke quickly. "She's pregnant with your baby!"

I froze and released my hold on her chin, blinking at her in disbelief. Surely I hadn't heard her correctly. "What did you say?"

Ashley slowly opened her eyes and this time she spoke in slow, strong words. "She's pregnant with your baby, Mr. Gold. That's why she had to go to the clinic and that's why I think Regina... that's why I have a feeling that the reason Anna is missing is because Regina sent someone to kidnap her."

I slowly slumped back into my seat and just stared at Ashley. "Annabelle is... she's pregnant. She's pregnant with my baby... my... my baby..." It was almost too much to hear. I hadn't thought she could get pregnant. She's been on birth control for a long period of time... and I didn't think I could get someone pregnant either. I've been alive for far too long to be able to get a woman pregnant. But if Annabelle really was pregnant... if she was and Regina had her... then that would mean Regina knew that Annabelle and that baby were now the most precious thing to me. Fear spiked in me because I knew what Regina would do to Annabelle if she didn't get what she wanted. I moved forward quickly and grabbed a handful of Ashley's jacket, pulling her forward until she was almost eye to eye with me. "How sure are you? How do you know?"

Ashley reached up and tried to pry my fingers away from her jacket. "I'm very sure, Mr. Gold. She had a test done and got the results back and they were positive. The only person she's slept with was you. She told me and made sure I wouldn't tell anyone... but after she left my room I told Regina."

I slowly released Ashley's jacket and fell back against my seat, burying my face in my hands. I gave a low groan. "Dammit. Dammit all to hell, Ashley. Do you know what she's going to do to Annabelle now that she knows she's pregnant?"

Ashley gave a small nod. "She's going to torture her until you go get her."

I nodded and felt hundreds of years of anger begin to boil up inside of me. I stopped holding back my powers and let it fill me until it was spilling over. "Yes. But that's only part of what she plans on doing, Dearie. That's only part. But I'll be damned before I allow her to do anything to my woman and my child. I will destroy everything she's build up." I slowly stood up and removed my hands from my face.

When Ashley gasped and fell backwards out of her seat I knew something had changed about me. She pointed at me and struggled to find words. "Your.... Mr. Gold... Your eyes... they're... they're different... and your skin. It's... it's like you're wearing gold."

I looked down at my hands and found that she'd been speaking the truth. My skin had turned an almost dark gold colour with flecks of gold everywhere. My anger had brought back the appearance I'd had when I'd gone by my old name, Rumplestiltskin...when I was known by everyone as the Dark One. I grinned and turned my dark black and gold eyes down to Ashley where she huddled against the back of the other seats. I held my hand out to her. "I won't hurt you, Dearie. My anger is all for Regina."

Ashley stared at my hand for a few seconds before slowly reaching up and taking it. She jerked back at the touch of my cool skin and blushed when she realized what she'd done. She took my hand firmly this time and I easily pulled her to her feet. When she was steady on her feet she just continued to stare at me. She slowly reached up and touched her fingertips to my cheek. "Why is your skin like this?"

I gave a small shrug and stepped back away from her. "This is what I looked like a long time ago before I decided to become a part of the growing world."

She stepped forward and tried to touch my cheek again but I gently grabbed her wrist, holding her away from me. "Where did Mr. Gold go?"

I gave a soft giggle. "I am Mr. Gold, Dearie. But I'm also Rumplestiltskin."

Ashley gave me a slightly confused look and cocked her head to the side. "Rumplestiltskin? As in the guy who used to spin straw into gold and make deals with people?"

I gave a dramatic bow and giggled gleefully. "Yes indeed, Dearie. You guessed correctly. I am that Rumplestiltskin... except much more than what people portrayed me as. Their fairytales only told so much about me, and most of that was twisted. But in the end, I am still that same Rumplestiltskin."

I watched as a light clicked on in Ashley's head and she quickly reached out and grabbed one of my hands. "That's what you meant by you being the only one that Regina fears? Isn't it? You can really save Annabelle, can't you?"

I struggled a little to pry Ashley's hands from mine and when I succeeded I disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared at the end of the aisle, putting some distance in between us. I didn't like it when people freely touched me. "Yes, Dearie, I can really save Annabelle. And I intend to do so as quickly as possible because the lives of my love and my unborn child are at stake. I will destroy that woman until she has nothing left except her own misery and failures." I offered my hand to Ashley once more. "Come. I have to find where Annabelle is. I have a feeling I might know where but you're coming with me."

Ashley shook her head and started backing away, her brown eyes huge with fear again. "No. No, I can't go back there. I can't let her see me. No."

I gave a slightly annoyed growl and transported myself back in front of her. She squeaked and turned to run but I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her tight against me as I transported the both of us to my house back in New York. I released Ashley and allowed her to drop to the marble floor. She wouldn't be going anywhere for a little while, I think I frightened her too much. But to be sure she wouldn't try to leave while I prepared some things I snapped my fingers and all the locks in the house closed tightly, sealing themselves so that she couldn't leave. I turned and gave her a small smile. "I shant be too long, Dearie. You stay right there and then we can go destroy that vile woman."

I turned away from her and walked up the stairs to my room. It was time I brought out one of my old outfits, befitting of my temporary change into my Rumplestiltskin form. I was going to make that bitch regret messing with me. No one takes what is mine, what I love, again and gets away with it. Ever.


	31. Chapter 30 - Merciless

**[Regina]**

I heard a car door slam outside and I became excited. I'd sent Henry to his friend's house so that he didn't know what I was going to be doing tonight and possibly for the next couple of days. I stood up quickly and walked to the back door where Ellidor was waiting for me with the unconscious girl cradled in his arms. Ellidor looked pretty bad if I was going to say anything. He had blood around his nose and at the corner of his mouth and his curls were sticking up in all kinds of directions. I couldn't help but smirk. "She give you a rough time, my precious Ellidor?"

He glared at me before shoving past, obviously not in a good mood. He didn't bother waiting for me as he headed towards the basement stairs that lead down into the prison I kept downstairs. He stood to the side while I unlocked the door and then slid in through it before it was all the way open. He was beginning to get on my nerves but I just followed in behind him for now. There could always be punishment later, right now it was Annabelle's time. When Ellidor had laid her down on her cell bed and clasped the shackles over her wrists he stepped out and closed the door behind him. He turned and placed himself in between me and Annabelle, his dark brown eyes burning with angry fire. "I'm done with her now, Regina. I've done what you asked and I won't have anything else to do with her torture."

I didn't really like his attitude but I decided I was in too much of a good mood right now. I slowly walked up to him and placed a hand gently on his chest and smiled up at him. "Ellidor, I really hate when you tell me what you're not going to do and it angers me but just this once, for now, I'm going to let it slide. You did a good job bringing that girl here so as a reward I won't lock you back up for a little while. You can stay down here and watch over her until she wakes up, then you can come get me. I'll let you... sit back and watch instead of having you torture her. How's that for a deal?"

He jerked away and just glared down at me. He finally just turned and walked up the stairs, leaving me alone with the girl. I was going to have to do something about that little spark of independence he'd gained lately. I shrugged and turned to get one last look at Annabelle, Mr. Gold's little lover, before following up the stairs after Ellidor. I had a meeting to go to for now. I could wait for Annabelle to wake up, she wasn't going to be going anywhere.

* * *

 

**[Annabelle – A Few Hours Later]**

Waking up seemed to take forever. When I was finally able to open my eyes all I could see was darkness. I didn't know where I was. I tried to jerk upright but the quick motion made my stomach roll and I felt whatever was left in me start to come up. I quickly turned and knelt over the edge of the bed as it all came up and I struggled to breathe around the foul mixture of bile and other things. When my body stopped throwing up I flopped back onto the hard bed that I was presumably on and curled up. I couldn't move my hands much because when I'd gone to throw up I'd found that I had shackles around my wrists. I gave a pathetic tug at them but knew I wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. "Fuck!"

A soft rustling of fabric just in front of where I was made me stop pulling against the shackles and Ellidor's voice broke the silence. "I wouldn't tug too hard, Annabelle. They'll slice through your skin quickly if you do."

I slowly sat up and tried to see where Ellidor was but all I saw was darkness. "Where am I?"

I heard Ellidor sigh before I saw a faint outline of someone shift a few inches to the right. "You're locked up."

I gave a small growl and glared in the general direction I figured Ellidor was standing. "Don't fuck with me, Ellidor. Where the fuck am I and why am I here? I remember..." I paused and reached up to run my hand through my tangled hair. "I remember before I blacked out you said something about a woman. A woman who was bound and determined to destroy someone and... and I'm a part of the plan." I slowly stood up and sucked in a deep breath while my vision swam and my stomach threatened to spill itself again. When I was sure it wouldn't I straightened and took a step towards where Ellidor's voice had come from. "Tell me what's going on, Ellidor. Please. I remember you saying you didn't have a choice. You do. Make the right one and help me. Tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Ellidor sighed and I heard steps walk away from me and I feared he was going to leave me but seconds later a bright light flickered on and blinded me. I sucked in a hissing breath and covered my eyes. I heard Ellidor walk back towards me and I tried to peek out from between my fingers at him. He didn't have blood on his face anymore from where I'd hit him and his hair looked like it was still wet from being washed. "I don't have a choice, Annabelle. I'm as much a prisoner as you are." He waved his hands at the bars and gave a tiny shrug. "Except I'm a little better off at the moment."

I sighed and lowered my hands so that I could stare directly at him. "Then at least tell me what's going on. Why am I here?"

Ellidor stepped closer to the bars and reached out to grip them tightly. His brown eyes stared down at me and I could see the loneliness and anger and hurt in them. "She wants to destroy a man she's hated for a very long time. I don't know who this man is or why she hates him so much but you're the key to his destruction. So..." He reached in through the bars and gently touched his fingertips to my cheek. "it seems that you're the only one between us that knows who he is."

I felt my heart tighten in fear as his words brought light to the meaning behind this kidnapping. "Dominic." I stumbled back away from Ellidor and slowly sat down on the hard bed. She was after Dominic Gold who was formerly known as Rumplestiltskin. I stared up at Ellidor in horror as I wrapped my hands around my stomach where Dominic's baby was growing inside of me. "She's after his magic."

There was a sharp clack of heels behind Ellidor and a woman's strong voice echoed around the room. "You're only partly right, Miss Amatheon. What I truly want is that man to have everything stripped from him until he's nothing more than the cowardly, foolish, weak man he was before he became the Dark One. I want to destroy everything he's built, everything he's loved."

Ellidor quickly moved out of the woman's way and backed into a far corner. The woman stepped up to the bars and gripped them tightly until her finger's turned white. I could feel the hate radiating from her. I slowly stood and backed up against the farthest wall, wrapping my hands tightly around my stomach. "What has he ever done to deserve such hate?"

The woman grinned and waved her hand, the cell door swinging open with the motion. "He exists. He remains more powerful than me." She walked into the cell and her heels clicked louder as she slowly walked towards me. When she was standing in front of me she reached up and brushed her hands through my tangled hair until they caught in the tangles. She grabbed a handful and pulled me forward so that I stumbled and had to grab at her jacket to stay upright. "And he dared to love someone when I could not."

I stared up into her eyes and the rage burned through me. I shivered in fear. "He loved Belle."

She jerked my hair harder and brought our faces together until I could feel her lips brushing against my skin. "No. No he loves both of you." She released me quickly and backhanded me roughly. I stumbled backwards and tripped, landing in a heap on the floor. I stared up at the woman in surprise and reached up to touch the blood that I felt start to trickle down the corner of my mouth. She smiled gleefully and took a step back, raising both of her hands as a dark, almost black shimmer formed around them. "I'm going to show him what it truly means to lose someone, Miss. Amatheon. And this time he won't be able to find you or her again."

I only had a second to let her words sink in before she threw the magic she had formed into her hands at me. I curled in against myself and tried to keep my hands wrapped around my stomach as it rolled over me. Pain blossomed throughout my body where it touched me and I screamed out as it consumed me. In between my screams of pain I could hear her laughter. I tried to stay curled around the baby inside of me but I couldn't, the pain was too much. I found myself pressed to the floor on my back, writhing in pain. Pain I'd never felt before. Pain I never wanted to feel again. I screamed and screamed and tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't know how long it lasted but after a while the world began to darken around the edges and I could feel unconsciousness beaconing me. Just as my eyes fluttered closed and I stopped screaming from the pain I faintly heard someone screaming for the woman to stop. I tried to breathe to call out to Ellidor but it was hard. When I got enough air I tried to speak loudly but it was barely a whisper. "Don't, Ellidor. Please." Then I felt nothing and saw nothing as I floated into a cloud of dark nothingness.

* * *

 

**[Regina]**

I cut off my magic as soon as I saw the girl's eyes flutter closed. I'd tortured her enough for now but I wasn't finished. Her last words before passing out made my anger burn hotter. I slowly turned towards Ellidor where he was sitting with his knees drawn in against his chest. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. He wasn't one for watching torture... nor was he one for wanting to suffer being tortured. I slowly smiled and took a step towards him and watched as he tensed. "Sweet, sweet little Ellidor. It looks like Miss Amatheon over there was more worried about you than herself. I wonder why?"

He just stared up at me with his surprisingly beautiful brown eyes, eyes that matched his father's. "I don't know why."

I walked forward until I was standing directly in front of him and tsked at him. "Do you fancy her, Ellidor? Is that why you didn't want to hurt her?"

He shook his head quickly, his almost dry waves bouncing with the movement. "I don't like her."

I arched a brow but gave a small shrug. "Good because that would be disgusting."

Ellidor slowly unfolded himself and stood to his full height, towering over me. But his body language wasn't aggressive, it was submissive. "I'm sorry, Regina."

My smile grew and I reached up to grip his chin tightly. He'd apologized like a good little puppy and my anger slowly dissipated. "At least you know how to give a proper apology, little Ellidor. But you still need to be punished for what you did." I released his chin and turned away from him, walking over to the cell next to the girl's. I waved my hand and the barred door flew open. I turned to stare at Ellidor. "In."

He lowered his head and walked towards me until he could brush past and step into the cell. I closed the door behind him and locked it. He turned his head around and stared at me for a few seconds before moving towards the bed. He sat down and just stared at the floor. I gave a small chuckle before turning away from him and heading back upstairs. I turned the light off before I closed and locked the door leading downstairs. I quickly pulled out my phone and scrolled through the numbers until I got to Mr. Gold's number. I needed to give him a call and tell him that I wanted to meet and that I had a couple precious things that belonged to him.


	32. Chapter 33 - Searching

_Some call love a curse some call love a thief but she's my home, and she's as much a part of this broken heart._

* * *

 

**[Mr. Gold]**

I'd been searching for any signs of Regina for about four hours now but she'd hidden herself well. I couldn't even sense her magical aura. Ashley was currently driving us around the city, stopping here and there at places where I knew Regina frequented but I hadn't found a trace of her. We were just stopping outside of her company building when my phone rang. I sighed and pulled it out, answering it without looking to see who it was. "Yes?"

"Rumplestiltskin."

I reached over and gripped Ashley's arm, making her pull over and turn the car off. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned forward so that I could rest my elbows on my knees, the leather of my outfit creaking with the movement. "Your Majesty."

Regina laughed over the phone. "I'm glad you remember, Rumplestiltskin."

I found myself rolling my eyes and sighing in frustration. "What did you want, Regina?"

"I want to have a little meeting with you. It's... very important that you accept."

I growled into the phone and knew exactly why she wanted to meet me. But it seemed that she didn't know that I knew that she'd taken Annabelle. "When and where?"

Regina laughed again. "I want you to meet me in half an hour."

I gripped the phone tightly and hissed into it, my anger threatening to boil over. She was toying with me and I could be very impatient at times. "Where, Your Majesty?"

There was a moment of silence over the phone before she gave a soft laugh and spoke again. "My home, Rumplestiltskin. My home. I believe you'll be able to find it, won't you?"

I hung up without responding to her question. Of course I knew where she lived and of course that's where she would be holding Annabelle. I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought to look there first. I turned to Ashley and gave her a small, encouraging smile. She was completely frightened of what Regina would do if she found out I'd made her help her but I wanted her to know that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. She'd helped me and I wasn't that much of bastard not to help her in return. "We're meeting her in half an hour at her place. I'll have to drive."

Ashley slowly nodded and quickly unbuckled herself, stepping out and around the car. When she came to my door I quickly opened it and got out. I walked fast around the car and slid in before anyone could really take a good look at my appearance. Looking like my old self in today's society might get me a few weird looks and mayhaps a few questions... things I didn't have time for. Annabelle was priority now and nothing else.

* * *

 

**[Half an Hour Later]**

I slowly pulled up to Regina's home and put the car in park, shutting it off and quickly slipping my seatbelt. I turned to Ashley beside me and gave her a tiny smile. She was death white and shaking. I reached over and grabbed her hand. "I promised I wouldn't let her touch you, Ashley. I've only ever broke one promise in my life and I'm not going to do that again."

Ashley tightened her grip on my hand and gave a small nod of her head. "Thank you." She turned and opened her door, stepping out. I followed behind her and we both closed the doors at the same time.

By the time she'd walked around the car to stand beside me two massive guards had appeared. They stared at me up and down and one of them snickered at my appearance. I narrowed my eyes at him and raised my hand, cutting off his air with my magic. He grabbed at his throat as he gasped like a fish out of water. Seconds before he passed out I released him and he stumbled down the stairs to land at my feet still gasping. I knelt down beside him, the leather sighing with the movement and I gave a small giggle. "Someone should teach you manners, Dearie. It's rather rude to laugh at someone who your boss is expecting."

There was a sharp click of heels that drew my attention away from the pathetic bodyguard. Regina stopped a few steps above me and I watched as her eyes widened when I stood up. Her face paled just a little. "Rumple..." She coughed and quickly brushed her hands down her perfect dress suit. "Rumplestiltskin. It's a pleasure to see that you're... well."

I held my hands out and gave a little twirl to show my old self off to her. "You like it then, Your Majesty? I figured it would be a nice little surprise for the woman who has something of mine." When I stopped turning I glared up at her and started walking up the steps towards her.

She turned even whiter and backed up the stairs while I followed. "I... I don't know what you're talking about, Rumplestiltskin. I only wanted to talk about our companies."

The remaining guard that had been standing on the stairs stepped in front of me so that I wouldn't do anything to Regina. I stopped and glared up at her around the massive wall of muscle that had no hope of stopping me if I really wanted to get at Reina. "Why don't we just drop the lies, Your Majesty? I already know everything." I turned and held my hand out to Ashley. She slowly made her way towards the stairs, stepping onto the stomach of the fallen guard and up onto the steps. When she was close enough she took my hand and I tucked her in beside me as I turned back to Regina. "Ashley's already told me what she knows."

Regina's eyes hardened and she glared down at Ashley. "Oh? So you're a traitor now, Ashley? What about your family? Didn't you want them safe?"

"They are."

Regina arched a brow. "What? Speak up when you talk to me."

Ashley straightened beside me and turned her dark brown eyes up to the woman how had manipulated her for so long. "I said that they are safe. You can't hurt me or them ever again."

I grinned and gave a tiny shrug that could be barely seen around the guard who was still standing in between us. "We made a little deal."

Regina clinched her hands tightly and if looks could kill I would have been dead within seconds. "Well then, I guess we can drop the acting then can't we?" She snapped her fingers and the guard in front of her started backing up the stairs until he was standing beside her. "Please, come inside and we can discuss things."

I slowly started walking up the stairs but shook my head. "I don't plan on discussing anything with you, Your Majesty. I want what is mine and I will have it."

She held the door open and turned with a small smile. "Oh, you'll get what is yours... after we make a small... arrangement."

I stopped in front of Regina and stared up into her dark eyes. I could feel the evil in them but they'd never affected me like they'd done to others. I was older than her. I was the one that helped her become what she was. "I want to see her before we make any arrangements."

Regina stiffened beside me but gave a small nod of her head. I gave a small grin and walked through the door, Ashley's hand held tightly in mine. When the door was closed behind all of us, Regina walked passed us and headed down a small hallway by the staircase. Me and Ashley trailed behind her at a slow pace. When she stopped in front of a massive door she turned and glared at me. "She's downstairs in one of my cells. There's only one other prisoner down there so I don't think you'll confuse which one is her." She waved her hand and the door slowly opened. A light flickered on down at the bottom of the stairs and I heard chains clink. I quickly brushed passed her and made my way down the stairs.

The light was bright as I stepped off the stairs and I immediately let go of Ashley's hand as I spotted Annabelle's body laid out on the floor. I ran over and grabbed the bars. "Annabelle!" The only movement from her was her eyelids fluttering.

I turned angrily when I heard Regina's heels click off the bottom step. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "She's alright, no need to worry. She's just sleeping."

I clinched my hands beside me. I needed to remain calm. I could magically take Annabelle out of here if I wanted to but I needed to deal with Regina first. I wanted Annabelle safe for the rest of her life. I wanted my child to be safe for the rest of its life as well. "Why did you want her, Regina? Why take her?"

Regina gave a small shrug. "I needed a little leverage against you so that you'd listen to me."

I turned away from Regina and looked down at my precious Annabelle. I leaned my forehead against the bars and fought to hold down my anger. "Open the cell door."

"Not until we talk upstairs."

I gripped the bars tightly. "Open the cell doors now!"

There was a soft rustle of movement in the cell next to Annabelle's and I turned my head to stare at the young man who had moved over to the bars connecting their cells. His warm brown eyes stared at me with a soft pleading. "Don't anger her. Go talk upstairs and I'll make sure Annabelle stays safe."

I blinked at him for a few moments as I took in his appearance. His mass of brown waves was a little messy with a few tuffs sticking up here and there and he was tall. Taller than me. Something about him struck me as familiar but I couldn't exactly place him. I slowly moved away from Annabelle's cell and stopped in front of his cell. "Why would you look after her?"

Before he could answer Ashley walked up behind me and tugged on my sleeve. I peered over my shoulder at her. "He's the one that took her."

I stopped breathing for a few seconds as her words sank in. When they finally did my anger flared and I struck out with my magic without thinking. The young man slammed back against the far wall and groaned as he slid to the floor. As his eye's fluttered closed something inside of him sparked familiarly against my magic. I sucked in a deep breath and pulled my magic away from him before I could figure out why it was familiar to me. I turned away and glared at Regina. "I will take his life if he touches her again."

She arched a brow and gave a small shrug. "Whatever you say, Rumplestiltskin." She walked over to me and stopped a few inches away. Ashley backed away a little. Regina ignored her. "Now, let's go upstairs so that we can discuss some very important things."

I stared into her dark evil eyes for a long moment before nodding. I turned to Ashley and touched her shoulder lightly. "Please stay down here and watch her."

Ashley nodded. "I will. I'll make sure that she stays safe."

I turned away from her and brushed passed Regina. She followed behind me as we both made our way upstairs. I would do anything to ensure my lover and my child were safe. Anything.


	33. Chapter 32 - Ghost of the Past

**[Annabelle]**

In my haze of unconsciousness I thought I'd heard Dominic's voice. I struggled my way slowly out of it but by the time I could open my eyes he'd left. I'd heard his footsteps disappear up the stairs. I slowly shifted on the floor with a soft groan and struggled to sit up. There was rustling in front of my cell and my attention shifted to that. I gave a small gasp when I saw that it was my friend Ashley. She leaned against the bars and stared at me with tears dripping down her cheeks. "Anna. Anna, are you ok? Can you understand me?"

I blinked a few times and shook my head, trying to clear the rest of the haze away. I gave a very weak smile as I pushed myself off of the floor. Pain radiated through my body at the movement but I gritted my teeth until I was standing. I took a weak step towards Ashley and stumbled. I caught myself against the bars and Ashley's warm hands wrapped around my arms. I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes, glad to see them again. "Ashley. I'm so glad to see you. Why are you crying? Why are you here?"

Ashley gave a weak shrug and wiped at her tears. "I'm here to try and help save you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I'm sorry."

I frowned a little and reached up to cup her cheek. The shackles around my wrists clanked against the bars and made it a little hard but I managed. "What are you talking about, Ashley? You didn't have anything to do with this happening."

She shook her head and more tears streamed down her cheeks. "You're wrong. You're here because I told Regina that you were pregnant with Mr. Gold's baby. I was her spy. She sent me to the school so that I could keep an eye on you. She threatened to kill my family if I didn't. I had to. I had to betray you. I didn't want to!"

Ashley was sobbing against my shoulder now and I tried to hug her through the bars as best as I could. It took a bit for me to understand what she was saying but then I figured it out. She was the reason Ellidor had been sent to kidnap me. And Regina had wanted me kidnapped because I was carrying Dominic's child inside of me. I gave a small sigh and pressed my head against hers, kissing the top of her head. I could understand being forced to do something that you didn't want to do. "It's ok, Ashley. It's ok. I understand." I turned my head to look for Ellidor and found him slumped against the far wall in his cell unconscious. He was the reason why I understood someone being forced to do something they didn't want to. I turned my attention back to Ashley and pushed on her shoulders, trying to make her look at me. "How did you get here? I thought I heard Dominic's voice. Is he here? Where is he?"

When I finally had to resort to giving Ashley a sharp shake she finally looked up at me. "He's here. He... he's the one who brought me here. He found out that it was me who betrayed you and made a deal with me in order to protect me and my family. He's upstairs right now talking to Regina. He's trying to get you out of here."

I gasped and stepped away from the bars. "He can't be here. He can't, she's going to destroy him. She's planning on taking his magic. He can't be here!" I grabbed the bars and pulled against them. "Open the door, Ashley. I have to get to him. I can't let her hurt him!"

Ashley shook her head and took a step away from the bars. "I can't open the doors. They're shut with her magic. Only she can open them."

I sighed and leaned my forehead against the cool bars. "Fuck!" I pushed away from the bars and backed up to the bed. I sat down roughly and cupped my face I my hands, screaming loudly into them in frustration. "FUCK!"

There was a loud slam above us and both mine and Ashley's attention snapped to the stairs where we heard footsteps. I stood up and walked back over to the cell door, gripping the bars tightly. Ashley was the first one to see who was coming down the stairs and I watched as her face turned death white and she backed away. She didn't stop until she slammed against Ellidor's cell and then she quickly pulled against the door, desperately seeking something to place in between her and the massive man that appeared on the bottom step. It finally opened and she quickly threw herself inside and slammed the door closed behind her. She backed against the same wall that Ellidor was slumped unconscious against.

The man was built like a giant. He stepped off the bottom step and smiled as he walked towards my cell. I backed away until my back pressed against the far wall and struggled to control my pulse as it jumped rapidly. I could feel the danger radiating from the man as he stopped in front of my cell. His massive hand gripped the door and he pulled. The lock popped and it swung open. He stepped in and took a step towards me, his fists clenching open and closed. "Hello, pretty. Let's get acquainted."

I tensed my muscles as he reached out for me. As his hand gripped my shoulder I quickly struck upwards at his elbow and snapped his hand away from me, hyperextending his elbow. "Don't fucking touch me."

I knew how to protect myself but when all the man did was suck in a hiss of pain I swallowed nervously and backed into the corner of my cell. He flexed his arm and grinned at me as he stepped forward. "I think you'll have to do better than that, pretty, if you're going to stop me from hurting you."

I knew then that I couldn't do anything at the moment to protect myself. I still had the drug that Ellidor had given me running through my system and I was still in pain from when Regina had tortured me with her magic. I straightened up and did the only thing that I could do. I spit in the man's face. "Fuck you."

He growled and the next thing I knew was that his fist struck against my cheek, slamming me sideways against the bars. I grabbed them and struggled to stay upright as the world swam. The man stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me towards him. I had to stand on tip-toe as he pulled me up to stare face to face with him. He grinned. "Fighting is only going to excite me, pretty, so struggle. Please." His massive fist found my cheek again and he released me fast enough for the hit to slam me against the bars again. This time I slumped down until I was sitting on the floor. He laughed. I curled in around myself as I saw his massive foot move back and jerk forward as his boot struck against my flesh. I groaned but kept curled up as he kicked me over and over again. I didn't care how much I was beaten up as long as his foot didn't hit my stomach. I cried out over and over again as pain blossomed throughout my body with each hit of his boot. The pain was intense but I took it as best as I could.

The man finally stopped for a few seconds as he stared down at the job he'd done to me. I had blood coming out of my mouth and cuts along my body. I'm sure I would be covered in bruises if he lifted my shirt to see for himself but I was thankful that he didn't. The pain was almost too much for me to bear anymore but I knew that I had to hold on in order to protect Dominic's child. Our love had created something magical and I wasn't about to let anyone take that away from me. I lay as limp as possible in the hopes of making the man believe I'd lost consciousness. Maybe then he wouldn't kick and punch me anymore. I silently started saying a pray to whomever would listen. I prayed that I could see Dominic again. I prayed that my child would be safe. I prayed that the pain would end soon.

The man knelt in front of me and grabbed my hair, pulling my face up from the floor. I kept my eyes squeezed closed as he leaned in and licked the blood from the corner of my mouth. My body shivered in revulsion but I didn't say anything. His breath was burning hot against my ear as he whispered to me. "I know you're conscious, pretty. I'm not finished yet. I plan on making you cry out some more for me. It's like music to my ears."

He slammed my head back against the floor and then grabbed my waist tightly as he kneed me in the stomach, crushing my hands in the process. I screamed out and tried to wiggle away from him then. I could allow him to hurt the baby. I kicked at him but he only grabbed my feet with a loud laugh. I struggled to get away from him. "No! NO, NO, NO! Not my baby! Fuck off, just fuck off. Go the fuck away!" I screamed at him as I struggled against his hold. I was more conscious now than I had been earlier. Adrenaline coursed through me as I kicked at him. He grunted as I landed a few kicks.

I only stopped struggling when his massive fist found my face again and he hit me twice with a lot of strength. I felt my strength slip away from me and the world began to swim. I fought against it and I could hear my faint whimpering as I struggled to stay conscious. "No, no, no. Please, no. Please."

Just before I slipped into unconsciousness I saw something bright flash in between me and the man. My necklace that Dominic had given me burned warmly against my skin. I didn't know what was going on but I couldn't stop my descent into the dark. The last thing I remember was a soft, beautiful face with bright blue eyes staring down at me.

* * *

 

**[The Ghost of Belle]**

When I was fully formed from the necklace and Annabelle's eyes closed, I slowly stood up and looked around me at the world that I'd come into. I knew I was a ghost. I'd been dead for a long time. Now I was here to protect a part of myself that had been reincarnated. I gave a soft smile down at the girl that had stolen Rumple's heart again. Even though she was bloody and bruised and her hair tangled she was beautiful. She looked like me. There was a loud shuffling behind me and I turned to stare at the man that had dared to hurt Annabelle. I'd heard her pleading and I knew I had to do something. I'd used the little bit of Rumple's magic that had been stored in the necklace and formed myself into an incorporeal being. I took a slow step towards the man and reached out to him. He turned white and his eyes started to bug out as he backed out of the cell. I followed him out of the cell and kept walking towards him. He struck out with his fist but it cut through my incorporeal body. You couldn't punch a ghost. When I had him backed away into a far corner I trapped him there with the magic that coursed through me from my necklace.

I left him there and walked over to the cell that held Ellidor and the girl that was Annabelle's friend. I opened the door and walked over to Ellidor where he was slumped against the wall. Annabelle's friend gave a small shriek and scooted away from me but I ignored her and slipped my power into Ellidor's mind. I knew who he was and I knew that the Evil Queen had blocked his memories from before he was reincarnated. This young man was Rumple's son, Baelfire. I could feel his memories beating at me from inside of the necklace. He was a part of Rumple and the necklace was also a part of Rumple. Both were connected. When I felt the barrier around Baelfire's memories fall I called softly to the young man. "Baelfire... Baelfire, it's time to wake up."

The young man's soft brown eyes fluttered open and he blinked up at me in confusion. "What... who are you?"

I smiled and moved away from him. He slowly stood and looked around the cell. His attention landed on Ashley first and he just stared at her as she stared at him. "Ashley. I... I remember you." He shook his head and buried it in his hand. "Why... why am I remembering two worlds? Why am I both Ellidor and Baelfire? What's going on?"

I slowly moved forward and touched his shoulder. "You're from both worlds, Baelfire. It was time for you to wake up though. Wake up to who you really are because your father needs you."

Baelfire's head snapped up at my words and he tried to grab my shoulders but his hands only fell through me. "My father? He's... he's..." He paused and I watched it dawn on him. "Mr. Gold is my father. The man that was just down here is my father." He turned quickly and looked over into Annabelle's cell where she was laying bleeding and beaten on the ground. "She's... My father loves her." He quickly moved around me, not desiring to step through me and exited the cell only to enter Annabelle's. He quickly dropped to his knees beside her and felt for her pulse. It was weak. I walked through the bars and stopped beside him. He stared up at me with panic in his eyes. "Her pulse is weak! She's carrying my brother, she can't.... she can't die. Please, can you do something?"

I stared down at him and memorized his features. I'd never gotten to meet him when I knew Rumple. He'd been dead for a long time before I'd come around but I could see his father in him. They shared the same eyes, the same nose and the same dark brown hair. I reached out and pressed my ghostly hand just above his skin. "I only have a small amount of magic left, Baelfire. I can use it to save her and your brother but then I'll disappear. I want you to tell you father that Belle has always loved him and that I said he needs to forget about me. Can you do that for me?"

He reached up and gently cupped the air above my hand because he knew he couldn't really touch me. "You knew him didn't you?"

I smiled and gave a small nod. "Many years after you had passed away he saved my father's kingdom in exchange for me. While I worked for him I grew to love him very much and I now know that he couldn't show me that he loved me because he was looking for you. I thought he hated me but I know different now. Annabelle's memories showed me. Your father is a good man and he's always loved you, Baelfire."

I watched a tear slip down the young man's cheek before I pulled away from him and knelt on the ground beside Annabelle. I knew she was hurt badly. I could feel it through the connection I had with her. I smiled at her before leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Make sure they are all happy, Annabelle. Don't ever stop loving them." I moved away from her and slowly pressed my hand against her stomach where I knew the baby was struggling to live. I pushed my incorporeal body into Annabelle's and used the remaining magic I had to infuse myself into her and the baby, wrapping my essence around them so that they would be safe. I filled the baby with the magic and strength to live and spurred Annabelle's heart into full beating strength. That's the last thing I could do for the woman who finally taught my Rumple to love. When I had no more magic to work with I felt myself slowly disappear back to wherever I had been. Only this time I knew that I would never be coming back. Rumple would now forever have Annabelle and Baelfire. They didn't need me.

* * *

 

**[Baelfire]**

I felt tears burn down my cheeks as I watched the ghost of the woman my father loved a long time ago disappear into the body of Annabelle. I watched the colour flow back into her cheeks and I watched her chest start to raise and fall rapidly and her pulse jump against her skin. I touched her wrist to make sure I wasn't seeing things and smiled when I felt her heartbeat rapidly tapping against my fingers. I slowly moved around so that I could pull Annabelle's head into my lap and I gently stroked her hair. "Annabelle." I watched her eyes flutter but they didn't open.

A small sound turned my attention away from Annabelle and I looked up at the beautiful young girl that I'd only seen once before as Ellidor. She had dark brown eyes that sparkled behind her tears and her dark brown curls bounced as she slowly dropped to her knees beside me. She reached out and gently touched Annabelle's shoulder. "Is she going to be ok?"

I gave a small nod. "I believe so. Her pulse is a lot stronger than it was."

Ashley smiled. "Good. She's become such an amazingly good friend that I don't know what I would do if she went away."

I smiled back at Ashley and nodded. "She was nice to me as well even though it was me who brought her here. I'm glad she has such a nice friend as you."

Ashley blushed and gave a small shrug. "You don't have to say it like that."

I chuckled and scooted Annabelle further into my lap. Her breathing was slowly turning to normal but she still wasn't waking up. I just figured she was exhausted after being beat nearly to death so I slowly ran my fingers through her tangled and bloody hair. Ashley remained kneeling beside me as we waited for my father to come back downstairs. I was fully confident that my father wouldn't be beaten by a woman like Regina. She would never be as powerful as him.


	34. Chapter 33 - Failed Negotiations

**[Regina]**

When Rumplestiltskin had walked a ways down the hallway once we'd made it up the stairs I pretended to close the door completely behind me and followed behind him. Before he'd arrived I'd given my one of my two main bodyguards orders to torture Annabelle while we were upstairs discussing the price of getting his lover back. When I was sure that he could get downstairs I followed behind Rumplestiltskin and brushed passed him when he stopped to wait for me in front of the massive staircase. I lead him to my study off to the right and closed the doors behind us after he'd stepped through them. I waved my hand at the number of chairs placed around the study and smiled. "Have a seat wherever."

He looked around for a few seconds before finally taking a seat in front of the small unlit fireplace. I took the seat in front of him and crossed one of my legs over my knee. His dark eyes glittered angrily at me as he spoke. "So, your Majesty, how about a deal?"

I watched him as he absently picked at the armrest of his chair. "I don't do deals, Rumplestiltskin. You should know that, since we do have a long history together."

Rumplestiltskin tsked at me. "'Fraid not, your Majesty. I spent my time hating you and avoiding you. We have no history together." He paused here and then grinned impishly. "Although..."

I narrowed my eyes at him and arched one of my brows. "Although what, Rumplestiltskin? I don't have all day. I have pressing matters that I need to attend to." A lie for the most part but he didn't need to know that."

"That's a lie, your Majesty, if I may be so bold as to state it as such." When I only stared at him he shrugged and gave a small giggle. "I was going to say that I know a deal you'd like more than anything."

That caught my interest. I leaned forward, propping my arms over the top of my crossed legs. "Oh? And what do I want more than anything, Rumplestiltskin? How do you know I don't want anything more than to watch you suffer for the rest of your miserable life?"

Rumplestiltskin's impish grin split his face and he stood with a grand flourish of his hands. "Why, your Majesty, you've wanted to be as powerful as me since the beginning. I can see it in your power hungry eyes, dearie. You can't hide such hunger from me. I'm a deal maker after all and I know what people want."

I slowly uncrossed my legs and stood up. I'd always been taller than Rumplestiltskin and at this moment I put that height to good use. I towered over him as he grinned up at me. I wanted nothing more than to smack that disgusting grin off his face. He infuriated me to no ends. "Fine then, deal maker. What deal do you have for the Queen today?"

Rumplestiltskin wiggles his eyebrows and waved his hands out away from his body. "My power for the girl's life and freedom."

I blinked slowly down at him as the meaning of his words sank in. He was offering me the power he coveted most for a simple woman. It sounded too good to be true. "What's the catch, Rumplestiltskin? There's always a catch to your deals."

His grin widened but he gave a small shrug. "This time there is no catch. I only want my lover back and for that I would give you the world if it were possible." He took a deep breath and turned away, walking over to one of my many bookcases and thumbed through a few of the books. "I've changed a lot in a short time, your Majesty. I'm not the same... man I was before. I don't just have my magic to covet now. I have that beautiful woman in your dungeons and a child yet to be born. What is magic to those things?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and propped a hand on a hip. "Then why didn't you give your magic up for your son?"

At the mention of his son, Rumplestiltskin froze and I watch his entire body tense and vibrate with hurt and anger. That's when I realized that he didn't know that the young man downstairs was his son. I grinned but stayed silent. "I was naïve back then. Still a young magical pup. Now, today, at this very moment I'm a changed man. If I could go back and give up my magic for my son I would do just that but I can't. So, I'm willing to sacrifice it all for that woman I love and my unborn child."

My grin grew as I moved up behind him and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. I was surprised when he didn't flinch away from me. The leather of his jacket was smooth and worn beneath my palm and it brought back memories of days long past when I myself wore leather. It had been too many years. "You do sound like a changed man, Rumplestiltskin. And..." I paused briefly to ensure I was right in my decision. "I will make the deal with you. Your powers for the woman and your unborn child." My grin grew behind his back as I spoke. I was lying. I wouldn't give this man that woman, nor the child. I was going to take his powers and then I was going to make him suffer. I was going to let him watch his lover die and then I planned on taking his very life.

Rumplestiltskin gave a small nod before turning around quickly and pressing his palm into the center of my chest. I stared down at him in surprise as his impish grin returned. "That one was a quip, dearie." Before I could say anything I felt something being ripped out of me. It felt like the very core of my body was being pulled away from me.

I stumbled back and tried to strike out with my power to hurt Rumplestiltskin but nothing came. I tried again and again before I gave a loud shriek of anger. "What have you done, you bastard?"

Rumplestiltskin's sharp giggly laughter echoed through the study as he slowly paced around me. He didn't have to touch me now. "I'm taking your magic, dearie. I'm stealing it from you like you would have done me except I have every intention of letting you live."

I gasped as there was a final sharp tug throughout my body and then I was empty. There was nothing inside of me, no magic, nothing. I gasped and felt my knees fall out from beneath me as I crumpled to the floor. I watched as my skin started to become wrinkled and peppered with massive age spots. My hair that fell around my face whitened and became limp. Soon I was nothing like my old self. I was wizened and elderly. Human. Magic-less. An absolute nobody. "Ru.. Rumple..."

Rumplestiltskin knelt down in front of me and grinned. His eyes were brighter than before and his skin held a nice golden flush. "Yes, Regina?"

I struggled to speak as my old voice gave out. "I... hate... you."

Rumplestiltskin gave a small cooing sound and moved to pick me up. I was as light as a feather and my weight was no bother to him as he gently sat me in one of my chairs, close to the fireplace. With a click of his fingers flame burst across the blackened logs and then he turned back to me. He then knelt in front of me and patted my leg. "Oh, don't worry, Regina, dearie. This old state will only last a few hours before you return back to your youthful self. I wouldn't want to give Henry a shock now would I? And speaking of Henry, I'd advise you to give full custody to his real mother, Miss Swan I believe."

I gave a small growl at him but it turned into a sharp cough and he just stood up and walked away. I called out to my guards but no one answered. I was left sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace unable to move. He'd taken everything from me now. I was nothing more than a shell. I felt tears start to roll down my wrinkled cheeks but I was too tired to attempt to brush them away. I could only wait until I wasn't old anymore. Damn that man.

* * *

 

**[Rumplestiltskin]**

The door leading down to the basement was open as I stepped up to it. I narrowed my eyes and slowly squeezed through the crack and made my way down the stairs. I could hear soft voices at the bottom but I wasn't sure who it was or what was going on. When I stepped off the bottom step all noise ceased so the sound of my leather pants swishing as I moved as very audible.

Sitting directly in front of me were both Ashley and the man that had been in the cell beside Annabelle. Ashley immediately saw me and stood up, rushing over to me with tears streaming down her face. That's when I saw Annabelle laying on the ground with her head in the young man's lap. She wasn't moving. I went to move towards her, worried but Ashley grabbed my arm quickly. Her voice was loud and thick with tears. "She's ok, Mr. Gold. She's ok, I promise! The ghost helped her. She almost died. I don't know what really happened. It all happened so fast. She was being beat by the guard and I couldn't stop him and then when he almost killed her a ghost of a pretty lady appeared and bound the guard into the corner and then she saved Annabelle and the baby and she released Baelfire's memories and..."

I shushed her before she could continue because I was getting more confused as she spoke. What did she mean by a ghost and what did she mean by Baelfire. Baelfire was dead. I grabbed her arm sharply and jerked her forwards so that she would look me in the eyes. "Slow. Down. What is the meaning behind talking about ghosts and my dead son?" I shook her a little. "And how do you know his name?"

There was a soft rustle across the room as the young man slowly stood, cradling Annabelle in his arms against his chest. My eyes moved away from Ashley as he walked towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him but that didn't stop him as he walked. "Papa."

My anger boiled over and I snapped at the man. "I am not your father, boy. Why do you speak such things? My son has been dead for more years than I can count. And why the hell are you holding my lover? Put her down."

Ashley tugged on my arm and I growled, jerking it way from her but she spoke quickly. "He's Baelfire. The ghost, she unlocked his memories. Regina had him all these years and took his memories of who he was away."

I frowned down at her. "What do you mean by ghost, dearie? You're speaking in riddles and I don't like it."

Baelfire walked forwards again and stopped beside Ashley. His voice was softer. "It was Belle. The woman you loved many years after I disappeared. She saved Annabelle's life and your baby's life."

I blinked up at this young man as he spoke and then I blinked down at Annabelle in his arms. There was blood covering her clothes and on her skin but I couldn't see any cuts or bruises. My frown deepened as I gently laid a hand against her cheek. At my touch Annabelle's eyes fluttered opened and tried to focus as she looked up at me. "Do... Dominic?"

Her voice made me realize I didn't look like the person she knew. I still looked like my old self. With a small though and a whisper of magic Rumplestiltskin's appearance disappeared until I looked like the man Annabelle was used to seeing. I gently traced my finger down her cheek and I could feel tears tugging at the corner of my eyes. "Annabelle. Love, are you alright? What the hell happened down here while I was upstairs?"

Annabelle gave a weak smile as she reached up and wrapped her fingers around my wrist, holding it. "I.. I think I saw Belle. She had bright blue eyes. And then... then I don't remember anything else. The guard, he beat me and I remember I was dying... I was floating and then I felt something warm enter me and then I didn't hurt anymore. And then you were just suddenly here in front of me."

At Annabelle's words I slowly turned to the corner where I heard muffled whimpers. The guard that Regina had sent down to torture Annabelle was trapped in the corner. He was as white as a ghost and there was a pool of wetness at his feet. I felt my anger pull at me and I flung out my power to him, wrapping it around him and shrinking his cowering form into a small pathetic snail. I slowly stalked towards him with every intention of squishing him beneath my boot, like I'd done before. I had no trouble killing anyone who hurt the woman I loved. Just as I was raising my boot to slam it down on the disgusting creature that was slithering forward in his own piss the young man called out to me. "Papa, don't! Not again! You don't have to repeat your actions like you did when I was younger. Let him live, even if as a snail."

Those words froze my foot in midair. My heart started racing and I scrunched my brows. Only one person would know about me squishing the people I turned into snails. I slowly lowered my foot and turned. I swallowed loudly and licked my suddenly dry lips. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. That would mean that Bae had been alive all of these years, right beneath my nose. I took a small step forward and held my hand own. "Bae... Bae, is... how... is that really you?"

Annabelle gently tapped Baelfire and he put her down, making sure she could stand on her own before slowly moving towards me. I could see it now, that he looked like an older Bae. I didn't have anger judging my thoughts anymore. His eyes were the same dark brown and his hair was still the same chocolaty brown that curled and waved. When he stopped in front of me I had to lean my head back slightly because he was a lot taller than me. "Yes, papa, it's me. Belle... she... she gave me my memories back." He reached out and his large hand gently traced along my jaw and brushed against my hair. "You... you look older. But you also look healthier and happier than you were back then."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I knew it was him. It was my son, my Bae. I reached out and quickly wrapped my arms tightly around my son's waist, pulling him against me. I squeezed him as tight as I could and listened to his heart beat in his chest as he hugged me just as tightly back. "My son, my baby boy. You're back. You're here." I let the tears fall freely.

There was a gentle touch to my shoulder and I pulled back slightly, blinking through my tears at Annabelle's beautiful smile. "I love you, Dominic. I'm glad you're alright." She reached up and wiped at my tears before turning slightly to look up at my son. "I'm glad you're here, Bae, and I forgive you for kidnapping me. I know you didn't want to. I heard you. Thank you."

Bae gave a small nod before untangling himself from me so that Annabelle could take a turn at hugging me. While I wrapped my arms tightly around her he moved back and wrapped an arm around Ashley's waist. Both of them smiled at me and my lover's reunion. I was more happy than I had ever been. I had my family back. My son, the woman I loved with all my heart, and my unborn child. I had them all.


	35. Chapter 34 - Graduation & Surprises

**[Annabelle]**

Today was the day that I graduated. I'd worked hard for my degree and I was absolutely happy. Today also marked the 5th month since the incident where I almost died and marked my 6th month pregnant. The baby, a girl if the ultrasound was right, was healthy and growing quickly. The day that I had gone in to check the sex, Dominic had dropped everything to come down and be with me. He'd never seen an ultrasound before and it had amazed him. I had only laughed so much that the doctor had gotten a little mad because he couldn't get a clear picture. The smile on Dominic's face as he saw his daughter for the first time moving around in my womb was priceless. I watched his face the entire time, etching his expressions into my memory.

Currently I was sitting in the chairs in front of the graduation speaker waiting for the announcement of graduation. From where I was sitting I could see Dominic smiling at me, Ashley laughing at something the speaker had said and Baelfire with his arm draped around Ashley. Those two had gotten extremely close in the past five months and I was happy that they had each other. Both had gone through so much that they deserved the happiness offered to them by each other.

There was a sharp nudge to my ribs by one of my friends and classmates and I turned to look at her, arching a brow. "What was that for?"

Anya laughed and pointed towards the speaker. "He's fixing to announce us as graduates so stop staring at your man and drooling all over your graduation robes."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed her back in the ribs. She gave a small grunt and a laugh but aside from that she kept her eyes turned back to the speaker. I did the same just in time to hear him tell us all to stand. We did and there was a lot of noise and shuffling as everyone stood and stretched. We'd been here for an hour and a half. It was about time. He speaker smiled at all of us and presented us to the stadium of parents and friends and family that we were now graduates. A roar happened and everyone threw their graduation caps. The sky turned black for a moment and then the sun was back as the caps thudded down on the chairs and the ground and a few people who didn't dodge. I could feel my heart racing happily and my baby girl did a few rolls to show her joy as well.

Weaving my way through the crowd of graduates and family I looked for Dominic. I knew he would come find me but I didn't want to just sit and wait. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hug him tight. I was standing on tip-toe looking over a few heads when I felt hands wrap around my tummy from behind and a soft, accented voice whisper against my hair as I scooted back down to my own height. "Looking for someone, Dearie?"

I wrapped my arms over his and leaned back against his warm chest, rubbing my cheek against his stubble. "You."

Dominic chuckled and laid a kiss against my neck causing me to shiver. "You looked absolutely beautiful just sitting there staring at me."

I grinned. "You saw me staring?"

"I did."

I turned slowly in his arms and adjusted my body so that my baby bump wasn't in the way and I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking up into his beautiful rich brown eyes. "I love you, Dominic."

Dominic smiled and his eyes crinkled up in the corners as he reached up and traced along my cheek. His voice was a little softer and his brogue a little thicker when he spoke. "I have never been so blessed than to have you love me, Annabelle, and to have you carrying our child. I love you too." His lips were warm against mine as he kissed me deeply. I sighed against his lips and hugged him tighter. He did the same, one hand wrapping tightly into my hair and the other around my waist.

Our baby girl wasn't happy with this though because she kicked out against Dominic's stomach and he pulled back with a loud laugh. I gasped at the sensation of the kick. "Bloody hell, that girl has one hell of a kick."

Dominic laughed and slowly dropped to his knees, letting his cane fall to the grass as he wrapped his large hands around my belly and put his mouth close to it. He spoke softly to our girl in Gaelic and even though I didn't know what he was saying it was absolutely beautiful. I slowly ran my hand through his silky hair as he whispered and I looked out at the people surrounding me. I couldn't be happier than I was now. I had a man who loved me, a growing daughter in my belly, and a best friend who was actually walking our way with Baelfire in tow. She was grinning ear to ear as she stopped beside me. Baelfire sort of rolled his eyes at his father but didn't say anything. Ashley gave me a small nudge. "Congrats on graduating, Anna. Hopefully that will be me in a year or so."

I gave a small laugh. "I'm sure it will, Ashley. You're so smart and you have someone to keep you in check now so that you do all your work."

Ashley's grin grew even wider and she slipped her arm around Baelfire's waist. He towered over the both of us. "He's pretty smart himself. I'm hoping he will come in and register with me next semester."

Dominic gave a small groan as he pulled himself to his feet and leaned against his cane as he beamed up at his son. The two of them had gotten the chance to catch up and I loved seeing them together. "My son is a bright boy, I'm sure if you ask him nicely he'll apply. I'll even pay for his college."

Baelfire blushed lightly and hid behind his curly bangs. "Papa, stop."

Dominic grinned and turned slightly, giving me a wink. "What, son? Am I embarrassing you?" When Baelfire gave a small nod everyone started laughing and Ashley hugged him tighter. He even gave a small grin.

With a small sigh I entwined my fingers with Dominic's and smiled up at him. "I guess we should get going, Dominic. I'm getting hungry and you don't want me cranky on the drive back to NY tonight."

He gave a small nod and we took off towards the car with Ashley and Baelfire in tow. Ashley had plans to stay with us during the break so that she could spend time with Baelfire and help me as I got fatter with my pregnancy. I was already having trouble doing certain things so I didn't mind the help.

Once we were all in the car Dominic headed downtown where all the good restaurants were and when he found a parking space he pulled into it and turned the car off. He turned to me and smiled brightly. "Wait here with Ashley, love. Me and Bae are going to go in and see if they have any open tables. Ok?"

I gave a small nod, not thinking anything of this request. "Ok. Just don't leave me out here for long because the baby is pressing on my bladder and I have to pee really badly."

Dominic chuckled and leaned forward, his stubble rubbing against my chin as his lips pressed against mine. It was a small kiss and then he was pulling himself out of the car with his cane. Baelfire got out of the back and followed his father into the restaurant. A few minutes passed and I was starting to squirm with the need to pee when Baelfire poked his head out and waved at us. I gave a loud sigh and quickly hauled my fat butt out of the car, practically running to the door. Ashley followed behind me and then we were all in. I made a bee-line for the bathroom while the others went to the table.

When I got back to the table Dominic stood and pulled my chair out for me. I smiled and thanked him as I took my seat. When we were all seated the waitress came over and took our orders and left. I scooted my chair closer to Dominic's so that I could lean on his shoulder. "I'm so glad I'm finished with school. The baby was making me so tired."

Dominic reached out and entwined our fingers, his large rough hands warm against mine. "I'll take care of you, love, so you can sleep as long as you want when we get home."

I nodded and found myself dozing off a little while we waited for the food. Our girl was gently rolling around and I placed my free hand over my baby bump so I could feel her while Dominic, Baelfire, and Ashley talked. After about fifteen minutes I was nudged from me nap against Dominic's shoulder. I slowly sat up with a groan and rubbed at my eyes. My plate of food was sitting in front of me and I couldn't help but grinning. It was a big steak with a potato, jalapenos, and cottage cheese. I didn't have too many weird pregnancy cravings but jalapenos and cottage cheese were two of them.

Just as I started digging in, Ashley took a quick drink to wash her mouth out and spoke up. "So... have you guys decided on a name yet? For your daughter?"

I shoveled a chunk of steak into my mouth and blinked at her for a few seconds before giving a shrug. Dominic was the one who answered since he didn't have food in his mouth. "We've talked about it some and we've narrowed down the choices but we aren't dead set on a name yet."

Ashley arched one of her brows. "So what are the top choices?"

Dominic looked at me for a few seconds as I shrugged again and then gave a small sigh. "So far the top one is Belle."

Ashley paused for a moment from taking a bit of her sandwich and looked back and forth between me and Dominic. "After, you know, that ghost lady?"

I finally managed to swallow my chunk of steak and answered the question. "Yah. It was my idea because I... well... I know how much he loved Belle and it's not like I'm named Belle so I figured I would honour Belle's name by giving it to our daughter."

Ashley frowned slightly. "Wouldn't that be... awkward?"

Dominic gave a small shrug, his shaggy floofy hair bobbing with the movement. "I don't find it awkward, Dearie. I would love to have a daughter named after Belle. She was a very brave, smart, and encouraging young lady. She gave up her freedom to save her family and she grew to love a beast..."

I quickly reached out and grabbed Dominic's hand. I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and shook my head. "You weren't a beast. Belle didn't think so and neither do I."

Dominic gently smiled down at me and reached up with his free hand to cup my cheek. "I know that now. After so many years thinking I was nothing more than a beast you both showed me that I wasn't. And..."

As he paused in the middle of what he was saying he slowly scooted his chair back and slid off his chair to one knee. I frowned down at him as he let my hand go. "What are you doing, love? Why are you down there? Sit back down."

Dominic's laughter echoed in the restaurant and brushed along my skin, making me shiver with the pleasure of it. His hand delved into one of his pockets and pulled out a small, gold velvet box that he held up to me. His eyes never left mine as he spoke and I could feel my heart start to race when he opened the box and I found myself looking at one of the most beautiful rings I'd ever seen. There was a simple golden band with what looked like Gaelic written on it and another small golden band with a huge diamond on it. "Annabelle, I know that our beginning wasn't as pleasant as it should have been and that I haven't always been the best of men. And I know that I've caused you more trouble than you deserve but I find myself loving you from the bottom of my old beating heart. I want nothing more than to take care of you, love you, and raise my son and our daughter together for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the honour, love, of becoming my wife?"

I struggled to breathe as he spoke to me and I fought back tears at his beautiful words. By the time he was finished and he'd asked me to be his wife I was shaking. I had never thought in a million years he would do something like this. I finally reached out and gently touched one of the rings, feeling it to make sure it was real. "I... Dominic, I..." I didn't know what to say.

I watched as the thought that I was rejecting him flashed in his eyes and he slowly moved back. "It's alright if you don't want to get married, love. I just thought..."

I quickly leaned forward making sure not to fall over and grabbed Dominic's face in between my hands. I stared straight into his dark, soul-drowning, brown eyes. "Rumplestiltskin Dominic Alexander Gold how dare you think I was rejecting you. Shame on you. Of course I'll marry you, silly."

Dominic's eyes lit up with a shining light as he grinned and quickly pulled the simple golden band with the Gaelic on it out of the box and took my left hand so that he could slip the ring onto my ring finger. The words on the ring said 'Beidh grá agam duit go deo.' I arched a brow and traced a finger over the words. Dominic grinned. "It says that I will always love you." I smiled down at him and reached up to cup his face again. Those words meant everything to me. I leaned forward and kissed him once, twice, three times with a giggle.

"OH MY GOD, YES!" There was a sudden screech from Ashley which startled both me and Dominic from our kiss and I turned quickly to see what was going on. To my surprise Baelfire was on his knee just like his father and was holding out a simple silver ring with three small diamonds on it.

Baelfire gently pushed the ring onto Ashley's finger and scooped her up into a massive hug, lifting her from her seat. I turned to look at Dominic and I arched a brow. "Did you both have this planned out?"

Dominic grinned mischievously and drew me forward for another kiss. "Of course we did, love."

Before his warm, demanding lips pressed against my own I whispered softly to him. "I love you so much, Mr. Gold."

He whispered back. "And I the same, Dearie."


	36. Chapter 35 - Love will Kill and Save Me

**[Annabelle]**

My life had changed so much that I barely recognize it. I was so pregnant that I felt like a whale but that didn't matter because today was going to be the happiest I could know... or so I thought.

"Annabelle."

I turned and looked over at my father as he pushed the changing room door open and stepped in. He was dressed in a beautiful black pinstriped tuxedo with a soft gold dress shirt. He smiled at me as he walked forward and I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes. I wrapped my arms around my father and hugged him as best as I could despite a baby hogging most of the space. "I love you, Papa."

My father laughed heartily and pulled back, placing a small kiss on my forehead. "I love you too, Annabelle." He pushed back away from me and peered down at my wedding dress. It had been designed especially for me and made me feel like a queen. "You look just like your mother. She would have been so proud to see you, I'm sure."

I bit my lip to try and stop myself from crying and reached up to pat my father's warm cheek. "Bless you for saying such, Papa. I'm just glad you're here to give me away. I wouldn't want anyone else to."

My father nodded and then hugged me once more before walking out, leaving me to finish getting ready. All that I had left to do was put on my long antique lace veil. It had been in Dominic's possession for a very long time and I was surprised when he'd given it to me the day before I'd went dress shopping. After I put it on, securing it with diamond studded pins, I rested my hands on my fat belly and rubbed. Baby Belle was dancing around actively and I knew she was just as happy as me. I couldn't wait to see her.

I took a deep breath and picked up the small bouquet of soft golden Roses, beautiful and elegant Orchids and stunning, graceful Cherry Blossoms. Dominic had promised me the wedding of my dreams and today it was unfolding perfectly. I turned, careful of the train of the dress and opened the door. My father turned towards me and smiled brightly. He offered me the crook of his arm and I slipped my hand through it and rested it on the smooth sleeve of his tux. The music began just as I spied Ashley moving to stand on the other side of my father. She was in a beautiful cream coloured Spanish lace wedding dress. We were both going to be married this day and I was proud to soon call her family. My father leaned down and kissed the top of her beautiful brown curls before stepping forward, leading the both of us out into the massive chapel of the church. The sun was streaming through the windows lighting the stained glass and giving the chapel a beautiful air. Roses and Orchids and Cherry Blossoms swirled around the entire space, filling the room with a beautiful scent. Ashley and I had been in agreement on the flower arrangements so it was both to our liking. Everyone who'd been invited and had filled the pews stood as soon as they saw us and watched as my father led us down the aisle. Standing at the front of the chapel was Dominic in an elegantly cut suit that draped his frame like magic. It was black and gold and shimmered in the light. Opposite him was his son, Baelfire. He was dressed in the twin of his father's suit and looking as handsome as ever. He had eyes only for Ashley and Dominic had only eyes for me.

As soon as my father stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up to the altar, the piano, violins, and cellos stopped playing my remake of a song with special meaning. It had originally been written for the band called Trading Yesterday but after I'd graduated I'd finished reworking their song The Beauty & The Tragedy. It had a deep meaning. The love between me and Dominic had changed the both of us. It had given him a new life, a new meaning to live. A reason to change. A reason to be saved.

Tears were already streaming down my cheeks as first Baelfire stepped down to help Ashley up the steps and then Dominic helped me. His beautiful soul-drowning brown eyes sucked me in and I struggled to stay standing as my knees turned to jelly. His hands were warm where they wrapped around my own and I could feel his heart racing against my skin. His mouth moved and formed silent words, "I love you, Dearie."

I swallowed roughly and turned to face the pastor as he started speaking to all four of us. I could barely pay attention to his words as my heart raced and Belle danced. My muscles had been tightening and loosening all morning but I'd pay no attention to it because my thoughts were preoccupied with Dominic. Now I could feel the muscles flexing more but still my happiness masked any pain of would have felt otherwise. The tightening of Dominic's hand around mine pulled me from my thoughts as I looked up at him and then the pastor. I hadn't heard what he'd said so I blushed behind my veil. "I'm sorry, Pastor. I'm afraid I didn't hear what you said."

The pastor gave a small laugh. "That's understandable my dear. I was just asking if you and the others were ready to say your vows."

I peeked over my shoulder at Ashley and Baelfire and received bright smiles. Turning back to look at Dominic I found the same. I quickly nodded. "I think we're all ready."

The pastor nodded and began reading the vows, asking first the men to repeat after him and then me and Ashley. I could feel my pulse jumping against my throat as Dominic slipped a beautiful diamond ring on my finger to join the engagement ring. When it was my turn to say my vows I repeated the pastor and then slid the elegant gold onto Dominic's finger. Ashley followed soon after with Baelfire's wedding band and then it was done. We both were Golds now.

"I now pronounce you men and wives. You may kiss the brides!"

At the pastor's last words the entire chapel erupted with cheers and whistles but everything dimmed down to Dominic as he slowly lifted the veil away from my face, tucking it behind me before wrapping his strong arms around my waist and pulling me against him. He lowered his lips to mine and the world exploded with fireworks as he kissed me passionately. My arms tightened around him and I attempted to stand on tiptoe to keep kissing him as he pulled slowly away. He chuckled and gave me a wink. "Easy now, Mrs. Gold. Wouldn't want you to tumble away from me by trying to kiss me more. There's plenty of time for that later."

I gave a small laugh and turned with Dominic to face the crowd of cheering people. My father was beaming up at me, happier than I'd seen him in many, many years. I was just reaching up to wave at everyone when I suddenly felt a cold wetness rush down my thighs. I instantly froze and looked down as the front of my dress became wet and the stairs in front of me did as well. I blinked a few times as everyone became quiet and then I turned and looked up at Dominic. "Dominic... I... I think my water just broke."

A frenzy broke out as my father rushed forward along with Ashley and Baelfire. I was instantly surrounded by the people I loved as Dominic scooped me up into his arms despite the water soaking my dress and the baby in my belly. He was definitely stronger than he appeared. He called for everyone to clear the way as he hurried down the stairs with me clinging to him. He rushed me out of the church and down the front stairs until we reached the wedding limo. The driver didn't delay in opening the door and Dominic gently scrunched down, squeezing into the back and scooting to the far side as my father, Ashley, and Baelfire crowded in after him. As soon as we were all in the driver shut the door and ran to the front, getting into the driver's seat.

As he pulled out into traffic I looked from Dominic's panicked eyes to my father's. "Am I going to be alright, Papa? I'm suddenly scared."

Dominic's arms tightened around me and my father slowly reached out to take one of my hands. "Did you not feel the contractions?"

I shook my head. "I... I felt my tummy tightening all morning but I didn't give it any thought. I just figured it was Belle."

"And you still don't feel any contractions?"

I was going to say no but just then I was doubled over by a sudden pain as a sharp contraction pulled me forward curling me over my bulging belly. That was word enough for everyone and the driver who picked up speed. It wasn't much longer before we pulled up in front of the hospital with a police car quickly braking in behind us. We'd picked him up somewhere along the way to the hospital. As everyone piled out of the limo and nurses and a doctor came rushing out with a gurney the officer marched up to us but stopped when he saw Dominic slide out of the back with me in his arms. I closed my eyes in pain as another contraction hit me and then I was on the gurney being rushed inside. Voices were rushing around me and the nurses were running ahead to prepare a delivery room.

Dominic never let go of my hand as we rushed down the white hall. "I won't leave you, Mrs. Gold."

I managed a slight smile in between contractions and squeezed his hand. My voice was a whisper and Dominic had to lean in to hear. "I know you won't, Mr. Gold. I'd kill you if you did."

Dominic laughed and gave me a quick wink. "Many have tried and failed, Dearie."

I groaned as I was turned suddenly and the world swam for a few seconds. "I... won't... fail." My words were squeezed out between another contraction.

Bursting through a set of doors Dominic was forced to let my hand go as I was moved further in and quickly cut out of my gown. So much for keeping it. After I was free of the soaked fabric they began to hook me up to machines and an IV. It wasn't long before a nurse was talking to Dominic and another asking me if I wanted my husband to remain. I informed them that I wouldn't have it any other way.

When I was all situated and as comfortable as I was going to get Dominic was allowed to come over to me. He gripped my hand as I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed my now sweaty head. "You look beautiful, Dearie."

I gave a small growl at him. "I doubt it and if you argue with me I'll try to squeeze your hand off."

He just laughed and held my hand tighter. The doctor came back in and started talking to me, instructing me to do what he says when he says. I just grunt as I struggle through another contraction. The doctor who introduced himself as Dr. Whale peeked down between my legs and informed me that I was perfectly dilated and it wouldn't be too long before my precious baby would be born. Somehow I felt lucky because I knew some mothers were in labour for hours.

Dominic frowned down at Dr. Whale asked a curious question. "Do pregnancies usually go this fast the first time? My... my first wife struggled with my son for almost a day before he was born."

Dr. Whale looked up at my husband and answered. "Usually they don't go this quickly as you've said, Mr. Gold, but I believe your wife has been in labour all day."

"How could she be in labour all day without knowing it?"

Dr. Whale gave a small shrug. "Maybe the excitement of getting married caused endorphins to block out the pain of the contractions and after all the nervousness of the vows her water finally broke. That's the best guess I can give at the moment but I do believe Mrs. Gold will do fine."

I was slightly comforted by those words and smiled up at Dominic as his beautiful brown eyes twinkled down at me. Our daughter would be born soon and I knew she would be perfect, just like her father was perfect.

* * *

 

**[A Few Hours Later – Dominic]**

Annabelle's room in the paternity ward of the hospital was quiet as her and our baby Belle slept peacefully. After only an hour of labour after the wedding, Annabelle had given birth to a perfect baby girl with bright blue eyes and a thick patch of auburn hair. I gently shifted Belle in my arms as I found a more comfortable position in the chair beside Annabelle's bed and smiled as she gripped my finger tighter and pursed her lips before settling into the blanket again. I was extremely blessed.

There was a soft knock at the door and my son poked his head in. I made a shushing sound but jerked my head to show he could come in. Bae walked over to where I was sitting and knelt down in front of me. He gently pushed Belle's blanket down so that he could look at her beautiful face. His voice was soft as he spoke. "So this is my sister."

I smiled down at him and nodded. "I have two beautiful children now."

Bae peered up at me for a few seconds and I watched as a million emotions played across his face. He finally gave a small smile. "I'm glad you found me again, father. I was so lost."

I shifted Belle in my arms and freed one of my hands. I reached out and cupped my son's cheek. "You should thank Annabelle and Belle. They were the ones who found you first."

Bae gave a small nod. "Does Belle look anything like your Belle?"

I chuckled. "Of course she does, son. I believe she's the spitting image of her."

"I'm glad you found Annabelle, father. I'm glad you found someone to love you."

Annabelle's voice startled both me and Bae as she turned her head towards us. Her eyes remained closed though but a smile grew on her beautiful lips. "It was actually your father who found me."

I rolled my eyes. "Liar. I distinctly remember you finding me."

"Only after you kidnapped my father."

"He stole from me."

"I thought you forgave him."

I grinned and winked at Bae. "I did."

When I turned to look at my beautiful wife she was watching me hold Belle. "I'm glad."

I nodded. "I regretted my actions as soon as I realized I was falling in love with you and I apologize for what I did to your father."

Annabelle shifted up on the bed and smiled brightly. "He's already forgiven you and so have I. You're now the father of our daughter and my wonderful husband. I want and need nothing more. The past is the past and the future is now."

I slowly stood up and handed Bae his tiny sister before walking over to Annabelle. She scooted slightly to allow me to sit next to her and I leaned down until I could feel her breath against my skin. "I love you so much Annabelle Gold. Your love will be the death of me and my continued salvation." I pressed my lips against hers and devoured her lips until she moaned softly.

I pulled back then and stood, mischievously grinning at her and she glared at me. "You just wait until I get out of this hospital, Mr. Gold. I'll make you pay for that."

Before I could say anything back to her Belle started to fuss behind me and I quickly moved to the side so that Bae could deposit his baby sister into her mother's arms. Bae quickly took his leave and Annabelle quickly maneuvered Belle to her breast so she could greedily feed. I moved back to my spot on the bed and smiled down at two of the three most precious people to me. "Thank you, Annabelle, for being my salvation."

Annabelle looked up at me for a few seconds and smiled beautifully. "You're most welcome Rumplestiltskin Dominic Alexander Gold. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: The characters Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Regina, Henry, and other mentioned OUAT characters belong to the OUAT writers/directors. The other characters not of OUAT belong to my mind.


End file.
